


The Gift Of Christmas

by RomanogersSHIP



Series: The Gift Of Christmas [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Assistant Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas Story, F/M, Fluff, Mother/Daughter Bonding, Slow Burn, Smut, Steve Rogers is a major dick at first, Steve/daughter bonding, Tatiana Romanov is an adorable baby, hate to love relationship, kind of similar to it’s complicated, learns to be a nice guy, lots of ice cream and fro yo, lots of smut, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-08 04:37:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 163,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21470179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanogersSHIP/pseuds/RomanogersSHIP
Summary: Ever since his burst of success, Steve Rogers is an arrogant and selfish man who hates the holidays with a passion, especially Christmas. But when problems with his company erupts and he’s forced to spend time with a certain red haired woman he thought he couldn’t stand, will he learn the joys of Christmas and possibly find love? Or will his plan backfire and end up losing more than he bargained for?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: The Gift Of Christmas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741114
Comments: 394
Kudos: 948





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will still be updating “It’s Completed” at the same time as this story. This is my first Christmas story and I’m really committed to it and seriously think you guys will love it as it as Natasha and Steve’s relationship develops.  
Let me know what you think and if you have any ideas.

Steve Rogers was one of the most powerful CEO’s that walked the face of the earth. At only 31 years old he had it all. The money, the looks, and of course, the charm. Anything he wanted he’d get it with a snap of his fingers. Being one of the most powerful men on Earth also gave him titles such as New York Times “Hottest Playboy” Or “World’s Most Eligible Bachelor”. He guessed in a way, all the acknowledgement and praise can go to his head most times, like when he’s at a high event and wants to hookup with a woman all he has to do is send a smile her way and she’s jumping on him before the night is done. 

He took the parking spot that someone else was going for, drifting into the area.

There are times when he can egotistical, selfish and arrogant but hey he’s only human. Nobody’s perfect...but if there was someone to be described as perfect, it would be him..according to himself and several other famous publishers. He had a net worth of 78.9 billion dollars, give him a break.

Steve stepped out of his car and rolled his eyes at the man who placed a mug near him ringing a bell, ultimately walking straight past him.

“_I thought you just renovated your office? Mean to tell me you don’t like the view?” _His mother said to him.

“The views was amazing..during all other times except for this. It’s only September, there should be no reason why these people are filled with cheer already.”

“_You can’t be serious honey. The whole city of New York is amazing,especially around the holidays-“_

“Ma, it isn’t the holiday season yet, it’s only September,” Steve said boredly, brushing his shoulders past another person who was also on the phone, disrupting their conversation.

Watching as people went into different shops for holidays,the stores and streets lit up with beautiful lights, even he would admit that, and he hated this time of year. Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, New Years, he honestly couldn’t care less about any of it.

It was literally September but people were so happy that Christmas was near, despite it being a few months away and also being the worst holiday of the entire year.

“_Aw sweetheart, you used to love Christmas._”

“Yeah when I was 5, I’m 31 now, I don’t have time for Christmas, presents, reminiscing on the past, or dating.”

His mother let out a very tuneful laugh, “_Whatever you say dear, and remember to be nice to people, get in the spirit already, would you. Love you.”_

Steve scoffed, get in the spirit his ass. “Love you too.”   
“A little help here?” A worker asked carrying a heavy box, Steve hung up, opening the door for himself, the boxes in the workers hands tumbling over as he entered the coffee shop, thankfully it was fairly empty.  
  
Something about people so happy and jolly really made him sick to his stomach. What was it about this time of year that made people act that way?  


However, it didn’t matter, he’d close a deal of $550 million dollars later this afternoon and be deemed the 3rd spot of “World’s Most Successful Men”. Absolutely nothing can ruin his mood-

“What the hell!” Steve backed away as a nearby employee spilled coffee on his WHITE button up shirt.

The black haired waitress scrambled to get up, picking up the fallen cups of now spilled coffee, “Oh my god sir, I’m so sor-“

“Are you fucking blind?” Steve gritted out.

The woman fearfully shook her head, “I-I pay for dry clean-“

“You think I need you to pay for my dry cleaning?” He asked arrogantly, “I make more in a minute than you earn in an entire year.” He was practically fuming, the coffee was hot as hell. “Just get the hell out of my face,” he shooed the woman off, the lady quickly going into the back of the kitchen.

“Come on man, lighten up, she said sorry,” a man that looked a little bit older than Steve said. “Hey aren’t you Steve Rogers? Owner of that big corporate building in Manhattan?”

Steve took an annoyed breath, “Yeah, I am. Want a picture or you plan on ordering?”

The man held his hands up in defense, turning back around on the line and beginning his order.

Steve’s jaw clenched, while he waited impatiently, looking at his watch. He was gonna be late. Not only was he going to be late, but he was going to be late and show up to work looking a hot ass mess.

Talk about nothing can ruin his mood. He forgot how many idiots lived in this place. Now he’s the one that looked like an idiot with coffee all over himself.

It was as if a phone was constantly to his ear, whenever he walked into his company building from when he walked out, a phone would always be attached as he went into his office. His team of PR agents at his side and quickly dissipating as he took care of their questions in the elevator.

The man huffed out a breath as he took a seat in his office chair, trying his hardest to relax just a bit. He had an insane headache that’s been present for about an entire week now.

“Rogers!”His best friend Bucky burst through the door with an iPad in his hands,his shirt was untucked and hair was messed up. 

There goes another migraine added onto the list. “What is it, Buck? I’m doing something.”

“Have you seen the news?!”

Steve opened his eyes, finally taking sight of his best friend’s hurried expression. In return, he looked at Bucky confusedly “No why?”

“What happened to your shirt?”

Steve rolled his eyes, “Some idiot at the coffee shop spilled someone else’s order on me.”

“Damn.. A-anyways! You need to see this.” His friend breathed in deeply and handed Steve an iPad. He read the headline and clenched his jaw. So much for nothing else can ruin his mood. 

It was an article about Natasha. The Natasha Romanov, probably Steve’s least favorite person in the both the business world and in reality. She challenges herself, takes risks on questionable companies and turns them into pure gold with great profits, reduces fear whilst enhancing it, she had smart business partners and whatever the fuck else he read about her. 

Typically at some gala or a charity event, it didn’t help that they had a few mutual friends in the corporate world so he’s spotted her more times than he’d actually preferred. 

What bothered him the most was that she was almost like the female version of him when it came to social statuses. The press loved her, as did many of his employees which bothered him even more. But even he had to admit she was everything people described her as. Undeniably beautiful , high in rep , intelligent and extremely charmful. 

Or at least that’s what she was to other people. When around Steve she’s always so annoyed or cold with him before he even got a word out.

“_As Romanov Interprises take over the world by storm and release record breaking numbers,exceeding previous spot holder Rogers Inc, the countries leading lady Natasha Romanov plans to expand her company across the western region of the U.S. expanding to California, Nevada, Arizona and Oregon.”_

“I know I hate her and everything, but how does this affect me?” Steve asked tossing a football in the air, half listening to the every thing the news reporter just said.

“Because our major shareholder is in California! Alexander Pierce? If he agrees to sign along with Romanov’s company, he’ll dump us and you’ll lose half of your total stocks, half of your total accumulative money. Your profits will be slashed in half and company buildings will shut down left and right and at that rate, you’ll sit at the 79th spot of successful men and your net worth would plummet greatly standing around only $30 million in only 5 years.”

Steve sighed for the like the 80th time, this time it was out of pure frustration. He ran a hand through his hair, snapping his fingers thinking of a quick plan “What’s the name of that brunette woman you went out with recently?”

“Who? Darcy?”

“Yes her, whatever the hell her name is, call her,” he ordered, closing his eyes trying to revise the plan he had in his head.

“Her? Why would I call her at a time like this?” His business was about to get shit faced by a woman and he was worried about Darcy?

“Didn’t you mention to me a couple days ago that she was friends with Natasha? And then I got mad at you for seeing someone in her circle?”

“Yeah and?”

“Call her, make small talk, casually bring Natasha’s name in the conversation to get her whereabouts and offer to take her to that art show that Tony’s hosting.” It was simple, couldn’t he see where he was going with this entire thing? Or did he have to spell it out for him.

“You know I really like this girl right? I don’t think your and Natasha’s rivalry is good for our relationship.”

“What relationship?” Steve said under his breath, last he checked this man was single and had a premium porn account. “You’re just doing me one little favor,besides you’ll be taking her on a date later on anyways.”

“Whatever you say boss,” he said dramatically, leaving the man’s office.

Now he had to stay in his office more than he liked. He missed lunches and meetings. He even had to reschedule that record breaking meeting to a later date, all because this Romanov chick decided she wanted to play with the big boys and mess with his money, and he did not like for people to play around with his money.

Both Steve and his team were working hard to make sure any talks about him potentially going bankrupt were under the wraps. He also needed to have a little chat with Alexander Pierce, his biggest shareholder that he so stupidly allowed to buy 45% worth of shares for him that could blossom into more than half of his stocks.

“We had a deal Pierce,” Steve said bitterly. This was insane. He’s been in business with this man for 7 years and never had any problems with him. Now that some deal with Romanov floating around is ruining his whole life, Steve has to go through a whole bunch of 7 years worth of paperwork just to find and see if he can get back his shares without having to lose any money. 

“_Steve listen, you’re a good guy..kinda. But I’m going with my gut on this one. Natasha has that assertiveness with other businesses that I’m looking for. Not to mention she’s a woman, a very beautiful woman,that all of my associates take a liking into you. Understand?”_ His tone innocent, talking to him as if he was some child.

“Go to hell,” Steve harshly hung up the phone, rubbing his temples..he needed a fucking drink.

__________________________________

“Hey Darce.”

“_James? And what do I owe thy pleasure to?”_

Bucky chuckled and stuffed a hand in his pocket “I didn’t realize I was given the wrong number,” he joked. “What happened to the foul mouthed Darcy that was able to out drink me?”

“_You’re right,my bad,the fuck do you want Barnes?”_

That was much better, Bucky loved women who were ok in their own skin around him. “Just checking on you, how was work today?”

_“It was good, not much work to do when your best friend is a negotiating genius.”_

“Trust me, I know the feeling. So what’s the deal, you busy later?”

“_Kinda, Nat told me how she wants me to go to that art show to keep an eye out for any press that’s there so she can purposely ignore them.”_

“Natasha’s going to be there?”

“_Yeah,she doesn’t particularly crave large gatherings, but Tony’s her friend, plus she’s been meaning to congratulate Pepper on their engagement, and it’s good publicity.”_

Now that his official task was complete, he can finally ask what he really wanted to ask “Since Natasha’s going to be busy socializing and what not, I wondering if you can be my date to the art gathering?”

“_What makes you think I won’t be busy socializing either?” _He could hear the playfulness in her tone.

“Because you hate large gatherings just as much Romanov does, and I’ve received a message from Steve saying that he’s going to be there as well, so maybe we can ward off insider paparazzi together.”

Darcy went quiet on the other end for a second, Bucky had thought the silence was her way of declining his offer until she said “_Alright..it’s a date.”_

“I take it you’ll be riding with Natasha so I’ll see you there.”

“_Yes you will.”_

She hung up and Bucky smirked at his phone. At least one good thing came out of this situation.”


	2. Chapter 2

Natasha closed the tabs on her computer and signed off the documents Darcy had left on her desk regarding a mishap that happened in one of the men’s bathrooms, she’s told Clint a million times not to bring any sports equipment with him into the bathroom and last week he’d brung a tennis racket with him, his excuse was that there was a fly in the stall and he was trying to kill it. For a man who practiced archery in his early teens he had terrible accuracy if he’s able to break all the mirrors, chip the sinks, crack the tiles on the floors and tear off every single one of the stall doors.

Someone knocked on her door, by the impatient sound of the knock, behind the door was most likely Maria or Darcy. “Come in.” just like she assumed, Maria; her top development associate.

She entered the room with a handful of manilla folders. “Hey, how much did you and Pierce settle for?”

“$300 million.”

Maria was taken back quite a bit. The company had a net worth in the billions so agreeing on 300 million was a shock. Especially when dealing with Pierce who had champagne and gold taste. “Was he drunk or something? Or was he oblivious to the fact that this company racked in around 30 billion dollars last year?”

“It’s amazing how quickly men get distracted when you show a little cleavage.” Natasha smirked, putting on her coat.

Maria seemed confused as to why she was prepping to leave, seeing as it was only 2:30pm and she didn’t have any meetings scheduled, but she remembered what tonight was. “You realize there’s going to be a lot of press at Tony’s party tonight.”

The red head’s face twisted into annoyance just thinking about the wave of questions she was going to have to answer “I would hire a team of bodyguards but they’ll just spend all night warding off reporters and make a bigger scene.”

“Not just the reporters. You’re forgetting your male fan base and secret admirers..plus Steve Rogers.”

Ugh, that man. If she could even call him a man. He was more like a caveman or neanderthal. “Just hearing his name makes me feel the need to take at least 10 painkillers.”

Maria took the documents off her desk, adding them to the pile in her hand already “He’s gonna be pissed, but I hear hate sex is really good around this year.”

Natasha scoffed, just about to leave “I couldn’t see myself having any kind of sex with someone like Rogers.” She’d rather have sex with an actual caveman. It didn’t even sound right, him and her having sex? Please, that was the joke of the year.

“You two would make a great pair,” Maria called out to her. “You’re a strong woman, you might be the only one who can tame him, imagine what an accomplishment it’ll be!”

“It’ll never happen!” Natasha replied, closing the door.

Maria laughed shortly, “Never say never,” she said to herself, looking outside the window where she could see a clear of Steve’s corporate building.

_____________________________________

Steve adjusted the cuffs to his blue Hugo Boss tuxedo that he matched with his black dress shoes. If he was going to get questioned about his companies possible bankruptcy he was to look good while answering it damn it. He also wanted to make a good impression on any A-list females that would be at attendance, maybe he’d even settle for b list this time, he was feeling generous. What better way to make a woman’s night by getting a chance to sleep with him.

“The carpet’s ready for you Mr.Rogers.”

Steve coolly stepped on the carpet, he gave them a few good looks and handsome smolders, but as paparazzi was calling for him left and right to look at the camera, Steve heard a distinct name being called to the left of him.

“Ms.Romanov over here!”. He gazed over at said woman and grinned. She looked stunning, and they also happened to matching. Her sleek black Louboutin high heels was enough to kill a man, it also enhanced the attention to her killer legs. Same shade of blue he had on, only it was a blue body con dress curtesy of Prada. 

He ignored all the calls of the paparazzi in front of him, he was Steve Rogers he could do whatever the hell he wanted. Which is why he strolled over to Natasha and tried to put on a cordial look and not one of disgust when he wrapped an arm around her waist and smiling for the cameras. He also might’ve glanced at her cleavage but like before, he was Steve Rogers, she should take it as a compliment.

“What do you want, Rogers?” she said with a smile on her face, her annoyed tone a major contrast to her pleased expression.

“You know damn well what I want,” he said in the same manner, he didn’t want to do this just as much she didn’t.

“The smart thing to do is wait until we get inside for a little privacy.” She was right, no matter how much noise was coming from the carpet, anyone could still be listening.

“Don’t keep me waiting.”

Natasha couldn’t resist rolling her eyes, and walking away, who did he think he was? He needed a serious reality check and how to talk to a woman.

Steve’s mingled around the gala. He was supposed to be searching for Natasha but he couldn’t just drop his side mission of finding a good enough woman to have sex with to take his mind of the shit she’s caused. He headed for the bar, where he spotted an attractive blonde at the far end of the counter. 

There were two rules Steve had when hooking up with random females at events like this. Make sure they weren’t really high status socialites, and he’s talking on the same level as him kind of high. And two, let them know he was only looking for a good time. He knew it It might’ve been perceived as demeaning but he always paid for their Uber fair. No harm, no foul.

The blond male strolled beside,right before he reached her Phil Coulson,his Chief Administrative Official, stepped in front of him blocking his path.

“I need to have a word with you,” he said, it was more of an order and Steve Rogers didn’t get ordered around be anyone.

“I’m sorry when did you become CEO?” He tried to move past him, but Coulson stepped in his way again.

“This is serious, it’s about the...” The pulled Steve back to the other end of the bar and checked to make sure if anyone was paying attention to them or their conversation. “The bankruptcy rumors,” he said quietly, but even with all the chatting going on around him Steve was able to hear it loud and clear, it echoed in his head. His face immediately transitioned to serious, putting on that business man expression and mindset.

“Where’d you hear that from? Are the press already on the story? Do they know it’s just a rumor-“

“Let me finish. Have you spoken to Pierce lately?”

“Yeah but the bastard didn’t even consider selling me back his shares of my company.” He was long gone to Romanov with no sense of returns.

“Yeah I kind of figured he’d leave the important part out,” Steve looked at Coulson weirdly.

“Important part? What important part?”

“When their deal closes-“

“If the deal closes.” Romanov might’ve been pretty, but maybe all the talk about her being smart was just bluff and hype when she’s completely brainless. She had to have been brainless crossing his turf.

“R-right, if the deal closes. He won’t have any input on the stocks he sold over to you because-“

“It’ll all be in Romanoff’s possession...”Steve finished off, understanding what Coulson was getting at.

“Exactly.” This was good news and bad news. Good news because Pierce was a complete dick and Steve didn’t even know why he agreed to selling 45% of his shares over to him, bad news because he and Romanov weren’t particularly best of friends. 

“This isn’t very fruitful for me either. That woman hates my guts if anything she’ll try and bury my whole company.” 

She’d find out that Pierce’s previous shares were now in her possession and then she would either invest it into her business, invest it into some dead end organization draining his money, or worse; donate it to some fucking Charity.

Coulson gave Steve a knowing look. Steve read his face and came to realization “Hell no.”

“It’s the only way.” He needed those shares. THEY needed those stocks back before Natasha found out about it. Knowing that she would..he needed to woo her and convince her to sign them back over to him.

“There’s no way I’m going to be nice with the enemy-“

“Well for starters you can start by calling her your saviour, because without her you don’t have a chance at getting your stocks back, or keeping that billion dollar net worth of yours.”

Shit. He hated when other people was right. It brought down his ego and made him feel clueless. “Look, you don’t have to be nice to her, just use that charm you use on other woman, flirt with her, take her out, hell marry her if you have to!-I don’t know, but just do something or else everything you’ve put in work for will be worth nothing. Including your company.”

Steve sighed,taking two glasses of champagne from a waiter walking by.

“See you’ve got this, champ.”

“Both of these are for me.” He chugged one of the glasses and handed it to Coulson “But I know I got this.”He pulled a third champagne glass, he was gonna need all the alcohol he can get.

Through the course of searching for her, Steve finally spotted Natasha talking to Pepper, fortunately in a more secluded part of the gala hall.

“Who would’ve thought it would take Stark 4 years to finally put a ring on your finger,” Natasha said inspecting the ring on her hand.

Pepper chuckled “Yeah you’re telling me, I was completely sure I would get pregnant by the time he even thought about proposing to me.” The two woman laughed, Natasha’s amusement ended prematurely as she noticed a certain man approaching them.

“Good evening ladies. Pepper, congrats on the engagement. I’m surprised he didn’t purpose sooner.”

Pepper smiled “Aw, why thank you Steve, that’s very sweet of you.” Pepper was aware of how businesses worked, she was engaged to Stark Industries founder Tony Stark, himself.She was also good friends with Natasha and Steve and is well informed on what was going on between the two. “I think I’ll let you two talk.” When she left Steve shifted to Natasha’s side,he could tell she was displeased but hey, did she think he was thrilled? Their movements were like ex’s seeing each other after the break up.

Although..he had to admit, she really did look amazing.

“You look very beautiful tonight.”

“You don’t have to try and make small talk Rogers, just say what you have to say, so you can get the hell out of my face,” she elegantly drank the drink in her hand. Was it possible for someone to look so good while drinking? 

“I just said what I had to say,” he said aggressively. Shaking off his attracted stare at her. That was a true compliment, the least she could do is say ‘thank you’. He didn’t just go tossing those things around.

Natasha looked at him questioningly “Then why are you still in my sight?” She placed her glass down, not giving him the time of day. She was not having any of his bullshit, or whatever scheme he had up his sleeves.

“What if I’m looking for a quick fuck?”

“Then you should probably look for someone else. I’m sure one of the waitresses would just love for you to take them back to your place,” she shot back, like she’d ever be one of his measly little fucks. Steve chuckled and smiled charmingly. 

Even if she didn’t like him even she had to appreciate how handsome he is “I was joking, although I’m pretty offended that you think that lowly of me”

“You’ve given me plenty of reasons to think so lowly of you.” She had a whole list of reasons that he wasn’t even ready for. Had he really pissed her off that much over the years? She would’ve told him about himself straight up.

“Yeah..I know..sorry about that.” It took everything in him to say that s-word. It felt like his tongue began to burn as soon as it left his lips.

Was he ok? Sick maybe? Did he even realize that he had said an apology? A half assed apology; but an apology nonetheless.

“I was hoping I can change that,” he offered.

Natasha scoffed in disbelief “Please tell me you’re joking again.”

Steve moved extremely close to her. Throwing all his cards out there and taking it upon himself to cup her chin and slightly tilted her head up “I’m serious,” He said softly “Let me take you out, we can start off easy, a cup of coffee? Please?”.

What the fuck was going on? Apologizing? Saying please? Being one of the most powerful woman in New York meant taking challenges and doing anything with this man in front of her was probably the biggest challenge she’ll ever receive. But it was an even bigger challenge to turn him down.

Natasha smirked, pushing his hand away, and pressing him onto the arm of the couch they were on. Her hand planted on his chest, making sure their lips were close. “If you ever touch me again Rogers, that chiseled face of yours is gonna be a lot less handsome,” she said lowly onto his lips. 

Steve unconsciously bit his lip at the close proximity, she smelled good, and if she wasn’t such a bitch maybe he would’ve made a real move and kissed her. Actually, he was still contemplating if he would kiss her or not. “You think I’m handsome?” He grinned, feeling himself get a little excited.

“Don’t get too ahead of yourself.” She backed away. “And as for your little date proposal, you’ll have to try a lot more harder than that to get me in your bed.”

“Looking forward to it.”

“Yeah..I know you are.” She stood up, leaving him on the couch alone, purposely swaying her hips mamas she left knowing he’d be watching her every move.

And shit did he like what he saw. Romanov was a demon straight from hell, but that was one hell of a body she had.

It made him wonder if something good would come out of this little plan. Pretending to like her would be hard, but the sex? Well, that would be a plus.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha was on a call with small branch manager who couldn’t even believe they were on the phone with her at the moment. The door to her office was cracked open,Clint poked his head in.

“Nat, you’ve got an..unlikely visitor.” 

Natasha gave him a confused look, slowly fading away when he opened the door and revealed the masculine man holding 2 cups of coffee. “Oh my god,” she sighed to herself.

“Would you please tell this guy that i scheduled to meet with you already?”

“Your name wasn’t on the list”

“To hell with the list, I know you know who I am,” Steve argued

Natasha rolled her eyes,“I’ll have to call you back.” She hung the phone up and turned her attention to the two men still at the door “It’s fine Clint, you can let him in.” Clint nodded, reciprocating a glare to Steve’s way as he left and closed the door. Steve childishly mimicked the man’s angry face until the door closed in his face.

“If you told me you had a boyfriend, I would’ve came on even stronger last night,” Steve said taking a seat in the chair by her desk.

“Yeah, because you’re such a master of coming strongly,” She said sarcastically, knowing her words went two ways.

“Your words baby, not mine. How’d you two meet?” He bet he could take her from the man at any given moment. One lay with him and he’d have her on lock forever. The only thing she’d ever remember was his name.

“Clint’s not my boyfriend, more like a brother.”

“Right and I’m Jesus Christ.” Steve placed the coffee on her desk. He watched as she read off some documents, he wondered if those had anything to do with this record breaking sale that could tear his company down. “You know it’s rude to work while we’re on a date.”

“Is that what this is?”

“I would like to think so, yes.”

“That doesn’t sound like you’re trying very hard.”

“Babygirl, have you seen me?” He said smugly, slouching in the chair, “I don’t need to try hard at anything.” Life was good. He had everything..except those shares. Steve grinned “We can always go straight to fucking if you want though.”

“I knew there was a reason I shouldn’t have paid you any mind yesterday.”

“Relax I’m just kidding..unless?” Natasha raised an brow, damn she wasn’t any fun. “Right my bad.”Steve tapped his leg, trying to think of something else. Why was this so hard? He’s able to charm a woman in 10 seconds as soon as they realize who he is. His eyes gazed outside the large window that had a view of Manhattan. It was his first time noticing that he can see his headquarters from here as well. He also noticed a familiar restaurant and got an idea. “Let me take you out tonight, I know a friend, who owns this great Italian restaurant around here, I’ve did some research, I know that’s your favorite kind of food-“

“I’m busy tonight.”  
That was quicker than he expected, and was honestly kind of offended. Was she really not interested in him? This was a first for him and he was not the type to take rejection well, normally he’s the one doing the rejecting, not the other way around. Since his company was on the line here he was not going down without a fight.

“You don’t want to experience a night with Steve Rogers?” He said in a rugged voice.

It accentuated just how deep and velvety and annoying his voice was. There was so much cockiness behind it and she was trying hard not to tell him off..not yet at least. “I wouldn’t want to spend an hour with you, Rogers,” she said honestly. “I have no idea what makes you think you’re some sex god and why women fall to their knees for you.”

“Well if the sex if really good for me,” He said, coming closer to the woman, “I figured the same might apply to them, so yes. I am a sex god, wanna find out why?” Natasha gave him the small satisfaction of letting out a petty laugh. Even if it wasn’t a genuine laugh, he still liked the sound of it.

“Said every man ever when they’re trying to defend themselves from a sexual harassment lawsuit.” Why was she even entertaining him? And why was he still here, didn’t he have a company to run?

“You’re right, but going strictly off moans, facial expressions, seeing them pull at the sheets, the scratches on my back begging me to go harder, how many times they cum in the course of-“

“Listen, Arrogant asshole? Was it? That’s your name right?” Natasha cut him off, not looking up, eyes scanning over a paper. “Either you’ve forgotten that I’m still a woman and find the things you’re saying completely misogynistic, or that I’m just purely not interested in you-“

“Yeah well I’m interested in you.” His words didn’t even seem to make her tense. She didn’t believe him. He didn’t even believe himself, that was such a weak attempt. He wasn’t about to give it his all on someone like her, then he realized what was on the line. 

She still didn’t reply, but she did get up from her desk, so Steve took the opportunity to get up as well and try to throw an arm around her waist, but she stopped it from happening, so he used a little more force, placing an arm around waist and pulling her into him so that their bodies were completely pressed up against one another, faces close enough so he could see how green her eyes, also how annoyed they were that he was touching her and that his hand was lower than it should’ve have been. 

“No matter how hard you try to push me away Romanov, I’ll only come back stronger,” he said lowly against her lips. “So stop trying to push me away and just get it over with.”

“I find you repulsive, Steve.”

“Ok? And I think you’re a complete snob.”

Natasha scoffed, was he being serious? The two of them were in a room together and he thought that she was the snob? This came from the man who had his whole office renovated because he didn’t like the paint job they did.

“What about tomorrow night? Thursday? I own a part of Hawaii we can go on a weekend get away it can count as our second date.”

“You’re still labeling this as a date?”

Steve shrugged “What more can you want if you got me?”

“You need a serious reality check.” Natasha brought her eyes to his, toying with his collar, absentmindedly fixing the way it was. He had extremely gorgeous blue eyes and she could see the desperation in them no matter how hard he tried to cover it up.

Steve felt like he was in the principal’s office, he didn’t mind because this “principal” happened to earn the title “Sexiest Woman Alive” back to back.

It would be a task trying to get him under control, Maria was right about that. Whether she wanted to or not was the real question. She couldn’t deal with his remarks without feeling some kind of offense, although they were sometimes kind of funny, they were still very demeaning. He thinks he’s untouchable and that no one is able to get next to him. His manners are non existent and his attitude is disgusting.

“Tomorrow it is.” Challenge accepted. She’d tame the fuck of him.

“8:00pm?”

Natasha removed his hand from around her waist “8’s fine.” They both walked to the door.

“Where are we going?”

“I have a meeting with someone who actually scheduled for one in an hour and you,” she opened the door for him “Can find your way out.”

“You got it,” Steve chuckled and left her office, Natasha’s eyes glinting with amusement.

Steve was in his office conferencing with Bucky, tracking down previous stock records. Steve’s office phone rang.

“Hello?”

“_Someone ordered $3,400 worth of Dominos pizza.” _He recognized the voice to be the receptionist of the headquarters Daisy Johnson “_Sir, I’m only the receptionist my salary’s great and all but-“_

“It’s alright,everything’s already paid for so you can buzz them in they’ll know where to set up.”

“Yes, sir.”

Steve pressed the comm button that spoke into every floor and every room of his building. “Attention everyone, stop what you’re doing and head into the nearest conference room on your floor to enjoy a nice little pizza party surprise, we’re not going to do another ounce of work until everything’s gone so enjoy.”

Bucky gave Steve a surprised look “You’re telling your employees not to do work? That’s new, what’s got you in such a good mood today.”

Steve propped his feet out on his desk “Buck my friend, my problems revolving around this bankruptcy issue are gone.”

“Holy fuck, did you get your shares back from Pierce? Already?!”

“Not exactly, but Coulson came up with this plan that if Pierce signs off a deal with Romanov everything goes into her possession, including the things I lost to Pierce. So his plan was to get me to charm my way into getting my percents back from Romanov when or if this thing goes down.”

“So are in a good mood because you’ll get your property back or because you get to go on a date and get laid.”

“Getting my shit back of course, although getting laid is a bonus I will admit.” If he even ended up getting laid. This was starting to become another side mission for him. He never considered himself to be a good actor but he would have to step his game up if he wanted to get on her good side. That shouldn’t be too hard though. Right?

“So when’s the date?”

“Tomorrow at 8.”

“Tomorrow?Shit, you work fast don’t you Rogers?”

“I just want to get it over with,the sooner this whole thing is done, the sooner I don’t have to be around her anymore. I would have taken her out tonight if she wasn’t busy fucking some other dude.”

Bucky was taken aback a bit “That’s what she said?”

“No, but I figured that’s most likely one of the reasons.”

“Or maybe she just doesn’t like you.”

Steve put on a smug face, he knew she didn’t like him as person but when it came down to physical appearance, that wasn’t even a possibility,what women could ever resist him. “Get real.”

“Yes sir, boss man,”Bucky said sarcastically


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapters to come I promise.

Why was he even nervous? This antsy feeling has been deep in the pit on his stomach since this morning. He even asked Coulson to bring him some Pepto-Bismol because he thought he had the runs of something but they were just nerves. Nerves that was getting on his fucking nerves because they wouldn’t go away. 

It was just a date with a woman he didn’t even have real feelings for this red headed harlot, so it barely crossed the line as a date, more so a fake friendly outing with someone he wasn’t even friends with. If the cameras believed everything so would other people. 

Darcy, apparently Natasha’s very close friend had given him her address prior to yesterday when he called. He gave his driver the night off so they could have a little more privacy. He’s also done a little more research on the things she likes and is interested in, weirdly enough they had a few things in common. It surprised him on how humble she actually was. Or at least that’s what Wikipedia said. The website made sure to include every single one of the charities she donated to and the organizations she funded, so many of them that he spent almost 30 minutes scrolling.

He pulled up to the front side of her apartment building. The doors to the lobby were oddly tinted so he couldn’t see when she would be coming out of the building but he guessed it would be at the designated time. 

As Steve was waiting he received a call from Coulson. “Talk to me, Phil.”

“_Did you manage to get what we needed?”_

“What? Of course not. It’s only been 3 days.”

“_Well then you might want to work quickly.”_ Steve recognized that tone he was using. That was his worried voice. He’d only use it whenever Steve would come into work after getting hammered the previous night.

“What happened?”

_“I ran over some numbers and did a couple background checks and it turns out-“ _Steve’s eyes glanced to the lobby the door, the doorman had opened it and out came Natasha. 

Have you ever experienced everything just stop completely? Sounds get dull, lights and everything else begin to blur? Get that eerie feeling in your ear? That’s what he was experiencing.

It felt like his whole world came crashing down. Mind went blank, his jaw physically dropped and pants..became a little snug. To put it simply she looked incredible. He forgot he was on the phone.

“_Steve? Hello? Did you hear what I said!?”_

“I-I’ll call you back.” Steve hit the decline button, clearing his throat as she approached.

When she entered the car Steve was still at a loss for words, something that has never happened before.

“Hey you look..wow.”

“Coming from you? I’ll take that as a compliment.”

“I mean you look great..really great.” He said in dark voice that held something more behind it.

Natasha smirked, he was staring, he was staring extremely hard, openly eyeing her up and down. “Want a picture?” She asked, his eyes finally coming up to meet hers.

“Only to use it for my pleasure later on.” Pl“Want to give me some special attention before we take off?”

“I think you’re like this because the people that raised you gave you too much attention,” she mumbled. She didn’t mean anyone from his family, but the staff such as maids and butler probably spoiled him rotten.

They were seated in the V.I.P. private area courtesy of Steve’s friend Scott Lang. Steve hadn’t like the place they were first seated at and told on of the staff members they’d go sit in the booth area, wanting to get real close and personal to her, so much that his cologne would be on hers by the end of the night. 

Their date was going surprisingly well. Sure they shared a few snarky and sarcastic comments here and there, but that was just who they were. He learned some pretty interesting stuff about her. Like how she was part royalty back in her hometown Russia, she wanted to be a ballerina when she was 8, she’s modeled back in her teenage years and even more amazingly the woman was fluent 13 fucking languages. 14 if you consider American Sign Language.

“So your friend Scott,” Natasha said swirling the glass of wine in her hand.

“What about him?” Don’t tell him she was more interested in Scott when they’re supposed to be on a ‘date’. That would be a major blow to his ego. Thankfully, his ego regenerated when he realized he’s Steve Rogers. “He’s married,” Steve informed. He wasn’t sure why he felt the need to say it, but he did. Here he was, sitting in front of her looking handsome as hell, the only person on her mind right now should be him and no one else. “Happily, happily married.”

“I don’t remember asking, but thanks for the info.” It’s not like she hadn’t seen the gold band on his finger. Does he own a line of restaurant chains or is this his only one?”

“It’s his only one,” he answered. “I told him he should consider expanding but I guess he doesn’t want to take the risk.”

“Everyone’s got to take a risk at some point in their life.” Steve pondered on what she stated for a second. As if reading his mind she was able to voice what he was thinking. 

“Have you ever taken a risk?” 

The man sipped his scotch, has he ever taken a risk? This plan was risky as hell but he could never tell her about it. He’s always lived comfortably and had things handed to him his whole life, the only risk he’s ever took in life was confirming his past relationships to the media. 

“I think that answers it.” Natasha stared him down, while she smiled mischievously. “Big, strong and rich Steven Rogers is afraid of taking a chance on something?”

She was trying to read him and he could tell. But he wouldn’t let her turn the tables, he was the one that’s supposed to make her vulnerable, have her open up to him..like literally open her legs for him. “Seems like you’ve been taking enough for the both of us,” he stared with slight annoyance.

“Yeah, accepting your offer on tonight was kind of a big risk.”

“Very funny,” Steve deadpanned, “You think this is a jok-“ It was obvious they were having a good time, he didn’t want to ruin it with his outburst, he was on a mission here. He couldn’t let his anger over her possessing his property mess everything up. “I’m talking about you pushing your company more out to the west coast. Considering how much rep you have here in the east I thought you’d want to stay and remain their ‘leading lady’,” he said calmly, trying to make up for his almost damaging rage

“I made that decision for a reason.”

“Easy money?”

Natasha rolled her eyes “Not everything’s about money or power Rogers..I did it because it was the rational thing to do.” Steve would press more on the subject but he didn’t want to make himself seem too suspicious or come on too strong.

“Did you sign the papers off?”

“I did actually. I needed to make sure preparations and faculty began immediately.”

That was is it. If Steve ever wanted to keep his company under his possession he would have to have her sign back his shares that will become very valuable in the short course of 5 years. Being friendly and flirty wasn’t good enough. He basically needed to make her fall in love with him. “You ok?”

Steve brought his attention back up, a whole other attitude. “How come we’ve never went out together? This is nice right?”

“It is nice,” She agreed “It’s probably just the atmosphere, because in reality, we both know you don’t like me and I really don’t like you.”

“Well then maybe we should get together more often so you can get to know me a little more.”

“Are you proposing another date or just bullshitting?”

“Another date. I seriously want to get to know you.”

Natasha had to restrain herself from rolling her eyes. He was totally bullshitting. The only thing he wanted to get to know was her cup size. Trying to tame him would be as hard as taming an actual rabid animal, and she was always up for a challenge. “Depends. What are you thinking?” She might as well give him another chance. It would be good to bury the hatchet between them.

“Sunday? You can come over for a drink at my place?”

“I’m already booked with plans Sunday.”

Steve scoffed “Don’t tell me Natasha Romanov goes to church.”

“Family plans you ass, let’s just push it to Saturday.” Seeing Steve Rogers 3 days, back to back, and having him shamelessly flirt with him..what a week.

“Are they real family plans or are you just eager to spend more time with me?” Steve teased.

“Oh definitely, because I just can’t wait to spend time with you,” She answered sarcastically, which Steve actually voiced him amusement with what sounded like a real laugh, but it was hard to tell with him.

He pulled up to the front side of her building, Natasha put on an innocent face “You aren’t coming in?” Steve felt his his heart stop for a second.

“For real?” He knew she couldn’t resist him. Hell yeah he was coming in, he’d be coming into more than one place if you catch his drift. It was only the first night and she was already wet for him, it’s a good thing he decided to bring a cond-

“It’s almost sad how gullible you are.”

“You can at least let me kiss you goodnight.”

She thought about it for a second, gripping his jaw and placing the lightest kiss, most softest kiss on his lips. Never in her entire life, or the few years she’s known him, has she ever thought she’d be in the position where she’s actually the one who kissed him first. 

Even before his sudden interest in her, she’s always suspected he’d get drunk one night while at an entrepreneurial event and accidentally kiss her. 

By the way Steve was star studded and looked at her lips lustfully, he must’ve been turned on or shocked by her going through with his request. 

Steve leaned in again, Natasha placing a finger to his mouth, stopping him from doing so. One snap taste and he’d be left begging for more.

“That’s it? Just one?” He was expecting tongue this time around, he wanted something sloppy now, he wanted to nibble on her lips, grip her ass, anything else.

“You’re always welcomed to kiss my ass if you want,” she said opening the door and stepping out.

Steve smirked, eyeing her body as she got out the vehicle, he plant a kiss anywhere she wanted.“Yes please,” He said darkly, Natasha gave him a slight look of disgust and closed the door on him.


	5. Chapter 5

The red haired entered her company’s HQ with a tall caramel woman. Michelle Jones, or MJ as she likes to be called, is Natasha’s personal assistant. The way she received the job was partially illegal but anyone who’s brave enough to barge into the office of the most powerful woman in New York with two highly qualified security guards struggling to chase after her, demanding a job is someone who deserves it. It also gave Natasha the notion that she needed better security.

Thankfully Natasha dropped all charges because MJ didn’t run up 80 flights of steps just to be get fined to a federal fee that topped her then unpaid student loans.

“There’s a board meeting at 11, an interview with Peter Quill from business insider at 1, lunch at the Gramercy Tavern with Ms.Potts at 2:30, 5 missed calls from your ex, 500 declaration of love in the form of written letters plus this bouquet of flowers.”

“Does it say who it’s from?”

“Um..yeah it’s from..” her eyes made a confused yet shocked face “Steve Rogers. Have a great day beautiful, xoxo Steve Rogers.” Even Natasha seemed slightly surprised by the sender. Slightly. “Is this a new relationship?” MJ pressed the elevator button.

“Not in a million years.” Natasha quickly dismissed any thoughts Michelle was having. Even if she wanted to challenge herself to ‘tame’ him, she wouldn’t regard it as dating. “It’s nothing, if there was something going on don’t you think he’d put “love” and not xoxo?”

Her unsure look never faltered, “I don’t know, I’ve got friends who’ve been married because of a little xo note.”

“Have you ever gotten one?” Normally any other time she’d wouldn’t really care, but she was in kind of a good mood so, why not?

“I don’t mean to brag but back in elementary school I was on the end of 10 valentine cards from 2nd to 5th grade.” She rubbed her nails on the shoulder of her blouse.

“And yet that kid from Spain you speak so highly about has yet to return any of your calls?” As the elevator doors closed MJ almost swooned at the harsh comment, she aspired to be like this woman so much.

It was 3 hours into her day. Coming back from the chairman meeting about 20 minutes ago, going over sites of the new buildings that would soon be built or bought in designated spot and employee evaluation.

The day wasn’t going bad but she just needed a little time to gather herself and mind before having about 100 questions thrown her.

“Nat, I’ve got Steve Rogers on the line,” Darcy said through the comm. Sure she was trying to relax but Natasha took extreme enjoyment in teasing the blond businessman whether it be in person or through the phone. She also wanted to hear his explanation for the flowers.

“Thanks, you can put him through.” The sound that indicated when a person gets added to the call went off, Natasha picked up the card from the flowers “What can I help you with, Rogers?”

“_Not much, wanted to check and see if you got my little gift,” _His velvety voice came through the phone. It was very sexy.

“Bouquet of flowers with an attached note that saidxoxo? It’s cute.” Probably the most chivalrous thing he’s done all year.

_“Buying you a set of lingerie would seem a little too fast, something I know we both don’t want.”_

“Yeah, right.” He wanted them to have sex before they even went on dates. But she had a little rule, if he wanted to continue this and have sex with her, he’d be completely pissed to find out about what she’d have him do first.

“_Don’t believe me?”_

“I do, it’s just that if tonight I were to be naked at your place, just you and me..the lights low, litt candles, after several glasses of wine-“

_“I would fuck you senseless,”_ He growled. In some cases that comment would seem condescending to her but coming from him it made her want to put him to the test. Find out if he was all talk in bed or a keeper of his words. “_So should I start shopping for lingerie or hot role play clothing because I have a lot of ideas in mind. Unless you don’t mind wearing some custom pieces I already have ready and equipped.”_

Natasha bit her bottom lip as she smirked “Your offer is appreciated Rogers but I have a special place for all my lingerie.”

Steve chuckled but came to a sharp stop when he analyzed what she’d just said “_Wait what_-“

“Bye, Steve.”

Steve looked at his phone for a little bit then smiled. Her words repeating in his head. Exactly how many pieces of lingerie did she have? Did that mean she was going to give him a full show tonight? Lap dance? Strip tease? Steve leaned back in his chair and a long sigh..if only she wasn’t such a bitch.

Something inside of him was swirling. He could imagine how she looked in one. Her curves being insinuated, piercing green eyes staring right at him, glossy lips, cleavage at display. Steve’s pants got a little snug..again. What was this woman doing to him, he thought as he entered his private bathroom in his office. This was the second time this week he would have to take care of himself. What made it more embarrassing was it was the middle of the work day.

He exited the private area, adjusting his appearance. It took him 3 minutes. 3 fucking minutes to release himself. The most shocking part of about it was the whole time Natasha was on his mind. Normally it’d be some pornstar or memory of a good fuck he had to do the job, and even then, in most cases it took him on average 15 minutes. He hasn’t been interested in porn lately, except when he imagined the women getting fucked on the screen had red hair and green eyes.

Steve was startled when he found Tony casually sitting in one of the chairs, playing a game on his phone. “I thought I told Skye to remove your name from the list of people that’s allowed up here without appropriate scheduling.”

“And I really hoped you wiped your rich ass after taking a shit.” Tony tucked his phone away in his pocket “It’s amazing what being Tony Stark does for you, you can get in anywhere at any given time.”

“First of all, that’s not what I was doing.” Thank god his bathroom was noise resistant, he really didn’t need Tony recording his groans and posting them online. It was amazing how many times they’ve messed with each other through the years and still maintained being good friends. 

“Sure it wasn’t.”

Steve gave him a suspecting look, calling his bluff on his statement “Skye how much did Tony bribe you this time,” Steve said through the comm.

“$500 plus interest,” She replied. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be in Wakanda right now? Making amends with that prince you pissed off awhile ago?”

“Pushed it back to next Friday.”

“Why?”

Tony shrugged “Didn’t feel like going. Did you know Wakanda is 90,000 miles away from here? It’s complete bullshit, I’m considering introducing him to WhatsApp or FaceTime so I don’t have to be dressed in formal clothing from head to toe.”

“Sounds like something you would do either way.” Something he’s done many times in the past too, this day and age of technology was exquisite. “Now onto the real reason you’re here?”

Tony completed ignored his question and picked up a post it idly laying on his desk “Have a great day beautiful xoxo,Steve Rogers..for Natasha Romanov. ”Tony looked up in disbelief “No way-are you two fucking?”

“No!”Steve grabbed the note and crumbled it into a ball. “Not yet at least.”

“This is gold, please share.” 

“I’m not sharing anything to anyone. We’re just...burying our dislike for each other.”

“Yeah so you can bury your face between her legs.” Steve glared, Tony held his hands up in defense “Alright my bad,I’ll leave you and your relationship alone-“

“We are not in a relationship.” He bit out annoyedly.

“Xoxo? Seems pretty official,” Tony joked before leaving. Steve took a deep breath and sat down, tossing the previously crumbled paper into the trash. His mind was brought back to what Tony had said, the part about his face buried between her legs. 

He bet she tasted magnificent, and had the sexiest orgasmic face and moans and-oh for fuck sakes.. Steve irritably got up and entered his private bathroom again, slamming and locking the door behind him.

However, It was Saturday, Steve had no intentions of coming to work what so ever because he wanted to go home and prepare for his date with Natasha. The date was set to 7:00 but he still had to make up his mind on the wine he wanted to pop open, what music he would play in the background, if the fire place would be lit, what would be their first topic of discussion or if he wanted to go straight into flirting and then fucking. But instead, it was 4:30, he was still in the goddamn chair, initialing his name on these quarters expense reports. 

To speed up production he had one of his head salesman, Grant Ward, assisting him with the job and for two people they were making great timing. 

Coulson had entered the room with a thick folder in his hand. “I have good news-Grant? Where’s Steve?”

“Boss man went to settle a dispute between Wilson and Barnes.”

Phil sighed “Again?” he sat down in the chair next to Grant grabbing a pen. 

“What’s this thick folder-“

“Don’t touch it!” Grant’s hand flinched away from the folder.

“Fuck, what’s in there a bomb?”

“Just some intel..nothing too serious.”

Grant looked at him like he was crazy. Did he not just scream at him? It must’ve been information like the president’s phone number if he was so shaken about it. “I highly doubt that”. Steve’s business phone rang,the head salesman was closest to it.

“Steve Rogers office, Steve’s not here right now, Grant Ward speaking...mmm Natasha Romanov.”The woman almost hung up right then and there, Coulson suddenly stopped writing and set his attention on the call. “Seriously your asking about Steve when you’ve got a real man on the phone?”

“_Just tell him we have to reschedule tonight.”_

“Tonight? Sounds interesting what’s happening tonight? You and boss man gonna duke out years of sexual tension?”

The next time there’s a little argument between two of his top employees and friends, he’ll send Phil to handle it instead of wasting 30 minutes on who’s got the comfiest sofa at their house. He opened the door and found Grant on his phone. Keyword, his phone.

“Who is it?”

“Romanov,” Grant said nonchalantly putting the phone back on the hook, Steve’s eyes widened and grabbed the phone from his hand only to find that she’d already hung up. 

“What did she say?” Steve asked seriously, Grant backed away, it looked like Steve was about to hop over his desk if he didn’t tell him.

“Just that she couldn’t make it tonight,” he falsely said, Steve sat back in his chair. “Whatever tonight is must’ve been important to you..”Grant murmured. Steve looked at him sternly, that kind of stare sent shivers down his spine “Yeah I think I’ll leave now.” The salesman quickly got up and practically ran out the room.

Steve let out an exhausted sigh and started putting the files on his desk away until he came across a file that was labeled in big,bold red letters “Classified”. His eyeswent to Coulson “What’s this?” Steve asked cautiously. He didn’t know what it was and if it was something illegal he sure as hell didn’t want his fingerprints on it.

“That is 2017 information on Natasha’s owned companies performance wise.” Steve slowly opened the folder. “It has everything from quarterly numbers, stock shares, expenses, budgets and financial statues”

“Unbelievable..Coulson this is amazing! How did you even find this?”

“I don’t really think I should say. But there’s also information on Pierce’s branch so you might want to use that to your advantage when discussing this whole bankruptcy issue thing to Romanov.”

“I’m afraid not. Not yet at least, unless you want him filing a lawsuit.”

“Ok. Romanov it is then. Too bad it’ll have to wait.”

“No it won’t.”

“What do you mean? Didn’t you hear Ward, she’s not showing up-“

“So then I’ll just go to the damn woman myself.” What could she possibly be doing that was more important than coming over to his place for a date? Was she that scared of how good the sex would be that she held off on his offer. This was a once and lifetime opportunity! She was lucky he even considered allowing her into his place.

He didn’t waste his time deciding on how tonight would go, only for her to blow it off. She was gonna spend time with him whether she wanted to or not. She was gonna fall in love with him immediately. The sooner her heart belongs to him, the easier it’ll be for him to get her to sign part of his property back over to him and dump her. Easy.

Steve drove to her building after the work day was over, not her company building, the actual building where she resided. 

He entered the lobby and immediately spotted a head of red hair conversing with the man behind the man desk. 

She didn’t look fucking busy to him. It looked like she was prepared to blow off their whole date for nothing.

Steve walked through the glass doors with authority.

“Yo, Romanov!” He yelled to her, coming over the slightly surprised woman. The other occupants in the lobby giving him a look as well. “What the hell-“

“Until you learn the proper way to call for someone’s attention while they’re in a conversation, Rogers, I’m afraid I won’t be able to do anything for you,” she interrupted him mid sentence, in a stern voice that resembled that of a mother. His own mother didn’t even talk to him like that, she’d always talk to him so lovingly like the average mom would.

She continued her conversation with the male receptionist.

“I don’t care, I’m talking to you.” Steve realized she ultimately ignored him, paid him absolutely no attention..something he also wasn’t used to. Every women he’s ever came across always gave him the attention he was looking for. Even his professor during his college years to which she’d pass him with an A+ every time because he also gave her a little more attention after school hours. 

He then took it to the level where he began snapping his fingers in her face.

Natasha sighed, keeping her composure, “Charlie, would you mind if we continued this conversation another time?” She asked passively, trying not to break Steve’s fingers.

“It’s no issue at all, ma’am. We’ll discuss the conversation of the hanging of Christmas lights later.”

“Great, thank you.” She said to him as he got up and went into the staff room. Natasha finally made eye contact with Steve.

“Finally, next time I plan on taking you ou-“ 

Natasha snapped her finger in his face. “I’m sorry, what? You’d say?”

“The next time I schedule date-“

She snapped her finger in his face again, “You like that?” She did it several more times to him. “It’s pretty annoying, right?” He found it very annoying, and extremely disrespectful to him as a person. “When someone is in the middle of a conversation Rogers, and you want their attention, the appropriate thing to do is to say ‘excuse me’ or ‘pardon me’. Not snap in their fucking face.”

“I wouldn’t have to snap in your face if you hadn’t cancelled our date tonight. My time is just as valuable as yours and I don’t need you wasting it by cancelling last minute.”

“I canceled it because I had an emergency to take care of, if there’s a problem with that, as an adult, I expect you to understand that if I can’t make it, I don’t need you to make personal visits over here, understand me?”

He scanned over her eyes, and how her stance was a very confident and proud posture, not backing down from him. Steve kinda glared her way, swallowing hardly as he brought himself to apologize. “I’m sorry..I just really wanted to spend time with you tonight.” He was completely lying through his teeth, the apology was straight bullshit, but he did want to see her.

“If you promise not to be a complete asshole, I’ll invite you up.”

Steve nodded, “No problem.”

Her penthouse looked just as expensive as his. Only his was more of a bachelor pad, hers was more elegant and had this warm and homey feeling to it.

He took a seat on the couch, making himself at home by kicking his feet up on the coffee table. Natasha came by him, pushing his feet down and handing him a glass of wine. She wasn’t about to let him fuck her furniture with shoe print marks.

He took notice of a picture next to him. “How old were you in this?” 

“2,” she answered. Natasha knew he would eventually question who the little red haired girl in the photos were, thankfully the resemblance was strong because she wasn’t ready to tell him.

Steve hummed in response, drinking a bit of the wine, deciding on throwing an arm around her shoulder. “Should we pick back up where we left off?”

“And where exactly did we leave off?”

“Hopefully with you landing on your knees.”

He was damn lucky she didn’t kick him out right then and there. “You’ve got a lot of nerve, Steve. Your personality isn’t the only thing disgusting about you.”

“It’s funny how your main motto is to not judge a book by its cover but that’s exactly what you’re doing.”

“Some books are able to be detected whether they’ll be good or bad based off a first glance.” Especially when those books had some of their shirt unbuttoned to reveal his muscular pecs. 

“You think you know me?”

Natasha crossed her leg over the other, placing her glass of wine down. Not intimidated by the sourness in his tone. A lot of people must’ve believed to figure him out, but she really knew what he was like. “I’ve met men like you before Rogers, even dated a few.”

“Babygirl, trust me,” He brought a hand the same leg that was crossed over, ever so slowly caressing it up to be a tease, only to bring it back down and repeat his motions, she had really smooth legs. “You haven’t met anyone quite like me before and frankly I think you’re a little overwhelmed because of it.”

The woman scoffed “Me? overwhelmed by you?”

“Mhm. I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and say it’s been what? 5 months maybe? Since a man had the nerve to confidently make a move on you? Yeah, I saw what went down with your last supposed boyfriend.” The articles were fakes because she and that man hadn’t dated at all. “You’ve never had someone be so assertive before.”

“And what about you..” She caught him off guard, moving closer into him, resembling their position from the night of the Art Show. Her close proximity was a surprise, but it was an action Steve was all for “You spend your free time having sex with a different woman every other day? You’ve never had a woman express such uninterest and disgust towards you before.”

“You don’t seem uninterested or disgusted.”

“Looks can be deceiving. Face it, Rogers..you’re scared you’ve finally met your match.”

“Is that what you think?”

Natasha grinned at him “That’s what I know.”

He chuckled lowly, she was playing his little game after all. “I’m surprised you haven’t kicked me out yet.”

“I have ways of surprising people,” she said in a honey smooth, rich tone, their lips only inches away.

“I’ve always been more of a man of action rather than words, if you really think you’re capable of surprising me, show me.”

Natasha gave him a devilish glint, before standing up, Steve thought she would head into the back to the bedroom, and leave Steve to take the hint and come join her, but she only poured herself another glass of wine.

The sound of the liquid going into the glass was rhythmic, felt like he was being hypnotized.

“If your really think I’m going to be the one to make the first move with a guy like you, then you’ve really got another thing coming.”

His suspicions were finally confirmed when she didn’t give him a weird look as he stood up, he took that as a sign that she wanted him to pursue him.

Even his walk exuded masculinity, the look in his eyes looked like a predator stalking their prey, and that’s probably what he wanted, but little did he know, the only prey in this situation was him.

When he reached her, he brought a hand a behind her neck, bringing her in slowly before slamming his lips to hers.

It was indescribable how soft her lips were, how amazing they tasted with the hint of wine on them.

He tried to kiss her urgently to speed things up so they would go into the bedroom, or fuck her against the counter, whichever he felt like.

But no matter his protest against it, Natasha set the tone of the kiss, she made sure he followed her lead. She brought his hands down to her ass, letting him have the satisfaction of keeping his hands there, she made sure he wouldn’t make a move to take his pants off, or try and finger her.

Natasha eventually broke the kiss, leaving Steve to breath a little heavier, his lips chasing after hers.

“You can’t start something and not finish,” Steve stated, in a rough, gravelly voice filled with arousal.

She unbuttoned a little more of his shirt, leaning in to kiss his pecs that led up to his neck. Every kiss that landed made him even more hot and bothered. Her lips continued their journey of soft kisses until she reached his ear. “I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want you to fuck me.” She didn’t even have to look to catch his hands that went to his belt. “I want to see what you’re able of without your little helper down there.”

“Sweetheart, nothing about me is little.”

“Sweetheart, I can definitely name a few,” she mocked, teasingly cupping his growing, clothed erection in her hand. “I want to feel you tongue, and your hands on me…” She trailed off as she began to nibble on his earlobe. Her lips continued to travel to one side of his neck, and she began to suck right on the underside of his jaw. Not worrying about being gentle, he didn’t know the word gentle for shit. She wanted to see a purple bruise on him.

“Natasha..” He said lowly, and he looked at her with hooded eyes, seeing that amused look in her eyes, she was toying with him again.

Natasha gave him another look, seductively licking her lips.

He leaned forward, l so he could kiss her again, but she had turned around. She pressed her ass against his hard on and grabbed both of his hands, instructing them to cage her between him and counter. “If you’re such a sex god, then show me.” She was pushing her ass against him more rougher, erupting a groan from him.

Steve waited until she instructed on of his hands and made him rub her pussy through the thin fabric of her lace underwear.

“Natasha..fuck…” He mumbled the words he pushed her further down onto the counter, where she placed both of her hands against the marble counter and had a soft moan escaped from her lips. It was as if hearing her that one noise had done something to him. He started to move his hips even faster than before, as if he was trying to prove something.

He brought her up against his chest, holding onto to waist, grinding and pushing against her ass with everything he had.

Steve palmed at her dress, dipping down just enough to grip the hem of him and pull it up, her body from the stomach down being visible for him, the only piece of clothing between him and her ass was that same lace underwear he wanted to rip off so badly.

Natasha moaned in his ear, telling him ‘don’t stop’ and that she ‘wants him to cum’.

He loved hearing those sounds, he wanted the opportunity to dominate her.

“Don’t stop. Baby,” she whispered sexily in her ear.

Steve bit down on her neck, she moved her hand to his waist to make him push even more against her, hearing him grunt. “N-nat, I’m so close,” He groaned, but he didn’t stop. He kept pushing against her clothed ass, with rough movements while his hand kept rubbing on her pussy and she was entirely sure that he could feel her wetness leaking.

She wanted him just as much as he wanted her. He was sure if it.

He was raging hard and he was only grinding up against her on the kitchen counter.

Steve pushed himself into her one last time, groaning her name twice before he spilled himself into his pants. He panted against her neck, trying to regain his composure. He let loose of her as she turned back around in his arms.

Natasha tilted his head up, his eyes half lidded with lust and arousal. “You alright?” She asked teasingly, leaving a couple kisses against his lips, buttoning his shirt back up.

“I thought we were gonna have sex?” He breathed heavily. He never expected grinding would get him so turned on, let alone make him cum into his own pants. If she was able to make him do that with only her moans and actions, he definitely wanted to see what she was like in bed.

“Unlike the whores you’re used to sleeping with Rogers, it’ll take a lot more than 2 dates and intruding in here to get me to actually sleep with someone like you.”

“How many dates then? 3?” He asked, evening out his breathing. She was pushing it if she thought he’d take her on 4, however, if that’s what it took to get her to fall for him, so be it. He didn’t even like to use the word date so loosely.

“That’s cute,” She said amusedly, pecking his lips, every kiss she left on him igniting this hot fire. “Trust me when I say I want to see what you’re like in bed, just as much as you do with me.”

“Then what’s the hold up? Why aren’t we in bed fucking?”

“Because I have morals, Steve. I have dignity.” She ran her fingers through his disheveled hair. “I don’t sleep around with people.” She had..another person to think about, that’s why she doesn’t bring home random men. “I also don’t think you’ve earned that right just yet.”

Steve scoffed, “Please, you can’t be that good.” He’s used to people handing him things, she should be handing him a condom right now as she leads them into the bedroom. “It shouldn’t take me this long to earn something, just give me what I want and we’ll take it from there.”

Oh God he was one of those, not that she should be surprised. It did show her that she had a lot of work to do. “Believe what you want..but honey you’re still shaking.” She brought him closer again, Steve’s body tensing as she brought his pelvis closer to hers. 

Why was he reacting like this? What was his deal? What was it about this woman. 

If he wanted to sleep with her so badly, his ass was gonna earn it.

“If you can go 15 days, with fighting the urge to have sex with me? Then I’ll sleep with you, Steve.”

“15 days? Pfft, that’s easy-“

“That means you can’t have sex with anyone else.”

“Alright, you’re doing a little too much.”

“I mean it’s fine..if you can’t handle it.”

It seemed like she knew all the ways to push his buttons. Putting his patience to the test, the look of challenge in her eyes. She was toying with him, believing him to be some kind of pussy who’d back down from it. On any other occasion he would, but the value of his company was on the line. Then again, 15 days? Come on. That means it’ll be over in the end of September.

“You are aware women throw themselves at me, right? What’s wrong with you?”

He was so full of himself to the point where she’d thought he start referring to himself in the third person. “I promise you, you can say no, walk out the door and nothing will change. If you really want to get next to me? Prove me wrong. You’re a man right? The kind of person who’s into proving women wrong.”

“Stop thinking you know me,” he said annoyedly, “You don’t know the first thing about me.”

“Then allow me to take a wild guess.” He had this way about him that would make him seem like the victim. “You’re a selfish man who doesn’t know the first thing about giving back. You constantly take the people in your life for granted, and the way you treat women isn’t like anything I’ve ever seen before. You’re obnoxious, misogynistic, and an all around dick to people. But hey, it’s alright, because you’re rich right? So that’s a great excuse to be so disrespectful asshole to everyone.”

“Yeah, that’s right, what your point?”

Did all of that fly over his head? How wrapped up in his own success was he? “My point is, every fucked up thing you’re doing right now or plan on doing in the future, Steve? Is gonna come right back around to you.”

Steve’s jaw slightly clenched, he was going through with a pretty fucked up plan right now. It was her fault why this was even happening so SHE’s the one that did the fucked up choice by deciding to mess with his company. Him toying with her feelings would be his way of having karma come back around and bite her in the ass. “Thanks for the lecture, mom. Am I free to go back to my room now.”

Natasha shrugged, “Whatever Steve Rogers desires, he gets right?”

“Damn right.” He swung the door open, “Oh and Romanov? Be ready tomorrow at 7, we’re going out,” he ordered. He’ll accept her bullshit challenge, because in reality, she was falling into his trap.

Natasha smirked as he continued to prove her point. “That doesn’t sound like the proper way to ask.”

“Don’t care.” He closed the door behind him. 15 days his ass, if she would tease him, then he’d tease her right back, fool her into slipping up and jumping into his bed.

Who the fuck did she think she is? Anyways? Hesitant to let him up and then allowing him to dry hump her? Really good dry sex with him might he add, without a doubt she had to have been completely wet.

Having the nerve to tell him he’s a horrible person? Ok that might’ve been a little over exaggerated but that’s basically what she meant, she called him conceited, overbearing, full of himself, condescending, and that he could use some work on his personality.

Like seriously, was she his therapist now? And on an even more important note, he was an amazing person, a handsome ass man and he wasn’t afraid to give back if he wanted to..he’d prove it to her.. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7,8,9 will be rushed to get into the climax of the story and introduce Tatiana Romanov

Why did she think he wouldn’t be late to the own date that HE arranged was beyond her. It caught her off guard when he called it an actual date. However, she didn’t appreciate how he just demanded that they go out and not formally ask her. Saying the phrase, ‘Yo, Romanov, get your shit, we’re going out tonight’ was not something she thought she’d say yes to, but she guessed he did have this thing about him where it was hard to say no to. It was most likely why he was the way he was now. 

A spoiled shit, that was a irrevocable asshole to everyone, and take what he had for granted.

Noted.

Natasha checked her phone, smiling at the picture her mom had sent her of the little red haired girl in her Christmas onesie, it was always her favorite holiday. Texting her mom back to see how the little one was holding up after what happened a couple days ago that required her to call off her and Steve’s date together. Thankfully, he appeared right after she left. 

Steve had this thing about him where his presence was felt as soon as he stepped into a room. It wasn’t because of his over exaggerated handsomeness, or the flashes from pictures that he believed people where taking whenever he went, no. It was because as he walked through the doors, he felt like it was okay to just push past the wait staff, including the people bringing plates of food by, ultimately causing them to fall and spill food while managing to break plates. He also didn’t help them up either or even apologize.

She’s pretty sure he stepped over one of them.

The woman sighed as Steve took his seat next to her at the bar, resting his head on the side of his face and grinning at her as if he didn’t just rudely push past a dozen people.

“You’re late,” She said, turning her phone off, watching as he took it upon himself to drink her vodka cranberry.

“That I am,” he said as he drank her drink. “Damn, that’s good-Yo bartender! Let me get two more of these!” He said pointing the drink in his hand.

“Are you always this unobservant?” She asked as he drank a little more of her drink, before sliding it back over to her. She was almost scared to drink from the glass now, she had no idea what he had, then it came to her mind that she’s kissed him on several occasions, so there was no going back.

Steve rose a brow, “When it comes to what?” He pulled something out of his memory; reading an article on how to act on a date. “Wait, wait. Is this about me not complimenting on your appearance? Because if so, you’re wearing one of the most sexiest dresses I’ve seen.” His eyes glanced at her cleavage for a bit, and by a bit, it was actually like a good 6 seconds before his eyes met hers again with another grin.

“That’s not what I meant. And stop looking at my chest.”

Steve smiled handsomely, “What, come on. Now that were dating, don’t I get to do things like that?” He chuckled, moving closer to her.

That was a long stretch, not that she believed in ‘boyfriend material’, but he certainly was not it. Not by a mile. He was the kind of guy she’d have sex with for a night and then immediately regret it..yet somehow she found herself wanting to see how far they could push this idea of them ‘dating’. “We’re dating? You’re not exactly my type.”

“Your type isn’t handsome, rich, smart and generous?” He got a small laugh out of her, finding himself get this proud feeling that he managed to make her smile. It was almost annoying how pretty her smile is.

“All hell would free over before you’re considered generous, Steve.” Natasha didn’t even think the word generous was in his vocabulary, it was hilarious that he even considered himself to be a giving and nice person after he just busted his ass through those doors and practically knocked down everyone in his way.

Steve took slight offense to her amusement but brushed it off after getting lost in her smile again. “Hey, come on, I’m charitable.” 

“Um no, what you are is delusional because you couldn’t be any more of a liar. You don’t know the first thing about being generous.”

“No?” Steve downed the rest of HER drink, before standing up. “Uh since apparently I’m not a nice person!” Steve said, saying the word “person” loudly, gathering the attention of everyone in the room. “Everyone’s food and drinks are all on me!” He tossed the bartender his black American Express card. The attendants in the room cheering and immediately calling the waiters back over to them.

Natasha pulled Steve back down in his seat. “You can’t just offer to pay for everyone’s drinks and food Rogers, that’s not how being generous works. Not if you’re paying for people’s things who are just as rich as you.”

Steve chuckled, “Alright, hold it right there babygirl, no one is as rich as I am, ok?”

“And you’re honestly proud to admit you’ve been a spoiled asshole practically all you’re life and haven’t done any good on your own call?” Had they been in a different setting, say somewhere less proper and expensive, or anywhere in the lower side of Manhattan really, she would’ve thought the action was pretty noble or nice of him to say the least.

Steve shrugged, he really couldn’t care less. “Doesn’t matter to me, those people don’t benefit me in any way.”

She’d love to meet his mother, because she really had so, so..so many questions. The thought never graced her mind that he was the way that he is because of how he was raised, but maybe it’s possible. 

“What if you were in their position? You’d want someone to help you out.”

“I don’t know what kind of fantasy world you’re living in where I’m poor and struggling, but it couldn’t be any less than my point.”

Natasha sighed, smirking nonetheless, but exhaled a deep sigh. How could someone so successful be so ignorant? “I’m speaking hypothetically, Rogers. It’s no secret you’re doing well for yourself, but what if that changed?”

Did she know about his company possibly going bankrupt under her command? Was she messing with him or being real?

“Let’s not speak things into existence.” The drinks he ordered arrived.

About 15 minutes later, they graced the topic of pretty personal things. She’d asked him some things about his family that he vaguely answered because he didn’t trust her, and decided to throw the question back in her face.

“Enough about me, what about you? What’s a woman like you doing being single for so long?”

Her eyes went towards her fingers for a second, more specifically her ring finger. She couldn’t believe she was actually telling him this. Telling the man she claims to hate and has no sense of morale, about the vulnerable parts of her life after only 2 dates. “I was married once before, it’s kind of hard to move on.” She didn’t want to move on yet not because of her ex, but because of her daughter.

Steve was actually surprised. Did she just say married?Like as in she’d gone through an entire divorce? More questions surged through his mind. Who presented the idea first? How much baggage did she internally carry

How could a marriage with a woman like her not work out? “What happened to him? I can’t imagine him leaving because the sex was bad, because you’re like..wow.” 

Natasha shrugged, relaxing more into the conversation, letting the alcohol do it’s my job. “The fact that he was intensely listening to her and not dog earring the entire thing was kind of sweet. “We didn’t exactly see eye to eye on certain things so we got a divorce after a year.”

Steve leaned back into his seat and folded his arms. “Was he..you know..not to offensive in any way, but was he..homosexual?”

“We’re in 2019 Steve, it’s perfectly fine to use the word gay. I’m pretty sure they might appreciate the term more anyways.”

He nodded, he guessed she was right in a way. “Well is he?”

“No. No he’s not. Not that I know of at least. In fact you two aren’t that different from each other.. as crazy as it may sound I’d argue that he’s more obnoxious than you.” That man put her through such an emotional toll, including finding him in bed with an 18 year old. It just brought her such disgust that she couldn’t stand the sight of him. Not even putting the effort into trying to restore that marriage, it was what’s best for them.

Steve took a good drink of his beverage, trying to loosen himself up with what he was going to share with her. If she was starting to open up to him, he might as well do the same. That’s a good sign, he’d comfort her with his own jacked up past and bring them closer together-bring her closer to him! 

“You know I was once in love too.”

Natasha scoffed, thinking that he was mocking her. “Shut up,” she said, on the edge of his statement. He gave her a slight smile that showed he was being honest..for once. “Really? You were in love?” He nodded. “Ok, then what happened between you two? She found out how degrading you were?”

“Nope. Just like me, she was extremely delusional.” His eyes started to focus on the bar table. “It felt like she wanted so badly to walk off into the sunset with the Cinderella dream, the happily-ever-after complete with me stepping in as her prince, her knight in shining armor, you know? A wedding, a big house,2 kids and a dog.” Steve’s eyes met hers to find that she too was listening intensely, almost as if his story was the most interesting thing in the world. “I guess when that starts to take place and the more she daydreamed of that fantasy, the more I realized I couldn’t give it to her because it simply wasn’t me.” He wasn’t some family man kind of guy. To be honest, he didn’t even like kids. “The more you turn away from reality. You choose to not see what you want to see and not what you need to see. The fairytale and the desire for illusion can kill you and in the end..it killed our relationship.”

The way he put his words so articulately correct made it seem like he’s been experienced in the love department for years and years. As if he’s the one who’s been married before and acquired so much information around the idea of love that it left her speechless. 

Was this actually Steve Rogers?

The one that slept around with the most mediocre women and was a dick to people? The grump that hated everything besides money, alcohol and the sight of panties being dropped, Steve Rogers?

Natasha was very impressed.

They ended up talking until the place they were at was starting to close. They laughed, smiled, sent flirtatious looks at each other, but that was all cathartic right? The alcohol flowing through their blood is what made them have such a nice time together. He was still the same man that wanted to only sleep with her despite his protests against her allegations. She was still the same woman that wanted to open his eyes, and see a real sense of things and not the dream world he was living in.

“I have to say, you managed to stun me tonight, Rogers,” Natasha said as she held onto his arms. He’s the one that offered to walk her to her car. “For a moment, I actually thought you had a heart.”

Steve grinned, with a small laugh. “Give me a break, in doing my best.” 

He still had some things to work on about himself, like maybe everything. But he did show her that he had potential. “I don’t know if that’s your absolute best, but you are doing something.” She smiled his way.

Damn that smile, why couldn’t it be terrible? Why did she have to be so beautiful-wait a minute, what was he thinking? Why the fuck was she in his thoughts. He had to stick to the plan and that was to get her to fall for him as quick as possible.

They made it to her car, Steve sticking his hands in his pockets. “So...” Should he kiss her goodnight? Or not?

Their eyes stared back at each other’s for a good few seconds, both of their colored orbs glistening. She brought a hand behind his neck, leaning up. 

He thought she would kiss him on the lips but instead she planted a soft kiss to his cheek. One that he felt even after her lips were off of him.

“Good night, Steve.”

“Night...” He watched as she got into the car, and backed away once she started the ignition, watching as she drove off.

Holy shit. What was this feeling in his stomach? Maybe he had to take a piss, but something about this feeling was foreign and mysteriously occurred after she kissed him, after he thought about how much they effortlessly talked about an assortment of things through the course of their night. Having sex with her didn’t even grace his mind that much, he just found himself wanted to talk to her and stop to listen to her. As if every little thing that came out of those plump and soft lips that he liked kissing, was the key to the universe. 

Man, he totally had her in the bag.


	7. Chapter 7

He was excited, he was excited as hell, tonight was the fucking night.

Steve received strange looks from the people in Natasha’s building as he walked through the lobby and down the halls. Practically skipping his ass down the halls and to the woman’s office.

Today was the day..today was the day. 

After 2 weeks of meeting with Natasha, secret dates, kisses behind closed doors, cumming into his pants at an insane amount, tonight was the night he’d finally get to have sex with the red haired woman.

He opened her office door, more like almost kicked it down why knock when you can open it, he was Steve Rogers-

“Walk back out. Try again.” She didn’t even turn around and look up from the folder in her hand to be able to know that it was Steve who came in.

“What?-“

“Out,” she repeated herself “And try again.”

“But I-“ Steve signed as he read her face that gradually changed into one of annoyance. Natasha wasn’t having any of that shit, not after the last time he came in here, bursting through her door saying how he ‘couldn’t wait to fuck’ while she was on a phone call with a very important person. After that, she took his name off the list of people who could see her without a notice. She somewhat enjoyed his company and found the unintentional jokes he’d make pretty amusing, especially when he’d fix his hair in her mirror as if it was the most important thing ever. 

Steve threw his head back, and groaned, walking on the other side of the door, and knocking. He didn’t even wait for her to answer before coming back into her office.

Natasha rolled her eyes at his action. “Didn’t I take your name off the list?” She could feel his presence in the atmosphere. How does he keep reappearing without any repercussion, what was going on with her security team nowadays?

“It’s amazing what a few hundreds could do,” he answered, coming over to her, noticing that she had to have put make up on her neck because he remembered leaving some dark marks on her neck that last time they seen each other.

Natasha scoffed. A couple hundreds wasn’t even close to what she was paying them. If a guy who planned on planting a bomb in this building gave them a few hundreds too, would they let them in as well.

Whatever, she’ll deal with that later. “Why are you here then?”

“I just want to talk, we both know what’s going down later anyways.” Steve wrapped his arms around Natasha’s waist, planting soft kisses along her neck “That is if you’re free later tonight?” he said in a deep velvety tone.

Natasha smirked and allowed him more access to her neck, teasingly pressing her backside into him, making him let out a small groan. The amount of times he’s cum in his pants from her doing that was almost embarrassing. “Depends on what you have planned. I wouldn’t want a big night to end badly.” She could feel him start to harden through his pants. It was a big risk to be doing this in the middle of the work day, in her office of all places. It was unprofessional on her part and someone could walk in at any given moment.

Imagine how smug Maria would be if she saw her and Steve Rogers having dry sex against her desk.

He had really forgotten this 15 days challenge, yet managed to stay 100% faithful. “How does a romantic dinner by the fire, with slow music, couple glasses of wine then we take it back to the bedroom sound?”

Natasha turned around and wrapped her arms around his neck “And what happens when we make it to the bedroom? Plan on showing me the real reason you’re so egotistical?”

Steve’s hands roamed lower “Well you’ll have to wait and see”. She pulled him by the collar, connecting their lips together. 

Steve managed to open his eyes despite how much he felt them droop close as they continued to kiss. Pulling out his phone and sneakily taking a picture of the work that was laid out on her desk. Kissing her more forcefully and going as far as hoisting her up against her own desk. Maybe they could get a head start.

That’s what he believed until her mobile phone started to ring, the person behind the call must’ve been important because she broke the kiss and answered, Steve still continuing to leave light kisses along her neck.

“Hi, honey,” she answered in a perfect tone as if Steve wasn’t even placing hot kisses along the area. 

Was that her husband or something? Didn’t she say they weren’t together anymore and got a divorce?

“Umm I might be there a little late, but if that happens, try and start without me, ok?” 

Steve slowly stopped kissing her, pulling his lips away, who was this man she was on the phone with? He looked at her until she hung up, silently asking who it was and if another man was in the picture.

“It’s not what it sounds like-“

“It’s seems like it’s exactly what it sounds like.”

For some reason, he was smirking which made Natasha impossibly confused, whatever he was thinking wasn’t even close to the real thing. “Which is?”

“Which is, you’ve always had another man in the picture and you were debating on leaving him for me. It’s ok though, I’ll change your mind tonight.” He should record them having sex, find out who this other guy was, and then send him the video.

“Exactly,” Natasha sighed, sometimes it was a relief he was so obsessed with himself and his worth, he didn’t suspect a thing. Thank god, for ignorance. “You should probably get going, I’ve a meeting in a few minutes and I don’t think it’ll be respectable if I walk in there with more hickeys.”

“Whatever,” he pecked her lips. “Suit yourself, and don’t be late tonight.”

Given his history of being late to his own dates, she should be the one telling that to him.

He cane out from the office, Steve readjusted his tie and nodded towards Maria’s direction in acknowledgement as he walked past the woman who had a brow raised.

“I’m sorry, did I just see Steve Rogers come out of here?” She asked lowly with an entertained smirk. Where was the woman that could barely stand the sight of him? Or the same one that said she was ‘10 seconds away from filing a restraining order.’?

“Nothing wrong with that,” she said calmly. “We were just discussing a few things.”

“Uhuh, sure.” Maria handed her the file in her hand as they both sought out the meeting room. “I was surprised to see his name in your list of business partners. Were you even aware that when your company took over Pierce’s, you took a large sum of Steve’s as well?”

“Trust me, I know what I’ll do to his company.” It didn’t surprise her that Steve would try and get close to her after finding out that she was in possession of his things. It all made sense as to why he was doing it, but these last two weeks made it seem like he was completely clueless and was either genuinely into her, or really into her.

He’d received a message that she was on her way up.

Steve jumped over his couch, picking up a remote and dimming the lights.

“Alexa, play something romantic,” Steve ordered to the A.I device.

“Ok, here’s a station labeled romance,” she replied and starting to play soft music.

He went and got the wine glasses, going over to the door, he came to a halt, stopping in front of a mirror and fixing his hair, checking himself over. Tonight was the night, this was it. 

It’s been 15 days and tonight was the night he and Natasha would officially have sex. After countless nights of being turned down, constant teasing and cumming into his pants, it was finally happening. 

Of course if the sex was bad and this 15 days bullshit was all bluff, then he’d have to endure bad sex until he got his company’s shares back.

But if the sex was good..then it was just be a perk of using her to get back what was rightfully his.

He unbuttoned the first button on his shirt, not to give off his good physique, but because it was choking him.

his heart stopping at the sight of the red haired woman, all the air being knocked out of him, wine glass hitting and breaking into the floor. Cliché, of course it was, just like in all the fucking movies.

“Holy...” Shit she looked amazing. “Y-you look..wow, u-um.” Steve cleared his throat, his mouth feeling very dry, resulting in him licking his lips just at the sight of her. “My personal chef made us a 3 course, taste testing menu, we can hop right into that if you want, o-or finish watching some episodes of ‘The Walking Dead’.” Right, because nothing set the mood like flesh eating zombies, God what is he even saying?

The woman smirked at him, “Instead of that..why don’t we go straight into what we both want?”

“What’s that? The creme brûlée? Clarence makes a mean-“

“I meant the fucking.”

“Fucking? Fucking! Right, right. Yeah, um absolutely, careful..there’s glass on the floor.”

Natasha stepped towards him, Steve unconsciously took a step back. Was he seriously intimidated? At a time like this? He should be having her begging by now. He’s talked himself up these past weeks and this was how he was acting?

She closed the door behind her, holding onto Steve’s shirt when he backed away and brung his lips towards hers. It was like electricity struck him as soon as her lips touched his. He’s kissed her endless amounts of times these past two weeks but now it felt like something else was being added to the fire.

Once he regained his confidence and reverted back to his old self, the rest was history as Steve escorted them to the bedroom, slowly stripping her out of her dress to admire her body.

Jesus, this woman really did have it all, she wasn’t just all facial looks, every physical aspect of her rivaled that of the worlds most beautiful woman. Which technically was her since she won that title and he completely understood why.

Steve took the opportunity to have his eyes roam over her figure while she unbuttoned his shit and unbuckling his pants.

It was like her body was literally glowing, the sight was magnificent. He wanted to lick over any spot he could.

Natasha hooked a finger under his chin, Steve realizing he was just as naked as her, pulling his lips back to hers.

He picked her up, her legs going around his waist, feeling his hardness press into her. Yeah, she was definitely working with something big, now that she got a clear look, she was extremely excited, biting her lip as he towered over her on the bed. 

Steve caressed then side of her face, she was insanely gorgeous, it’s like she wasn’t even real. A woman with this amount of beauty shouldn’t exist, yet here she was. Finally underneath him, waiting to be pleasured.

“Plan on showing me something?”

The corner of his mouth rose in a devilish grin as his lips met hers again in a more slower and patient kiss, her tongue tracing lips, something he didn’t know he would like so much until she first did it, now he wanted it to be initiated every time.

He brings a hand back up to cup her cheek, brushes his thumb over her lower lip. “Don’t try and play tricks with me.”

“I could say the same thing to you.”

“I wouldn’t hurt you.” He leaned in and latched on her pulse, a trail of hot, wet kisses up her throat. Her lips part, a moan on the tip of her tongue as she clutched at the muscles of his biceps. “You trust me?” Snatching her wrists, holding them by her head. “Answer me.”

“Give me a reason to trust you Steve, and I might,” she answered. 

He dipped his head lower and closed his lips around one of her nipples. “Tell me what you want me to do.” His grip tightens on her wrists ever so slightly, and the brief sting cuts through the haze of her arousal, of the alcohol, reminding her that this is real. That this is happening. 

“I want you to prove me wrong..I want you to fuck me.” Her voice is soft and harsh all at once, somehow. He sucks down on her nipple and she makes this noise of pleasure he wanted to hear more often.

He kisses her again, longer, deeper, releasing her wrists. His lips twitch in a grin, he skims his lips lower down the column of her throat, between the dip of her breasts, over the flat of her stomach.

She lets her eyes fall closed, she feels the feeling of his hair against her thigh, the kiss of his lips next to the bed of her knee. His breath is warm and harsh as is ghosts over her skin. She can feel him hovering right where she wants him most, and she’s already wet, ridiculously so. He nudges her ankles further apart, murmurs something that sounds a little like her name–

“Fuck,” she whimpers as his lips close over her wetness. With the jerk of her hips, and one of his hands comes up to brace her hips, keeping her in place as he licks over her folds, again and again and again, flicking the tip of his tongue close to her little bundle of nerves. He digs his fingers into her hips hard enough to bruise, she’s sure, and she’s certain that’s entirely the point, and she doesn’t mind at all.

He groans and it sounds rough and wild and unbothered, like he was born to do this. It sounds like he feels just as pleasured as she does. Almost as if he’s selfish for her and he’s taking and taking and taking. To know what he wants and go for it. To live for himself and only himself, if only for a little.

When she comes, it washed over her and her hands went straight towards his hair, combing her hands through it as he lapped up all her juices.

She hoped he wasn’t expecting a blowjob in return because he sure as hell wasn’t worth that. Not from her at least. She’d put his ass to sleep after one suck.

Natasha wasn’t surprised when he came back up to her, preparing him to enter her, not waiting for her to catch a breath, Steve thrust his thick hard cock inside her in one powerful stroke, it was expected of him but she liked it. 

All of him was inside her and the head of his cock was already nudging against her cervix..ok so maybe he did have a big dick, and he wasn’t lying. 

Steve went still for a minute to let her adjust to his hard length.

“Keep going…” she moaned, Steve softly pecked her lips. His body ached to just fuck her deep and cum all over her pussy. His primal man instincts almost took control. His thick cock penetrated her over and over. He felt like a literal animal in heat wanting nothing but to fuck and mate.

“You gonna call me daddy?” He whispered in her ear as he continued to thurst into her.

“You fucking wish.” A smirk gracing her lips as he turned her over.

He did score major points with her for actually making her grip the sheets, but seriously how could she not? It felt like he was so much deeper and she loved how thick he felt inside her.

He could go all night in this position, hearing the sound of their skin slapping together brought him immense pleasure, watching her hands dig into the sheets made him so pleased that he told himself he wouldn’t stop until she was calling him ‘daddy’ and begging to cum.

“Say it,” he said darkly in her ear, while continuing to thrust up into her. 

“Fuck you.” 

Natasha’s grip tightened on his forearm as he rubbed her clit, edging her on.

Just a little more and he would- 

Before he felt himself reach, Natasha had broke free of his grasp nudged him back, Steve hitting the bed as the woman surprisingly managed to flip their position.

Steve tried to sit up and go back to their original position but this time it was Natasha who was the one pinning his hands down, locking his hips between her legs, slowly sinking herself onto him.

She found herself really enjoying doing this to him. Seeing him to have him thrash, to have him curse, face flushed in frustrated lust and passion. 

Usually, Steve is the one dominating the women he chooses to sleep with,having always favored the sight of them underneath him, or in front of him. Even standing above them as they easily dropped to their knees for him. 

With Natasha however, he wanted to see what she was able to do. She’s made him feel so much already p-physically speaking! He’s counted the amount of times he’s came in his pants and it was downright pathetic. How was it possible that she made him cum a series of 28 times, when it’s only been 15 days? She did give him a handjob once and that alone showed him only a fraction of what she could really do.

“Don’t cum until I say so,” she said sexily into his ear. Watching as he swallowed hardly, the grimace slipping to his lips, and feels his fingers squeezing the flesh of her hip harshly, she wonders what he feels when he’s the one on the bottom, when she exerts her own power and he’s left without anything.

"You're tense, what’s the matter?" she breathed, pressing slow, wet kisses to the line of his jaw, deft fingers gently twining in his hair. "Scared you can’t handle it?" Rolling her hips in a hard grind, she almost lets herself grin at the way he jerks and twitches inside her, darting her tongue out to taste his skin. "You haven’t gotten to cum yet.” She would bet that his previous nights would always end up with him being overly pleasured. “It must be so aggravating…not getting what you want.”

Steve’s jaw tightened with a rumble out the back of his throat, and she smiled, keeping her slow, hard rocking rhythm of her hips, lips brushing fleetingly over his neck, biting softly at the area. "Talk to me, Rogers," she teased, voice sounding like bells that’s been dipped honey, tracing his parted mouth with her thumb, belly burning at his hot, panting breaths. "You wanna cum?"

"S-shut up," he rasped, fingers gripping onto her waist tighter, keeping up with her pace. A pleased hum falling from her mouth as his lips took inher nipple, grazing his teeth over it. She sees his lips twitching, like he is pleased with her response. "Just..fuck..just keep going," he puffs, lifting his head to capture her mouth in a deep, burning kiss.

Natasha kissed him back with twice the force, fingers tugging on his hair because apparently he likes it rough. As she presses her breasts to his chest and rides him harder, faster, set on building up a rhythm that would have him moaning, groaning and shuddering beneath her again. Sensitive, needy, this man was a softie. 

Steve is quick to react, as soon as he can feel his climax, breaking from their kiss with a gasp, his hand gripping on her ass as he bucks against her roughly, repressing strained, shuddering groans against her. 

She liked the sound of it.

"Nat.." he utters, squeezing her smoothe flesh with a purpose. 

She still has her eyes on him, moaning softly, and quickens her pace.

If possible, Steve bucks his hips against her harder, she had him TREMBLING. His head tipping back with a soft, wavering moan.

Right when she heard the noise, from a history of dry sex with him she knew that was the noise he made when he was right there, only moments away from cumming.

She lifts herself off of him, preventing his release again and pulls back to sit with her back straight once more, teeth biting the inside of her cheek with desire as she watches him shove his head back with a furious shout, shaking terribly. " Fucking hell , Romanov!" he snarls, reaching to touch himself with his own trembling hand, aching and far too eager to just get himself off.

"Don’t,” she says, easily knocking his hand back against the mattress and holding it down firmly, he was too weak to do anything at the moment. “What did I say? You can't come until I tell you it's okay…"

Flushed, angry, Steve frowned again, jerking against her so hard her breath hitches at the friction. Leaning down, she brings his hand over his head, and kisses the corner of his mouth, free hand burying in his messy hair as she whispers, "Ask me to put it in one more time, Steve… Ask me nicely to let you come and I will…"

He growls, and reached to kiss her instead, slamming their lips together, his teeth biting at her bottom lip and lips abusing her own until she is sure she will find them bruised, later.

"Stop being a fucking tease," he hissed, fingers intertwining almost too tightly with her own. He pulls back, shuts his eyes, and pants for breath, brows furrowing deeply with discomfort.

It is starting to be too painful for him, she realizes, the strain of being denied release three times after vigorous movements finally taking its toll on him and making the ache in his cock near-unbearable. Any more teasing would likely leave him with an erection until he dies.

Natasha squeezes his hand tenderly, and slips her free one down to his cock, holding him in place. Slowly, she sinks down on him again, moaning hotly. "You're so hard," she said, smirking as he groans, jutting shakily into her. His eyes slip shut, and she leans her lips in carefully, barely making contact with his. "Does it hurt?" she whispers on his lips, setting a nice and slow, insistent rhythm. "It must be so terrible…"

He nodded mouth parting with another pleasured yet painful groan. His hand snatches out of her hold to grasp at her ass again, wanting her move faster, harder, fingers digging hard enough to leave marks. He's growing desperate—she can feel it,  hear it, in the way he moves, a trembling mess of soft, weak moans beneath her. She got him, she’d actually managed to make him hopeless underneath her, wanting her to do nothing but have him cum.

"Fuck, Nat,  please …” he begged, he’s never asked for anything but he just wanted this, he needed it. “I need to—"

"It's okay," she whispered, moaning, grinding her hips down harder. "You can cum now, baby.” 

Pulling her down against his chest, he muttered a string of curses and buries his face in her neck to muffle his half-shout, quivering and shaking desperately as he finally came inside the protective material in violent spurts. He thought with the speed of his squirts, it would bust through the condom itself. 

Steve let out a choked groan of her name, body stiffening, hold on her waist tightening. Natasha hooking a finger under his chin, teasingly letting out a moan onto his lips as the man released himself. “S-shit..” He said, Natasha giving him a few pecks to the lips and cheek as she moved off of him.

Her work was done.

Steve stared at the ceiling, letting everything that just happened sink in. He just had sex with Natasha Romanov. A woman he proclaimed to be to an archenemy, the woman he swore he hated and was out to get him. 

He’d just had sex with her which is good, but the bad thing about it is this sex was  good . Good probably wasn’t even the way to describe it, a better and more accurate term would be amazing, mind blowing, unbelievably great sex. So this was bad. Bad, because he knew he would become addicted, hell he was already addicted and wanted to go again. It was by far the best night he’s ever had, even with the holding out on his orgasm, that probably made it better.

The way she moaned his name was a sound that was stuck in his head forever. Normally he preferred to be on top, he liked the dominant feeling of being on top of a woman and pleasuring them, but now he was thinking otherwise.

It was crazy how one night with her and now he was beginning to question his preferences, how she rode him was completely unimaginable and he wasn’t able to take his eyes off her. Not her chest or body, he was looking at her face, keeping eye contact with her eyes that were just as clouded with lust and seduction as his were. 

When he was on top, everything was still just as intensified. The way she sexily said his name in his ear, how her hands would dig into his back and oh god her orgasmic face was an image that would turn him on to no end.

Steve had even forgotten he was wearing a condom for a second, gripping her waist as he took her from behind was a complete out of body experience—a-and it may sound like he’s exaggerating but it was really just that good. Could it be that he hasn’t had sex in 15 days? Yeah, maybe. But if it meant anything, he’d go another 15 days if it’ll feel like that again.

He felt a shift from beside him, turning towards Natasha who had gotten up.

“Where you going?” He asked quickly sitting up.

Natasha glanced at him and smirked, “Home,” she answered as she continued to put her clothes back on.

“You aren’t staying?” He didn’t let his past one nighters stay and he let them know before that he’d get them an Uber to leave, but Natasha wasn’t a one nighter, she was his goddamn girlfriend...kinda. Shouldn’t she stay and you know..fall asleep next to him, and cook him breakfast the next day? “Are you new to this dating thing? You’ve got to stay to cook for me the next morning and shit like that.”

Natasha raised a brow at the man in challenge and a tinge of humor. “Are you new to this 21st century thing? Just like you, I’ve got a company to run, if your ass wants breakfast ask one of your maids to make it for you.” She’d be damned if she stayed the night to cook him breakfast the next morning, instead of going home to her child that was waiting to be tucked in by her mommy. She stepped back into her heels.

“So you’re just leaving like that?” Was that all she thought he was worth? Worth only sex that almost put him to sleep? It was her that should be begging him to stay right now to inflate his ego that was seriously deteriorating.

“Yup, just like that.” She brought a hand to cup his chin, pulling his face in close to hers. “Must be how all those women feel after you kick them to the curb,” she said to him, lightly pecking his lips. She couldn’t imagine how embarrassing it must’ve been for them to believe that Steve was truly into them, when he was really just wanted to satisfy his own needs.

That’s the thing, he wasn’t kicking her out, he wanted her to stay! He quickly followed behind her as she started to leave his room. “Hold on, wait, wait, wait.” Steve grabbed her wrist, bringing her back over to him. “You sure you can’t stay? Like maybe for another hour or two? There’s nothing wrong with going into work late.”

“I’ve got an example to set, Steve.” She got out of his grasp and continued walking. That’s true, she could always go in late, but she wouldn’t make out a habit. Also, she wouldn’t want to have her mom deliver the news to her daughter that she wouldn’t be home tonight.

“Can you at least tell me tonight was good!?”

Natasha stopped in her tracks and turned around, giving him an entertained look up and down, slowly coming back over to him, with every click of her heels Steve felt a beat in his heart. “You continuously claim that we’re dating Steve, yet you behave nothing like my boyfriend.”

“Me going 15 days of no sex, and going on all these dates with you doesn’t sound like a boyfriend? I don’t have to do these things Natasha, I’m trying to show you that I can be a good boyfriend to you.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Obviously,” he said annoyedly, why did she think he wanted her to stay? Wanted her to lay in his arms while they both fell asleep, he was taking this shit seriously..for the sake of his company of course.

“Ok, starting from now on we’re dating.”

Steve scoffed, “Fine.”

Natasha shrugged, “Fine.”

“Fine!”

She grinned at him, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You have no idea what you’re getting into, Steve.” She whispered against his lips, pecking them once more before leaving. 

The blond man shocked and frozen in place, flinching when he heard the door closed. She was right, he has no fucking idea about what’s going to happen next. Steve ran a hand through his hair. “What the hell just happened?”

Did he actually just agree to them dating?


	8. Chapter 8

Of course billionaire Steve Rogers would have the prettiest cock she's ever laid her eyes on, and even she’d admit, it was very big; pale pink tip that was wet at the top, glistening from the tip all the way to the base. He had thick veins that was already pulsating just from her sexual stare.

Steve was also staring at her with a clouded, lustful gaze, teeth capturing his lower lip when her hand curled around the base of his cock. He lets out a low groan when she squeezed her hand around him more firmly.

She stroked him in a way she found that he appreciates the most. Thumbs at the thick veins, swiping her finger tips across his tip that was leaking with pre-cum. 

"Natasha..fuck," his body lightly shuddered, a bolt of pleasure going through when she finally wrapped her lips around his swollen head and sucks gently. 

Now she was never the biggest fan of giving head, actually finding it pretty overrating, but the feel and taste of him was erratically changing her mind second by second. He's panting softly, whispering curses and softly saying her name, and fuck did she find it sexy, even letting him place his hand on top of her head, lightly anchoring onto her hair. She pulled her lips away with a feather light kiss, swirling her tongue around the tip. Her kisses against his cock and become more open, more wide,deep throated down on his big length, and now he’s going along with her, bobbing her head up and down on him. "S-shit," he shudders as she pulls back to lick a thick vein right under the sensitive head, looking up to see his blue eyes closed in blind fury of ecstasy. "Nat, fuck,  please ," he’s started pleading a lot whenever he’s with her, sexually speaking. 

He tugged on her hair ever so lightly when he felt that she was teasing him, continuously licking over his tip. His voice is wrecked, trying hard not to thrust his hips up. He’s losing himself in her from a simple blowjob. He lost himself several other times with her whether it’s from sex, kisses or even just looking at her.

The heavy weight of his cock on her tongue erupted another surge of arousal shooting up her spine, moaning against his shaft.

"Nat, I-I'm..." he comes hot and wet down her throat, Steve holding her head in place, Natasha swallowing everything with her eyes on him. He was truly shaking, it was a raw sense of pleasure as she drank every last drop.

He's breathing became more rugged and heavy, a light glisten of sweat covering his skin

Her lips rose into a satisfied smirk when she crawled up to face him, straddling his hips and grinning when his hand touches the side of her face, thumb traces her bottom lip tenderly. He pulls her in for a kiss, cupping her face softly, lips soft and warm .

Natasha moved beside him onto the bed, watching as he was still panting fairly heavily at the moment he just had with her. “You know when word gets out, we may have to stop this right?” She asked, smirking at his physical state. 

“What? Why?” He quickly propped himself up on an arm. That woke him up

“Because it’s wrong, Steve. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but we’re rival companies, our businesses are constantly at war with each other and I—still don’t really like you.” 

Steve scoffed placing his head back down on his pillow looking up, “Kind of seemed like you liked me a minute ago while on top of me,” he mumbled loud enough for her to hear. 

“Well yeah, I like having sex with you, but you as a person? Not really.”

“What’s wrong with my persona?”

Natasha already explained it to him. He was a terrible person. And she wasn’t trying to be mean, that’s just her being honest and telling him upfront how haughty he is. “Once again, I don’t know if you’re aware Rogers, but you’re very cocky, and it’s not just because you have a big dick.”

So she was impressed with his junior down there, when she gave him a handjob she didn’t comment on anything and of course he got pretty offended, because come on, look what he was working with. His size was perfect. “Why thank you-“

“But you’re also extremely arrogant and selfish.”

It always came back to that. He could have her moaning non stop underneath him, telling him to go harder, admire his godly sculpted body, and still find it in herself to remind him of how much of an asshole he is.

Like, was he seriously that bad? So what if he doesn’t hold the door open for people, they have hands right? And who cares if doesn’t respect the elderly, they’ve already got one foot in the grave. What the fuck is up with everyone and charity? Donation this, donation that, the only money he would ever give to people, will be to people he knows that’ll be able to make him more in the long run. Everything he does is for a reason, he is the way that he is for a reason. To be honest, God put him on this Earth because he wanted him to take over. Why would he put him in such a wealthy family otherwise? Why would he spoil him with all this success?

What made her so special? She was nice to everyone except for him? “Like you’re some saint? You’re gonna tell me that you’d donate blood if some snot nosed kid needed it? Give a homeless person on a street a new start because you believe in second chances?”

“I have actually, on various occasions. I didn’t say I was a saint, and I’m not saying I’m a better person than you, but when it comes down to treating people right and doing the right thing, you shouldn’t hesitate on what decision to make.”

“Thank you for the therapy session doctor, but I think I preferred when you were too busy having sex with me to criticize who I am. There’s almost 8 billion people on this shitty planet, and you want me to waste my time thinking about them?”

“Have you ever considered maybe people who act like you, are one of the reasons why this planet is so shitty?”

“And what would behaving like me consist of? Charm, appealing, striking?”

She hummed in response, it’s almost as if everything she says to him goes in one ear and out the other. “Try aggravating, infuriating and inglorious.” She gently pecked his lips, before getting up, Steve following suit and getting up as well.

“How come whenever it gets near this time, around 5am you’re always kicking me out?” He fully expected her to toss his clothes back at him. Is this around the time her mystery man comes here? Did he work the night shift and that’s why she only let him come over around this time? Because if so, screw it, he was not leaving. “You know what? I think I’ll stay, it’s the weekend anyways, neither of us has work today.”

“Ok?” She answered, not really understanding or caring why he made the announcement. “Have anything else you want to announce, or are you gonna join me in the shower?”

He was an inch close to asking her another question then seen that she was very naked, as was he. “I-I’ll be right in..” his eyes skimmed over her body. 

“Don’t keep me waiting,” she said to him, going into the bathroom.

When he heard the shower start to run, he quickly went to his phone, calling Coulson.

“Hello?” Answered a tired voice.

“Coulson!” He loudly whispered, “I need your help.” His eyes glanced towards the bathroom door.

“Steve? What’s going on? Why are you speaking so lowly—“ There was a loud gasp on the other end of the phone. “Were you kidnapped?!”

Steve sighed in annoyance as the man started voicing many possibilities, routes and tracking devices to find him, even though he wasn’t in any danger, just very curious. “I wasn’t kidnapped, I’m fine.”

“Then where are you?”

“I am at..Romanov’s place, having my plan go into affect.” A very very slow affect, but it’d get there eventually. She’d soon fall in love with him, he could feel it.

“Romanov!? Are you sleeping with her? What’s this, like the 8th time this week-“

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Shut up for a minute,” he quickly interrupted with a low tone, he didn’t want to keep the red haired woman waiting when she was probably getting a head start in there without him. “I need you to find out everything about her past relationships and see if the internet says anything about her and another guy.” He was gonna find this fucking man she was hiding, and disband him from her life. “I don’t care if the sources are rumors or not, I just want a lead, and hurry up. I expect an outcome before tomorrow,” Steve ordered hanging up. 

Now for some real fun, he joyously went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Steve exited the bathroom, now fully dressed, discreetly coming to where Natasha was, hiding behind the doorway seeing that she was on the phone.

“Me? I’m doing ok. Really busy and he keeps calling me, but I have yet to answer.”

Who keeps calling her? Was it that man? Or maybe she was in danger? No..unless?

“_Well he is your ex-husband, sweetheart. You won’t be able to avoid him forever, especially since you two share a daughter.”_

“We don’t share anything. I’m the one with complete control, because last I checked, he never wanted it to happen in the first place.”

Now Steve was really curious. Who the hell was the ‘he’ she was talking about? Was it her ex husband, or her current boyfriend that she’s keeping a secret from. Actually, wasn’t he her boyfriend now? Did this other guy know about Steve, like how he knew about him?

“_What can you expect darling? He’s a man, why would he voice his feelings? It was right of you to walk away from that marriage when you did, you’ve got a 3 year old daughter to look over.”_

Natasha unconsciously smiled at the mention of the little girl. “I know, and I really do miss her a lot.”

Now another problem entered into the conversation. Who was ‘her’? She’s Russian right, so maybe ‘her’ is just code for the country she’s from, like how people say “Lady America”, maybe Natasha was talking about “Mother Russia”, or something else from her homeland? Possibly homesickness?

“_Trust me, the feeling is mutual, my goodness you would think you two were best friends with the way she constantly talks about you.”_

“We’ll see each other again on Monday, that’s all that matters.” She couldn’t wait to have her run into her arms again, beg her to watch every Disney movie over and over again until she fell asleep on her lap again. It was really the cutest thing ever. Natasha seen Steve appear from the doorway. “Alright mom, I gotta go, love you.” 

“_Love you too dear.”_

Steve didn’t bother with his questions, walking out directly past her, despite her confused expression, it didn’t go unnoticed by her the upset look on his face.

He didn’t want to make it seem like he cared-not that he did to begin with! He just didn’t want anyone going behind his back and breaking his trust..ironically.

So he’d show her that he didn’t care about the other man in the picture, as long as Steve’s spot was temporarily secured until further notice, what she did with other men wasn’t any over his business..none whatsoever.   


All he could do was wait for Monday to fucking get here to take this other guy out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving !❤️❤️I’m grateful for every one of you❤️

It was Saturday night, Steve having left Natasha’s place many hours ago after hearing her on the phone. He hadn’t been able to focus on anything else for the remainder of that day, and this was the weekend, his party time. He didn’t go out, he didn’t work out, he didn’t get any food or mess with people. Now it was 11pm and he was just at a loss, his mind kept drifting towards the conversation Natasha had with her mother. Who was this other guy? Did he treat her better than Steve was treating her? Granted they usually spent time at each other’s apartments and had sex, but it was thought that counts.

It was foreign for him to invite anyone to his personal space and just want to hold her while watching a movie on Netflix.Needless to say they haven’t seen the end of anything as of yet because they would end up bed or stay on the couch having sex before the movie was over. 

It was a part they both indulged in. Sometimes, Steve would start to feel up or her or Natasha would start to feel up on him, it doesn’t matter who started the motions first because at the end of the night they would be too caught up in each other to even remember or to care.

It wasn’t natural for him to bring him closer whenever they fell asleep together, with other women he made sure he was all the way on the other side of the bed, if he let them stay that is and 9 times out of 10 he kicked them out. With Natasha, he always got annoyed or slightly upset when she’d leave. Like what could she possibly have to do that was more important than spending time with him? She should feel fucking blessed.

He needed some fresh air, he also needed his two best friends Sam and Bucky by his side helping him shop for specific foods. They weren’t exactly pleased that Steve woke them up when they were sleep, but it was a Saturday night, why were they sleeping anyways?

As they entered the store, they were greeted with the annoyance Christmas carols and a wide variety of decorations. It was annoying to Steve anyways. It wasn’t even goddamn December yet, the other two men didn’t really seem to mind it, 

“What exactly did you need from here again?”Bucky asked boredly,he had no idea why he was the one pushing the cart and not Steve seeing as he was the reason they were all here in the first place.

“Beets, a shitload of vegetables, sausage, sour cream, garlic, parsley, cabbage, and vegetable oil,” Steve said reading a recipe off of Google.

Sam rubbed his eyes as they walked down the bright aisles that was blasting ‘Jingle Bells’“And you couldn’t do this alone?”

“Or at least ask one of your maids?” Bucky added.

“Seriously man, this whole thing could have taken about 30 minutes if you’d ask a professional.” None of them knew jack shit about Steve’s mysterious dish, not even Steve himself. 

“Well excuse me for wanting to gather you dickheads together and have a good time, and you know what, you don’t see me complaining and I’m the one that’ll have to make it.”

“Why are you even making it?”

“Romanov likes men who can cook, I can’t cook, but I’ll learn if it means she’ll ditch the other douche she’s messing with.”

His statement might’ve been vague, but it sounded like he was jealous. Steve was taking it upon himself to do all of this for the woman he hated, yet always found himself trying to impress her. It could’ve been a pride thing, or apart of his plan to salvage his company from destruction, however, it also sounded like he was trying to show off to her.

“She doesn’t seem like the type to mess around with two guys at once, she’s got more class than that.”

Steve scoffed, “Class my ass, everybody’s got a little secret flaw about them. One night she could be head over heels for me and the next morning, she’s probably off sucking some other guy off.” Does she know how whorish that is? How disrespectful that is to both him and herself?

“Or maybe she’s out on photoshoots catching the attention of other men,” Bucky pointed out, nodding in the direction of a group of men crowding around the rack of magazines that were fully stocked with Natasha on the front cover in a very provocative pose. Was that even allowed for someone in her status? They were literally pushing and shoving each other to get ahold of the magazine, or at least get a good look of it.

Steve sighed, trying to restrain himself from going over there and ripping every magazine out of there hands. It would make it look like he actually cared about other men seeing her like that. But he didn’t, he couldn’t care less. “Let’s just hurry this shit up,” Steve mumbled.

Natasha heard rumbling early on in the front. At first she thought it was all in her head. It was a big place, it could’ve been anything. Then she heard pots and pans on the stove.

A person breaking in would’ve been quiet, not like they could break in anyways. There was only person that wouldn’t care about the amount of noise they were making at 3 in the morning, because he only cared about himself. 

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked, finding Steve in the kitchen. She could’ve sworn he stormed out of here yesterday, now he’s back the next day without an explanation?

“Oh, hey,” Steve said, glancing at her, “I’m making, or at least attempting to make borscht.”

Natasha smirked at him, he wasn’t doing that great a job of making it, but she appreciated the thought that was put into it. “Why?”

“Because I overheard you saying how much you missed her on the phone with your mom.” He debated on whether he would ask what’s truly been on his mind. “I also overheard you discussing your boyfriend with her,” he passively assumed with a sarcastic back tone in his voice. His eyes intensely directed on the pot in front of him, not wanting to make eye contact with her.

“Who? You?” She genuinely questioned, what other man was she currently seeing besides him? Who else was she going out on dates with, and having sex with other than him?

“No, the person you miss.”

“So by her, you assumed I meant this?” She asked amusedly.

“Well yeah, you’re Russian correct? What else could you have meant?”

Natasha took a deep breath, pulling his hand away from the laddle. It would come out eventually, she wasn’t expecting it to happen so soon in their relationship that wasn’t exactly defined as yet, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep it a secret forever, especially from someone as nosy as Steve who would probably do an entire background check if she didn’t tell him.

She wasn’t doing this because she was trapped in a question, she was doing it because she wanted to put his words to the test. If he was really in it for the long run and truly wanted to be with her, not just for sex, then he should be able to handle news such as this. After all, he wanted her to trust him isn’t that so?

“What’s up?” Steve asked when she brought his attention away from the pot on the stove. Couldn’t she see he was trying to be a professional ass chef?

“When you heard me on the phone, I wasn’t talking about—this.” Her hand motioned around the pot of soup.

So he really just wasted most of Saturday night and early Sunday morning on this shit for nothing? He could’ve been halfway through the episode of ‘Game Of Thrones’ that he missed and recorded on her TV. “What were you talking about then?”

“It’s not what I was talking about, it’s who I was talking about. And I was talking about my.. daughter.”

Steve raised a brow, “Daughter?” He let out a laugh in disbelief, shaking his head. That joke was so bad it was almost funny. “Yeah, right,” Steve laughed again, he looked at her, she was grinning at him. “You’re serious? A daughter?”

“Mhm.” Natasha casually leaned against her counter, waiting for him to finish his array of laughter. “You done?”

“No..no,” he laughed a little more, with a big exhale. “I’m sorry, it’s just that was just a really funny joke, because obviously you don’t have a child and are surprising a horrible liar.”

Natasha remained nonchalant, “It’s true.” 

He gave her another look on blatant disbelief, “No way.” If she was lying she was being very easy going about it, which made it seem like she wasn’t lying. But she definitely was lying..right? “Ok then, where does she live?”

“Here?” Where else would she live? With her asshole of a father who didn’t even want her? It had dawned upon her that Steve never really explored this penthouse and most likely only seen the living room, kitchen, her bedroom and some of the bathrooms. If he had looked around, he would see the other variety of rooms that included her daughter’s bedroom and her play room.

“Where is she now?”

“With my parents, hence why I said, ‘I miss her’ over the phone.” There was literally pictures of the little girl, but she figured he’d think those photos were of her and not her daughter. Thankfully the 3 year old inherited everything from Natasha. “Did you seriously miss the drawings on the fridge?” The artwork screamed childish, it even had a handprint of a toddlers hand.

“No, I thought those were yours, I just didn’t want to judge you.” This was all starting to be a shock to him. This woman had a daughter. This evil, devious, sexily devilish demon had a spawn that was most likely just as evil as she was. “Oh my god...” he said to himself. “You’re a MILF! Who the hell gave you a daughter!”

“I wouldn’t put it that way, no one was on the street handing out babies, obviously I had sex and became pregnant.”

He’s known her, or at least known about her for some time, a good few years. If the news loved her so much, how come there was never anything on her pregnancy? “I didn’t know you had a kid.” As if that wasn’t clear enough. He spent about 10 minutes laughing in her face, which now seemed ill-timed

“Yeah, most people don’t. I try and keep her out of the public’s eye.”

“How old is she?”

“She’s 3 but she turns 4 December 2nd.”

“I don’t really like kids,” Steve said pulling the apron off of him.

“I’m not surprised, I don’t think they’d like you either.”

‘Don’t like’ was an understatement. He despised the little monsters, which may have been weird considering he was once a child himself, and he also had little cousins, but he’s never claimed to like those sticky handed punks anyway. They were noisy, always crying, annoying brats, and always asked if he had games on his phone which he hated. The games on his phone was for him, not those little assholes. Surely since Natasha was a hellhound that crawled up from the pits of hell, her daughter would be the same way, that was like interacting with the seed of Chucky. In order for her to fall for him, he’d have to charm the little brat into liking him as well, that way she really wouldn’t be able to resist him. “But I want to meet her.”

Natasha smiled, “This thing between us has only been going on for a few weeks, Steve.” That’s still very early and she wasn’t sure if this thing between him and her was permanent. He said before that he was in it for the long run, but this was Steve Rogers they were talking about. The long run is like what? A month? “I’m not sure if it’s the right time to introduce a new male figure,in her life, especially since her father’s a complete deadbeat.”

Steve looked at her in slight surprise. “Really?” He wasn’t expecting that. This woman was a demon, but she was a beautiful one. A man got the chance to procreate with her, and they chose to be a deadbeat? “Wait, Just because I’m your boyfriend means I can’t see her?”

“See that’s the thing. This thing between us isn’t exactly—a thing. I feel like it’s more of a spur of the moment kind of situation. You say we’re dating, but it’s hard for me to believe you.”

Did she think that lowly of him? Sure he’s a notorious playboy, but seriously? Is he not making her food that was currently burning on her stove. Natasha turned the stove off. He’s never cooked for a woman food before, obviously he was trying. “Nat, I’m being serious, I’m serious about this entire relationship.” He cupped her face in her hands. “I’ll publicly come out and say it to every news network myself, I want to be in your life,” he said softly, followed by a little kiss. “Please?”

“If your trying to trick me into something, Steve-“

“This isn’t a trick,” his eyes filled with plead and hope that she’d believe him. “You said she’d be here Monday, that’s tomorrow. If she’ll be here tomorrow, let me introduce myself to her. I promise no inappropriateness, and I’ll be on my best behavior.”

There was this little voice in her head telling her not to do it. Telling her to end whatever they had between them now. Meeting her child was a big step and she’s never introduced her to any other male that withheld the title of ‘boyfriend’. She was only 3 years old, she’s barely met her own father. Also, Steve was-Steve! Everything about him was inappropriate, he wouldn’t know to act in front of a toddler.

“You can trust me,” he whispered against her lips.

The voice in the back of her head seemed to be getting louder and louder now every time she would consider saying yes. She’s never disregarded that second thought before, it was always second nature to follow it. “Alright. if you’re really serious about our relationship..you can meet her.”

Steve gently smirked at her, attaching their lips together once again.

The voice faded, it wasn’t even a real person with actual emotions but she could tell it was highly disappointed with her decision and she hoped she was making the right one. She didn’t want to get emotionally scarred again. More importantly, she didn’t want her daughter to experience that same pain and feeling of abandonment.


	10. Chapter 10

Steve opened another tab on his computer. While he was on break from revising and editing his plan to get Natasha to fall in love with him as quick as possible, he decided that since he was meeting her kid today, he might as well learn how to like children. What better way to learn something than by Googling it, he learned to how to re-invest the first million he made and tripled his earnings in less than a year thanks to Google..and his father’s advice of course. But his dad was sort of a dick. He had to steal his notes from his journal because he wouldn’t give it to him on his own.

**WAYS TO GET A CHILD TO LIKE YOU**

**STEP 1- ** **Maintain respect**

**Think back to when you were in school — it's likely you had some teachers you absolutely loved and some you weren't too fond of. But regardless of your adoration (or disdain) for certain instructors, you were always taught to respect your elders. The same values should be instilled in children.**

Steve exited out of the website. That was enough of that, after the first point and he already felt like the article was a complete waste of time. Children didn’t need any respect. What they needed was discipline and to learn their place, they’re a child. He’s not wiping anyone’s ass, baby or not-pun intended. They were human and they would be treated like one. This was the real world, eventually, they’d grow up anyways and see the terrors of the world, so why baby them when he could prepare them now.

That may not work with Natasha’s child though.Not because he respected the little girl, he hasn’t even met her. But the thought of disciplining his girlfriend’s daughter didn’t sit well with him, he was not that child’s father and he never will be, it wasn’t his place to do it. 

If she started to get out of hand, for example running around like a wolf on crack, then yeah, he’d put that little demon in her place, otherwise he’d just fake it till’ he made it in both of their hearts, and his money back in its spot in his account.

Steve leaned back in his chair with a sigh, looking towards his office door seeing Coulson enter his office confusedly holding his phone to his ear in one hand, and a stuffed bear in the other. “So now you don’t answer your phone?” He closed the door behind him, hanging up after receiving Steve’s voicemail for the 6th time. “I’ve been trying to reach you for 20 minutes,” he complained.

“Yeah and I’ve been waiting for an hour for you to get here, so who’s really at fault here?” He asked rhetorically, not expecting Coulson to respond to it. “I see you got one of the things I asked for,” He said, referring to the pink teddy bear in his hands.

“After you saying you needed an emergency bear, I went to the nearest Build-A-Bear store and got this little fellow for $100. I got a steal on the cashmere sweater that thing is wearing.” He tossed the bear over to Steve who easily caught it and examined it. “Normally it’s $500, which is outrageous by itself, but I managed to snag it $320, because of a sale for the holidays.”

Steve rolled his eyes at the mention of holidays. It wasn’t even near anything, the closest thing coming was Thanksgiving yet everyone seemed to be focused on Christmas. Fucking Christmas, the worst of them all, a complete bullshit and overrated celebration of a fat man with diabetes. 

Whoopie.

“Why do you need that anyways? Plan on donating it to a toy drive or something?”

Like hell he would. He only funded those Toy Drive things. Attending them were a complete waste of his valuable time. He barely wanted to funded, he only did it because it was good publicity. “Nope, it’s for Natasha’s daughter-by the way did you know she had a daughter?”

Coulson himself was surprised. He did not know that, but how close was Steve getting to this woman to know that? “Can’t exactly say I’m that shocked. Did you see the magazine that came out with her on the front cover? If anything I’m surprised she’s not pregnant with a trillion kids.” Steve gave him a weird look. “It’s a really nice photoshoot!”

“Sure, nice for you when you’re jerking off at night.”

The man ignored that comment, more focused on how Steve unintentionally said he was going to see the red haired woman’s daughter. If he was planning on making Natasha fall in love with him, why would he try and get close to her daughter as well? What if he made a bond with the girl, wouldn’t that be kind of fucked up to dissolve everything between them because of money? “You don’t actually plan on being in their life significantly even if it is for a short amount of time, you?”   
“Well duh,” Steve said, holding the bear up in the light and looking at it, it actually wasn’t that bad. “I that’s what it takes for Natasha to open up to me then so be it.” Steve signed off on his computer, standing up and grabbing his things. 

“What if you end up falling for her?” Coulson asked suddenly. He doesn’t think Steve’s ever truly been in love, not that he knows of at least, but something was different about him. Whenever they talked he would always find a way to bring up the woman, and he was starting to call her by her first name now and not say her name with apparent disgust and dislike. He would go out of his way to leave work early so that he could go to her office and then back to her place to spend more time with her. It was very uncharacteristic, and Steve would never admit it, but it was pretty obvious that he had the slightest bit of feelings for her.

Steve snorted, his face scrunching up slightly at the assumption. “Me? Fall for someone like her? Get real. She’s a complete fake. Everything the news says about her is clearly exaggerated. That woman is not the person she makes herself set out to be and I’ll soon prove it by breaking her heart, and then having her go on a complete outlash and self-destruction.” Heartbreak is what she deserved after believing she could get away from the mess she caused. Steve picked the bear back up before he left it, giving the sweater a closer, and gave a look of impression. “Good call on the cashmere,” He said to himself, patting Coulson’s shoulder on his way out.

“A thank you would be nice!” He called out to the man , but it was far too late, Steve was already down the hall in the rush to get to Natasha’s place.

He didn’t know why he felt this sense of anxiousness as he waited for Natasha to walk through those doors with her daughter. Things would still be the same once he met here. The only thing that would be different was that a little red haired girl would be hopping and skipping, begging for her mom’s attention while he was trying to have sex with that same mom. He was still trying to get used to the fact that she was an actual MILF. 

Didn’t those only exist in porn?

“What are you doing?” A voice said, making Steve noticeably flinch, turning around to see that Natasha was here and not going out to get her daughter from Pre-k. “How do you keep getting up here without me knowing about it?” She seriously needed to have a talk with the receptionist.

“What are you doing?” Steve retorted, purposely dodging her question of why he was standing in front of the door. “Shouldn’t you be out picking your daughter up from school?” Was she new at this whole mom thing, seriously. How irresponsible was she that she forgot about her own-

“I have a chauffeur that picks her up. From time to time, he picks her up and brings her either here, or to my office, or my parents house.” She took notice of the stuffed animal in his hands. Something about a muscular man such as himself, made the image of him holding a small toy a lot more funny. “A pink teddy bear? Very cute.” 

“Don’t be ridiculous, I had Coulson pick this out for me when you told me you were raising a toddler.”

“You still thought about her though, I think you already like her.” She teasingly placed a kiss on his cheek. The man moving his face away like a child after her lips were removed, leaving Natasha to grin at his behavior.

“Please, don’t be dumb. I don’t even know what she looks like or how she acts. If she acts like you, I think I’ll have to break up with you,” He joked.

Natasha not even bothering to entertain his statement, he’d be struck by how adorable that little girl is. “Look at that, you even got her favorite colors down.” She pointed out.

“Accidently. If you hadn’t told me you had a daughter, I would’ve gotten something like a race car, or boxing gloves, but she’s not a boy so I figured she wouldn’t be into those kind of things.”

Sometimes she wondered how he could be so opinionated, yet so close minded at the same time. They were living in a new world, a new age. “There’s nothing wrong with a girl taking interest in those things.” 

“Does she?”

“No. She’s painfully girly, but I wouldn’t turn my nose up at it if she was. It’s her choice.” Natasha didn’t care if she was playing with dolls or playing with action figures, they were just toys, and whatever her daughter was interested in, even if it was something she wasn’t particularly fond of, she’d make it her top priority to love it just as much as that little girl does. Natasha pecked his lips. “No matter what anyone takes a liking into you, you shouldn’t judge them on it, Rogers. Get ready, she’s on her way up.”

Her words pondered over his mind, not wanting to voice out loud that she made a good point. There was a time in his life when people used to make fun of him for taking art classes and being able to draw so well. Then his mom had explained to him that some people were just very intolerant over the dumbest things, things that didn’t even make sense to be short-minded about.

The elevator dinged, Steve fixing his posture as the doors to the elevator seemed to take forever to open, when in reality, they actually opened at a pretty reasonable time.

Once they were opened however, it revealed the most...cutest child he’s ever seen. Her red hair in two curled pigtails, glistening light hazel eyes, with a facial structure she much clearly got from her mother. Her tiny body was dressed in her school uniform. When did they have uniform for Pre-K? She must’ve been in a private one. This really was her daughter, she wasn’t lying.

“Mommy!” She said happily, running towards Natasha to tightly hug her

Her voice was cute, if possible. It reminded him from one on any cartoon show where the baby daughter had such a distinct pitch that was impossible not to like.

“Hi honey, how was school?” She said in the same happy way, taking her daughter’s bag from off her shoulders.

“Fun! Mommy, look at my sticker of Olaf.” She held her hand up, showing her mom the sticker of the famous Frozen character. The character she loved the most and talked about non-stop.

Natasha smiled at her. “It’s adorable. Did one of your friends give you that?”

“No, my teacher gave it to me, she said I was a good girl today.”

Natasha kissed her daughter’s cheek, “Well mommy’s very proud of you.” She saw how the little girl took notice of the man standing there, a subtle look of confusion expressing across her face and a tiny wave she sent in his direction. It was normally something she did to someone she wasn’t familiar with. Natasha motioned for Steve to come closer. “Uh Tati, this is mommy’s..boyfriend,” she introduced.

“Hi,” He said gently, holding his hand out, “I’m Steve,’ he said in a casual voice, not one that covered up by a gentle or soft tone, it was just him.

“I’m Tatiana.” She accepted his gesture.

Her hand was so tiny and soft in his own. His nervousness subsided, it felt like he was meeting Natasha for the first time all over again. He noticed some tiny differences about them. Natasha’s eyes were green and her daughter’s were hazel with little green specs. Also, her daughter’s eyes were more round, whereas Natasha’s were slightly upturned. He wondered if these little differences were from the little girl’s father.

“Mommy, he’s pretty,” She commented, Natasha smirking at how Steve was taken aback by the comment, she couldn’t tell if he appreciated her saying that, or slightly surprised that she’d given him such a femimine compliment.

“Yeah.” Natasha tilted her head to the side at the man. “He is kind of pretty.” Tatiana seemed to be in awe of how much he looked like Prince Charming, who happened to be her favorite Disney Prince.

“Can I see what’s behind your back?” She asked politely, trying to go on her tiptoes to get a peak of what he was hiding.

Steve hummed and thought about it. “Depends.What’s your favorite color?” He asked with a raised brow.

She tapped her finger against her chin. Steve felt anxiety wash over him. What if it wasn’t pink? Maybe Natasha was just messing with him. What if she didn’t like the toy he got her?

“Pink!” She said.

Steve sighing in genuine relief, “Well I tried. Your favorite color is pink, but this cute teddy bear I got for you is ruined by this white sweater. You don’t mind, do you?”

Didn’t mind? She loved it. It looked soft and huggable like all her other soft animals. “I love it!” She said excitedly, jaw dropping by how soft the bear was when Steve handed it to her. “Can I keep it?”

“Oh for sure, it’s all yours,” Steve said winking at the little girl who then hugged him as well. 

That’s when he became frozen. What should her do? Hug back? Say “you’re welcome” and hope she’d let him go? He didn’t know if he actually wanted to let her go, for a child, she was a really great hugger and it was like all her happy energy radiated onto him.

“Ok sweetheart, go to your room and take off your school clothes, alright?” 

“Ok, mommy.” The little girl running to her room. Steve even found the way she ran pretty cute, it looked like she was jogging, but he guessed it was because she had short legs, or was just short in general.

Steve stood back up the proper way, looking towards Natasha for approval. “How’d I do?” He asked as if he just came back from running a marathon. Interacting with children was hard, but he didn’t mind interacting with the little girl, it actually felt kind of refreshing to not have to burn his clothes because a child with dirty hands had touched him.

“You did a lot better than I expected,” She said honestly, looking in the direction her daughter had just ran off to. “I think she really likes you.”

“Are you sure? I felt like I might’ve said too much, or maybe didn’t say enough, why didn’t you tell me she liked Frozen? I would’ve gotten her something relating to that annoying snowman instead.”

“Hey, relax Rogers,” She said easing him down, “You did great. A lot better than her actual father, I’ll give you that.”

“They’ve only met once?” He questioned, hoping he wasn’t coming off as invasive.

Natasha nodded, not caring whether he knew or not. “Didn’t go so well. She was-for whatever reason, more guarded around him. He was more aggressive when talking to her, something she wasn’t particularly used to. When I told her that was her father and she lifted her arms to be picked up, he only told her she was too old to be held.”

“How old was she at the time?”

“I don’t know, 1? 2? Not that long ago, but not exactly something I like to remember.”

That’s horrible. He didn’t know what to say so all he did was nod in return, not wanting to press on the topic anymore feeling that it was a very sensitive topic for her, and not any of his business. Her private life was hers to keep and cherish, when and if she would be ready to tell him more about it hopefully she will, because he was very interested as to why father’s never wanted to be present in their child’s life.

Steve didn’t plan on staying the night that night, but he wanted to. They ordered take out, and he got to know a little more about the little girl and why pizza was her favorite food. He also learned that she wasn’t a very picky eater because she asked Natasha if she could make her a salad to go with her slice of pizza and she ate the greens more than the food she claimed was her favorite. T

The little girl was compliant and followed everything her mom had asked her. She didn’t fuss when it was time for her bath and to get ready for bed, she didn’t fuss about what bedtime story she wanted to read that night. The only problem she had was being separated from Natasha, she literally clung to her side like a shadow.

Her relationship with her mom was strong, much like Steve’s is with his mother. Speaking of that, he should really call her soon, he hasn’t called her in quite a while. All his attention has been on Natasha these past couple of weeks.

Because of their strong relationship, Natasha and Tatiana’s, it must’ve been why she was refusing to sleep in her own bed tonight and wanted to sleep with her mom.

“Why not?” She asked with a little whine after Natasha declined her request for what felt like the 5th time.

“Because you’ve got to sleep in your own bed tonight,” She said softly. Her daughter obviously not liking the answer because her eyes started to get watery.

Steve didn’t doubt for a second that the reason Natasha was saying no, was because he was here and they planned on having very quiet sex as the little girl was sleeping her room. But Steve was considering leaving because he didn’t like the sight of watching tears fall down the young girl’s eyes as Natasha inevitably picked her daughter up, calming her down. “I-if it’s that much of a problem, I can always take one of the guest bedrooms or the couch,” He offered, as Tatiana buried her face in mom’s neck lightly sobbing.

“It’s ok, she’ll be fine,” Natasha said calmly.

He knew it was OK, but he still felt the need to do something about her crying. Normally he found crying to be very annoying, but his heart pained upon hearing her cry over not being by Natasha. Maybe it brought him nostalgia, and reminded him of himself when he was younger. Or maybe it was still the emotions that rattled inside him when he watched the movie Moana with them, and got to the part where her grandmother died. But all he knew was that he didn’t enjoy seeing the red haired girl cry and he didn’t know why. “It’s not a problem if she stays..or at least, you know, wait until she falls asleep to bring her into her room.”

“You sure?” Natasha asked, double checking to make sure he wouldn’t feel uncomfortable or weird. “You don’t have to-”

“Hey, what did I say?” He said in a very fatherly tone. It even made him question where the tone of authority came from. “It’s clear she doesn’t want to leave you, and I don’t want to be the reason for her crying, so who cares?..Let her stay.”

Tatiana’s breathing got was much more calming and peaceful as she slept on top of her mom, Natasha comfortably rubbing her daughter’s back as she finally went to sleep.

“You’re protective of her,” He stated aloud, watching as the girl’s face was at much more ease whenever Natasha was around. As long as Natasha was near her she felt safe and secure, like anything or anyone would be able to harm her. She was clingy and Steve could tell she loved her mom to the core. Even her grip on her was tight in her sleep, not wanting to let go of the woman, embracing her warmth.

“How could I not be?” She said gently, “Her father’s not gonna be here to do it, so I make sure to fill that spot in for him. Doubling my love and care for her since he’s made it beyond clear that he won’t be here to do it,” Natasha sighed. Whenever Tatiana got like this, she wondered if she was doing this because of what she was missing out on in having a dad present in her life. “I just don’t understand him sometimes.He calls and says how he wants to see her, but never makes the attempt to stop the things he’s doing and make the trip over her.” It’s not like she was going to decline the father of her daughter to come and spend time with the girl.

“I get what you mean.” He was listening closely, paying attention to everything.

“You’ve got baby daddy drama too?” 

“No,” He chuckled gently. “But my father was never really present in my life either despite the fact that we lived under the same house.” It was a big house, and sometimes he swore he went days without seeing his dad while living in that house. It was always his mom, and if it wasn’t his mom it was the maids and butlers. “Even the times I did see him, I still felt so distant from him. We didn’t share any of the same likes. The only thing we agreed on was our love for my mom..She was the factor that kept my father and I from ripping each other’s heads off.” Steve wasn’t even sure if he would go as far as saying he loved her father. “I can’t even remember the last time I saw him and he lives here in New York.” His eyes met hers, “So I guess we’ve both daddy issues.” Natasha found comfort in how soft his grin was, noticing that he had a dimple on his left cheek. 

Did he actually just make the attempt to relate to her and succeed? Did he really just comfort her?..Did he really cry while watching Moana?


	11. Chapter 11

(New week)

Normally, his housekeeper would make him breakfast the same night she prepared dinner because he didn’t like people being in his space and area so early in the morning. So he hadn’t woken up to the smell of breakfast in a very long time. So when he woke up from his night with Natasha, Tatiana once again falling asleep in the same bed as them. 

But it didn’t really matter to him, he’s gotten used to it by now. Steve was stirred out of his sleep by the smell of bacon.

He was half asleep, but he was still able to detect tiny feet padding to bed. “Stevie, wake up, mommy made breakfast,” Tatiana said to him, poking the side of his face.

Oh yeah, and Tatiana had given him his own nickname. He liked it actually. Typically he hated nicknames and loathed the idea of anyone calling him Stevie, but this little girl made it work. He felt special, given that Natasha had told him it took Tatiana a month just to get used to the idea of Clint calling her “Angel”, now she’s been begging him every time he saw her to give her a name as well. 

The conversation of nicknames surfaced when Tatiana had one night overheard Steve calling Natasha, “Nat”. And wanted to receive her own nickname from him. He hadn’t really thought about it at all, whenever she reminded him, he ultimately forgot. Unintentionally. 

But today, he was determined to make it happen. He’d think about it all day while she was in school, while he was working, and while he was doing anything really.

“She did?” he said with a yawn, stretching his arms. “Give me 10 minutes, and I’ll be out there, ok?”

“Ok,” she said excitedly, running back to the kitchen.

Steve plopped his head back on the pillow. He needed to ask Natasha where she got her mattress and comforters from, they were a lot more comfy than the ones he had back at his own place. In fact, whenever he slept over he found himself getting much better sleep than if he was sleeping in his own bed.

It could’ve been the feeling of sleeping next to her, she used this amazing smelling vanilla, mixed with coconut body wash that smelled amazing. She must’ve had a shampoo that had the same contents in it, because her hair smelled just as good as her body, that’s why he enjoyed holding her. Definitely not because he liked to hold her or anything.

He contemplated going back to sleep and sleep in just a little more, her bed was seriously luscious, he was literally laying on clouds that were imported from heaven. Plus the smell of the food cooking in the front was almost enough to put him back to sleep, reminding him of his childhood. However, he also felt the urge to get up and get some of what Natasha was making.

He decided on the latter, tiredly rolling out of bed and getting up and going into her bathroom. God, don’t even get him started on the bathrooms in this place, more specifically her bathroom. Sure his bathrooms were spacious as well, but hers’? Straight out of a fucking dream. He needed to get her interior decorators number because the way these bathrooms were styled was so luxurious, yet maintaining it’s simple and modern look--and the hand soap, did he mention she had actual dispensers for hand soap? Talk about big money, he didn’t even have that.

“Mommy, what’s that?” Tati asked standing on her tiptoes to try and see above the counter and figure out what her mom was blending.

“It’s a smoothie.”

“For me?” She questioned, watching as her mom finished making it.

Natasha smiled at her daughter. “No, you wanted apple juice remember? It’s for Steve.” For someone who was as muscular and fit as him, you would think he ate a healthy diet, but he doesn’t. He totally pigs out and eats the most unhealthiest foods ever, somehow he still had washboard abs. “You wanna try it?” Tatiana nodded her head. Natasha dipped a spoon in the blender, feeding her daughter a fair amount of the drink, smirking as she hummed in delight. “How’s it taste?”

“Perfect,” she answered, holding two thumbs up.

“You’re perfect,” Natasha said as she kissed her daughter’s forehead. Picking her up and placed her on the stool by the counter so she can start eating her breakfast before it was time for her to leave for school.

“Are we gonna watch more movies later?”

Her new favorite thing was watching as many movies as she can while eating pizza, and it’s been going on for a couple of nights, some nights Steve was here, other nights he wasn’t, but Natasha could tell Tatiana enjoyed it a lot more when Steve was around. How she’d giggle at his comments about how dumb one of the previous scenes were, fascinated by how he was able to eat 4 slices of pizza without his stomach hurting when she could barely get through one. How sometimes he’d doze off in the middle of the movie, then wake back up towards the end. She liked his presence, he was fun to be around.

“I’m not sure, mommy may have to work late tonight, so you might have to go to Baba and Gigi’s house and I’ll pick you up when I’m done.” It didn’t go unnoticed by her how Tati’s lip slightly quivered, meaning she was unhappy with what she just told her. “Don’t do it, please?” Natasha said softly as she caressed her cheek, knowing the little girl would be on the brink of tears otherwise. “You know I won’t do it if I didn’t have to. You love it over there, why’re you sad?”

“Cause I want to be with you.” It felt like every time she spent a lot of time with her mom, and things were going great, she’d always end up busy again and then have to spend a couple days at her grandparent’s house. “Can I go too?” She asked sadly.

She couldn’t just straight up say no to her. Even if the answer was no, only because she’d be handling a lot of things and didn’t want her attention to be half on her daughter and half on her work. “I’ll think about it. But whatever the outcome, make sure you get in the car with Zanders.” 

“Ok…” Tatiana held her head down.

Natasha hooked a finger under her daughter’s chin, “Head up,” she said gently She’s been trying to teach her to keep her head up, whether she was sad, mad, or nervous. It was ok if her head ended up down, she was only 3, and she’d continue to pick her head up even when she hits 50. “It’s gonna be ok.”

Steve entered the kitchen, still trying to shake off his sleepiness. “Mornin,” He yawned rubbing his eyes, pretty much still half asleep after completing everything on his morning routine list. Tiredly holding his head up in his hand as he leaned against the counter.

“About time you’re up,” She teased, giving him a short peck to the lips. “I thought you’d be back there forever.”

“Might as well. I have the day off today and really don’t want to do anything.” Actually he just didn’t want to leave her place, he liked it here. More specifically, the bedding. He picked up his smoothie, giving it a small whiff. He could just let her be his personal chef. Steve noticed how upset the little girl eating her pancakes was this morning. “Why the long face?” How could she be upset when she was eating chocolate chip pancakes?

“She’s just sad because I have to work late tonight, and she won’t be able to come along this time,” Natasha answered, running her hand through the girl’s hair, who leaned her head into Natasha’s side upon the remembrance that she really wasn’t going to be able to go with her to work after school.

Steve paused while he drank more of his drink. Hang on a second, this was a great opportunity, perfect. By Natasha staying late at work, he could attempt to take over tonight for her and babysit her toddler for her. What better way to get close to the kid? It’s been a week, he knew more than he thought he’d be able to get to know about the little girl. Turns out she was the average 3 year old girl.

She does ballet, her favorite color is pink, she plays with Barbie dolls, and watches way too many princess movies. She likes baking or at least watching and helping Natasha bake. It doesn’t take much for her to get distracted, how bad could it be?

Natasha looked at the time on her phone, once it hit 8:00 o’clock, she received a text from her private chauffeur that drove her to school ever since she was a kid, so she knew the man very well and considered him to be more of a family friend and less of the person who drove them places. 

Right now, he was down in the lobby, ready and prepared to take her daughter to school. “Come on, sweetheart time to go,” she said picking her up from the stool, Tatiana laying her head on her mom’s shoulder. Natasha grabbed her daughter’s bag telling Steve she’d be right back.

“Take your time,” He said, thinking about what he’d say to her when she returned. How could he convince her to let him watch over her daughter tonight? They’ve been dating for about a month or so, but he’s known the child less than a week, and that might raise suspicion of why he was so interested in watching over her while Natasha was busy. 

But listen here, _very_ closely. He was by no means THAT kind of person. That was not on his agenda and he will never find himself trying to get close to any person under the age of 24 in a way such as that, especially a kid. Basically, what he was trying to say was that he wasn’t a pedophile, ok? He hated creeps like that, and although he didn’t like kids, he wouldn’t hesitate to beat the crap out of anyone that he found jerking it to anything close to child pornography, that was disgraceful and disgusting.

So what could he do to show her that he could be trusted? Well, he could always have sex with Natasha, it’s possible he could get what he wants that way..but she wasn’t the kind of woman to lose her sense of moral stability after having sex.

Ask nicely? There wasn’t a doubt in his mind that he was not going to be able to ask anyone, anything, in a nice way.

The red haired woman came back up in the elevator, stepping out of it like she had a lot on her mind.

“Tough let go?” 

“She had some tears, but it was relatively ok for the most part.” It was always hard sending her to school when she was in a bad mood, she’d have to call her teacher about 2 hours from now to see if her attitude had changed, or if she needed to make the trip to her school to see if she was still upset, and in that case, in meant something else was wrong. Natasha never wanted to get used to her daughter being ok with her not being by her side, not at the vulnerable age of 3.

How should he make his way into the topic of babysitting? “When I was younger and my parents were really busy, they relied on the maids to take care of me.”

She believed him. He’s been a reasonable human a few times, showing her that he did have a brain and a bit of a heart. On most occasions, he showed how spoiled he was and proved that he was mostly raised by the help. “It would help time wise to hire a nanny or something along those lines, but I don’t want her to grow up that way.” She didn’t want her to get used to someone else taking on the mother role when she wasn’t able to.

Now was his chance, he could see she was having an internal battle with herself on what to do, and if sending Tatiana to her parents' house was the best idea, or if she’d just give in and take her to her office instead.

“I can always watch her,” He said in slight awkwardness, rubbing the side of his neck. He thought asking was hard, awaiting her answer and her reaction was much harder. Only thing is, he didn’t know what a smirk and a raised eyebrow meant in this scenario.

“Absolutely not,” She said, shutting his idea down completely. She wasn’t sure if he was joking or not, but his tone of voice didn’t give off a very jokey vibe.

“What? What’s so bad about the idea?”

“You. You’re what’s bad about the idea.” That came off..not the way she intended, and she could tell he immediately became offended by what she said and took her words the wrong way. 

“Really? So I’m the bad part.”

“That’s not what I meant-”

“So what did you mean? That I’m so untrustworthy and irresponsible that I can’t even handle watching a 3 year old?”

She sighed, “That’s not what I’m trying to say, Steve. I meant that feels a little out of pocket, you know? Kind of rushed.” Tatiana just met him, and she didn’t want her to be overwhelmed by the fact that some man she’s only known for a week would be watching her.

Had those two known each other and got used to the other being around, sure she’d let him watch her, she’d even ask him himself if he could watch the little girl. The problem was timing, not trust. Actually, maybe it did have something to do with trust as well.

Steve’s stated many times how much he didn’t like children’s and how Tatiana was an exception because they were dating, him saying that did no justice with her faith that he’d be able to take care of a person that he could literally step over.

“Do you know how hypocritical you sound by saying you can’t trust me when you probably hired a babysitter you probably found online to watch over her?” 

“If it comes down to everyone being unavailable, I don’t hire a babysitter, I let Clint watch her.”

Clint?.. Clint! The dude who single-handedly destroyed the men’s bathroom trying to swat a fly? The guy who Steve felt had a crush on Natasha and was trying to pry his way out of the friendzone? She had more faith in that man, than her own boyfriend? The fuck was this?

It’s not like he was some kidnapper or murderer, he wasn’t going to try and play any tricks and pranks on her daughter, not when even he could see how precious the little girl is. All he wanted was to show that he was capable of handling things like this.

Like, for real, he was going to have to handle the intensity and responsibility of it at some point in his life when he became a father with whoever he decided to court and marry and probably get 3 divorces. All he was asking for here was a shot, and she was really coming in between his entire plan. He couldn’t bond with her daughter if she wouldn’t let him. 

Steve cupped her face in his hands, “Nat in order for this relationship between us to work out, baby I need you to trust that I’ll be able to handle things like taking care of your daughter. I keep telling you that I’m here to stay and that I want to be in both of your lives, but I can’t do that if you won’t allow me,” He said softly.

It’s as if whenever he tried to talk her into anything as serious as this was, she found herself disregarding that voice in the back of her head that was telling her not to go through with anything he was saying and wanting her to break off everything they had before it escalated into a spot she couldn’t back out of. 

“I’ll watch her, and she’ll be ok, I promise.”

The voice got louder and louder, it always seemed to increase its voice whenever she was around the man, and right now it was at its loudest point imaginable. Telling her not to do it, telling her to kick him out, telling her to break up with him and that he wasn’t one to be trusted. Steve was willing to do it, and that wasn’t the issue here. He’s only known her daughter for one week, her daughter only knew Steve for one week, how would she act around him, and how would he act around her? 

The damn timing was off. The fucking voice was relentless, and his expression was too focused and gentle as he waited for her answer. Tatiana will always be her number one priority, her comfort meant a lot to her, and she wanted to make sure she felt comfortable with Steve around.

“Alright...if you really want to..you can watch her.” The voice in the back of her head faded away, but she could tell it was disappointed with her decision and it wasn’t even a real person. Just a mere conscience that helped her decide on what felt right and what felt horribly wrong.

“See?” Steve leaned in, tenderly catching her lips in a nice kiss. “It’s not that hard to say yes to me.”

He had no idea how false his statement was. “If I come back and my child is harmed in any way, Rogers, I’ll kill you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” He laughed, softly kissing her once again. “Don’t worry about it, I can handle it.”

“I hope so,” She mumbled.

* * *

The reason she had said Steve could watch over her daughter while she was working late was because she would be very busy and she’d have to split her attention between Tatiana and running a company, both things becoming very time-consuming. Any other time she would get the work done later, but this was a task that needed her undivided attention and can’t be ignored or pushed away.

Now, she was finding it hard to get anything done, because the asshole that said he would stay at her apartment and wait for her daughter to get out of school, was fucking around in her office being a complete distraction.

“Aren’t you supposed to be, I don’t know, anywhere except for here?” Natasha asked sarcastically in a steep annoyance. He was asking her a series of questions, and while she fully respected his concern of wanting to know what to feed her for lunch later, all she really needed him to do at this point, was make sure she went to bed on time and not die.

“I’m just trying to make both our situations easier. The more you tell me, the more I know and the less we stress about it,” He said, spinning around in one of her chairs, staring up at the ceiling as he did.

“Believe me, no matter how much I tell you, I won’t stop stressing about it.” She should’ve gone with her first thought and sent her to her parent’s house.

There was a knock on the door, followed by someone entering inside right after they knocked.

Much to Steve’s dislike and misfortune, came in Clint Barton who walked in with two coffees in his hand, Steve had a feeling the other one was for Clint and not himself.

Clint side-eyed Steve, his jaw clenched slightly when he saw him, but pushed the man’s occupancy to the side, keeping his attention on the red haired woman who was looking at something on her computer.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t phoned me in for a coffee today, what’s going on, you alright?” He asked setting her coffee down on her desk, a good distance away from the papers. When he set it down, Steve noticed a paper that right next to it, idly laying on her desk. It was labeled as a list of all the profits she’d make from other companies and what was the name he saw first? Fucking Alexander Pierce.

Natasha glanced at the man and smiled, “I’m so busy today, I don’t think I even have the energy to breathe without wasting time, less alone than drinking a coffee that I’m sure you didn’t make right.”

“Who doesn’t like a little Cinnamon spice in their coffee?”

“People who don’t like cinnamon,” Steve murmured to himself, Natasha giving him a small point his way in agreement. Apparently Clint knew Natasha longer than he has, but even through the short amount of time that he and Natasha have been seeing each other, he knew she didn’t like cinnamon.

Clint took a sip of his coffee, seeing the photo of Natasha’s daughter at a young age brought suspicion to his mind. Whenever Steve would come over she’d hide that picture. But now she was showcasing which meant one thing...Steve met the little girl. “So if you plan on working late tonight then I guess that means you need someone to watch Tatiana, if you aren’t dropping her off at your parents' house, I’d be more than happy to-”

“Oh uh, actually Steve’s gonna watch her for me.”

“Him?” Clint asked in minor disbelief, not shying away from looking at Steve, who tauntingly waved in his direction with a smug look on his face. “Nat, you can’t be serious-”

“But she is serious,” Steve interrupted. He was not going to let Clint talk Natasha out of anything, knowing that she trusted his judgment and was probably proficient in talking her out of a lot of things. “We discussed everything this morning and both came to the conclusion to give it a try since our relationship is going somewhere and I’ll need to practice for the future together when I marry her.” 

Natasha had rolled her eyes amusedly, but Steve was feeding off of the irritated look on Clint’s face. This dude definitely held feelings for Natasha somewhere. That whole brotherly love bullshit was just an act. 

“Speaking of that, you should probably get going before traffic gets bad,” Natasha said, rush hour was literally every hour in Manhattan and she didn’t want Tatiana to wait long to be picked up. Steve nodded upon the suggestion, standing up and picking up the coffee that Natasha had no plans on drinking. “Don’t forget to get her something to eat and make sure she practices her reading and writing.”

“Yeah, yeah, I got it. 30 minutes each.”

“An hour of each,” Clint quickly corrected. How could Natasha trust this man with anything? He wasn’t fit to take care of a small child when he was a child himself.

“Look at you, memorizing my instructions. Why didn’t my girlfriend let you babysit instea—oh wait.” Steve winced. “That’s right, my girlfriend asked me to do it.” He said the word ‘Girlfriend’ on purpose the second time. Trying to get under Clint’s skin and mess with him. It was also why Steve leaned in and placed a very firm and noticeably lengthy kiss on Natasha’s lips, licking his own once he pulled away. ‘I’ll see you later.”

“I expect her to be in bed by the time I get back.”

“Not a problem,” He pecked her lips again. “Do me a favor and fetch my girlfriend another coffee, would you?” Steve started to walk out of the room. “One that she’ll actually drink.”

“What kind?” Clint called out to him with a smug grin, thinking he wouldn’t know what Natasha liked.

“1⁄4 cup of half and half milk, 2 packs of sugar and a dash of coffee creamer, preferably hazelnut, but french vanilla will do just fine,” Steve answered off the top of his head, walking out of the room, whilst drinking the coffee Clint made for her. He lightly grimaced and paused for a second when he swallowed it. He could see why she didn’t like cinnamon in it.

Clint turned to Natasha, silently asking if he was right in which she nodded, followed by a shrug. “Sometimes he makes it in the morning after he stays the night.”

“He sleeps over?!”

* * *

Steve closed the door to his car and started to walk into the building. This was a fairly big building for a pre-school, remembering that she attended a specialized pre-k for advanced toddlers, he honestly didn’t even know that was a real thing, but as he entered the area and waited with the other parents who were there to pick up their kids, he supposed it was real.

Some people recognized his face and whispered to their partners, discreetly pointing fingers at him in a shocked manner. What was a guy like him doing here, he didn’t have a kid.

He wasn’t really paying attention to anything, not noticing that practically all eyes were on him, he was far too busy leaning against the wall, playing “Call Of Duty:Modern Warfare 3” on his phone, leading his team to victory.

There was a bell that was heard at 2:30 on the dot, children spilling out of their classroom in single file lines. However, most of the parents there were interested to find out which child Steve Rogers was here to pick up.

She’s been sad all day, trying to hide it so her teacher wouldn’t call her mom and disrupt her while she was at work, so she masked her sadness pretty well. Now that it was the end of the day, and she knew mommy wasn’t home and she’d be with her grandparents all day, her physical movements mirrored her emotional one, her head completely down and Natasha not being there to lift it up only made her sadder, her eyes welling with tears knowing that when she looked up, she’d find-

“I know you miss your mommy, but you’re crying already?” He asked with a small smile on his face, lifting her head up for her.

“Stevie?” She said softly. Accidentally letting a tear fall. Not because she wasn’t happy to see him, she was just expecting someone else, and to be taken to her grandparent’s house. “Where’s Zanders?” 

Steve shrugged, taking the bookbag from around her shoulders and holding it for her. “Your mommy gave him the day off today, so it’s just you and me.”

“So mommy’s still not coming home,” She stated sadly with a sniff.

Something about that frown bothered him. Any other time he wouldn’t give a shit if a kid was sad or crying, but with the little red-haired girl in front of him it still bothered him, only in a different way. Not to brag but he’s a really fun guy, there should be no reason why she was sad around him and jumping for joy at the sight of him.

He maneuvered into a trick he learned from his mother when he was sad about not being able to see his father. Strong negotiation and blatant bribery. “Tell you what, if you promise not to cry over not being able to see your mom, and do all your reading and writing then I’ll give you ice cream.”

“Mommy doesn’t have any more.”

This kid was smart. How did she even know that, she wasn’t even strong enough to open the freezer, let alone see the shelf where Steve had eaten the last of the ice cream left. “Then I’ll pick some up on the way home.”

“Cookies and cream?” She asked rubbing her eyes, holding onto Steve’s hand

Steve noticeably flinched when the little girl held onto his hand, easing her grip off of him, putting his hands in his pocket. “Uh, y-yeah. You got it. Come on, let’s go.”

  
  


Steve came off the elevator holding two bags worth of ice cream sundae ingredients, it started to rain out and he was the one who ended up getting wet on the trip back to the car from the grocery store and into the building because he had given her his jacket.

Steve exhaled a deep breath as he placed the bags on the counter, Tatiana crawling on the stool.

“Which one do you want to do first? Reading or writing?” He was not excited to be doing this. It was going to be boring, and she was only three years old so she could barely read, and barely spell her own name. It would probably take her 10 minutes to get through one sentence, 30 minutes to get through one page, and 2 hours itself for her to be able to spell her name correctly.

“Mommy does reading first.”

“Welp, I’m not your mommy so, we’ll do the writing.” Steve gave her a pencil and took out her notebook. He opened the book looking for a blank page and seen all her previous work. It actually caught him off guard how well she was doing and how advanced she was at simple tasks. He could even read her handwriting and for a 3 year old, that was very rare, much better than his when he was her age, that’s for sure.

“Jesus, dude you sure you’re only 3?” He asked as he watched her perfectly write her name without any stops, and put the date on the page as well. This kid was writing sentences, and perfectly tracing over the alphabet and numbers. She was a prodigy.

There was a slight pause in her writing and that was when there was a little rumble of thunder from outside, her hand holding onto her pencil a lot tighter until the rumble subsided. 

She was done with the writing, but still had about 15 minutes left, Natasha had told him if she finished early to go over more things with her, but honestly he really wasn’t expecting her to be done at all so he just let her write out the names of Disney princesses in her book. She knew them all from memory and spelled their names correctly.

Steve had noticed that she wasn’t one of those kids who wrote the letter “e” backward or getting confused with her lowercase “D’s” and “B’s”, her writing was at a moderate speed of a 1st grader and she didn’t even hit 5 years old yet.

Another rumble of thunder made itself noticeable. Only this time it was more loud and croaky. A thunderstorm soon on its way. Steve was dreading her inevitable scaredness, it was sure to come and he hoped she’s not one of those kids who start screaming their heads off with every flash of lighting that they see.

“Alright, time for reading, which book do you want to read first?” He showed her three books, all of them having 24 pages each and very colorful front covers that gave him a headache.

“Umm..This one.” 

Steve handed her the book, standing next to her as she began to read. He was notified that whenever she came across a word she was stuck on she’d tried to sound it out when it came down to her asking how to pronounce the word, it was the only time he was supposed to help her out. Natasha said it doesn’t happen often.

“Maisy goes to pwe-school.”

—Ok, hold the hell up. He hated kids, but hearing her say the word “pwe” instead of “pre” was one of the most adorable things he’s ever heard. He did not know she was one of those kids who did that and it was his first time hearing her do it because she usually said it the right way.

“Today is a very good day for Maisy. She’s going to pwe-school!” The little girl gasped, “Stevie, I go to pwe-school.”

“Really? Seems like you should be in the 2nd grade,” Or at least kindergarten. “Keep going.”

Just like the writing, the reading took a short amount of time and she only got stuck on 3 words, all of them coming from the book of a slightly higher grade level.

He stepped away for 5 minutes, only 5 minutes to use the bathroom and that was all it took for him to hear quiet crying from where she was. 

Steve quickly went to where she was. “What happened?” he asked confusedly. Nothing was broken, nothing was on fire, she didn’t look hurt. She pointed towards the window and Steve looked to see that it was now raining heavier than before, the clouds getting significantly darker, thunder and lighting appearing more and more frequently, causing her to look at him with watery eyes again. Steve sighed as he did his next move, holding his arms out to her. “Come here,” He said softer than he was aware of.

Tatiana ran into his arms, Steve picking her up, the little girl placing her face into his neck, shielding her vision away from the storm outside. “I want my mommy.”

“I know you do.” He copied Natasha’s move of getting her to calm down by rubbing her back, his eyes locked onto the untouched ice cream and realized they had yet to start eating it despite her finishing all her tasks. 

Steve took her into the kitchen, trying to set her down on the counter, but she only tightened her grip. She shook her head and made a noise of disapproval when he tried again.

“Alright, alright. But you’ve got to look to tell me what you want on your ice cream.” Steve got a spoon and a bowl, setting it down and opening the tub of ice cream with one hand. He put three scoops in the bowl and set out all the things he bought for her. “Ok, so we’ve got strawberry syrup, caramel syrup, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles, and crushed pretzels, which do you want?”

“Can I have chocolate, whipped cream, and spwinkles please?” 

“Of course.” He opened the chocolate syrup, “You wanna pour it?” He asked, the little girl wiped her eyes and nodded, Steve passing the bottle over to her, bringing her closer to the bowl so she wouldn’t spill it. “You ever had plain whipped cream?” she shook her head, Steve’s jaw dropping dramatically. “Are you kidding? Unbelievable, say ‘ah’”

“Ah,” she said holding her mouth open, Steve spraying the topping into her mouth to the brim, smiling in amusement as her cheeks were full, resembling that of a squirrel. “It’s good!” She said on a full mouth so it kind of sounded like a bunch of nonsense.

If there was one new thing he learned today, it was that when she was scared, frightened, or shaken up, she was very clingy and petrified of being left alone or being a great distance away from someone. Because of this, Steve took her over to the couch, as they watched yet another Princess movie. He never knew there were so many. He thought there was at least 10, this one being “Anastasia” and he couldn’t help but notice that the princess of the screen looked a lot like Natasha and was even Russian too with kind of the same last name.

He’d have to do some researching later in order to make sure this wasn’t some conspiracy theory bubbling in his head.

“What is it with you and Princesses?” Steve asked as he looked down at the little girl who was stuck to his side, eating her ice cream with her eyes glued to the screen.

“They’re my favorite. I like their dwesses an the crowns and they’re pretty like mommy!”

Steve absentmindedly smiled at the little girl, she really was her mom’s biggest fan and best friend. If he didn’t know any better he would’ve sworn they were sisters.

So she was obsessed with princesses? He remembered her telling him something about three days ago. Natasha calls her “Tati”, Natasha also said how her mom and dad call the little girl some Russian name that he forgot, that bastard Clint weirdly has the right to call her “Angel” for whatever reason, and Natasha’s friend Darcy calls her “Little Red”. 

“Since you want a nickname so badly, and you’re in love with these Disney Princess stories, would it be ok if I called you princess?” He was surprised the nickname wasn’t already taken.

She nodded her head excitedly, “Yeah! And I can still call you Stevie!”

“Eh, we may have to work on giving me a more masculine name but that’ll do for now.”

“What’s masculine?” 

Steve chuckled, forgetting she was only 3. It felt like he was talking to a 10 year old.

“I know. I’ll have to ask him about it later, but I’m positive he’ll say no..” Natasha came off the elevator entering into the room and almost dropping her phone at the sight. “Mom..I’ll call you back..” She said quietly, hanging up and looking at the sight in front of her. “You're kidding,” She whispered to herself with a small smirk on her face.

There was absolutely no way what she was seeing was real.

It was both Steve and Tatiana on the couch, with empty ice cream bowls in front of them, and a pizza box that was half-way finished. An unfinished movie still playing on the tv. Her daughter sleeping on top of Steve and was cuddled in her little blanket with her head laying on his chest. Steve sleeping as well, with a protective arm laying on the girl’s back so she wouldn’t fall off if she were to move in her sleep. It was a priceless sight to see..Which is why she took a picture, and almost contemplated on leaving them be, they were literally passed out.

She carefully picked her daughter up who leaned her head on her mom’s shoulder, stirring awake as Natasha began taking her to her bedroom. “Mommy you took too long,” she said, eyes still closed.

“I know, I’m sorry, but it looks like you and Steve had fun.”

“Yeah, I was a little scared, but then he made me ice cream, and called me princess, now I feel better.”

Natasha smiled gently, tenderly kissed her daughter’s cheek. If only Steve was up. Not only did she want to hear how things went, but she also felt like he really deserved a reward..

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

Tatiana wouldn’t be up for another two hours.

It started with feeling Natasha straddle his lap. At first, he thought she was changing her sleeping position to cuddle more into his side. He never thought she’d be the cuddly type, but every night he’s over she goes into his side and lays her head on his chest. There have been a few times where Steve would dazedly switch his own position and the next morning he’d wake up to find himself spooning her. 

Natasha started waking him up with small kisses to his lips. He enjoyed his sleep and didn’t like it when people would wake him up, but he enjoyed the taste and feel of her lips, even more, kissing her back.

“What about the kid?” He asked with a quiet groan when she palmed his erection. He didn’t want to wake the little girl up to the sound of her mom and her boyfriend having sex. That would probably scar her for life, especially since she’s so young.

“Trust me, she’s completely worn out.” The typical bedtime she set out for her daughter was either 7:30 or 8:00 pm, depending on if she had a nap or not. Last night, she stayed up until 11:00 because she knew she didn’t have school the next day, otherwise Natasha would’ve already put her to sleep.

That’s all he needed to hear.

Natasha watched with hungry eyes as his teeth dragged her lace underwear down her legs and his hands slowly took it off once it reached her ankles. A soft, surprised gasp left her lips as she felt him place a soft kiss on her folds. Funny how she was the one that wanted to please him in the early hours of the morning, but he managed to take over everything.

Steve pulled away and grinned up at her, “If you’d just call me daddy, I won’t be a tease to you.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, she was not going to give him the satisfaction of calling him that in bed, no matter how sexily rugged and velvety his voice was in the morning. “Not happening.”

Steve chuckled at her and put his mouth back on her folds. So be it. His tongue slipped through and licking every spot of her dripping pussy. He’d never get enough of how she tasted, how pleasuring it was for him to hear her moan, causing him to growl against her pussy, his action sending a vibration through her that she was able to feel through her body. 

His tongue curling and licking at her, the very tip of his tongue teasing her clit. And to think he would’ve made her cum if she’d just call him ‘daddy’. He didn’t know any Russian at all, but whatever language it was, she was gently begging in foreign words.

Hearing her say foreign words so breathily was something he was extremely turned on by.

He pulled his lips away from her pussy, wrapping them around her clit, his hands holding down her waist. Her back arched as his index and middle finger slipped in and felt around the wet area, prepping her for something much bigger. 

Her fingers gripped at his hair as she felt her orgasm hit, spilling her juices all over his fingers. He leaned away from her pussy, lapping up all of her juices. Steve came back up, nibbling along her body, setting himself back between legs.

He reached over in a drawer that was now stocked with condoms for him, her leg wrapping around his waist and she’d first brought a hand between her own legs and to his raging erection, she’d used her juices alongside his own pre-cum to make his dick naturally lubed, allowing him to easily slip the condom on himself

Steve’s hands were placed on each side of her head, his whole muscular body caging her on the bed. He leaned down and captured her lips in a slow, yet needy kiss. Natasha cupping his jaw and angling her head to deepen the kiss. The intensity of it causing both of them to voice their noise of pleasure. The red-haired woman felt him wrap her other leg around his waist. 

“Fuck, I want to be inside you,” he whispered hotly.

Natasha bit her lip in anticipation at his words. “Then what are you waiting for?”

Steve groaned as he felt her lightly suck on the pulse of his neck. With a growl he held himself up with his left hand, leaving his right-aligned himself. Inch by deliciously insane inch he was filling her up extremely well in a way that she was now only used to his cock and a man of his size to be able to really satisfy her body. He lightly jerked and shivered until he was fully deep-seated inside her. It had been a few days since they last got the chance to fuck, being that Tatiana found a liking of sleeping in between them, and they were pretty busy throughout most of the day, so there was no sneaking into each other’s offices to try and satisfy their needs for each other. 

She mewled as he was balls deep within her. Cries of delight were muffled into his neck as he began to pound deep within her, his cock pressing against her g-spot with every powerful stroke he gave her, not missing a single beat.

Steve’s growls were getting hotter and breathier as her pussy was clenching around his cock, this caused him to slow his pace but become rougher with his movements. She could feel his heated breathe as his body leaned against hers while his right hand helped keep him up, Natasha could feel every part of his muscular chest of his body against hers.

The sounds of her soft moans of his name, feeling her nails dig into his shoulder, might’ve boosted his ego a great amount. Natasha seriously loved the feel of his muscles rubbing against her, the feel of his hard muscles and her soft supple skin drove her crazy.

Steve’s hand traveled down her stomach towards her dripping folds. She held him closer as she felt him finger her swollen clit. Natasha felt her body completely heated as he whispered such filthy words into her, his voice was so deep, yet so silky smooth.

Her grip on his shoulders tightened as he continued to fuck her. His mouth leaving butterfly kisses all over her neck, her shoulder, her chest. Natasha found herself wrapping her arms around him. Her hand stroking the nape of his neck.

“Fuck..fuck I’m gonna cum.” He wanted to be able to watch her as his cum shoot inside her, but she made him use condoms, and it was a mystery of why he was able to feel everything as if he wasn’t using one.

Her legs tightened around him, pulling his lips to hers as they came together, Natasha moaning into his mouth as they both came, feeling his hips jerk dangerously into hers. Steve’s eyes shut tightly, wishing he was pumping his cum into her and not into the condom. Didn’t he get enough of this torture when she had him cumming into his pants? Couldn’t she just bite the bullet and go on the pill?

* * *

Natasha held the phone to her ear again, having a not so pleasant conversation with her someone on the other end of the phone. Steve entered the kitchen, his hair damp and matted down from his shower. He found his girlfriend in a slightly aggravated mood. So he paused his motion of pouring out the box of Lucky Charms cereal and going over to Natasha, wrapping his arms around her waist and dipping down to leave light kisses on the inside of her neck as she continued to argue with the person on the other side of the call.

“All I’m saying is, it’s my decision. I have no idea what you expect me to do when I have things to handle here. I want to be there to help you deal with whatever, but I have a child to take care so there’s really no time for that.” The kisses Steve had left on her neck was pretty soothing and calmed her down only a little. She placed a hand on his chest, “Can you make sure she’s getting ready?” Steve nodded, kissing her in the process, before heading to the little girl’s room. “Don’t worry about who else is here.”

Steve knocked on Tatiana’s door that was half opened, the red-haired girl kicking her feet back and forth as she sat on her bed, her shoes on the floor.

Her room was a sensible size for someone her age. She wasn’t given a master bedroom like Natasha had because let’s be honest, what was a 3 year old going to do with a room that size. Her walls were pale pink, she had a fully stocked bookshelf with children's books, a spot in the room for toys, he could see that she had a little area for tea parties. Her bed had a few stuffed animals including the one that he gave to her, the one that she was currently clutching on to, and a few posters on the walls of princesses.

He leaned against the door, folding his arms as he watched the girl who was just sitting on the edge of the bed with her stuffed animal. “Shouldn’t you be getting dressed? Why aren’t your shoes on?” 

“I’m waiting for mommy to come and help me tie them.”

Steve hummed in response, going over to her and kneeling down, picking her shoe up and helping her put it on. “Your mom’s on the phone right now, so I’m afraid you’ll have to deal with me doing it.”

“Did mommy leave already?” She asked with worry in her voice. She was supposed to be going with her to work and she loved it there. She liked playing with Darcy and talking to Clint. If her mom did leave, she didn’t even kiss her goodbye or walk her downstairs like she normally would. 

Steve finished tying one of her shoes, helping her put on the other. “Nope, but she’s on the phone and wanted to make sure you’re dressed.” He finished tying the other shoe, picking her up from the bed and taking her out of the room. 

He wondered how she was able to make her daughter something so fast when he was literally away for 5 minutes. The little girl had two small pancakes, eggs and bacon. Steve continued to pour his cereal into gis bowl, trying not to express his jealousy that the red-haired girl was eating great, and Steve was over here sniffing the milk he bought to see if it was spoiled. 

“Was that your..” He trailed off with his words, being that Tatiana was in the room and didn’t want to mention her father. So he just pointed in a nod in the girl’s direction, she was too busy eating to notice.

Natasha got what he was trying to say, and was glad he refrained from mentioning the man. Tatiana would always get curious about her dad and ask questions about him. Most of the things she asked would be about his whereabouts, and why all the kids in her class had their dads with them while she didn’t. “No, it was my sister.”

“You have a sister?” He asked after he swallowed his cereal. There were more of them? More people like her? Didn’t the Earth have enough problems already? Did Satan really hate the world so much that he’d place more of his spawns here? He always thought Natasha was an only child, she never talked about her family around him. If she did, he would’ve known she had a daughter when he first took interest in her. How secretive could someone be to not tell their partner about something?

Oh, wait-

“Is Auntie Yelena coming, mommy?” 

So her sister’s name was Yelena? If Tati asked if she was coming here, that meant she didn’t live in the same state. Meeting her family was a big deal, and showed a lot of commitment, it was also very time consuming and stressful having to meet someone’s family and have them become smitten as well. The more people he had supporting his relationship with her, the more Natasha would see how much she loved him.

“No, she’s not coming.” Not again she should say. The last time she was here she almost burned down her entire apartment while her daughter was in it. That was only one of the many reasons her sister wasn’t coming though, there were many things along the lines of their relationship that put heavy tension on how they interact with each other.

“Aww,” She said, Natasha smiling and kissing the top of her daughter’s head.

Natasha never involved any of her personal issues with her sister or ex-husband with daughter because she was too young to understand anything that was going on. Although she did like seeing her aunt and spending time with her, it was very limited.

“What were you guys talking about?” Steve asked, hoping that she’d tell him. Getting wrapped up in her family drama wasn’t his problem, concern, business, nor did he really care, but the more he knew, the more he’d be informed on what topics to stray away from if he ever met her family.

“Something about me moving back to Russia.” Not that she would ever go through with it, not only did her mom and dad reside her, something Yelena knew and has been trying to convince them to move back as well. But her job was here, her daughter went to school here, and now Steve was here.

If she moved back, then everything from her company would be liquidated. Meaning everything she had here would be transferred to wherever she restarted back in Russia, and Steve wasn’t tying her daughter’s shoes and picking her up from school for that shit to happen. If she went, then all his money went with her. “Are you?”

“Course not, I’ve got enough baggage to deal with here. Plus it’s bad enough that we take a trip down there around this time-”

“Trip? For what?”

“My birthday..which happens to fall on Thanksgiving this year.” She hadn’t expected him to know when her birthday was, she’s never made it clear. If anything, she though Tatiana would be the one to tell him. Natasha looked at the time and picked her daughter up from the stool. 

“Do you wanna..do anything for it?” He caught her with the question before she walked away and went to work. He was trying to be a good boyfriend and a good plan deviser. 

“Don’t stress about it.” Natasha smiled. “I’ll see you later,” she said quickly kissing him.

“Yeah-and hey, lunch later?”. She nodded, Steve pecking her lips once more.

“Ewww,” Tatiana said in a childish way that even Steve wasn’t able to contain his amusement.

“Get over it,” Steve said tugging at her nose, causing her to giggle.

His mind wandered off as he left. His belief that she was fully against the idea of moving some time down the line, was short-sighted in mere seconds upon her leaving. Her words were one thing but what he read in her eyes was a whole other factor. She missed it there, some part of her was probably dying to go back to Russia, but he wouldn’t let her..not yet at least.

* * *

Tatiana was sitting in her mom’s chair, playing on her phone while Natasha was consulting with one of her employees. Whenever school was closed, and Natasha still had to work, her first choice would be to accompany her mom at her job. She really loved it there, and she loved her office and sitting at her desk, her chair was really comfortable too. The employees there would always take care of her and make sure she was alright when Natasha had to step away for a quick meeting. 

It’s not like her daughter with her distracted her that much, she normally asked questions that were easy to answer, and sit by her desk to color. Other times when she wanted to help her, Natasha would have her put stamps on whatever mail had to be sent out or put papers in folders. She found it absolutely adorable that she wanted to help.

There was a knock at the door followed by them entering, once again, just like a few days ago, it was Clint holding two coffees. He gasped dramatically when he saw Tatiana there, had he known she was coming he would’ve bought her a hot chocolate.

“Angel!” He said happily, the little girl going over to him hugging his legs. “I missed you so much.”

“I missed you too!” She said excitedly jumping for joy.

She’s known Clint for two years, but Natasha still wasn’t sure if she was just happy to see him specifically, or if she was just a people person because she did that on the regular, running and hugging everyone.

“I have your 1⁄4 cup of half and half milk, with a packet of sugar, and a dash of coffee creamer, your preferred choice of course,” He said placing the drink down on her desk. Tatiana going over to the couch her mom had in the office to go start coloring.

Natasha winced playfully, “It’s two packets.”

“Well if your boyfriend isn’t here to send me to get a new one, you’ll be drinking that.” Clint took a seat in front of her desk, seeing a specific date on the calendar. Natasha recently told him how her sister has been pestering her to fly to Russia for the holidays, each and every time, Natasha has told him that she shut the idea down. “It wouldn’t be so bad, you know. I think you’re making the wrong move.. Then again you have been making the wrong moves lately.”

“What do you mean? Are you talking about Steve?” She questioned in slight amusement, a noticeable grin on her face. “What do you have against him? He’s surprisingly an ok person and boyfriend.”

“The guy can’t be trusted, Nat. Doesn’t it raise the slightest suspicion to you that he took such an unseen liking into you, after both of you saying you hated each other?”

“Well yeah, but what’s the worst that he can do? Besides, he’s not showing any signs of any harm and Tati seems to like him too.”

“And you honestly trust him around her? Didn’t you call him disgustingly obnoxious and inappropriate?”

“That was before I got the chance to get to know him a little better.” He still had his inappropriate setbacks but he always caught himself before he took things too far. He was learning. Although still a complete delusion dick, he was starting to act like a real human. 

“Would you introduce him?” 

There are only two men in her adult life that she’s ever introduced her family to, and that was Clint and her ex-husband. Steve was definitely a prospect as well now with how much progress he was making. “I would. I might even invite him to my family’s dinner if he’s up for it.”

Clint cleared his throat and drank some of his coffee. She would usually invite him to go with her, now that Steve was in the picture, where did that leave him in her life? “He can’t handle it.”

“You think so?”

Her mother was a very intimidating person, she’d scare him off within the first couple of minutes. “Not a chance, I barely made it through. You really think someone like him is able to do it?”

Natasha shrugged, “You never know. He has his ways of surprising people.”

It was almost like she was defending him. Sticking up for him and trying to convince herself that he was a good person when in reality they both knew he was a major asshole. They were just stating their hate for each other 2 months ago. Steve wanted something. Clint could feel it. He didn’t know what the man wanted but he was going to find out. No one was going to hurt his girl-his FRIEND, again. He was there for her through her divorce, and everything else. He wouldn’t let her get blinded by the blond’s charm and have her end up heartbroken. “We’ll see.”

There was a text that reappeared on her phone, Natasha reading it and sighing. Why did it feel like every time she scheduled plans with Steve, they’d get thrown out by some meeting she had to attend? 

“Mommy, I’m hungry,” Tatiana said, as she climbed onto her mom’s lap.

Steve came through the woman’s door, “Nat, you ready to go?” He asked, eyes focused on his phone texting, someone. 

“Stevie!” Tatiana jumped off her mom’s lap and ran to the man, this time hugging one of his legs.

“Stevie?” Clint said to himself. She gave him a nickname?...he wanted a nickname.

Steve sarcastically smiled at the little girl, noticeably trying to shake her off his leg, her grip was tight on her leg. “You coming?” He asked her again. For the first time in forever, he was glad Clint was here. This way he could watch the little girl so he and Natasha could go have lunch and if things went well and the mood was right, they’d end up having sex in his car.

“Actually, I have to be somewhere, but it’s a good thing you’re here because it’s time for her to eat.”

“Uh, I-I could take her to get something to eat,” Clint volunteered.

“I need you with me,” Natasha said looking through something so she wasn’t able to see how Clint smirked when she said it.

Steve rolled his eyes. What did he expect, he worked here, of course, she would need him. Steve didn’t know why the man was feeling so special, Natasha says she needs him in a much more sexual way anyways. “I thought we had plans?”

“I know, and we did, but I’ve got to go deal with something real quick.”

“Really hurts when my girlfriend pushes our dates aside for her own company’s benefits.”

She smiled at him, cupping his jaw, “I’ll make it up to you later,” She said, whispering against lips leaving a short yet firm kiss. Clint turning his head his other direction, she pulled her lips away and left, pulling Clint out of the room as well.

Steve exhaled as he looked at the little girl who reached her arms up from him. “Alright princess,” He said picking her up. “What do you want to eat?”

"Chuck. E Cheese!"


	13. Chapter 13

Did he mention he hated kids? Like in all elements? Physically, the mental thought of them, emotionally? He just didn’t like them, they weren’t his style, and he was not one of those people who felt the need to pick up a baby whenever he saw one. They were loud, sticky, snotty, and really a pain in the ass to deal with.

Chuck E. Cheese was the last place on Earth he thought he’d find himself going to at the age of 31. Imagine how creepy he looks as a grown man just standing there, having to deal with kids screaming their heads off. Crying, jumping around, eating food off the floor. It made him sick to his stomach. 

Thank god he wasn’t one of the sad saps that had to work here. Cleaning up tables and vomit off the floor,, working behind the cash registers, making pizza that was surprisingly not that bad. He would probably quit within the first hour, or if any kid looked at him the wrong way, the first minute. There were a couple good-looking single moms here so that was a plus. He may have winked at a few, and may have scored a couple of their numbers, he wouldn’t give any of them a call because he was in a somewhat devoted relationship, and none of them came close to Natasha’s looks. That woman had it all. In the end and if everything comes together the way he plans maybe he’d surprise himself and give one of them a call.

Steve drank his beer that the place provided as Tatiana ate her pizza. She seemed so happy and calm, not like the rest of these kids that were screaming and crying their heads off like banshees, she was pleasant to be around. “I take it you asked to come here because you want to play games too?” She nodded her head yes with a smile, Steve unconsciously grinned on his own at her excitement.

“Do you really like my mommy, Stevie?” She asked innocently.

Steve raised a brow at the sudden question, was she onto him? Sure she was smart, but she was still a three year old, there was no way she knew what was going on or his true intentions. “Yeah, I guess I do.” It’s possible he may have picked up some tiny feelings for the woman. He didn’t personally like her, but he did like how attractive she was...and how good of a cook she was, how she made sure he ate more healthily, how she wasn’t afraid to talk back to him and put him in his place. He didn’t like when people would talk to him like he was beneath them, but with Natasha it was very much a turn. “Why do you ask?”

“Cause I want a daddy.”

Steve choked on his beer, coughing into his arms as he gathered himself together. A what?! Who was gonna be her dad? Not him, that’s for sure. He was not here to stay and he would not be the step-father to anyone else’s child. I mean who was she truly expecting to fill in that spot? A man who hated the sight of a child? Please. 

“I think you might have to talk to your mom about that one. We’ve only been seeing each other for a month and some weeks. I don’t know if you noticed but you already have a dad, just a really bad one.” Her face dropped into sadness, slowly pushing her plate away. Steve looked at her questioningly as he drank his beer. Did he say something wrong—shit.

He brought up her dad’s absence.

The most sensitive topic in her adolescent life right now. He sighed as he put his glass down. “Why do you want a dad so badly? Your mom’s doing a great job on her own.” She had money, she was smart, she was beautiful, eventually Natasha would find a husband suited to take care of them.

“If I don’t have a daddy, then I don’t have anyone to bwing me to the dance,” She said sadly, resting her head on her hands. It would be her first time going and she wanted to be there, if she didn’t have a dad to take her then she wouldn’t be able to attend it.

Steve could relate to her pain. Growing up without a busy father he missed out on a lot of father-son activities. He’d always have to go with one of the butlers, but what fun is that when none of them were his real dad? “Dad’s are overrated, kid. Trust me, you aren’t missing out on anything. Your mom is a very smart woman, she’ll know the right guy when she finds him.” He said, hooking a finger under her chin to lift her head up, making sure she understood him. “Don’t settle for anything less than making sure someone treats you like little princess that you are.”

Her hazel eyes were sparkling, her face still showing a light sense of sadness. “Are you the right guy?”   
His breath hitched. With what he was doing to them? He was all wrong for them. A girl who wanted an attentive father as much as she did doesn’t deserve someone as selfish as him. She deserves a dad who could give her the world and thensome. 

“Let’s go play some games,” He said avoiding her question, she didn’t seem to mind because her mouth curved into a small smile.

He watched her from a distance as she went around playing games, keeping his eyes on her while she played inside the indoor playground. Apparently she made a couple new friends because she spent time in that area for a few minutes just running around with kids her age. Steve took the opportunity to make new friends as well, putting those same said friend’s numbers in his phone.

“Really? Is your husband around often?” Steve asked, leaning against one of the machines, as he pulled out his phone to get the woman’s number. His eyes took a double take in the far corner of the room where not a lot of people were. He noticed a familiar head of red hair being led towards the back room. “What the hell?...” He said lowly. Steve’s heart stopped for a second as he noticed it was Tatiana and the little girl was getting pulled by the Chuck E. Cheese Mascot. Is that why that douche has been following them around? He thought he was just there doing his job, but really he was just waiting until Steve had his eyes off of her. He ditched his conversation, his vision locked on the girl as he made his way over.

“I thought we were gonna take a picture?” Tatiana said confusedly, she was starting to get scared now, the man’s grip on her hand was starting to hurt and every time she tried to pull away, he would hold on tighter. She was really beginning to panic when didn’t see Stevie anywhere and thought he had left her in the place alone.

“There’s bad lighting in here. Are you hot? Come on let’s go take off your jacket.”

What happened to his voice? Why was it so deep now? “I don’t want to. I want my mommy.” Something wasn’t right and she could feel it. Her heart beating faster and faster as the man got closer to one of the doors.

Just as the mascot palmed the door handle, there was a hand placed against it, stopping the man from opening it. Despite how hard he tried to open it, it wouldn’t budge. “You going somewhere?” A voice said.

Tatiana recognized that voice, quickly realizing it belonged to the blond man that she came here with. Her panic washing away as she saw how serious his face was.

“S-she was lost and I was helping her find her guardian.”

Steve took the head off of the mascot. Just as he expected it was some old creep in a costume, possibly in his 40’s or 50’s. “Is that true?” Steve asked the little girl who shook her head, pulling her hand away from the man and backing away. Steve turned back to the man not waiting for an explanation as he viciously gripped the shirt that was apart of the costume. “This little girl is 3 years old. You work in a place with fucking children.” He said lowly, he didn’t want to think about how many parents were looking for their kids and this dude was off doing God knows what to them. Steve wasn’t even sure he really worked here. This was the worst place to teach this guy a lesson given how many kids were here and Tatiana was right there, he didn’t want to do anything violent that’ll scare her more than she already was. Steve’s fist clenched on the man’s shirt, his knuckles turning white, his eyes deadly, the sound of the material on the shirt ripping. “If you ever, show your face around here again, I’ll fucking kill you dead, you understand me?” He said in between them, saying it low enough that Tati didn’t hear such vulgar words.

He nodded terrifiedly, holding his hands up in defense as Steve shoved him away, knowing him off his feet. The man scrambling to get out, Steve watched the whole thing as he ran out of the building, making sure he was gone. He then turned to Tatiana, his eyes softening a great amount, kneeling down in front of her.

She ran into his arms, Steve hugging her tightly. “Princess, I am so, so sorry,” He apologized. He pulled away, examining her making sure she didn’t have any marks on her. “Are you ok, did he hurt you? Or touch you anywhere he wasn’t supposed to?”

She shook her as she whimpered lowly, just holding her hand up to him, showing him her bruised wrist. Steve’s jaw clenched, now wishing he would’ve done something as compensation for what he did to her and what he was about to do. She was just thankful he was here and that he saved her like the princes do in the movies.

Tatiana went into his arms again. Steve felt her slightly shake, he picked her up, deciding that was enough for today, he needed to get her back to Natasha. 

* * *

Tatiana sat on Natasha’s lap as she soothingly caressed her hair. The little girl resting her head into her mom’s neck, playing with the doll in her hand while she was on the phone with someone from the police department, reporting a potential pedophile.

“Shoulder length, oily light brown hair that was parted down the middle, tucked behind his ears,” Natasha said rubbing her forehead trying to remember the information Steve had just told her. “Gray eyes, gray stubble, really poor facial structure, and the bridge of his nose looked as if it’s been previously fractured.”

The room was dead silent, Clint listening intently, shooting a couple cold and harsh looks to Steve every now and then. Steve shrugging the man’s looks off his face, he felt guilty enough already, right now his biggest concern was what the officer on the phone was telling Natasha.

“His height?” She looked towards Steve who raised his hand up to his shoulder, letting her know he was shorter than him. “Uh about 5’9-5’10, somewhere in that range.” Another silence filled the room. “Yeah, Midtown Manhattan, Nicholas Ave, 2nd floor, 10027,” She said, giving the exact address. “Alright, thank you.” Natasha hung up, both Clint and Steve immediately brought their attention to her.

“What they’d say?” Clint asked worriedly, before Steve got the chance to.

Natasha sighed as she gently picked up her daughter’s wrist, looking at the bruise marks. “They said they’ve been receiving complaints from the area for a while now, around 15 reports of a man that matched the description.” Her wrist wasn’t swollen, thankfully, so that meant nothing was broken, sprained of dislocated. She could however, see the imprint of where he grabbed and how roughly he was pulling her. “An investigation will be scheduled a week from now, but if they don’t find anything on him, and he got away, there’s nothing else they’ll be able to do other than close the place down.”

“This is bullshit,” Clint muttered.

“You would think businesses with a long chain such as that one, would keep a record of their employees,” Natasha said.

“No, you would think you’re boyfriend who’s the owner of a successful company would be more responsible to keep his eyes on your own daughter,” Clint said distastefully, talking down on Steve’s name as if he wasn’t in the room standing right there. If that was him watching Tatiana, he’d never leave her side.

“I know, I messed up,” Steve said, owning up to his mistake. He never imagined it would happen to someone he was supposed to be taking care of, but when he realized what was going on, the reality of everything was so much more scarier, he couldn’t imagine how it must’ve felt for Tatiana to be on the receiving end of something like that and he only hoped she was truly okay.

Natasha was upset when he told her, she was also relieved that Steve got their in time before anything escalated and the man got the chance to do something terrible to her daughter. “Steve, it’s not your fault.”

“Not his fault?” Clint asked in disbelief. How could she say that?! It was all his fault. “Maybe if he’d been watching her properly, and not being irresponsible, none of this would have happened-”   
Steve rolled his eyes, “You wanna ease up there Barton? Alright, I already said I was in the wrong.”

“You weren’t only in the wrong you inconsiderate, dick. You almost lost her daughter to a total stranger.” He didn’t even want to imagine what would’ve happened if Steve would have been a minute late, how scared that innocent little girl could’ve been. “You didn’t even catch the guy who almost harmed her!”

“What would you have done in my situation? Beat him up in front of her? In front of all the kids so I can mental scar them as well?”

Clint scoffed, “Now he’s worried about what other people think of him. See, this is what I’m talking about Nat, this guy can’t be trusted. Had it been me who was watching your daughter, my eyes would never have left her for a second.”

“That raises just as much suspicion as the pedophile-”

“How can you even back up what you claimed? Hm? For all we know you could be the one that did this to her.”

“The fuck did you just say-”   
“That’s enough,” Natasha exhaled deeply as she interrupted, it was bad enough they were tossing curses left and right in her daughter’s presence, the last thing she needed was for them to start fighting in her office. Tatiana was already shaken up and she just got the carpet cleaned from the last time Darcy spilled coffee on it. “Clint, can you do me a favor and take her out for some fresh air.”

Now she didn’t trust him at all? He knows he messed up, but he could handle something as small as getting some fresh air. “Nat, I can-”

“I asked Clint, Rogers.” 

The man nodded, going over to Natasha to take Tatiana from her arms.

“Mommy, I wanna stay with you,” She said, holding onto Natasha tighter.

“You’re coming right back, just give mommy 5 minutes, ok?” She gently whispered to her, watching as she rubbed her eyes and nodded. Natasha kissed her daughter’s cheek, before setting her down. She didn’t want her to leave her side, just as much as Tatiana didn’t, but she needed to have a word with Steve.

Clint tenderly took the girl’s hand who timidly walked over to him and led her out of the room, leaving Steve and Natasha alone together.

Steve scratched the back of his head as he was caught up in the silence in the room. What should he say? What else could he say to make up for what happened? He almost had her daughter taken away in the hands of the worst people on Earth. Screw his company being on the line, his entire relationship with her was on the line. Clint made his situation worse by adding onto the fuel and continuously saying how untrustworthy he was. He understood ok?! He got the fucking memo, and if he could go back and reverse eveything that went down, then he would do it in a heartbeat. He’d stay close near to her, and not take his eyes off her. He would’ve beat that Mascot’s ass and run him out of town...But he couldn’t go back in time, that’s why this guilty feeling kept creeping up on him.

“Natasha, I would never do that to her, ok? That’s not who I am, the guy is real, and I’m so sor-.”Her hand slid around his neck, her lips connecting to his. She felt how he hesitated to kiss back, but managed to do so. It felt like a kiss of reassurance. Yes he was in the wrong, but it wasn’t all his fault.

The kiss wasshort enough for him to be upset when he felt her start to pull away. “I thought you were mad?” He said softly, his lips still close to hers.

“I am mad..I’m just more relieved that she’s ok.” As much as she hated to say it..he was right. Engaging in any kind of violence if front of Tatiana would have still scared her and make the little girl look at Steve in a different light. “You got there in time and that’s all that matters, you understand me?”

“She’s got a mark on her wrist.”

“I know...I know, I’ll have to schedule her a doctor’s appointment, but I’m in an uncomfortable satisfaction that it was the only mark he was able.” It was the first time there’s she’s ever been in such a serious situation regarding her daughter, serious to the point of having to file a police report.

“Is there anything I can do to make up for it?” He wanted to do something to make the situation better, anything to get this feeling out of him

She ran a hand through his hair, giving him a soft, and tender, very motherly look. “Just try not to blame it all on yourself. Unfortunately there’s some really screwed up people out there, and you saved her from the hands of another.”

She was comforting, she was forgiving him when he was the one who should be down on his knees begging for her forgiveness and more. He needed to make it up to her, to both of them. He didn’t know how, but he knew he needed to.

* * *

It’s like she was an entirely different person now. The bouncing girl that was always filled with happiness seemed so lifeless now. Not that he expected anything else. She was really shaken up, Natasha didn’t even want to put her down, she’s been in her arms the whole time, clingy and holding onto her mom.

It wasn’t his place to be here right now,he felt like an outsider just watching as Tatiana received comfort from Natasha. He’s never seen Natasha be so tender and caring.

He didn’t belong here, not at the moment. 

Steve pressed the button to the elevator. Looking down and just thinking back on the moment that was gonna haunt him, he could feel it.

“You leaving?” Natasha asked, seeing him stand in front of the elevator, waiting for the doors to open. 

He turned to her, Tatiana still at her side, a hand around her mom’s legs, the other hand being held up to her mouth.

“Uh yeah..yeah, I’ve got a long day tomorrow.” A long day of forgiving out how he’d make it up to the little girl. “I’ll see you later.”

Natasha nodded, hoping he doesn’t beat himself up about what happened.

As the doors to the elevator opened, Tatiana left Natasha’s side for the first time today, running towards Steve and hugging him. It genuinely surprised both adults and Steve wasn’t prepared for it at all. She really caught him off guard when she looked up at him with a pout on her face, holding her arms up.

“Looks like someone wants you to stay.” Natasha smirked when Steve picked her up, the little girl laying her head on his shoulder.

“Don’t leave me, Stevie.” His heart tightened at her quiet words.

As she soundly slept on his chest, he understood why Natasha always held onto her, why she was so reluctant to let him watch her. She was so delicate, so precious. How could anyone not hold her in their arms? Princess was just a nickname for her, but she was a literal princess.

“She’s not mad at you, you know,” Natasha said beside him.

It was like she was reading his thoughts. On the inside he couldn’t stop blaming himself for what happened. Clint was right, no matter how much Natasha reassured him, he’d always be in the wrong.

“I’m more mad at myself.” One job, he had one job to take care of and that was to make sure she ate. “If she only wanted pizza I should’ve taken her somewhere else.” If she wanted to play games he would’ve taken her to a real arcade.

“Don’t do that to yourself.” He was at a constant battle on what he should’ve done. “Look at me,” she said, pulling his face over to hers. “She’s safe now...that’s all that matters.” 

That’s all that matters… he was so distraught as if the little girl sleeping on him was his own daughter—that was it.

“What do you know about that winter dance at her school?” Steve asked. 

  
  


  
  
  



	14. Chapter 14

“It’s a dumb idea, Nat.” Clint followed behind the red haired woman who was reading something as they walked to the conference room.

“I don’t know, I think it’s kind of sweet,” MJ said walking next to the two, Darcy as well, chiming into the conversation.

“I’m surprised he’s the one that offered, that’s like, a once in a lifetime opportunity.”

Now they were gushing over the guy? Aren’t they supposed to be friends of hers? Isn’t MJ one of the most down to earth people on this planet, and now she was turning into this puddle of goop over a guy who wasn’t even remotely attractive or the spare bit of respectful. “I mean, this is the same guy who almost lost your daughter.” He hates to bring the moment up, but she needed a serious reality check. “He’s not accountable for anything and you’re entrusting him to take her out again?”

Natasha threw her head back slightly and sighed, when did he become Tatiana’s father? She understood that he was protective of her, but as of right now, the only guardian her daughter had, and the only one that could make decisions about her, was the one that spent hours of labor giving birth to her. “You really need a vacation, or a girlfriend. He’s trying to make up for what happened and if you knew him like I do, you would know that coming from the likes of Steve Rogers, that’s very rare and unexpected.”  
“You’ve only been dating for 2 months, you barely know him!”

MJ yawned, scratching her ear, all this drama and Clint screaming so early in the morning was really bumming her out. “Jeez Barton, take a chill pill would ya’?”

Darcy nodded her head in agreement. She was one of the few people, along with Steve and Maria, that had a suspicion that Clint had some underlying feelings for Natasha. The proof was all there. He gets her coffee in the morning as opposed to having MJ do it even though it was her job, he went with her on a few family trips, all in which Natasha made sure he knew was strictly platonic.He’d tried to get close to her daughter and want them all to go out on lunches or dinners. Finally, like now, he’d give her lectures on how all the guys she was interested in were straight trash and not good enough for her as if he was her father.

“Steve makes her feel protected, ever since he scared that guy off, she feels like nothing else bad will happen to her when he’s around. Through her eyes, he’s like her knight in shining armor,” Natasha said.

“It was his fault though! If anything, he’s the villain that destroys everything.” The women groaned, they’ve been hearing him say that it was Steve’s fault for the last 10 minutes. It was starting to get a little annoying.

Clint took a deep breath calming himself down, “I’m just-..I’m just trying to look out for you and Tati, that’s all.”

Natasha smirked at him. “That’s extremely sweet of you, but I can look after myself and my daughter.” She’s been doing it for 3 years now, She didn’t need Steve to look after her and she didn’t need Clint to do it either.

“I-I know that-”  
“Good, then stop talking about it.” She patted his cheek.

She’d rather not be reminded of what her daughter had experienced. It’s only been a couple days and Tati was still a bit disturbed and bothered by what took place. Funny enough, Clint wasn’t even talking about Steve taking her daughter to that winter dance festival, he was talking about Natasha allowing Steve to take her daughter out for ice cream. 

“Right, I figured you’d be more upset about him taking her to that kiddie, winter dance.”

Natasha closed her eyes as Darcy revealed Steve would be the one to take her. Clint asked her a few months ago and wanted to be her first option. Now with Steve in the picture, he’d always get placed second to the man. Steve asked her last night and couldn’t tell him ‘no’ because he was breaking over the fact that something almost happened to Tatiana on his watch, was internally killing him.

“You’re letting him take her there too?!” They approached the conference room door. “What’s next? Inviting him to your family’s Thanksgiving dinner?” He asked sarcastically. When he didn’t get a response of Natasha, or maybe a laugh to let him know she wasn’t considering the idea at all, he turned her way. Reading her face, even Darcy’s jaw dropping. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding met.” Clint said under his breath, storming into the conference room. Why was Steve earning all the spots in her life? It’s not like she actually liked him. Their whole relationship has to be for PR or to entertain the media at the least.

* * *

Steve watched as the little girl happily ate her ice cream. It was a nice gesture, but he was starting to think nothing would be able to satisfy this underlying guilt that he felt. The only possible way to get rid of it would be to marry Natasha and become her daughter’s step-father so she’d have a dad, a present one, but that was off the table. He had no intentions of marrying anyone for a good amount of time. Once he got his company back, he was out of here, the only thing he could really do for this little girl would be to spend time with her in hopes that she’ll forget what happened.

“You feeling better?” Steve questioned with a grin when she began dancing in her seat. The mark on her wrist was still very much there, being a constant reminder to him

“A little bit, look at my hand, mommy said it’s getting better.”.”

Steve looked at her wrist. The mark was slightly fading but still very noticeable. “Yeah..I can’t imagine how that must’ve felt.” He couldn’t think about what must’ve been going through her head. When she hugged him, he felt her heart pounding as if she was having a panic attack, scared for her life. Trembling in his arms and hiding her face away so no one saw how scared she was.

There was a comfortable silence while he waited for her to finish her dessert to he could take her back to Natasha. Steve looked out the window of the parlor, taking a sip of his coffee as he watched people outside put up lights around their stores. He openly rolled his eyes and scoffed in disgust. Can they get through November first before these assholes start frockling about the snow filled streets?

Steve carried Tatiana in his arms, on his way back to his car. The little girl was playing a game on his phone when she noticed a guy sitting on the sidewalk, shivering and shaking a cup in his hand that jingled with the few coins that he had in there.

“Stevie look.” Tatiana pointed in the man’s direction, Steve turned his head and raised a brow, not caring about the man’s situation he turned right back around.

“So? What about him?” He asked uncaringly, going into his pocket for his car keys. That man’s homelessness wasn’t his problem and never will be. If he wanted to succeed in life, how about he gets off his ass and go find a job instead of begging for money that he worked hard for.

“We gotta help him,” She said sweetly, trying to get out of his hold and go over to the man.

“Um not happening,” he chuckled. First of all, he wasn’t letting her out of his sight again, that meant he wasn’t putting her down so she could go over to the man who looked as if he had some disease. For all he knew, that man would try and run off with her as well.

“Please?” She whined, eyes still on the man. “He needs help.”

“The answers no,” he said a bit more sternly, opening the car door. “Haven’t you learned your lesson from before? Princess, you can’t trust everyone you come across.”

Tatiana made direct eye contact with the man over Steve’s shoulder as he continued to walk away from him. Waving her hand as she got further from him. The homeless man still gave her a look of appreciation, waving back at her with a friendly smile on his face.

As Steve put her in the seat, putting her seatbelt on and making sure she was strapped in tight, he noticed that sad look on her face. Much sadder in contrast to how she was happy only a few minutes ago while she ate her ice cream. 

She could do that sad puppy look all she wanted. She could do that little pouty face, fold her arms and start whining, he wouldn’t care. He was not wasting money on these fools in the street that could be doing something with their lives. She was too young to understand, but she’d get it eventually.

Steve met her eyes through the rear view mirror as he drove off, each and every time he made contact with her eyes he’d get that same sad face, her lip quivering and eyes watery. Was she really about to cry over something like that? It made no sense for her to be sad, she didn’t know the man. This kid was way too friendly for her own good and that’s why he needed to keep her on his guard.

“Are you seriously about to start crying over that?” He glanced at her through the mirror again, this time seeing her tears close to falling, letting out little whimpers that showed she was trying not to be loud with her sobs. “Come on, princess-” All it took was one tear to stroll down her cheek, when he sighed. “You can be a real pain sometimes,” he whispered to himself and abruptly made an illegal u-turn, going around the corner back to where the man was.

Steve held her hand—tightly as he gave her $20. It was the smallest bill he carried on him, otherwise he’d give her $1 and move on. He was glad she quickly put it in the empty cup because this guy was really dirty and he didn’t want the little girl to get too close.

“Happy now?” Steve asked on their way back to the car, she nodded. At least she was smiling now, he didn’t want her tears messing up the material of his seats. Steve felt his phone ringing in his pocket, looking at the contact name. Was his mom seriously calling him at a time like this? “Yeah ma?”

“_Steven, honey, gosh-I need your help son,_” His mother said.

Needed his help? He had his girlfriend’s daughter with him. His mom didn’t even know he had a girlfriend.

“With what? I’m busy.”

“_Busy that you can't even take the time out of your day to help the woman that gave birth to you?”_

“That’s not what I-“

“_Or cared for you until you went off to college? And is still caring for you?”_

“Can you let me ta-“

“_What about those times I was always on your side, when you and your father would get into it?”_

Alright, she clearly was not going to let him talk and it was annoying. “What do you need?!”

“_Dear, lower your tone. I need you to come hang up these Christmas lights around the house for me.”_

Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it. Was she fucking kidding? He didn’t have time for this. One, he had his girlfriend’s daughter with him. Two, his mom didn’t even know he had a girlfriend. Three, he did not want to be the one to put up some fucking bullshit ass Christmas lights during November. Call him in November and he would still decline, just in a slightly less agitated way. “Why can’t you get one of the butlers to do it?”

“_Oh stop acting like such a spoiled little brat. I gave them the rest of the month off, they have families too you know. It’ll be nice to catch up with you anyways. You’re always so busy, I’ve started to think you forgot you had a mother.”_

He could never forget about her. Even when he doesn’t call her for a long time, she’ll always be on his mind. With her long red hair, pretty green eyes..curvy body—curvy body? Maybe he should sleep at his own apartment tonight..Natasha shouldn’t be in his mind right now

His mother and father’s house actually wasn’t too far out from where they are. Well one of their houses. They had a bunch of different houses in New York, if she was asking Steve to put up lights then she was most likely talking about the house they owned in a suburban area.

Yet, he still needed to drop Tatiana back off to Natasha, that was a 30 minute drive at least. “Can you give me a few minutes to-“

“_No, I want it done now.”_

“But I-“

“_Now, Steven,” _she said in an authoritative, motherly way, hearing her son take a small exhale.

“Alright, fine,” he answered. “I’ll be there shortly.”


	15. Chapter 15

_“You want me to what?_” Natasha asked as she was on the phone with Steve. When he called she thought something had happened to her daughter yet again and if she found out it was true, somebody was getting their ass kicked because one incident is one too many. When it came to her child’s safety, she did not play around.

Turns out the real reason for his call was to check in and say he and Tati had to make a little stop at his mother’s house that wasn’t far from their original location. At least he called and let her know, but what she appreciated even more, was the fact that he would be introducing the little girl to someone from his family. A major member of his family, his very own mother. Natasha wasn’t sure if Steve was aware of how crucial this actually was, and how he’d come out and say that he was dating someone which would then lead her to meet his mom as well.

Unless, he tells his mother that he’s babysitting for a friend, which in that case, she could rely on Tatiana to blow up his spot.

“To come pick your daughter up from my parent’s house.”

“_Why? Is she tiring you out? Or are you unwilling to let your mother know that you have an actual girlfriend and your babysitting her daughter?”_

“The 2nd one. I don’t want any awkward conversations, or to have her feel shy.” He most certainly didn’t want his mother to become fully smitten over the adorable girl sitting in the backseat. She was too cute and innocent for anyone to ignore.   
She smirked, playing with the pen in her hand, of course, he’d try and back out of it at the last minute. But it was far too late. Tatiana was not shy when it comes to meeting new people, and the times she is shy, it quickly surpasses the more she gets to know the person. “_I wish I could, Rogers, but I’ve got my hands full, plus I’m far too busy.”_ That was a lie, at the moment, she kinda wasn’t doing anything, and had it been other circumstances she would go pick her daughter up, but she was not letting Steve walk out of this. No matter how much she wanted to see her babygirl.

“Don’t even try that with me. We share the same employment status and as a fellow CEO, I know you aren’t doing anything.” Except for being a pain in his ass. Why was she being so difficult? He didn’t have time for this. 

“_Look I’d love to help you, babe, I really would. However, I believe Tati is having way to much fun with you. What mother would I be if I took away my daughter’s happiness?” _She teased.

He knew she was teasing him, he wasn’t an idiot. But did Tatiana actually consider him to be her happiness? Even after what happened? Natasha was clearly one of the girl’s main sense of happiness, and if she felt the same way towards him then things were coming along accordingly. The more he thought about it, the more he began to realize that he and this little girl have been spending a lot of time together, same for him with Natasha. 

Steve pulled up in front of the place, looking outside at the house while still on the phone, he was truly stalling from going inside. How would he introduce this little girl? “What kind of girlfriend are you for taking away my happiness? Can’t I spend time with my lovely mother alone and not disrupted?” 

“_Please, if you give Tati a crayon and a sheet of paper, she’d be busy for hours.”_

Steve sighed, turning towards the little girl in the backseat who smiled at him, and in return he gave her a little smile as well, turning back to look at the house in a stoic manner. “If this doesn’t go well Romanov, it’s on you.”

He couldn’t see her face but he could tell she was playfully wincing on the other end. “_If this doesn’t go well Rogers..it’s on you.”_ With that she hung up, Steve contemplated just leaving or banging his head on the wheel. His hands clenched against the steering wheel as he groaned, ultimately stepping out of the vehicle.

“What’s wrong, Stevie?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough.” Steve unbuckled her seatbelt and helped her out his car.

The walk from the car to the front door felt like the longest of his life. Literally centuries and a tiny narrator's voice in the back of his head counting the theoretical hours and days were passing by.

“Stevie, can you tie my shoe, please?,” She asked politely, once they approached the door, looking down at the loose laces. 

Steve let go of her hand and kneeled down to tie the little girl’s shoe, thankful that he was able to stall more from knocking on the door-

“Eh-em.”

Both Steve and Tatiana looked up at the person that cleared their voices, Steve felt like his entire face paled. He wasn’t ready, he needed more time to build up his confidence and what he would say to the well-dressed woman standing at the front door with an interestingly confused look on her face.

“Steven.,” She greeted with a low hum as she noticed the little girl beside him who waved in her direction. “I see you’ve brought company.” His mother gave a small grin in the little girl’s direction

* * *

Afterword got out to Clint that she was allowing Steve to take Tatiana to her first school outing, he’s been keeping his distance from her like she was some evil queen. It was kind of a good thing, work-wise, considering how much Clint tends to distract her while she was trying to focus. Or like when she had an important meeting scheduled, like today. He would usually joke around with everyone, ultimately causing them to not concentrate on the tasks and meeting objectives at hand.

Normally, when he got in these weird moods, he’d be able to get himself out of it pretty quickly. Natasha was a very beautiful woman, she had many suitors after her. Most of the men she’s messed around with before only lasted one or two weeks. She’d never bring up the topic of her daughter, let alone mention that she had a daughter. She’d never let them stay over at her place and damn sure never let her daughter go somewhere with someone she was currently seeing.

He should be used to it at this point by all the times she would be the one to break off the relationship of her former attractions.

So what the fuck was so different this time around?

Not that Clint wanted to give any of her past connections any credit, but they were all sure as hell better than Steve. While the other men may not have had as much money as he did, their personality and sense of respect for those around them, was impeccable. She’d always go after the nice guys, now she’s dating some dickhead, some fucking asshole who’s arrogantly annoying and unaware of that his presence when he walks into a room doesn’t matter.

“Do your parents know about him?” Clint asked in a dull and serious manner.

“They know of him.” The name Steve Rogers was not rare to her mom and dad. They knew Steve Rogers and what he was about.

“So they know that he’s an inconsiderate, manipulative, conniving-“

“No,” she said, having enough of hearing Clint call her boyfriend those names. It felt right when she would say it, but hearing it from other people made her pretty upset. “No, they don’t.”

“Then what do they know?”

“Why does it matter-“

“Just answer the question,” he said sternly.

Natasha raised a brow at his tone. Did he forget who he was talking to? Where was this sudden confidence over her love life coming from? Why was he so infatuated over who she dates? He’s been involved in her past flings but that was always moderate. With Steve, he was much more alert.

“Nat, I didn’t mean to-”

“I can’t tell you what they know, Clint,” She said in her now business woman's voice, a tone she did not like to bring out to people who were close in her life. “I can only tell you what they don’t know.” She folded her arms, staring at him nonchalantly. “And what they don’t know, along with you and everyone else that misjudges him, is how under that self-centered attitude and player persona, is a guy who’s actually very humorous, playful and is capable of being a nice guy.”

Clint let out a petty chuckle. “There you go again. Gushing over your boyfriend that you know will never change. In fact, you’re playing him just as much as he’s playing you. You’re just in so much denial that you refuse to see it.”

“Oh, so me teaching him how to be a better person is playing him?”

“It is when you don’t hold any real feelings for him.”

“And if I do?” She challenged. What was he gonna do? Send her to her room? Spank her? Did he forget she was still his boss and very much in charge of this entire operation?

Clint scoffed and shook his head, looking her up and down. Where was the old Natasha that used to say she didn’t need a man in her life? It felt like she was changing, either on her own or Steve was behind it. “Then you two deserve each other..” He looked her up and down again before leaving, slamming the door behind him.

Natasha scoffed as well. He was such a drama queen and really needed to get over himself. So what if she was dating someone with a bad rep? It was her decision, she was a grown woman who can make choices on her own. To her surprise, she and Steve’s relationship has been going well and it felt like she could be more open with him as each day passes. She likes him, Tatiana likes him. That’s really the only approval that she needed. It not like Steve was bent on fucking her and leaving. If he was, he would’ve left right after their first night together. Since he was coming back for more, she was clearly doing something that was drawing him back in.

* * *

“Natasha? As in Natasha Romanov?” His mother asked, Steve, nodding his head. She gave her son an impressive look. That was way above the past females he’s said he’s dated. Of course, he’s brought one official girlfriend home. Natasha Romanov was on a whole nother level, even for her son. The fact that she apparently had a daughter was even more interesting. She’s never got a close up look of the woman, but judging from the little girl holding Steve’s hand, she was very pretty.. “Well, she most certainly has good genes.” She tilted her head at the girl. “What’s your name, sweetheart?”  
“Tatiana, but mommy calls me Tati and Stevie calls me princess.”

Steve couldn’t help the blush that embarrassingly crossed his face as his mother looked at him in astonishment. She was making him look like a real punk in front of his own Brooklyn native mother. 

It was one thing to hear her call him “Stevie”, but it was even more shocking to hear that his son actually called a real-life child “princess” and held her hand without any problem. He even tied the little girl’s shoes for her, but it was such a hassle to get him to put up Christmas lights?

“Well it’s nice to meet you, Tatiana, I’m Sarah, Stevie’s mom,” Sarah introduced gently, holding her out to the little girls’ who politely shook it. “You can call me grandm-”

“You can call her Sarah and that’s it.” Steve was not going to have his mother attached to this child as well. Because he was an only child, he highly doubted his father and his mother would receive grandchildren any time soon. He wasn’t rushing to get any woman pregnant and did not want to have the responsibility of lugging a pregnant wife around.

“You can call me Tati like mommy does.”

“I’m honored.” When was he going to bring Natasha over? How come he hasn’t introduced her to the family yet? It’d be interesting to speak with her woman to woman and figure out what made her infatuated enough with Steve and how their relationship blossomed to her entrusting him with her daughter.

“This is all so sweet, but if I’m correct, you said you called me over to set up the lights, so I’d like to get that done so we can leave.”

Sarah shrugged, “They’re in the same place as last year, go get them and start setting up if you want to leave so badly-ah, ah nope.” She said as Steve walked towards the direction of the garage to retrieve the lights, Tatiana still holding onto his hand. “Leave her here, while you go finish.”

Having her follow him around was kind of second nature. At this point, he was used to her standing by his side. He wanted the little girl to feel comfortable, and if comfort to her was either having him hold her, or hold her hands. “I think she’d feel more familiar if I’m close to her. Wouldn’t you princess?” He asked looking down at her.

“Tati, sweetheart you want to help me bake cookies while Steve goes to set the lights up?”

“Yeah!”

Steve rolled his eyes and mocked his mother’s smile in a very sarcastic way.


	16. Chapter 16

“So..Tatiana,” Sarah started as she pulled out a tube of chocolate chip cookie dough from the fridge. “Tell me about your mommy.” Steve was a man to be blinded by beauty just like with his last girlfriend. That’s why it was her job to make sure her son had the right woman and wouldn’t end up more bitter than he already is. Sarah wanted to know what kind of woman Steve was dealing with. The only thing she knew about Natasha was what the news would say, and they’d praise that woman as if she was God. Nobody was more honest than a young child. For all she knew, the woman could’ve been just like Steve. “What’s she like?”

“Mommy’s smart and funny and pwetty and likes princess movies,” She answered, watching as Sarah opened the tube. “

“Yeah? Is she nice?”

“Super nice!”

Sarah smiled, it was really hard for her heart not to melt as she looked at the small girl. She was just too cute for anyone not to like, no wonder her son didn’t have a problem with being around her, she blended well with his personality. “Does your mommy let you drink milk?” She asked, checking just in case she was lactose intolerant.

“Yup, can I have some please?”

Sarah almost physically touched her heart, she was so polite too. She didn’t even think children her age knew the word please and the context of it. She was an excellent talker as well, she could have fooled many into thinking she was 5. “You sure can.” She poured her a small glass. Getting a baking pan and buttering the bottom of it. “Does Stevie and your mommy get along?” 

“Yeah, he stays over and watches movie with us, and takes me out for ice cream.”

“Does he stay over a lot?” Him staying over at all was something she thought she’d never hear. Steve didn’t even like staying over here and this was where his family resides. “Out of the week, can you give me a number of how many times you see him?”

She drank some of her milk and held up four fingers. That was way more than she was expecting. Is that why he hasn’t been in touch with her lately? She normally hears from her son at least 3 times a week. She hadn’t heard from him at all lately. 

Sarah doubted she hadn’t heard from her son because he was busy with work. Things tended to slow down being that people traveled for the holidays. So that meant he really did spend a lot of time around Natasha and her daughter. 

“4 times hm?” She looked outside the kitchen window to see Steve starting climb up the ladder to the roof. “What about your daddy?”

Tatiana shrugged with a hint of sadness. “I don’t know my daddy. Mommy says I met him once, but Stevie says he gonna take me to the winter dance at school!” She copied the woman’s motion in rolling the dough. 

“Oh well that’s good.” She hadn’t meant to overstep. If she was informed that her father wasn’t around, she would never think to bring him up. If anything, she was glad Steve was stepping up and taking on the role. “So mommy takes good care of you?”

“Mhm! Sometimes she’s busy with work so I go to my baba and Gigi’s house.”

So Natasha was Russian? The name Baba and Gigi was originated from Ukraine and Tatiana was a very standard Russian name. 

She’d really love to meet the woman now. Talking with her daughter really amped the woman and her personality up. If her father wasn’t around then that meant Natasha was the only one raising this child, with the help of her mom, dad and possibly other, of course. But one thing was for sure. She was raising this child the right way.

Sarah placed the cookies in the oven. 

* * *

“_Will you at least consider it?_” Her mother asked over the phone. “_Believe it or not, your sister really misses you and was upset when she heard that you wouldn’t be flying over here with her niece.”_

Natasha didn’t hold back from voicing a sarcastic laugh. Yelena was upset that she was still at a constant debate over not flying back home? Please, that didn’t even sound right. The entire proposal sounded like an attempt made by their parents to try and get the two of them to actually talk to each other. “If she’s so upset then why didn’t she call me herself?”

“_Oh honey, you know how she is. She’s going through the rebellious, defiant, locking her bedroom door phase people her age usually go through. You went through it. She’s just following in her older sister’s footsteps.”_

“Mom, she’s literally 24 years old. I went through that phase when I was 16. It’s time that she grows up and not be babied by the likes of you and dad.” Natasha would tell her herself, but they weren’t on speaking terms at the moment. Not after shooting down her continuous efforts of visiting Russia for the holidays.

Her mother scoffed on the other end of the phone. “_We do not baby her-”_

“Who schedules her doctor’s appointments? Whose insurance is she on? Who pays for the rent in her apartment that she doesn’t even sleep in because she still lives with you guys? Who still provides her with money because she doesn’t want to go out and find a job?” There were so many more examples that she didn’t make a not of because she felt as if her point was made.

“_We’re just preparing her for the real world.” _She always had her ways of getting what she wanted from them, she was a very persuasive person, in reality, they’re surprised she didn’t become a lawyer, she could sure handle the job. “_It’ll be nice of you to visit so you two can finally bury the hatchet you have between you.”_

“We don’t have anything to bury, we’re sisters, it’s not rare for us to argue.”

Her mother hummed in response. _“You’ve two have been arguing ever since she was able to talk. She’s jealous of you, you know? To her, it always seemed like her big sister had all the looks, all the popularity, all the guys chasing after her—speaking of guys, why haven’t you told me you were seeing someone? It’s like Clint tells me more than you ever do these days.”_

Natasha gave her phone a weird look. What the hell is Clint doing speaking to her? Of all the things he could’ve talked to her mother about, it doesn’t even surprise her at this point that he decided to vaguely bring up Steve. “Yeah..yeah I am.”

“_All the better reason for you to fly your way over here. I’m sure your father would like to meet him. It’s been awhile since he scared away one of your boyfriends.”_

“I don’t think he’ll be able to get through to this one.” She had pure faith in Steve that he would be able to handle her father’s hazing. “I introduced him to Tati and now they’re practically inseparable.” She doesn’t think her daughter has ever been so happy before. Steve would still make sarcastic comments and she’d find it hilarious. Always bothering him to the point where Natasha was starting to believe that Steve liked when Tatiana would bug him and stick under him.

“_Ohhh_,” Her mother drawed out in a mocking way. “_So your daughter can meet your little boyfriend, but not your own mother, father, or sister? Or the rest of the family? Got it.”_   
  
Natasha smirked, nothing about that man was little. “I’ve been thinking about whether I’d decide to go and bring him along. The only thing stopping me from making that decision is-”

“_Mom_!” A voice said yelled from the background.

“Her,” Natasha finished off, hearing her mother sigh on the other end and tell Yelena to give her a minute when she asked where the Vodka was.

“_Honey, I’ll have to call you back-and I better see you here before it’s too late.”_

They’ll definitely see about that. She’d never admit it to her mother, but she was very much torn on whether she’d go or not. She could make a whole pros and cons list about why going to Russia was both a good and bad idea. Not an inch of uncertainty in mind that the cons would heavily outweigh the pros.

* * *

Steve entered the house about an hour or two later. Putting up those lights were so fucking time consuming. He was a busy person, he didn’t have time to take out of his busy day to go and set up some blinding Christmas lights during November. He’s said this way too many times, and he knew his mother made him do it to annoy the hell out of him. Thankfully his dad wasn’t the one that called him, Steve doesn’t even think he’d pick up his phone call without resisting the urge to block his number. He hasn’t heard from that man in God knows when and maybe it was best if they kept it that way, Steve learned from an entirely too young of age, that his father’s way of bonding with him, was too stay far away from his son..fucking dick.

The blond man entered the house, finding that Tatiana was indeed asleep on his mother’s lap after, a cartoon playing on the tv while his fondly rubbed the young girl’s back.

“Well it’s about time you’ve finished.”

“If you wanted it done faster you should’ve hired a professional,” He said, watching as the little girl was breathing softly. “I take it you two got along?” Just his fucking luck, this would probably make things a lot harder now.

“We got along just fine. I must say I was on edge about you bringing another woman’s child along with you, but now I see why you’re so adoring of your little princess,” She teased, standing up and going over to her son. Let it just be clear, Sarah was no fool. She knew her son and he tells her everything. She knows about his company possibly going under, she just never knew who inherited his shares. However, it seemed to be crystal clear now. She handed Tatiana over to Steve, the little girl going into her position with her head being buried into her neck as she continued to peacefully sleep. “If you’re doing what I think you’re doing, Steven, everything will go terribly wrong is the best possible way. Stop while you’re ahead and give an actual shot at being happy.” An actual shot of falling in love and becoming a better person. “You deserve it, don’t mess it up for yourself.”

He knew exactly what her words meant, his heart tightened at them and made him go into deep thought. Steve would never be happy with Natasha, it just wasn’t possible and wasn’t in the stars. They were not meant for each other and never will be. Everything between them was temporary. “I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Steve said nonchalantly, kissing his mother’s cheek. “I’ll see you later Ma, love you.”

Sarah sighed, nonetheless smiling at her son. “I love you too, son.” She watched as he walked out the house, tenderly holding the girl on his way out. How could a man so smart be so clueless at the same time?

It’s almost embarrassing how much he wanted her again and they’ve only had sex once tonight. Now she was on top of him, kissing him deeply, his hands massaging her ass while she already had him throbbing against her hand, sending a rush of arousal and affection through her.

He gets so much pleasure from her. It’s terrible to say he’s never felt this way before because-he’s truly never felt this way before. She was only touching him and he still had the urge to cum. It should seem ridiculous, but it's not, not at all, the woman on top of him didn’t care and encouraged this feeling.

She knows exactly how he feels.

Her grip is firm and teasing as she strokes over him slowly. Knowing damn well what he’s doing and how much it affected himself

While she wouldn’t say that she loves him, she’ll definitely say she loved seeing him like this. Taking in full pride over how she knows that she was driving him crazy right now from lack of mouth to dick action. How much a single kiss was able to turn him on him, 

She flexes her fingers around him and giving him a gentle squeeze, stroking him a little faster and faster.

Steve broke their kiss and drew out another groan, this time more breather as his one of his hands dropped from her ass and landed on the side of the bed, gripping at it. 

She leans in a little, licks a small stride along the underside of his neck, slowly, tantalizingly kissing down his abs before pressing a hot, kiss, feeling his chest heave as breaths grow harder and heavier. 

Glancing up at him was a bad idea, whenever she does, she feels a buzz of desire wash over her when she sees him; biting his bottom lips, eyelashes fluttering. Then she heard a soft whimper/groan of her name and that's all it takes for her last ounces of control to snap.

She dips her head down and closes her mouth over him, taking as much of him as she can in one go a hand still on him. He moaned out her name,"Fuck, fuck," he muttered, toiling her desire coil tighter and tighter..

His tears one of his hands off of the mattress and tucks his fingers into her silky hair. His grip just hard enough and yet so tender to feel amazing, and she moans around him at the sensation.

"Oh, _ shit _," he groaned out. He sounds so aroused, and she pulls her hand off of him, digging her nails into his hips as she takes him in a little more, hair falling around her face with the dip of her head. She moves in rhythm with him, bobbing her head as his scrapes his fingers over her scalp, murmuring, "Fuck, Nat, F-fuck I’m close.” He’s groaning over and over again, making her heart hitch in her chest. His groans taper off into deep whimpers as she sucks a little harder, driving him closer and closer to the edge. He let out a low, gravely, strangled groan that sends such a strong surge of ache and want through her that it makes her more wet than she already is.

He falls apart with another moan ripping from his throat, low and velvety and absolutely sexy. She lets out this little mewl in response and he tugs a little harder at her hair, as her she started sucking deeper, licking around his shaft with purpose. Working over him through his high, moving with him and taking all of him in as her nails scrape gently over his hips.

Steve stared up at the ceiling, breathing heavily for the second time tonight. This woman could keep up with him..he likes that.

Natasha made her way back up to him, Steve not wasting a second in flipping their position and reaching over for the condoms kept in the drawer.

Natasha pulled him back over before he could get to it. She could see how quick his face turned into one of excitement, thinking she was going to tell him not to wear a condom. “It’s not that,” she quickly said.

Welp, there goes that dream. He would end up having sex with her without one before he broke up with her, that was for sure. “What is it then?” He asked softly, leaning down, resting his arms beside her head. 

Natasha slid her arms around his neck. “How would you feel about about meeting my family?” 

Steve raised a brow. “M-meet your parents?”

“Yeah..” Her hand caressed the nape of his neck. She could see how he was at a loss for words. “It’s just that our relationship seems to be getting pretty serious.” They’d be dating for two months starting tomorrow. “Tatiana already met your parents, well your mom anyways.” Now was probably the best time anyways. Before, she was worried about rushing things and the timing being off, but now she felt as ease. 

He didn’t know how he felt about that, her family? Entire family? That was some serious motherfucking commitment? What if her dad killed him after they break up?

No. No..It was now or never. She was finally starting to open up to him, open her heart to him. He had to do this. No matter how much he didn’t want to or figured it was a bad idea. It was for the sake of his company, the sake of his money.

Natasha slid a hand down to his chin, caressing it, bringing his eyes back to hers. “You don’t have to agree to it if you don’t feel comfortable,” she whispered against his lips, giving him a soft kiss to.

He came out of his trance with a grin, bringing himself down to press hot, wet kisses against her neck and shoulders. “I don’t have a problem with it. Tell me the time and date and I’ll be there,” he replied softly.

“It’s a bit more complicated with that.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’ll see..”

“Ok.” He looked down in between them, he was very much still hard and waiting, he internally shrugged and moved to push himself inside her until Natasha slapped his arm.

“Get a condom.”

Steve whined, all the while reaching over, fuck these condoms.

  
  



	17. Chapter 17

When Natasha told him to pack for three days, he didn’t think anything of it. When she told him to make sure packed warm clothes, he still didn’t think anything of it. He figured since her family was wealthy they’d go to a ski resort that they owned, or maybe go to Disneyland because she had a daughter, or maybe Rome or some shit like that-he didn’t know she meant Russia!

“Steve, if I’m from Russia and said ‘I want you to meet my family’, why the hell would you think I meant Disneyland?” It just didn’t make any sense, she thought he’d use context clues and figure out on his own that they would be going to Russia. It was her hometown, where else could she have meant?

“I don’t fucking know, I thought you could’ve meant somewhere more exotic, or less foreign.” Her family was purely Russian, as was she, but she didn’t have the accent. He’s heard her speak in Russian before, so what if for the time they were there, everyone around him would speak Russian. “How thick are your family’s accent?”

Natasha shrugged. “Not too bad, you’ll be fine. My dad might mess with you a little bit, but he’ll like it when you stand your ground.” That was basically a pass for him to brag about his success.

Steve took a deep breath, he wasn’t even in Russia yet, he hasn’t even seen her family yet but he still felt so odd about the whole thing. He’d be spending Thanksgiving weekend with a room full of Romanov’s, Natasha Romanov was his girlfriend and he’s been introduced to her daughter Tatiana Romanov. What was the world coming to? 

Why was he even worrying? Was he all bark and no bite all of a sudden? They weren’t even on the jet yet and he already seemed to be spazzing out. “You’re family’s rich, shouldn’t you guys be having this thing somewhere more..extravagant?” 

“The house is big enough, too big if you ask me, but they like having it there. Something about how important family is.” Every time her father said that phrase her eyes rolled to the back of her head, it was just so cliche sounding. 

Steve paused for a second, bringing his hand to his chin. “Weren’t you just arguing with your sister a few days back though?”

“Yeah, and I’m dating you after years of saying I hated you, things change.”

His heart sped up ever so slightly. So she didn’t hate him anymore? Did that mean..”So you love me?”  
  
“God no.”

Steve made a face that showed clear offense but quickly changed it. He shouldn’t have expected anything less, but she answered it so quickly without a second thought. That was probably a sign that she was nowhere near loving him. This process seemed to take so long that he was starting to wonder if he should just ask her to sign it while they were dating. “Is there anyone else coming? Besides your family that is.”

“Umm, I know Darcy’ll will be there, some friends from the area I grew up with and maybe Clint too.”

“I’m sorry?” Darcy was understandable, she and Natasha appeared to be very close friends, but that asshole Clint? “Did you just say, Clint? As in Clint Barton? 

The hell is that about?” Did they have some kind of fuck buddy relationship before he had entered the picture? That man stuck under her like he was some kind of lost puppy looking for a home, and if he thought Natasha would be that home, he had another thing coming.

No one would get in the way of ruining this for him. He’s been meaning to ask her about her relationship with Clint for some time now. The way those two interacted didn’t settle right with him and he was not here for it at all. Most times it would feel as if they had a past fling that settled into a friendship, without a doubt, Natasha is the one that friend-zoned him, and now Clint was trying to find his way out of it. “Of all people, you choose him?”

“Funny, that’s what he said about you when I told him I accepted your date request.”

“Haha,” He said sarcastically. “Does he have a problem with us being together?” It’s not like it was any of his concerns who she dates. He always had a feeling that prick was after her.

Natasha shrugged, she couldn’t care less about how either of the two men felt, it was all childish. “I think his problem erupts from you alone. He’s not the only one who knows you’re not the best person.”

“And he won’t be the last,” He said arrogantly, leaning against the counter. He didn’t give a fuck about what people thought about him. Except maybe Natasha, and Tatiana...and maybe soon her family. “If anyone else shares that same opinion, they can kiss my ass.”

“That’s a great quote to live by,” She said with just as much sarcasm.” Natasha gave him a look up and down, taking in his appearance. His looks almost made up for what a terrible person he is. And he’s very handsome so that said a lot about his character. 

Steve’s thoughts unconsciously went to their event last night, licking his lips upon the memory. Reaching out for her hand and pulling her closer, wrapping an arm around her hips. “Feel like burning off a few more hours before we leave?” 

Her hands rested on his shoulders, leaning against him as well. “Tatiana comes home from school in about 30 minutes.”

“I only need 15,” he said, dipping down to catch her lips.

Natasha smirked into the kiss when she kissed him back, entertaining his arousal to the point where Steve picked her up and sat her on the counter. Caging her between his arms. She broke the kiss when she felt him make a move for his belt. “You can wait, Rogers.” He probably didn’t even have a condom on him anyways.

“Wait as in, once we get on the jet and end up joining the mile high club?”  
  
“Wait as in, wait until we actually get to my home, and after you meet my family, and we’re in complete privacy, then we can have sex.” She gently pushed him away, getting off the counter.

Steve turned around to her, watching her as she went to the fridge. Home? Her home is in New York, is it not? Isn’t this where her daughter was born and where she worked? Yeah, sure, some of her family lives there, and she was born there, but all her best memories were here. “You still consider Russia to be your home?”  
“Well I mean, I am Russian, and I grew up there, so yeah...it is home for me.” Despite how many horrible things happened over there, including her divorce, and constant arguing with her sister, it was like, how could she stay there?

“Would you ever consider moving back there?” He asked interestedly.

Natasha scoffed, “No, not ever.”  
Something about her claim didn’t sit well with him. It felt like she was bullshitting him. Her words said one thing but the tone behind it said another. She was still blocking him off on her real feelings, almost as if she still didn’t trust him enough to say what was truly on her mind. He wouldn’t be able to make this thing work if she didn’t hold enough trust for him.

Steve noticed a picture not too far. A framed photo of either Tatiana or Natasha, he still didn’t know. “Is that really her?” He pointed a nod towards the photo.

Natasha looked to where he was looking and grinned. “Yes, that’s really her. That photo’s been here since you first came in, it should’ve given you some kind of sign.”

“I know it’s just... she looks exactly like you, you two could play off as sisters with little persuasion.” She was such an adorable baby and an adorable 3 year old. When they got to her parent’s house, he’d have to ask for an old photo album to compare the resemblance of the two when Natasha was that age.

“Runs in the family. I look like my mom, and my sister looks like my dad.” Natasha checked the time on her phone. Zanders should be sending her daughter up in about 5 minutes.

“Must be nice having a sibling.”

“Mmm it’s ok. Be glad you lucked out.” She couldn’t imagine Steve not being an only child. His personality screamed only child, and ‘give me attention’. He’s been babied and pampered his entire life that maybe he really was out of touch with reality, thinking the world revolves around him.

If he had a sibling, he would’ve been able to play with people other than the help when he was younger. “Can’t be all that bad. Isn’t a sibling like a built in friend? You’ve always got someone to talk to and someone you can rely on, right?”

That was pretty true. Yelena still comes to her for advice and when they were younger they hung out an insane amount. “I’m not sure about relying on them, but you kind of nailed everything else.”

“If Tatiana asked for another sibling, would you give her one?”

“Are you gonna marry me and help me give her one?” She couldn’t help but smile as she watched him visibly tense and stumble across his own words. “Relax.” She softly kissed him. “I’m joking.”

The elevator door binged, as soon as it opened she could already hear tiny footsteps patting out the door. Revealing her daughter, with a very depressed, and almost tired look on her face.

“Hi mommy, hi Stevie,” She said less excited than how she normally was. Any other time she was running towards them, more specifically Natasha, but she’d run to Steve sometimes as well.

“What’s wrong honey, did something happen at school?” Natasha asked softly.

Steve listening closely as well, just in case she said that she was being bullied at school and in which case he wouldn’t hesitate about putting the kid in his or her place for messing with the little girl. He was even taking it upon his own instinct to remove her book bag from around her shoulders as Tatiana went into her mom’s arms.

She managed to let out a whimper, “Mhm.” As she rubbed her eyes on the sleeve of her sweater.

“You wanna tell mommy?”

“How come all my friends have a daddy and not me.” After she came out of school it was like everywhere she turned, a classmate was walking back to the car with their dad. She loved Zanders, but he wasn’t her father. She needed that empty space in her heart that yearned for a dad to be filled. The love she received from her mom was immense, and could eventually soothe her pain away, but it still didn’t change the fact that she was practically the only kid there without a present father.

Natasha sighed and picked her daughter up, who was now starting to lightly cry in her arms. She wasn’t annoyed or tired of how Tatiana would always ask for her dad. She’d never get annoyed with Tati constantly mixing the emotions she felt for the man. 

Natasha was, however, fully annoyed that her dick of a father, knew about her presence and being in New York, and still refused to visit or set a time and date to come see his daughter. Natasha doesn’t even shut him down when he brings up wanting to see her, he’s just so inconsistent with the child, and she was starting to believe that he truly did not care for their own daughter. “Steve, can you give us a second?” Natasha said to him, comfortingly bouncing Tatiana in her arms.

“Yeah..I have to stop by my office before we leave later anyways.”

Natasha nodded, going into the back with her daughter. Steve watched as she left and probably went to the little girl’s room to try and calm her down.

Steve pressed the elevator button and pulled out his phone. Turning around to make sure Natasha was out of sight.

“Hey, Coulson listen, I need a favor,” Steve said, stepping onto the elevator.

“I know, honey I know,” Natasha whispered attentively, kissing her daughter’s cheek, as her crying kind of subsided, and now she was just dazedly laying her head on her chest with a couple of sniffs, and a few more little cries and whines. “I sometimes wish your daddy was here too.” For the sake of their daughter, not their personal relationship. She wanted nothing to do with that man romantically, she just wanted him to be there for his fucking daughter and stop being a deadbeat.

“W-why isn’t daddy with you?” She asked innocently.

She knew that was her way of asking why she and her father aren't together anymore. What went wrong as to why everyone else seemed to have a dad, but she didn’t. “Daddy and I...had very different views on things. We didn’t agree to a lot of things when he was with me, so we decided it was better if we stayed friends, understand?” Staying friends wasn’t even the right word, and she wasn’t afraid to say she hated that man to anyone else. The only single, and thin form of tolerance she had for him was that he was the father of her daughter and a pretty horrible one at that.

“What about my biwthday mommy?”

Shit... That was right. Her birthday would be coming up in a few weeks. How did she even know how to read the calendar, she wasn’t even tall enough to touch the counter, let alone anything in that kitchen.

“You want daddy to come to your party?” Natasha caringly wiped her daughter’s tears away. She was turning 4 and it would be the first party her ex-husband would possibly be in attendance. He wasn’t even there when she turned 1 year old.

“Yeah..” She said softly, burying her face into her mom’s neck.

“Mommy’ll see what she can do.” 

“Can Stevie come?”

Natasha got up from the bed and took them back into the front. “You want Steve too?” If Alexei did decide to show up, which she strongly doubted that he would. The idea of her current boyfriend and ex-husband felt like a terrible mixture. Both men thought highly of themselves and constantly wanted all the attention. It was a disaster waiting to happen. But if that’s what her daughter wanted then she wouldn’t stop unless she had to drag her ex’s ass down over here herself.

* * *

Coulson ran into Steve’s office hurriedly with a cake box from Carvel in his hands, along with papers from the internet. He’s been searching the web for the past half hour trying to get what his boss asked for.

“You seriously oughta get a car with more mileage, do you know how long I’ve been waiting?”

  
“The..line..was...long as hell,” He panted, holding the papers up. “But I got them.”

“And?-”

  
“Give me a second, damn,” Coulson said, trying to catch his breath. The trip up to the elevator didn’t even give him enough time to refill on oxygen, he was about to pass the fuck out. “Woo--okay,” He finally stood back up and cleared his throat, looking over Steve’s appearance. “You’re wearing a hoodie in the office? That’s new.” He was also wearing sweats and sneakers which was weird as well. Sure everything on him was still branded, but whenever he came here he’s only seen him in a suit.

“I actually have a flight to Russia later on today--speaking of which, you need to handle all propositions for the next 3 days.”

“But Thanksgiving-”

  
“That a problem?” Steve asked, taking a seat in his chair. His clothes might’ve been regular, but he still had that same no-nonsense businessman attitude.

“N-no not at all.. Hang on a second, why are you going to Russia? Is this an opportunity?” This could’ve been major. If he considered taking his company worldwide, he could make new offers and forget about this entire Romanov dispute.

“Oh it’s definitely an opportunity.” Getting Natasha to fall for him was proven to be hard, yet surprisingly easy. She was an easy person to talk to and maybe that’s what’s been helping advance their relationship. Tatiana, being another factor as well, that little girl couldn’t get enough of him for whatever reason. Getting her family down in Russian to like him was a whole nother obstacle, but he was always up for the challenge. “I’m meeting Natasha’s family.”

“Her family? Are you out of your mind!?”  
Steve was taken aback by his outburst and sat back into his chair with his arms folded. “I don’t think so. Why, what’s wrong with it?”

“What’s wrong with it? That’s some deep level committed shit, that’s what’s wrong!” Was he even going along with his devious plan anymore? When he wasn’t in his office, he was in Natasha’s, and he’s barely been at his apartment, spending time at her place and blowing off lunch plans with big-name investors to watch movies with the woman’s daughter? What was going on with him? “You plan on marrying her too? Is that why you asked about her ex-husband?”

Steve scoffed, followed by a chuckle and standing up. “Are you sure it’s not you who’s insane?” This was the most ridiculous shit he’s ever heard, and he’s heard a lot of crazy shit before. “Why the fuck would I ever marry someone like her?” He was just using her, how many times did he have to make that clear? “Do you have info on him or not.”

“Everything I was able to find is here, knock yourself out.” Coulson handed him the paper and placed the cake box in his hand. He watched as Steve took both items and walked starting to walk out. “Wait, you aren’t going to read it aloud?”

“Nope!” Steve closed the door behind him.

Coulson looked at the wooden door. Why the fuck couldn’t he just get these things himself?

* * *

Steve came back into Natasha’s place, the details about her ex he left in his car, and the cake box in his hands. He did see Tatiana in a much happier mood. He took it that Natasha must’ve told her that they were going for Russia for a few days, which was why she had gotten picked up from school earlier than normal.

“Stevie, you’re back!” She said happily, running to his side, seeing him place something on the counter.

“Looks like you’re in a better mood,” He grinned as he saw her go on her tiptoes to try and get a better look at the cake he put on the counter, picking the little girl up.

Natasha came to his side. “Why do you have a cake?”

It was the only thing he could think about to brighten the little girl’s mood on such short notice. Had he asked for anything more labor-intensive, like sending Coulson to Build-A-Bear again, he would’ve waited like 2 more hours, an ice cream cake was the only other option. “I was craving it,” He lied, not wanting to say that he bought the dessert in hopes of making Tatiana feel better.

Natasha lifted the lid of cake and reading the writing, her eyes slightly widening as she read what was written in frosting on the cake. “Um..did you happen to look at what they wrote?”

It was supposed to say “Feel better”, what was she talking about. Steve looked at the writing as well and silently cursed. Dammit. Coulson must’ve thought he was serious when he said to put-

Tatiana squinted her eyes, trying to read what it said without the help of her mom. “S-sorry your dad is a dic-”

“Hey, hey woah,” Steve cut her off, swiping the last word of icing off with his finger and putting it own her cheek, causing the little girl giggle. He avoided Natasha’s stare on him, he honestly had no idea Coulson would actually put that on the cake. “Well, the cake’s not wrong..” He mumbled.


	18. Chapter 18

Too big of a house was pretty much an understatement, this place looked like a castle. This had to have been a vineyard or something along those lines. 

Steve was in honest shock. He might’ve been rich and grew up in a mansion but this place was well beyond the place he grew up in. She wanted to talk about him being spoiled when she lived in a place like this during her childhood? They had to have own 2,000 acres alone. There was only one way they could have afforded all this land.

“Is your family..are like good people?”

“They’re pretty decent,” She answered. Nothing to brag about really, they were pretty normal, only Russia’s version of normal. So about 10 vodka shots before going to sleep was their definition of average.

“What’s your definition of decent? Like morally decent or maybe chaotic decent?”

Natasha gave him a weird look, trying to figure out what exactly he was trying to ask and why he seemed so nervous. “Is there something you’re really trying to say, Steve?”

“N-no not really, I’m just curious about where your family receives all this money from?” Their business could potentially just be a cover up for the real hidden picture. Like, what if they were some kind of drug mules and the only reason Natasha invited him here was so she could hold him hostage and make serious bank off of him. His theory may seem crazy, but what if Natasha herself was crazy? It’s always the hot ones that turn out to be batshit insane. Was Tatiana even her daughter? For all he knew she could’ve been some random kid that Natasha stole and the little girl just happened to look like her. “Is it clean money, or..dirty? L-like drugs and other stuff like that, do you harm people to get this money?”

“Do you think my family is apart of the mafia Steve?” She smirked.

The look she was giving him did nothing to settle his suspicions, in fact her expression only inflated them, partially confirming his thoughts. “Is that a yes? Your family is obviously wealthy, I just don’t want to die or sold into drug trafficking.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, “My family has a long line of inheritance from deceased members that go way back into the 1700’s, they invest it into other things to increase their profit,” she informed. Only his mind would be able to think that her family were apart of the Russian mafia. To be honest, the statue of her father out in the yard did seem very intimidating. “Their money is very much clean and well-earned, don’t worry about it.”

“That still doesn’t help,” Steve took a deep breath as they reached the door. He wished he had Tatiana’s level of confidence, the little girl seemed so excited to see her family again so they had to have been nice. Or she was probably just excited there was snow on the ground and she was trying to play in it.

“You ok?” The only time she’s seen him like this was when he first met her daughter, but even then, he didn’t seem as nervous as before like he did right now.

“Mhm, yup.” He was apprehensive as hell it was starting to physically show. Why was he so nervous anyways? He didn’t plan on continuing this relationship, so whatever her family thought about him shouldn’t really matter whatsoever. “Are you positive there’s nothing else I should know?”

“Baba likes pancakes,” Tatiana said, skipping along to her mom’s side while she held onto her hand. 

“Does he like ice cream too?” Their shared likes on foods was the biggest thing that escalated his relationship with the little girl. Whenever he took her out to get something to eat, now making sure he always had his eye on her, or held her hand. He’d always found that they liked and appreciated the same things, ice cream being both their favorites.

Tatiana shook her head. “He said it makes his tummy hurt.”

Steve winced playfully at the little girl. “Then we don’t have that much in common.” Also being insanely opinionated as Natasha would put it, was the thing they had most in common. “Is there going to be anything edible for me to eat?”

“You ask a lot of questions. We don’t poison our food, we’re not sadists.”

“I beg to differ-” He laughed as Natasha slapped his arm. 

The walk to the door seemed to be over too quick for his liking. The massive doors that alone seemed way too dramatic. By the height of them, he could tell her father was very domineering. Maybe it was the adrenaline starting to take place, or possibly the immense amount of blood starting to rush to his heart, but the thought of meeting her family was kind of accelerating. He was meeting new people. People who knew nothing about him, or what he was about. He could fake everything about his personality and they’d never know. Man..he loved lying.

His heart went at a steady pace, as Natasha started to open the door, for what it seemed, by the height and the size of the doors and house alone, their should’ve been people to open the doors for them.

Right as Natasha opened the door, Steve finally got a look of the interior estate and just as he expected, the inside looked just as extravagant as it did on the outside. Marble floors, grand foyer with a big, sparkling chandelier lighting the room, with so much more gold and white color tones accentuating the room. It was hard to believe from a young age Natasha’s been living here all her life. 

Multiple butlers and maids were lined up, Tatiana sweetly waving to them, receiving gentle waves and smiles in return. Steve could already see that the little girl was a favorite from the staff seeing as they all had a look of “awe” in their eyes, other’s whispering at the sight of Steve Rogers coming into the estate with Natasha. He takes it that the woman never really informed them of who was accompanying her, or who exactly her boyfriend was.

“Do they always stare?”

“You like for the attention to be on you, right?”

“Yeah, but..still,” It felt like they were staring deep into his soul, watching his every step closely. They weren’t even blinking. He also took that as a sign that along with Tatiana, the staff were protective of Natasha also, despite her being the oldest sibling of the two. 

Steve heard heels clicking that weren’t Natasha’s. These heels were clicking into the room, if possible, the staff members straightened their posture even more. Automatically knowing who they belonged to.

“Nice of you to show up, Natalia,” The woman said in a thick Russian accent. “I was beginning to think you would blow the whole thing off. Your sister’s been worried.”

“Gigi!” Tatiana said, running towards the woman who smiled at her

Her hair was red like Natasha’s and she had the same eyes too.

“малышка!” She said happily, picking the little girl up and pressing a tender and loving kiss to her cheek. She seen her granddaughter a few weeks ago, the smile of the little girl would always make her day. “My goodness you’re getting so big,” she hugged the little girl tightly as she giggled in her arms. “How’s school, you like your friends?”

“I love my friends! Mommy said I can invite them to my biwthday.”

The woman laughed joyously, “Well lucky you,” she kissed the girl’s cheek again before setting her down. “Baba’s gonna be so happy to see you.” 

Much like Steve almost mistook Tatiana to be Natasha’s sister, he would’ve mistaken this woman to be her sister ‘Yelena’. 

“My gosh, Talia..” Steve stood up straight as well as the woman directed her eyes towards him. Giving him a very precise look up and down, “You didn’t tell me you were seeing such a handsome devil.” She came over to the man, Tatiana running back over to their side.

Steve realized she was right, resemblance of each other did run in the family. They each had their distinct differences, but they did look alike enough to know they were family and this was definitely her mother.

Her mother hummed in delight as she looked at Steve. He was even handsomer in person. 

“This is my boyfriend Steve. Steve, this is my mom, Alaina,” Natasha introduced.

“Nice to meet your you’re highness—I mean ma’am, it’s a pleasure.” He didn’t mean to call her that, but with the way this place looked, who wouldn’t have mistaken them as royalty.

“No need for the formalities dear, the pleasures all mine. I’ve heard a lot about you in the news.”

Steve smiled charmingly, his confidence rising the more her mother gave him a welcomed feeling. This wasn’t too bad, if meeting her was easy then meeting her father should be a breeze. “All good things I hope?”

“All very..interesting things.” 

Steve tried not to press more on the topic. Natasha wouldn’t tell her parents about his selfishness, it would just look bad on her. He hasn’t been in the media as much lately, except for when he’s spotted with Natasha, but other than that, they’ve been rather quiet about him.

“Where’s dad?” Natasha asked, noticing the absence of her father. It wasn’t like him to miss out when she visited. She may have been the oldest child, but he definitely still treated her as if she was still his babygirl.

Alaina sighed, “Oh honey, please you know your father. If things aren’t perfect before he leaves for the holidays, he stays in his office chair all day until they are.”

Possibly the only thing so far that’s relatable between their father. Only Steve figured Natasha had a way better relationship with hers because she never once complained about him. 

“I noticed you didn’t ask about another member from your childhood.”

Her mother could’ve been referring to a number of people, but there was only one person that fits the answer. “And who would that be-“

Another set of heels began clicking down the stairs, only this time they were less rhythmic and more staggering.

All their eyes directed towards the blonde woman at the top of the foyer, coming down the stairs with her hair in a messy bun and she was wearing sunglasses indoors, and still equipped with a tight dress that was worn yesterday that screamed she was out partying all night last night.

Natasha internally sighed at the sight of her younger sister who was clearly getting over a hangover from partying too much last night in some club. She was literally stumbling down the steps, one of the butlers had to help her down the last couple steps in order to ensure her safety.

Yelena rubbed her forehead, whispering silent curses under her breath as she came towards her mother stopping in her tracks at the sight of the people in front of her. More noticeably her older sister who gave her a look that was hard to determine whether she was happy to be here or dissatisfied by her state of being.

The blonde quickly took her sunglasses off and made sure she was seeing things clearly. “Natalia.”

“Yelena.” Natasha folded her arms, looking the woman up and down. “Doesn’t look like you’ve changed..rough night last night? Or did you just get in this morning?”

“This morning,” she answered smugly, mirroring her sister’s stance of folding her arms. “How’s life away from Russia? Eventful being away from your family for so long?”

“The best moments of my life,” She said. “Hope your sober enough to remember who this is.” Natasha motioned over to her daughter to come greet her aunt. She smiled at her daughter as she watched her run over to the woman and hug her. 

Yelena leaned down and pressed a kiss to the little girl’s forehead, “Племя́нница, if my head wasn’t spinning I’d give you a bigger hug,.” she smiled, caressing her face. It was a beautiful shame she had each and every one of Natasha’s features besides her eye color, although there were some tiny specks of green in the midst of her hazel eyes. “We have lots to catch up on.” Yelena caught sight of the tall man in the background, his muscular figure unavoidable and if she wasn’t hungover she probably would’ve noticed him sooner. 

Natasha seen how her sister’s stare went into a more flirtatious one, she didn’t expect anything less. Her flirty behavior might’ve been normal, but once Natasha confirmed her and Steve’s relationship, it’d only escalate, being that they both liked competition and it wouldn’t be the first time that they’ve found themselves going after the same man. 

Yelena saw this man somewhere, she may not have done much research, but she’s sure she’s seen this man somewhere. And damn was he fine. Everything about him was clean cut and chiseled. “Natasha, you didn’t tell me you were bringing such a hunk-“

“Yelena,” her mother warned, the blonde woman looking at her confusedly. “This is Steve Rogers, Natasha’s boyfriend. You’re in front of a child, stop being improper.”

“Boyfriend?” Yelena questioned with interest, biting her lip at Steve. “For how long?”

“2 months and 3 weeks.” 

Natasha appeared to be bothered by Steve’s answer while Yelena’s face lit up with excitement, even Alaina seemed distressed by his answer and rubbed her forehead with a sigh. The butlers and maids wincing and looking in the other direction, tension filling the room. He even looked towards Tatiana, silently asking if he said something wrong, the little girl shrugging her shoulders, but wanting to be picked up by Steve who nodded held her in his arms.

Natasha rolled her eyes. “We’re not kids anymore-“

“Doesn’t change anything,” Yelena grinned wickedly, her eyes going back to Steve. “Looking forward to getting to know you Steve Rogers,” she winked, walking in the direction of a place he guessed was the kitchen.

“You..too?” What was that about? He understood her flirty demeanor but ultimately ignored it for a number of reasons. If he was introduced as her boyfriend, why was she winking and giving him such suggestive looks. 

“Steve, I take it you’ll be staying in the same room as Natalia, yes?” Alaina spoke, catching Steve’s attention.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Very well. Charles? May you show Steve to the room.”

“Yes Mrs.Romanov,” one of the butlers spoke and began walking. 

Steve passed Tatiana off to Natasha as he followed the man, hopefully he’d be able to get some answers from him before he made another mistake this weekend.

Both women waited for Steve to be out of earshot before continuing their conversation. 

“I’m expecting you to be the bigger person.”

Natasha scoffed, “As usual,” she said in a dull tone. For as long as she can remember she’s been having to be the bigger person when dealing with their problems.

“You know how your sister gets,” her mother said gently. “It’s your birthday weekend, don’t stress about it, you’re here to relax.”

“And I won’t be able to knowing she’ll be after him whenever I turn my head.”

“I’m counting on you to be more level headed and mature if it comes to that. You have another to worry about,” she said, referencing to Tatiana with a comforting smile towards her grandchild, softly pinching her cheek. 

“And if I find her and Steve in a compromising position then what? Still expect me to play the stereotypical big sister role and forgive her?”

“Honey, if you trust Steve, then there’s no reason to worry about that happening..do you trust him?”

Natasha found herself being unable to answer, opting to just point her attention elsewhere in a stubborn manner. Her mother cursing under her breath in Russian.

What an eventful weekend it will be.

  
  



	19. Chapter 19

“Not even for $500?” Steve asked surprised at the butler’s patience. He’s been trying to convince the staff member to let him on whatever secrets they were keeping from him and why it was filled with so much tension.

Charles gave the man a friendly look. “Mr.Rogers, there’s certain things I’m unable to tell you due to past requests of the family.”

“Ok..what requests?” What the hell was he talking about.

“My apologies sir, it’s not my place to tell.” 

Charles opened the door to the bedroom for Steve who took in the sight of the room in an appreciative manner, it was exactly his taste, expensive. 

Decorative decor, pale colored walls, lighting that was dimmed low enough to set the mood and best of all, a bed large enough for he and Natasha to tumble around on to see who gets top when they have sex. It’s like they were encouraging them to have sex.

“Your items have already been packed away, please don’t be afraid to ask for anything.”

“I’d love to know what they’re not telling me.”

“Can’t hear you sir, too far away,” Charles said, starting. Walking out the room.

“I’ll remember that!” Steve called out to him. He sighed once the door was closed and let his back fall until it hit the bed. He was really here meeting Natasha’s family. He’d be here for the entire weekend and Natasha mentioned her birthday fell on Thanksgiving. It was a holiday, but maybe she still wanted to do something for it. If they were in Russia that’d make things pretty weird for him, considering he didn’t really know Russia, like at all. Unless he asked one of her family members for hotspots around the area. 

He stood up with a long intake of air. Going over to the bathroom, he needed a shower to recuperate his thoughts. Who knew having a fake girlfriend would be this hard?

* * *

Yelena sat on the counter, legs crossed over each other while she filed her nails, “I don’t make the rules, I just follow them.”

Don’t make the rules? They used to argue so much about everything regarding this topic that she’s the reason these rules were even made. “First of all, you did make the rules and I’ve been the one following them,” Natasha retorted. If they wanted to get technical, she’s been the only one truly following these bullshit rules that were made years and years ago. Neither of them been after the same guy lately so it wasn’t put to use, now that she’s seeing someone she might potentially be happy with, is handsome, and wealthy, that’s what catches her sister’s eyes? Not the hundreds of Russian princes that’s asked for her hand in marriage, but the man who happened to walk through the doors about 30 minutes ago was an automatic attraction?

Yelena shrugged, still focused on her nails, “Well then be the big sister you are, and continue to follow them. If he’s a good boyfriend and really interested in you, there shouldn’t be a problem.” She’s had more than enough of Natasha being the apple of everyone’s eyes. Every boyfriend she brought home during their teen years would always end up falling for her older sister. It got to the point where she’d only bring boys home when she knew Natasha would be busy with cheerleading practice or making out with the football captain behind the bleachers or whatever she did with her time.

“There wouldn’t be any possibility of problems erupting if you would just lay off for once in your life. What happened to the guy you were talking to a couple of months ago, Dmitry?” Had it not been for their mother who would occasionally fill her in on her sister’s behavior, actions, dating life, there wouldn’t be anything to discuss.

“Maybe if you called and not be so caught up in your job, you would know that he and I stopped talking weeks ago, he’s way too committed for my taste.”

Natasha scoffed, caught up in her job? Maybe if she took the time to find a job, then she would realize how strenuous it gets. “I am not always caught up in my job, I just so happen to have a 3 year old daughter to take care of, and that alone is very time consuming.”

“If I'm correct, it was you that decided to go and get pregnant at 26.” Yelena curled a finger around her niece's hair. “Not that I’m not happy to an aunt,” Tatiana smiled at her aunt’s tactics, unaware of the tensity of the topic. “But I’d like to take my time with my relationships and not accept a marriage proposal after dating for what, 4 months?”

“It was an entire year, and had I known he was the wrong guy, I would’ve never married him.” The only good thing that came out of that marriage was the birth of her daughter, nothing else. Unless you want to count her ability to tell the difference between the right and wrong guy. ‘If you’d stop turning down pleasant men and instead going after men you find at the club, you’d actually might find yourself settling down.”

“As if we all don’t know about your baby father-”

“Mom can you get her.” Natasha motioned towards her child.

“But mommy, I didn’t see Baba yet, what if I don’t see him before he comes home?” Tatiana asked.

Natasha kissed her daughter’s cheek, “You’ll see him in the morning ok? I promise.”

Alaina was surely thankful for the free escape opportunity. If only her husband were here to settle them down. He’s always been the better of the two when it came to their daughter’s disputes. “Tatiana sweetheart, you had a long flight, come with Gigi, let’s get you washed up before bed time.” Alaina picked her granddaughter up.

Natasha turned back to her sister once her daughter was out of the room, the blonde woman holding her hand up in defense. “I forgot she’s been asking for him a lot. With the amount of times that she asks, you would think you’d catch the hint.”

“I did catch the hint. I’m not the one that controls his ability to act like a real father.”

“And you think your current boyfriend obtains that capability?”

“He has his moments.” It was quite a shock to her most times by how domestic Steve actually really is. And that wasn’t normal considering his father was barely around as well, so she wasn’t sure who he picked up some of the skills that he has now.

“But it’s not long lasting. It’s just a matter of time before he leaves, so just save yourself the trouble from getting hurt and just let me have him.”

“Let you have him as a quick fuck like you think will happen?” It’s happened once before and there was something telling her nothing would stop her sister from doing it again. She had the littlest amount of faith in Steve, but faith nonetheless, to hold his ground and fight his playboy urges that he swears is gone now that they’ve been dating. “I trust him, so if you think he’s going to fall for your advances, then by all means..prove me wrong.” Natasha said to her sister, leaving the room, not missing the smirk that graced her sister’s lips. She wasn’t sure what it meant, but it definitely held some kind of hidden meaning.

* * *

Steve came out the shower, spotting Natasha in the room. She was right on time. Nothing was better than having sex straight after a long shower. Also, she did say wait until they got settled into the room and well..he was pretty settled and very much ready to put this time to good use. But he also wanted to know what the hell happened down there.

“Hey,” he said, drying his hair with another miniature towel. The one he had on was loosely wrapped around his waist, revealing his well constructed v-line that had water droplets still dripping down his body.

“Hey..” Natasha said to him, not bothering to look at him, knowing that if she did, she’d be much more distracted than she already was. Now would be seen as a good time to go and seduce him so that if the thought of sleeping with her sister even graced his mind, it’d be drowned out by remembering the real reason he was willing to wait 15 days to get with her.

“Where’s Tatiana?”   
“My mom’s giving her a bath.” 

Steve nodded, maybe sex would get out on hold tonight, he could tell something was on her mind and he assumed it had something to do with what happened earlier. “You alright?” Steve asked tossing the towel he was using to dry his hair aside.

“Mhm.”

“So uh, how old is she?” Steve asked, unable of finding something else to say. 

“Why do you care?”

Steve shrugged, “I don’t..just curious.”

Natasha sighed, “She’s 24.”

Steve hummed, everyone in her family so far had red hair or at least some variety of red hair. Well at least, her mom and daughter did. “How come she’s blonde?”

“I don’t know, why are you blond?”

Another question came across his mind. “If you’re both Russian, why does she have an accent and you don’t?” 

“You want me to talk like this?” She asked annoyedly in a heavily accented Russian voice.

“I mean it’s definitely hot.”

“So you think my sister’s voice is hot?” She reverted back to an American accent.

“What? No! No, I meant...”This was not going well, he needed to abort this entire conversation. He just wishes she knows that he’s not interested in her sister and only interested in her. “What was that downstairs? When I told her how long we’ve been dating. Why was everyone acting so weird afterwards?”

“It’s a long story, I don’t think you’d be able to comprehend everything.”

“Try me,” he challenged.

Natasha’s eyes stared back at his, testing him to see if he’d back down. “Growing up...right around the age of 17, that was when my sister had started dating guys she actually liked and not some childish crush. There was this one boy that she really liked and practically obsessed with, she brought him home and introduced him to the family during a family gathering.” No matter what her sister believes, it was honestly a mistake and

Natasha never planned for anything to happen that way. “I immediately knew that when she introduced him to us that he felt this attraction towards both her and me, which is why I stayed out of the way. Everything in their relationship all fell apart after Yelena and I got into a very intense argument over me telling her that the guy was a fake and tried to make several moves on me. Of course, she didn’t believe me and accused me of having feelings for him ignoring the fact that I was 21 and he was 18.” No matter how many times she apologized it didn’t work, so Natasha ended up not apologizing anymore. What more could she do? She was hoping she’d get over it eventually. “She then, a couple days later, found us kissing by my car-“

Steve openly gawked at the confession. “You kissed her boyfriend-“

“No, her EX-boyfriend kissed me. I pushed him away when I realized what was going on, but by then it was too late. We got into another argument and down the road we both got into this intense competition of going after each other’s boyfriends thinking it’s a game.” They’ve both been heartbroken because of it, Yelena being on the receiving end of most of it. “Once our parents caught onto what really had gone on and why we were being so-so rude to each other, they sat us down and had a very meaningless intervention. The only reasonable idea thrown on the table at the time was that, unless we've been dating the person for at least 4 months, there was no going after them.”

Steve caught on to what she had said and made a face that expressed realization. That’s why everyone was so weird when he said they’ve only been together for almost 3 months. They hadn’t reached the mark yet meaning he was still up for grabs. Yelena would try to go after him and Natasha didn’t want that to happen..duh, it all made sense now.

“If that’s the case, why didn’t you just explain the whole story?”

“I tried. She still didn’t listen. Apparently the whole “I’m looking for someone more mature and experienced” was new to her when he broke up with her and led her to think I was lying.”

“Wait. Wait..So she’s going to try and sleep with me?” He should be excited over that right? Her sister was hot too and was open to the idea of wanting to sleep with him. But, he’s dating Natasha. He couldn’t do that to her, not when their relationship was progressing and he had a lot line. He was here to meet her family, not start more drama. What kind of boyfriend would he be to sleep with his girlfriend’s younger sister as if this was a porno. Call him crazy but he preferred matured and experienced women as well. Although, Natasha was younger than him by a year, she was still older than a 24 year old.

“I’m not sure-” Natasha felt her senses climb on her and paused, like she was trying to hear something.

“What’s wrong?”

She glanced at him for a short second before making a move fire the door. “Put your clothes on,” she said to him before leaving the room.

Steve had heard crying enter the room as soon as he put his shirt on.

“I know, It’s ok,” Natasha said gently, kissing the top of her daughter’s head, while bouncing her in her arms. The little girl sobbing.

“What’s the matter with her?” Steve asked re-emerging from the bathroom once again, this time fully clothed. “Is she still upset over-“

“No,” Natasha answered quickly before he mentioned her dad and accidentally make the little girl more upset and restless. “She’s just tired,” she answered as the little girl continued to softly sob into onto her shoulder. “She’s pretty jet lagged from the flight and she’s scared of heights so she barely slept on the plane either.”

Steve wanted to hold the little girl, but it didn’t look like she was letting go of Natasha anytime soon. He’s noted how she refused to go to anyone other than her mom whenever she was crying in a manner such as now.

“Does it ever get hard for you?” Steve asked as she watched Natasha easily began to put her daughter to sleep. Tatiana eyes falling close as Natasha ran her fingers through the girl’s hair.

“What? Living here?”

“No..being a mom.” Tatiana was a mommy’s girl because her father wasn’t around. Natasha always showered her with so much love or care. Whether the little girl was crying, mad, or throwing a tantrum, Natasha handled it the right way each and every time. It must’ve been why Tatiana liked to stick up under her mother, why she had this small feeling of anxiety whenever she was away from her for a long period of time. She was her rock that kept her grounded, Natasha was her everything.

And he didn’t question for a moment that Tatiana was her everything as well.

“Not really. Fortunately I never needed any kind of financial support from anyone and I’m able to provide her with everything she needs and then some but..it can be very overwhelming sometimes.”

“Overwhelming how?”

“Well I have this little person, that I created, who’s so dependent on me and so reliant on me to always be there for her. And I will be, but coming into this whole parenting situation, the thought of having a child call me ‘mommy’ and wants mommy to read a bedtime story every night, or expects mommy to wake her up for school at a certain time—it was all so surreal until it actually started to happen. Under the circumstances of taking on the parenting job alone, it’s the most anxious I’ve ever been in my life.” She looked down at the little girl who was laying on her chest, drowned in a peaceful sleep. “Now, I have my own to worry about other than myself. I have to worry about her safety whether she’s with me or not, and I’ll have to worry forever, even when she’s off to college.”

Her words were so well thought out. She could have fooled anyone into thinking she’s been a mother all her life by the way she just sounded so articulate and experienced.

“Do you see yourself having anymore kids?”

Natasha smirked. Why does he keep asking her that? “I’m not sure,” she answered honestly this time. “Do you see yourself having any kids at all.”

He’d never say it out loud to her, but Tatiana felt like his own. He knows it’s weird, but she was the first child he’s actually been able to tolerate and found himself liking to be around. She wasn’t fussy and didn’t complain. He wasn’t sure what Natasha put in her food, but whatever it was, that little girl was so entirely nonchalant.

“What about you, does it ever get hard?”

“Entirely.”

Natasha made an uneasy face. “I feel like we’re talking about two different things being hard.”

Steve’s face turned a light shade of pink, the comment catching him off guard. “That’s not what I meant..although that gets hard too-but I’m talking about my life,” Steve said feeling himself relax into the conversation. She had this very trusting way about her that wanted him to spill like an open book. “I know it may seem like I have any and everything, and in a way I do, but I still...sometimes I wish my home life were different. Despite you having an ambiguous relationship with your sister, your family is amazing..” He faced back up towards the ceiling, both his arms going behind his head. “I’d be lucky if I could through one hour of my family without arguing or just walking out.” It wasn’t even his whole family, surprisingly. Just his goddamn father. What pained him most is that people actually have the nerve to say that he and that man act alike when they couldn’t be any different. 

They proceeded to talk about their family life, and as they chatted about it, Natasha couldn’t help but think that maybe she too had Steve figured all wrong. Sure, he was an asshole, and inarguably ungrateful, but he was also neglected as a child by his father. He never had a prime example of how to be a man because he was basically raised by his mother. If that’s the case, then why was he so demeaning towards women and people in general? Surely his mother raised him better than who he is now.

Hopefully she’d meet his family soon as well because she had a lot of questions.


	20. Chapter 20

“What’s your name?” 

“Steve Rogers,” He said in a stern and firm tone. 

“Where you working, Steve?”

“CEO and heir of Rogers Inc. ” He answered not missing a beat.

“You inherited it or did you help build it with your father.”

“Yes sir.”

“Yes sir what?”

“I inherited it and spent the last 5 years as acting CEO and co-owner.”

“So you didn’t actually work for anything?”   
  
Steve staggered against his words, and couldn’t find anything else to say. “Damn it,” He cursed lowly, with a groan. “He won’t evaluate me like that, you’re messing with me.”

“Yes he will,” Natasha said grinning. He started out ok, then tripped over his words. In order to engage in a proper conversation with her father, he had to be assertive and sure of himself and his accomplishments. That alone should be easy for Steve. “You can’t let him bully you into thinking you’re not worth it.”

“What happened to the old fashioned questions like, ‘how old are you?’ and, ‘what college did you attend?’” These questions felt like pure job interview questions, or questions that’d get thrown around in court, not one’s father’s ask the boyfriend when meeting the parents.

“This day and age it doesn’t really matter.” Natasha place a hand on his back and one to his shoulder, “Keep your posture straight, and don’t let him corner you with his questions.”

“What do you mean corner me? He doesn’t know me well enough to corner me with anything.”   
That’s what she believed as well, until she received word that Clint was accompanying her father on their way back to the house from their private airline hangar. She strongly believed that Clint would try and sneak diss Steve behind the blond’s back and unable to defend himself. It was something she’d have to talk about with Clint in private and get him to stop sabotaging Steve’s efforts, but until then, all she could really do was prepare him for what’s to come.

“Just don’t let him cut you off, and be prepared to have an answer for everything, one slip up and you won’t be able to get a word in without him twisting your sentences around.”

This was all so much to remember, it felt like he was studying for the SAT’s, or playing a video game and preparing to face the final boss. “And where are you going to be during all of this?” Steve asked. Even if he did get backed into a corner, he could always rely on her to intervene and stop the madness right? She was his girlfriend after all, she was supposed to have his back during family events as crucial as this one.

Natasha put her daughter’s jacket on, the little girl still half asleep, and half awake and ready to leave with her mom to their destination. “I’m going to go pick up Darcy from the airport,” She answered, she wasn’t expected to be around during situations such as these. It was a request from her father to not be in sight when he would test out his daughter’s prospective boyfriends.

Steve gave her a blank look. “You’re kidding.” There were at least 100 staff members here, couldn’t one of them do it.

  
“I’m completely serious.” Why does he think she spent the last two hours getting him ready and testing his answers. Hell, why did he think she had him dress nicely at 6 in the morning. “It’s not my rule, but very much his decision. I don’t agree with it either, but I’m sure you’ll do just fine.”

“Just fine?” He scoffed, he can’t settle for ‘just fine’ he needed things to be unbelievably perfect, and get her father to trust him, and end up on his good side to persuade Natasha into falling for him even harder. “That’s all you think of me? Just fine?” Give a guy a little more faith, damn. It was probably the most anxious he’s been.

“Think of it as a business proposal. My dad’s a very serious man when it comes to things like this, so try to steer away from saying the wrong thing.” She noticed his face get a pale and foot start to tap against the floor. “You ok?”

“No. No I’m not. I’m supposed to be meeting your father who’ll be here any minute now, you won’t be there to guide me. You’re leaving me out to drown.”

“That’s not true, my mom will be there, and..Charles.”

“Charles. You’re entrusting your family’s butler to pilot how this thing will go.”

“He’s one of my dad’s favorites. Believe me, if you stick to the script and follow everything I just told you, you’ll be fine.”

He didn’t even remember the first thing she said, what was it? Something about posture? “How long will you be gone for?”

Natasha picked Tatiana up along with her car keys. “Not long, the hangar isn't too far from here. I should be back in 45 minutes, an hour tops.” Steve sighed, that wasn’t too bad, but a lot of things can happen in that short amount of time. Natasha cupped her boyfriend’s jaw, leaning up and pecked his lips, “You’ll do fine, Rogers. It’s not like his opinion affects how I feel about you.”   
He wanted to ask how she really felt about him ,but he was caught unsuspecting as Tatiana leaned over as well, and kissed his cheek.

“Good luck, Stevie,” She said.

Steve grinned and his anxiousness slightly decreasing after receiving affection from both girls. With the intensive two hour training he went through, he would definitely need it.

“How tall is he? I’m assuming the statue out in the yard is used figuratively.”

“He’s just as tall as you sir. Actually, it’s quite interesting, you two are a lot alike,” Charles said, cleaning one of the many wine glasses.

Yelena eyed the man in an invasive manner. “I don’t know, Daddy’s not as strong as you, Steven. Most certainly not as handsome,” she said flirtatiously, standing very close to him.

“Thanks,” Steve said, although it did nothing to ease this feeling.

A maid quickly rushed in. “He’s coming,” she whispered loudly to them, before heading in the other direction.

Steve could sense how intense the air got. The atmosphere being filled with a whole new vibe and ego, heavy footsteps filling the room. Shit just got serious. Of course, here came Clint as well following behind the man and shocked to see Steve here.

“Welcome home dear,” Alaina said, kissing her husband’s cheek. “It’s good to see you Clint, been a long time since we last spoke.” I Ivan returning the gesture and laying a kiss upon his wife and daughter’s cheek. 

“Daddy, since you weren’t here for yesterday’s little introduction.” Yelena went over to Steve’s side, wrapping a hand around his strong bicep. “I’d like you to meet Steve Rogers, handsome, well known, world class billionaire.”

Clint rolled his eyes at the description. Was he the only one that believed this guy wasn’t all that?

Ivan eyed the man before him. Steve Rogers hm? “Is he your boyfriend?” He asked his youngest daughter.

“Not yet,” Yelena mumbled in her glass.

“He’s Talia’s boyfriend,” Alaina said, pulling Yelena away from Steve’s side, the young woman obviously displeased with her mother’s actions because she openly groaned and rolled her eyes.

Ivan perked up a brow at the title. Boyfriend? With his daughter? His oldest babygirl? “Is that so? Talia did mention there was someone waiting for me on my way here..Ivan Romanov,” he greeted holding his hand out.

“Steve Rogers. Pleasure to meet you sir.” Steve could feel how the man tightly held onto his hand during the handshake, which of course Steve didn’t shy away from showing off his own strength and not backing down from the firm grip.

Everyone in the room was pretty shocked. Mostly Alaina. She knew that her husband would try and crush Steve’s hand, but was pretty unbothered by the entire thing and looked as if he wasn’t even trying to make his grip tight.

Ivan was the first to let go, only for more questioning. He had good posture and looked strong, his facial expression a mix of cautious and easygoing. He could tell Steve was taking this seriously.

“So, Steve, what do you see in my daughter?”

“Your daughter’s a very intelligent woman sir, she’s also ambitious and a wonderful mother.”

Both parents noted how he didn’t mention their daughter’s looks, that was the first thing all her previous boyfriends, including her child’s father, had mentioned about her.

“You know about my granddaughter?” Ivan questioned, Natasha never told anyone she was dating, about her daughter.

“Yes sir, I do.”

“маленький likes to call Steve, Stevie. In return, he calls her princess,” Alaina added with a smirk. She would be on Steve’s side during this entire interrogation. She had a good feeling about him and wasn’t going to let her husband scare him away.

“Is that so? You think you’re entitled to give her a nickname? Only people who are close to her get to do that.”

“Well, she asked me to give her one. normally I’m not a fan of nicknam-“

“Oh so you don’t like the nickname she gave you?” 

“I didn’t say that-“

“If you don’t like something then why let her continue to do it?”

“Because she-“

“If you plan on taking this relationship with my daughter serious, you have to set ground rules around and discipline.”

There was that cornering that Natasha was telling him about, he could see that now. How did this conversation spiral out of control so quickly? “To be fair sir, she’s only 3-“

“What does age have to do with anything? She’s not too young to learn. Have you heard her read and see her writing? She’s a very advanced little girl.”

“I-I know that-“

“Why are you stuttering? You nervous?”

Steve cleared his throat, “No sir, I just-“

“Ivan, did Steve ever tell you about the time that he almost let some stranger run off with your granddaughter?” Clint chimed in.

“That was an accident,” Both Steve and Alaina said simultaneously. Steve not sure how Alaina knew about it, but he was glad she was backing him up on this. Natasha wasn’t here to do it, or Tatiana. Yelena wasn’t any help was only giving him very sexual looks.

Ivan felt let Steve get the chance to talk, wanting an explanation. “I got to her before he was able to do anything to her.”

Someone almost stole his granddaughter, under this man’s watch? Unbelievable. “Accident or not. Whether you were on time or not. You put my granddaughter in harm's way.. it’s your fault.”

Steve didn’t provide a response other than a jaw clench, the words echoing in his head as he looked away in shame, something her father had wanted to happen seeing as a smirk had made its way across his face. 

“Clint, mind helping me chop the firewood outside?” Ivan glanced towards Steve. “A job for real men..”

Clint nodded, following Ivan back outside, leaving Steve to feel guilty once again over the incident, a mental picture of Tatiana’s bruised wrist entering his mind. 

Alaina patted Steve’s shoulder in a caring way. “Don’t let him get to you. It’s all apart of his test.” 

Steve gave the woman a small smile, as she walked away, Charles following behind her. 

It still didn’t help that he completely failed on the first attempt. This was supposed to be a piece of cake, but one encounter with his girlfriend’s father and now he wanted to go crawl in a hole somewhere. It shouldn’t be this hard to get someone charmed by him. Then again, it’s his first time, in a long time, being introduced as a boyfriend. 

He looked to the side of him and found Yelena giving him more lustful looks, some that even made him uncomfortable. It was hot, yeah obviously it was, but still made him feel weird. This was his girlfriend’s sister, he didn’t want to be apart of their little competitive game.

“I can help him like you, you know,” Yelena said, casually leaning against the counter. “For just one little favor.”

“What?”

“Why don’t you join me in the bedroom and find out.” She drew little circles along his chest, feeling just how defined and sculpted his pecs were.

“Uh not in a million years sweetheart.” Steve swiped her hand off of him. “Not that I have any intentions of cheating on Nat, but you’re not exactly my type.”

“That’s funny. Considering my sister and I are alike.”

Please. Natasha wasn’t his type either. Call him retarded, but he was into bimbo’s. He knows it’s dumb, but the less knowledge a woman had, the more likely he’d be into her. Natasha was proven highly smart to the point where it almost scared him off. Thankfully the sex made up for it. He would say this though, being with the red haired woman was very nice and his preferences on what he wants in a woman are now questionable. “I’m sure you have your similarities, and you’re obvious differences. But more noticeably you’re 24 and look 18, and I’m 31. I’m into women who can keep up with me.”

It always came down to the age. He wasn’t even that much older than her, it was only a 7 year difference. It’s not like she was a minor. She was fully grown adult, she could do what she pleases.

“And so you assume just because I’m younger, I can’t keep up?”

The way she folded her arms in a challenging way reminded him of how Natasha would do it. It was amusing, she was the same height as his girlfriend as well. “Love you still live with your parents. If I was told correctly, you don’t have a job either.”

So Natasha was ruining her chances already? He didn’t have to know she didn’t have a job. 

“I’m no one’s babysitter, and don’t have time for the games you’re playing.” He cupped her chin, tilting her head up, unintentionally teasing her, not knowing he was fueling her interest. “Unless you’re not helping me out, and making my situation easier, I’d advise you to stay out of my way.” He let go of her chin and walked away.

It was the first time he’s ever shown some of his real side to some of Natasha’s family. Her mother thought he was an absolute sweetheart and didn’t believe what some critics on the internet say. Her father hadn’t given him the time of day despite him actually trying to connect with the man. Tatiana was easy to open up to him and loved him. 

With Yelena he almost exposed his true snakelike personality. He’d have to be more careful.

* * *

“What do you mean you don’t like him?” Natasha said, conferencing with her mother who was looking for a very old recipe book. Her father reading an article on an iPad, Darcy reading over the menu for what the chef had planned on making tomorrow for Thanksgiving. “You don’t even know him.”

“I know enough to know that he’s not who he says he is.” Ivan said, not bothering to look up.

“And who is he exactly?”

“A stuck up, selfish man who goes after the first woman who’s foolish enough to fall into his grasp.”

“So you’re calling me foolish.”

Ivan looked up from the device with a small smile. “Precisely.” He took his glasses off and looked at his daughter. “I’m shocked you even thought bringing him here was a good idea. I’m starting to believe you share the same taste as your sister when it comes to the men you date.”

“Steve isn’t like any of those men, if you took the time to listen to him and not cut him off whenever he was talking, which I’m sure you did multiple times, you would know that he’s actually a highly respected man.”

“Respected man or not, my take on him remains distasteful. I’m just trying to look after you honey. Your past relationships don’t work out for a reason because every guy you date is just as twisted as the last. Why don’t you date men who’re actually Nobel, like Clint for instance.”

“Now, now dear, Talia can date whoever she wants. If she likes Steve no need to turn your nose up at the man.”

“He’s also filthy rich,” Darcy added.

“Money doesn’t make a man, how he treats women makes a man, and from what I can tell, he doesn’t respect you or Tatiana. He’s exactly like your ex-husband, and you’re falling into the same hole as last time.” Ivan got up and walked out of the room with an authoritative sway, Natasha rolling her eyes at her father. 

Clearly he’s been spending way too much time with Clint, because there should be no reason why he’s telling her the exact things Clint’s been telling her. That alone aroused some thoughts as to why Clint’s been doing all these things and felt like itt went a lot deeper than not wanting to see her get hurt again.

* * *

Steve did hear Tatiana travel in and out of the living room, calling and looking for Natasha for quite a while. It was a big place and he would’ve helped her look for her mom, but he was more focused on the laptop screen in front of him.

She re-entered the room, holding several items in her hands.

“Stevie, can you read me this?” Tatiana asked, climbing on the couch by the man.

Steve kept his eyes on his laptop screen, scrolling through a list of Russia’s highly anticipated places to visit. “I’m kind of busy right now princess, where’s your mommy?” The little girl shrugged. “Where’s your grandma and grandpa?” She shrugged again, Steve giving her a blank look. Was she really not going to leave? She couldn’t ask one of the helpers to do it? “Go ask Barton.”

“No,” she whined, “I want you to do it, please?” She begged.

Steve took a deep breath. When it came to this little girl his patience was apparently never ran out and found himself doing things for her, he’d never do on the regular basis. “Fine.”

“What are you doing?” She asked crawling over to him and tried to get a peek at his laptop, squeezing in the space next to him.

“Well I was doing adult things.” He closed the laptop and set it aside, Tatiana took the opportunity to climb on him and lay back on Steve’s chest as he looked at the book. “You can’t read this on your own?” He questioned, he’s witnessed her read things more challenging than this. 

“I want you to read it to me.” She toyed with the doll and teddy bear in her hands.

  
  


“Did you ever lend a cat a pen?” He read the last few pages of the book.

“Cats can’t use pens, Stevie,” She smiled, playing with the pink bear he got her. She decided on her own account to bring this bear with her, quickly becoming one of her favorites.

“Why not?”

“Because they don’t have hands.”

Steve playfully scoffed, “That is so not true.” He closed the book, directing his attention towards the bear too. “Mr.Bear doesn’t have hands but he can hold a tea cup for your tea parties.”

Clint and Ivan watched from above, monitoring Steve and Tatiana’s interactions. They believed she was too comfortable around the man and that Steve was too playful around her. Both only knowing each other for a few months. It didn’t sit well with them. Ivan didn’t know what this guy’s intentions were, but he wasn’t having it.

“His name isn’t mr.bear, it’s mr.cuddlesworth,” she said in an angry tone that was honestly too cute for him to feel offended at.

“I got him for you, so I get to name him.” Steve tickled the little red haired girl in his lap, causing her to giggle, he re-opened the book to continue reading the story.

“Say what you want about him,” Charles said, coming up to his boss and Clint’s side, holding a tray of champagne. “But she hasn’t been that happy before without him.” Tatiana didn’t even act the way around Clint. “Don’t ruin this for her sir,” the old man said to Ivan. He’s been an employee here before Natasha and Yelena was born, he knew Ivan and his thought process.

“For who, Tatiana or my daughter?”

“Both,” he answered as she walked away, giving each of them a look. He was on team Steve. 

Natasha’s birthday was tomorrow and he’s overseen Steve looking at a variety of places on his computer, not being able to fully understand what most of them were because it was in Russian, but he was trying. He’s known Natasha all her life and could feel it in his gut that this relationship was different, he wanted to see the woman happy and if Steve made her happy.

So be it, he was rooting for them.


	21. Chapter 21

Steve looked over the list Charles had given him. It seemed like a pretty solid list and full of exciting and romantic spots around the country. He couldn’t read any of the street signs despite Charles teaching him a little Russian than he assured were the only words he’d need to know. He also offered to drive them to those specific places so Steve wouldn’t have any problems.

They would have to be back a little early to prep for the rest of her family coming over tonight, that’d give him about 4 or 5 hours with only the two of them.

This is something he should be looking forward too right? Yeah sure. That is if Natasha was actually here when he woke up, and he woke up pretty damn early to have sex with her. They were meant to be leaving at 8, but it was now 10am and Natasha was still nowhere to be found..neither was Clint apparently. She wasn’t answering her phone, she didn’t tell him where she was off to, or why the hell she was with Clint in the early hours.

Steve entered into the family’s kitchen, adjusting the cufflinks on his tux, accepting a mimosa that a maid offered to him.

Yelena stared at the man’s appearance, sipping her drink suggestively. If this was a sitcom there’d be that sound effect of women whistling and voicing their appreciation of how good the man looked in the suit. 

“Morning Stevie,” Tatiana said happily as she ate her pancakes

“Mornin’ princess,” Steve kissed the little girl’s cheek. Alaina trying not to touch her heart and swoon over the little gesture. “Have you seen your mommy today?”

Ivan shook his head and kept his focus on the newspaper in front of him. This only proved his point even more. How could a man like this be worthy enough for his daughter when he didn’t even know her whereabouts.

Tatiana nodded. “Mommy went on a walk with Clint.”

“Did she?” Steve asked, trying not to voice his annoyance at the information. How did a 3 year old know this and not him. “For 3 hours?” He asked indirectly as he looked at the time on his watch.

“She told you everything you need to know Rogers, stop questioning her,” Ivan spoke. “My daughter’s grown enough to do whatever she wants with whoever she wants to do it with.”

Steve took a deep breath. “Whomever,” he said, looking at his phone, checking if he received a message or missed call from Natasha. 

“Excuse me?” Ivan asked, was this boy talking back to him. The room getting significantly silent, the only noise came from a cartoon Tatiana was watching on her iPad. 

“You said whoever she wants to do it with. But the correct term is whomever.”

Yelena and Darcy instigated on Steve’s correction. Both women entertaining and playfully praising Steve on correcting the man.

“He’s right daddy,” Yelena teased. Innocently drinking her mimosa, shrugging off her father’s hard look.

Steve wasn’t aware of what he did and the seriousness of it. Her father already didn’t like him, but correcting his sentence was second nature. He thinks he picked the habit up from Natasha who would correct Steve himself on improper grammar. “I didn’t mean it like that sir, I know English isn’t your first langua-”

“What college did you go to, Rogers?”

That was the first normal question he received from the man. He was scared he’d end up asking for his social security number and Steve was almost desperate enough to give it to him. “Stanford sir, graduated top of my class.”

“What’d you major in?”

“I majored in Economics and management science.”

Ivan closed the newspaper he was reading and handed off to a passing maid. “So not in English and Literature?” Steve shook his head, Ivan let out a petty chuckle as he stood up. “Then the next time I make an error on my sentence, I’d like the corrections to come from someone who studied English..Like Clint.” Steve’s jaw clenched. “Not a man who acts like a child when they first learned about the female anatomy for the first time. In fact, since we’re on the subject, I should really just come out and say it. I don’t like you being with my daughter.”

“Sir, I really didn’t mean to offend you in any way.”

“What’s dons is done. For the longest time I’ve had this feeling that you’re not a good person Rogers and I’m sticking by my decision. You’re a low life, trust fund brat, who doesn’t know how to treat a woman and definitely not worth my daughter and the time she’s spending wasted on you. I’m baffled by the fact that she believed bringing you here was a good idea.”

This was honestly too annoying and constant from him to handle. Her father was always on his back, Clint was always hovering around Natasha, Yelena was annoyingly flirty, he didn’t know shit about Russian culture, and Natasha wasn’t even her for her own celebration that he stayed up half the night, last night making last minute plans with Charles.

Steve didn’t hold back on his scoff, getting up and making his exit out of the area. Coincidentally, right as he was leaving, Natasha had re-appeared with Clint. He didn’t even care that the man’s arm was around his girlfriend’s shoulder, or that they both had entered the room smiling.

Natasha’s smile faltered as she seen Steve’s distressed and annoyed look. How he purposely avoided her presence and sidestepped around her to aggressively bump Clint’s shoulder with his own in the process. “What did you say to him?” Natasha asked her father

Silence filled the room once again. “I said good morning to him mommy.”

“Not you sweetheart, I’m talking about your grandfather...What’d you say to him?” She asked again.

Ivan shrugged uncaringly. “I simply told him what you don’t have the guts to tell him. He’s not worth your time Talia. It was a mistake to bring him here, you know that.”

Natasha didn’t even know what to say to her father, just shooting him a very motherly disappointed look and shrugging Clint’s arm from around her shoulder, going after Steve.

She followed the direction of one of the butlers who’d seen Steve. Telling her that he was put back by the small pond.

Thankfully, they were right and she found him skipping rocks across the water.

She folded her arms as she slowly made her approach to him. “Your technique is wrong,” she said, making her presence known so as not to startle him. She picked up a rock with a flat surface, “You’re just throwing it.” He only managed to get about 2 or 3 skips in. “You have to hold it with you thumb and middle finger, and firmly hook your index finger along the edge.” She threw it along the surface, the rock easily skipping 6 times.

“Thanks for the lesson,” he said in a dull and sarcastic way. “Did your boyfriend Clint teach you that or your drill sergeant father?”

“Actually it was Charles,” she said looking at his upset demeanor and hoping he’d just make eye contact without her having to force him. “And Clint’s not my boyfriend, you are.”

Steve huffed out a laugh. “Right, me. Or so you say at least, because it seems like you like him enough to wake up in the asscrack of dawn just to go out for a walk with him for hours at a time.”

“We got sidetracked-”

“Yeah? With what?” He threw another rock across the lake.

“With..things-”

“What kind of things Natasha?”

“Things that really don’t concern you or our relationship Steve. Whatever you think we were doing isn’t close at all to the real thing.”

“Fuck whatever you were doing.” At this point, all he wanted to know was why she thinks it’s ok to hang with Clint during her birthday and completely blow him off. “Did you even for a second, consider that maybe I wanted to spend time with you too for your birthday? O-or maybe that I like spending time with you in general because you’re my girlfriend, but you continually act like his when you know he likes you. “But it’s fine. If you’d rather us just go back to sneaking around fucking each other instead of a real relationship that’s cool too,” he said passively.

”Steve-“

He had a lot to fucking say on this topic and wasn’t stopping until he got his point across. “You didn’t even take into consideration that I spent much of my time last night, working with Charles to try and plan something nice just for you, knowing damn well I don’t know shit about this place, but still wanted to make it special just for you. But no, you decide to go frolic around with that clingy asshole in there, because you don’t think I’m capable of doing something nice and the one time I do act on it, you’re off with another guy,” he said angrily. He was trying damn it, this time he actually tried and now everything was ruined, all their reservations gone and missed and they’d only have about 2 hours to spend before their designated time of returning here for the holiday.

Maybe it was selfish of her, she hadn’t even thought that Steve would try and plan something, let alone be so pissed off that she wasn’t available. Natasha cupped his face in her hands, leaning up to softly catch his lips in a short yet firm kiss that he didn’t respond to. “I’m sorry,” she said quietly against his lips, kissing him again. “You’re right, ok? It was wrong of me to assume you wouldn’t have anything planned and I shouldn’t have left without at least telling you where I was going.”

Steve stuck his hands in his pockets, remembering what was in there. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “It’s whatever I guess,” he shrugged. “Doesn’t matter to me anymore.”

“I mean, we’ve still got some time to kill before they start setting up in there.”

“No offense, but I don’t think you deserve sex from me right now.”

Since when did she have to deserve sex from him. “That’s not what I was suggesting,” she smiled, pressing her body into his. Running a hand through his combed hair. “I happen to know a very nice spot not too far of a drive from here,” She smirked. 

Steve eyed her carefully. “How far?”

“About an hour, but Charles can get us there in 30 minutes.”

“What kind of place?”

* * *

“I still can’t believe you brought us to a park,” Steve said in slight amusement as he laced their hands together. It was becoming way too easy to make such subtle signs of affection with her. In public especially.

“It’s not a park at all, it’s the red square.”

“Ooo, Blue triangle, big deal,” he joked, receiving a slap to the arm from Natasha, causing him to laugh. “But seriously, what’s so good about it?” The area was packed, it was like Russia’s version of Times Square or Tokyo with how people were walking every which way, yet still admiring the beauty of and appreciating the structure of the buildings.

“Red Square is famous as the site of all official military parades and demonstrations intended to display the strength of Soviet armed forces-”

“U.S army is better-”

Natasha waved off a passing stranger who overheard Steve, she pointed to her head and made it seem like he was mentally insane. “Even after the fall of the Soviet Union, Red Square remains an important center of Russia's cultural life and a top destination for tourists such as yourself.”

“I’m not a tourists anymore.” He threw his arm around her shoulder as they stopped walking and leaned along the edge of the railing, beneath them was water that was frozen over due to Russia’s cold temperatures. Steve pulled her closer with a dramatic sigh. “My girlfriend’s Russian, my girlfriend’s parents are Russian and my girlfriend’s daughter has Russian genetics, so technically I’m Russian too.”

“Technically you're living in a fantasy world if you think that logic is true.”

He laughed wholeheartedly. “Not really a fantasy world if it’s 8 degrees outside, but you’re here so I’ll allow it.” He watched in adoration as she smiled at him again, absentmindedly blushing and finding himself staring at her. Taking in how gorgeous and genuine she was. Starting to think about how great she was in general, an amazing mother and woman.. Steve accidentally felt around in his pocket, making sure it was still there and it was.

Steve brought a hand to her chin, pulling her lips to his in a soft and slow kiss. Natasha’s hand gripping the lapels of his tux to deepen the kiss. It was probably the most tender kiss they’ve ever shared.

They slowly broke away, Steve’s hand sliding down to her waist, keeping her close “Nat I…” He looked into green eyes, and his hand that was in his pocket started shaking. Swallowing harshly, he was starting to feel hot in -2 degree weather. “I-I saw this really sick looking ice cream place on the way in and wanted to know if you’d be up to try it.”

“Uh yeah..yeah sure.” She wasn’t sure if she was disappointed or relieved he didn’t say what she thought he was going to say.

Steve never thought he needed tiramisu as an ice cream until now. He also never thought he needed to know that Natasha’s favorite ice cream flavor was strawberry cheesecake, but the information was very satisfying.

“What’s the place called? Why don’t they have one of those in New York?”

“Because the cities full of people who complain about everything, like yourself for example who’s been complaining about the temperature since we got here.” She did find it adorably sweet how he offered his jacket to her when she wasn’t the slightest bit cold.

“We’re not all cold-blooded. But I’d literally fund their entire business for them to open a shop like that one.” It was so unbelievably creamy and delicious. He felt like a new person with every taste.

“No wonder you and Tati get along so well, you’re both obsessed with Ice cream.” She always caught them making ice cream sundaes and yes it may have been unhealthy, but it’s first true thing her daughter and Steve truly bonded over so why would she take that away from them?

“That might be true, and I think I need to bring her here before we leave, because this is unbelievable, I can’t believe you had these luxuries too.” Steve scooped up a spoonful of the dessert and fed it to Natasha so she understood what he was raving about. “Next time you come over here, bring me back a whole pint of this stuff.” Steve soon realized what he said..next time. There wasn’t going to be a next time between them, something was sprouting in their relationship, which meant everything was limited and temporary.

“If you do 5 good things this week, I’ll have my mom mail you some.” 

“And there goes my dream,” he deadpanned, the hell did he look like doing 5 good things. It took everything in his power to not tell the old couple who Natasha had let in front of them, to get to the back of the damn line.

“It’s easier than you think.” Natasha encircled a hand around his arm. “Have you ever heard of a toy drive?”

“Yeah and they’re a complete waste of time.” Why would he donate toys to kids who didn’t have the proper living situations to keep the toys in good conditions.

“So you’ve heard of one, but you never actually been to one?” Natasha asked.

“Well not exactly, but I funded one.” He didn’t know what he was funding at the time, but it did bring up his reputation. 

“Ok and were you in attendance?”

“Umm..no.” Steve scratched the side of his head. “But I still paid for it, that’s gotta count for something right?”

“Not really, It’s not always about money, Rogers. It feels good to give back sometimes to people who need it, whether it’s donating clothes, food or your time.”

“Well thank you for the suggestion Mother Theresa but my clothes are too valuable, I highly doubt they know what caviar and edible gold tastes like, and I’m constantly busy.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, he always has an excuse for everything related to helping out other people. He made it seem like he was allergic to it. “So you don’t like charity, you don’t help out, and you’re extremely rude to people, yet you expect me to believe that you give back?”

“Hey, I do give back, alright?”

Natasha scoffed. “Like how?”

“With my gracious presence and handsome looks.”

She smirked at his answer, she wasn’t expecting him to say anything else than along the lines of what he just said. “Ok then handsome, how about this,” she started to propose, a mischievous smirk on her face. “My team just finished the construction of a new homeless shelter/soup kitchen in the lower east side of Manhattan. The day after we get back to New York, happens to be the opening of it and there’s gonna be a toy drive and food giveaway and I want you to be there.”

“That’ll be the day,” Steve answered dully. “That’s definitely not happening.”

She pecked his lips. “Oh it’s happening.”

“No, no it’s really not. So when your feelings are hurt from me not showing up, don’t say anything.”

“You’re going.”

* * *

“Hey Darce, have you heard from Nat?” Clint asked holding a tie in his hands.

“She’s off gracing the romantic streets of Red Square with her boyfriend,” Darcy said in a dramatically romantic tone. “I hope you’re not looking for her to help her with your tie, because I’ve seen you perfectly tie one before.”

“W-what? No of course not, I just wanted to give her the present I got for her birthday.”

Darcy raised a brow, he could’ve gave whatever he had to give her earlier when they were alone together for half the day. “If it’s a necklace with a heart split in half or a ‘friendship’ ring, you’re only locking yourself in the friendzone even more,” she informed. It was starting to get sad how much he wanted to one-up Steve.

“I’m not trying to get out of the friend zone—I’m not even in the friend zone!”

Darcy winced, giving him a knowing look. “If you’re in denial of being in the friend zone, 9/10 you’re already locked away in the deepest, darkest part of a place called reality.” Hell, she’s been watching him suffer from being in the position for years and years, ever since college. She always knew there was a reason Clint would go on private lunches with Natasha instead of group ones. “It’s also a pretty messed up thing if you showcase your present out loud, making a scene, rather than doing it privately. You know Steve won’t like it.”

Darcy went back to looking over Tati’s shoulder as she practiced her writing. In awe of how focused the little girl was, her resemblance to Natasha when she was focused on something was pure gold.

  
Clint made a weird face, fuck Steve. “When have I ever cared about what Steve Rogers likes?”

“You know how Natasha feels about him-”

“No I don’t know. I’m not even sure how she feels about me.”

Darcy sighed, “Then let me be the first one to tell you honey.” She placed a hand on Clint’s shoulder. “You’ll never be more than a friend to her, she thinks of you as a brother and you fill in the role of an uncle to Little red. Steve is her boyfriend, dude. Like officially and she really likes him, so does,” she motioned towards the little girl..”Don’t ruin this for her.” She said the last part lowly sister Tatiana wouldn’t hear.

It was like time was repeating, he had an intense feeling of dejú vu. “Ruin it for who.. Natasha or Tatiana?” He asked in the same discrete tone.

“Both,” Darcy answered, she didn’t want to see her best friend get hurt either, and she sure as hell didn’t want to see Tatiana get hurt either. But if Steve made them happy, then why couldn’t Clint and her father just let them be happy?

Steve walked with Natasha back into the house. Having just made it an hour late due to traffic, but they made sure they used their time wisely. Charles had put up the privacy window and Natasha made it up for this morning by their events in the backseat of that limo. It was a good thing he went ahead and brought condoms with him. 

Their entrance into the house resembled when Clint and Natasha’s first came back. Only she seemed much more happier, as did Steve who kissed the top of her head.

“Hey…” Clint said, wishing the woman would remove her hand from Steve’s chest to take the smug look the man was sending him. “You’re late.”

Tatiana ran over to their side, Steve picking the little girl up and complimenting her on the adorable dress that Natasha had tailored for her.

“Not only is this boy rude, but he’s also not punctual at all-“

“Actually it was my idea to step away for a bit,” Natasha said in Steve’s defense from her father. For the remainder of their time here she’d make sure he’d treat Steve respectfully like how Steve was trying to be respectful.

“Then I can’t imagine you were the one that took the liberty in driving, knowing how bad the streets are around this time-”

“No, that would be me sir,” Charles appeared, dressed in uniform. Ivan and Clint looking at the man in a shocked manner who in return gave them a friendly smile. “Mr.Barton, would you like some help with your tie sir? It’s a bit crooked.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes, knowing Clint did it on purpose. “Oh yeah, Nat would yo-”

“Well you’re just in time,” Yelena said interrupting Clint mid sentence as she came into the room in an exhausted manner. “The rest of the family is here and boy do they talk a lot. I also told them about you two to make my own escape so they’re expecting you.”

“Of course they are. You ready?” Natasha asked Steve, straightening his collar.

“Absolutely.”

Alaina smiled at her daughter and her boyfriend, their connection was just so effortless and their obvious liking towards one another was—well..obvious! The way she looks at him and defends him is clearly showing an intense emotion. The way Steve interacts with both Natasha and Tatiana was so caring and protecting. Why couldn’t her husband see the two enjoyed one another.

It appeared everyone had liked Steve and felt like he made a good impression. Everyone, besides her father, liked and appreciated the man’s charm and slightly mute dark humor. Even her grandparents liked him and they were extremely old fashioned and almost as hard to please as her dad.

In a word to describe tonight would easily be eventful. Conversations between him and her family came off naturally, as if he and Natasha were dating for years and met her family on various occasions. Their PDA was moderate and Steve took joy in how proud Natasha was when introducing Steve. He kept a hand on her at all times and toyed with something in his pocket.

Natasha noticed how Tatiana rubbed her eye and dazedly stood next to her, leaning her head into her leg. She picked her daughter up, the little girl immediately resting her head on her mom’s shoulder. “You ready to go night night?” Natasha asked softly. 

“Yeah,” she said tiredly and probably already half asleep.

She’d have to give her a bath in the morning because there was no waking her up when she was this tired.

Much to Steve’s displeasure, Clint had came up to Natasha after keeping his distance the entire night.

He decided on taking Natasha’s advice and gifting her something in private. “Nat can we speak for a sec?”

“She’s busy, it can wait,” Steve said, couldn’t he see she was about to take her daughter up to bed?

“He’s right, Tati’s ready to go to bed.”

“Well..Steve can do it, can’t he? He’s tucked her in before, right?”

He was right, Steve’s done it multiple times, mostly when Tatiana would beg him to. “You don’t mind, right?” Natasha asked.

Steve had to force out a small smile as he put his drink down. “Course not.” Natasha placed a soft kiss to her daughter’s cheek before passing her over to Steve, quickly getting comfortable and wrapping her arms around his neck as she slowly dozed back off.

Steve gently tucked the little girl in the bed, pushing her hair out of her face. He would soon be in the same state. It looked like she was tired from all the food. He didn’t blame her, Russian cuisine was surprisingly very good. 

“You went without me?” Tatiana asked in a soft and tired state. Steve telling her about the ice cream he had earlier.

“I’m sorry, it kinda just happened,” he apologized with a smile, bringing the blankets up to her and bringing her stuffed animals closer. “We’ll go tomorrow if you want.”

“Pwomise?”

“I promise.” He leaned over and turned the lamp off, turning her night light on. “I’ll see you in the morning, ok?”

“Ok,” she yawned.

Steve placed a tiny kiss on her forehead, Tatiana falling asleep soon after.

God what was he becoming.

* * *

Steve roamed around the room in a passive aggressive anger, champagne glass clenched in his hands as he tried not to look at Clint and Natasha. He knew Clint would try some slick shit while he was away. Now he and Natasha were back in a close proximity, looking at the photo album he specially crafted for her birthday. All the photos were of the two and their memories.

“What’s the matter lover boy? Clint stealing your shine?” Darcy teased.

He noticed that he had traveled towards a group of women that were all close to Natasha. Her best friend from the U.S, her childhood best friend from Russia, and her sister.

“I just don’t get it,” Steve grumbled, taking a long swig of his drink. “We had a romantic day, celebrated her birthday, had sex in the back of a limo-“

Yelena scrunched up her face. “Ew-“

“Yet she’s always drawn back to that douche over there.”

Steve watched as Clint and his girlfriend had an intimate looking talk by the fire. He got this weird feeling in his stomach. What was going on? Why was Clint even here again? And if Natasha wanted intimacy, why wouldn’t she try and find an intimate moment in him instead of that brown haired idiot.

His blood felt as if it was boiling, having the urge to get Clint out the picture, especially when she laid her head on his shoulder, watching as the man whispered something close to her, making Natasha smile as he kissed the top of her head 

“Sounds like you’re jealous,” Melina teased. He was very good looking. Attractive to the point where he shouldn’t be jealous of any other man.

“I’m not jealous, I’m just annoyed,” Steve shot down, finishing off the rest of his champagne. He needed something stronger.

Darcy didn’t know whether to be impressed or shocked. Natasha was actually managing making this man hungry for her. She’s never seen that look in any man’s eyes really. He looked ready to pounce and kill someone. Shocking that Steve never expressed this kind of feeling towards any kind of movie.

“You should know Clint’s been friends with her since sophomore year of college. He’s extremely protective of her, I wouldn’t be surprised if he developed a little feelings for her, which he has, but that’s none of my business.”

“I’ve made my status with her more than clear. She’s _my_ girlfriend, I can protect both her and her daughter without an issue. He needs to learn how to back the hell off.”

“Oh my god...” Darcy said lowly, smirking at him.

“What?” He asked looking at her confusedly.

“You really are jealous.” And pretty possessive over her. It was quite the sight to see.

“I am not jealous.” He witnessed how Clint ran a hand through her hair. Steve set his glass down. “That’s it-“

“Easy lover boy, if you make a scene at a time like this and during an event like this? Daddy will for sure forbid you from dating my sister.”

“Then what the hell am I supposed to do?” He can’t just stand around here all night watching in agony at their behavior.

Yelena sighed, “Men are brainless.” There was always a solution to everything.

Before Steve questioned what she meant, she’d knocked his empty champagne glass on the floor, causing it to break.

Right as the noise took off, Yelena went more into Steve’s side, lightly pecking his lips, causing the man to pull his face back instinctively and break the short lip lock.

”What are you-”

Yelena grabbed onto the lapels of his tux and pulled him closer to her. “You’re welcome,” she whispered against his lips.

“For what?” All she did was break a glass and kiss him in front of Nat—ohhhh. She’s good.

Like Yelena planned, Natasha came over to them with a look that screamed attitude and sarcasm.

“What did I say?” She asked rhetorically towards Yelena.

“What? We’re just talking,” Yelena said, swirling a finger around Steve’s pecs. Standing significantly close to him, she was practically pressed up against him. “Isn’t that right, Steven?” Her sister asked, caressing his strong jaw.

“U-uh y-yeah, yeah. I guess?”

Natasha glanced between Steve and Yelena, trying to figure out who’d she yell at first.

Her eyes landed on Steve for a long period, the man’s heart speeding up as she did. Her expression was just as hard to read as her actions.

He didn’t know what pulling him by his shirt meant, but if all 3 women were smirking in a knowing manner as he was being pulled away, Clint trying hard not to glare, it must’ve meant something good.

“Not interested in stealing him anymore?” Melina asked. If she was going to kiss him like that she expected a more spontaneous one.

Yelena took a glass off the passing waiter’s tray. “It’s her birthday. Might as well give her a little break. Plus..he’s not really my type.” She liked guys who weren’t afraid to cheat on their girlfriend’s, Steve was way too whipped for her.

Steve grunted as Natasha slammed his back against the door, with that closing the door shut behind him. It was a bathroom.

“She kissed me,” Steve said, trying to save himself.

“I didn’t ask.” She grabbed his collar, crashing their lips together.

Steve was confused by her sudden force but was all for it as his hands were firmly planted on her hips as he kissed back with just as much force and aggression.

Her hands worked on the buttons of his shirt, their lips never off of one another even as the material was removed, igniting more fire.

He was surprised when she made a move for his belt. “Nat..” He broke their kiss, stopping her advances by cupping his hands over hers on the accessory. “W-wait a second, wait a second,” He said slightly panting. All his condoms were in the room, he didn’t have any on him. If he left to go get one, the mood would be killed for sure just from the excessive trip. “I don’t have any more on me.”

“I don’t care.”

His heart skipped a beat. “You sure?” He asked for clarification. His face heating up when she connected their lips again, not giving him a proper response. This would be the first time they wouldn’t be using a condom, or any source of protection that he was aware of and he was nervous as hell. What if he didn’t pull out in time? They were doing this in a bathroom for Christ sake, shouldn’t it be more romantic? This is why they shouldn’t have done it in the back of the limo because now he didn’t have one at the moment.

Steve started undressing her until she only had two pieces of clothing left. 

Natasha finished unbuckling his belt, pulling his pants down until they pooled at his ankles. Being hoisted up by Steve who pushed her against the door this time, leveling out their height. His lips kissing a trail of hot fire down to her neck and chest, undoing her bra, letting that fall to the floor as well.

His lips closed on her hard nipple and her back arched, Steve pushing his face further into her ample breast. "Now would be a great time to call me daddy, since you’re so jealous..." he said huskily.

What was it with him and that daddy-calling kink? 

"I’m not the only one, am I?” she said he as he continued to leave marks on her breasts.

“I didn’t like how he was looking at you.”

“We were just talking.”

“He was touching what belongs to me.”

He slipped up right as he said that. She didn’t belong to him or anyone for the matter. She’d let him slide because they were both significantly horny and jealous. Natasha cupped his chin, forcing him to look at her. “I don’t belong to you, understand me?”

”Yeah..we’ll see.” I Steve was in a trance, leaning in to kiss her. His right hand slipped down between her legs to find it was so deliciously wet. She was as aroused as he was. Nat moaned into the kiss when she felt the tip of his finger brush her clit. She arched into his hand, desperate for more friction. The wetness was leaking between her legs.

She pulled down his last piece of clothing. was nothing that could stop them now. She couldn’t believe she was actually about to have sex with this man in a semi-public place, while there was a party going on with her family members.

"Fuck me," she whispered against his lips, met with a devilish grin from Steve.

Natasha let out a low moan, her nails digging into his shoulders when she felt his hard cock sliding into her tight passage. It was unbelievable how big he was, how full he always made her feel. He began to slowly push himself inside of her, until he thrusted all of himself without warning.

Steve was going slow, he was used to it with her, he liked going slow with her, having their pleasure get stretched along and long lasting.

But she wanted more, she wanted him to go fast and hard, she wanted to feel the sensation of him drilling into her, she needed to feel him.. she wanted to experience the other side of him that he’s been holding back on.

“I said to fuck me, Rogers,” she said hotly in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe.

Steve pressed his chest against hers more tightly, his grip on her thighs tightened enough to lead a few mark. 

He pulled his cock out until the head and rammed into her, making her body shake at the force. Natasha bit her lip at the sensation. Hands held tight to his arms and shoulders.

"Steve..." Nat moaned his name and he answered by another low curse and kept fucking her.

The feeling of being raw inside of her was indescribable, he could feel everything and it felt too good to be true. He didn’t know in order to not use a condom all he had to do was make her jealous. If that was the case he would’ve done that from the start… 

He pumped his big cock into her hard. She was saying his name over and over again in a way that he could listen to forever. 

She had sex raw before...obviously, she had a child. But it never felt as good as it did now, they were working in a unoriginal space, and it still felt better than anything they’ve done in bed.

Steve never really liked condoms, but he knew he had to use them on other women, they might fake a pregnancy and take advantage of his wealth. He also didn’t want any of his seeds running around calling him their dad. 

But with Natasha he was just about ready to risk it all. He didn’t care what she said, she was his and needed a reminder that she belonged to him.

He was pounding her cunt harder, just like she wanted, going faster like she needed. His cock pushed at her cervix with every driving thrust. She grinded her hips against him in time with each pounding, seemingly wanting him as deep as possible. He kept the hard rhythm. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer. Her tight pussy was clenching onto him, he felt the urge to get down on his knees and kiss her feet because a feeling like this shouldn’t be this good. He ramming her hard and deep, wanting nothing more than to bring on his orgasm and filled her cunt with his cum.

“Steve…” she moaned. “Don’t stop..”

That was all he could take, hearing her begging for him to keep going, to keep pleasuring her. Steve plunged his cock into her tight cunt as deep as he could, feeling her cervix against his knob, waiting to swallow his cum.

Their lust filled eyes stared deep at each other’s as he thrusted up into her. Steve felt himself nearing, groaning as she felt him clench down on him. Steve was ready to pull out and finish it off with his hand.

Her legs wrapped tightly around him when she felt his movement begin to stutter, Natasha throwing her head back as she came with him, Steve softly biting and sucking on her neck as their cum mixed together.

He rested his forehead on his shoulder as he came down from his high. That felt fucking amazing. Too good, he almost thought he had died and gone to heaven.

They stayed in that position for a minute or two before deciding they should head back out so people wouldn’t get too suspicious. Steve agreed but he definitely wanted to experience that again later on in a more comfortable setting.

“You’re gonna uh..deal with that, right?” Steve asked pulling his pants back on. 

“I’m sorry?”

“I didn’t pull out..” Not like he had the chance too or that he really wanted too. “I don’t really want a baby-“

Natasha scoffed, looking at Steve through the mirror. “Trust me honey, I don’t want your child either.”

First of all, harsh. He didn’t object to having a baby with her, he just said he didn’t want one at the moment. “Then why didn’t you want me to pull out?”

“Why’d you go along with it?” She retorted back to him. It’s not like her legs were clamped around him, he could pull out whenever he was ready. She only encouraged him not to because she wanted to see his reaction. He was too pulled into bliss to think straight. “You have nothing to worry about, Steve. I’ll handle it.”

Steve nodded, watched as the woman easily re-dress, her posture and expression completely normal as if he wasn’t just fucking her against the door a minute ago. He didn’t know how he should feel about her being able to walk so easily. He wasn’t putting in work for nothing, she should have a slight uncomfortable feeling between her legs at least a small waddle or something. 

“Wait-“ Steve grabbed her arm before she left, pulling her back over to him, Natasha looking at him questioningly. “I know I should’ve given it to you earlier but I didn’t...” Steve turned her around, reaching into his pocket and placing something cold around her neck.

Natasha looked down and seen a heart shaped object, a shiny gold with diamonds sparkling around the shape. She felt him place a feather light to her neck, his hands sliding down to her waist. “Happy birthday Nat,” he whispered lowly in her ear, holding her tightly, continuing his trails of kisses.

No one would know if they were missing for another 10 minutes would they?

  
  



	22. Chapter 22

Steve panted heavily as Natasha kissed back up his body, coming to straddle his lap. “Who’s your daddy now?” She whispered seductively, playfully nibbling on his bottom lip.

“I can’t believe your ex-husband gave that up,” he said ruggedly, evening out his breath, roaming his hands along her body. “You sure he’s not batting for the other team?” It was scientifically impossible for a man not to appreciate and love the work she does down there. She was sexy and amazing in bed. Not to mention her body was just like—wow.

“Positive. He’s more interested in...the little league.”

A guy swinging for younger women when he had her? The hell was this dudes problem. “Is that what went wrong?”

Natasha sighed and moved beside him, Steve holding her close and trailing his fingers along her soft hair, her family’s shade of red was very unique and didn’t look like it’d be a color able to inherit and still look natural. “It’s only one of the many things that went wrong.” Him cheating on her with an 18 year old wasn’t even the worst thing he’s done, but it was her breaking point. She was blinded by love to care about everything else that told her she needed to leave him.

“What else has he done?”

Natasha scoffed as she laid her head on Steve’s chest. “What hasn’t he done? Between trying to get me to sign my inheritance over to him, demanding that I be a stay at home wife, thinking I’d sleep with rich old man for the benefit of making deals with his company..wanting me to have an abortion when I told him I was pregnant.”

Just from the description he sounded like a complete dick. Steve felt the urge to beat his ass and he didn’t even know the guy. But it seemed like he put Natasha through so much, undeservingly, and that alone was enough to piss him off. “I know you said he was smart, but he actually sounds like a complete dumbass.” The story of this man disgusted him. “I get he’s your child’s father.” Once again, undeservingly. How could someone as sweet and intelligent as Tatiana have to experience having such a bad dad. “And I’m sorry if that offends you, but babe your taste in men needs some serious work.”

“You do realize I’m dating you right?”

Hey, he never said he was perfect. Look at what he was going through with, he was probably just as terrible as her ex. “Yeah but I’m not your husband. Although if I was, I’m sure I could be a better one than that sorry excuse of a husband.”

“That’s sweet of you, but I’m not sure if you mean it.”

“No? You don’t think I can treat you right as my wife?”

“I don’t think you can treat any women right to be honest with you. I feel sorry for your future wife.”

“Baby girl, you’re sending your condolences to yourself.”

“Right, ok.” She couldn’t help but laugh as he said that, the thought of being married to Steve was funny, but didn’t sound too bad. She already falls asleep and wakes up in his arms, he was almost always at her place as if he lived there, he was surprisingly capable of being tender and did have a romantic bone in him, most importantly Tatiana liked him as well. 

“You think being my wife won’t be nice?”

She caressed the side of his face with a small smile. “I’m sure whoever you end up marrying, is well deserving of you, Steve.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, going on top of her and pinning her hands down. “You’re beyond deserving.” It doesn’t get better than her and it was a shame their relationship wouldn’t strive to the point where they do have serious talks of marriage. “It’s pretty sad and ironic that my future wife thinks she won’t become my future wife.”

Natasha rolled her eyes and responded to the kiss he initiated. His kisses had gotten a lot more slower and passionate, in contrast to the fast pace and uncaring way to when they first got together. 

He takes his time now when he tastes her, as if he was savoring it. He doesn’t rush or speed things, he was tender and attentive with his movements. He wasn’t afraid to voice his noises of pleasure and she likes a vocal partner.

With her ex-husband, he would conceal or hold back his groans and moans and would only grunt and growl reminding her of an animal. But Steve wasn’t ashamed of her hearing him moan, groan, grunt or growl. He’d sexily whisper in her ear with such a deep, velvety voice, that she could listen to all day.

Steve felt this giddy feeling erupt inside him when she pulled his hand back over when he went to reach for a condom.

Natasha could tell he smirked into the kiss and was getting ahead of himself. She broke the kiss, making sure he understood her and heard her well. “Pull out this time,” she said to him.

His happiness diminished ever so slightly but he still nodded, Natasha reconnecting their lips as she slid his boxers down for the second time that morning.

* * *

Everyone in the room could feel Yelena’s attitude once the topic of Natasha heading back to the U.S made its way into the conversation. 

Their relationship may have had its bad days, but she still liked having her older sister here. They didn’t necessarily have to hang out together, she just enjoys the environment of the woman being here. Not that she would ever tell her that. So having her go back to New York after only 3 ½ short days of her being here, was a major bummer.

“When can we expect the next visit, if you haven’t forgotten about us by then?” Yelena asked, sarcasm dripping in her voice.

“Mom and Dad have another estate in New York, why don’t you come and visit me?”

Yelena rose a brow, “Am I not good enough to stay with you? Or are you scared I might try and make a move on Steven?”

“You and Steve live together?” Her mother asked, discreetly pinching her husband’s side when he made a displeased face.

“No, but he’s over at least 5 times out of the week.” He had some of his clothes at her place, a few of his shoes, toiletries like his own toothbrush and razors.

“Really?” Her father asked, folding his arms in the chair he was sitting in. “Can he cook?”

“No,” Natasha answered, but she didn’t care. She liked cooking for him and it’s a good thing that she does because his diet sucked.

Ivan shook his head with a sigh. “What’s a man in a relationship if he can’t cook?”

“I’m sure he can if he took the time to learn. He’s a really busy guy, but a very fast learner.” He learned a lot of things quickly, like Natasha’s schedule, Tatiana’s bedtime routine, all the important things that mattered to her more than being able to cook.

“Not fast enough apparently. Does he clean?”

“He’s already neat to begin with.” He’s not some slob who lays around on the couch doing nothing all day. He’s a well respected billionaire with a high rep in society. The times he does lay around on the couch, it’s normally with all three of them, watching whatever movie Tatiana wanted to watch. “I hope you’re not going to compare him to Clint who doesn’t the difference between Chinese food and American Chinese.

“T-there’s a difference?” Clint spoke, scratching the back of his head, proving Natasha’s point.

They heard the sound of the front door opening, hearing the trailing laughter of both Tatiana and Steve. 

Steve fulfilling his promise and taking the girl out for the ice cream place he and Natasha went to yesterday. He got the tiramisu flavor once again, and Tatiana had gotten some kind of cereal infused flavor.

Steve set the little girl down, running towards the kitchen, making it there before he did, excitedly going over to her mom.

“So you did come back. I was starting to believe you were trying to run off with my granddaughter as well,” Ivan said.

Despite the look of warning Alaina shot her husband, Steve managed to shrug off the blow fairly easily, holding up the white bag in his hand. “Actually we made another small stop to pick you up something to eat. Tatiana told me you were a fan of pancakes.” 

“I’m not talking about the pancakes you Americans are used to eating. I was referring to-”

“Blinis, right?” This time it was Steve who had cut the man off for the first time. “There happened to be a stand selling them around the area.” Around the area was code for a 20 minute drive from their original destination, but they were leaving tonight, and he was not flying out of this place without having the satisfaction of him and her father being on cordial terms. “I’ll admit I know absolutely nothing about Russian cuisine, but I do remember seeing one of the chefs prepare you one, Tatiana called it a pancake, so I just put two and two together,” he said, placing bag in front of Ivan who was clearly speechless at Steve’s generosity.

He’s been completely rude to the man standing before him, yet he still went out of his way and got something for him.

“I must say, that’s completely nice of Steve, dear.”

“Hang on a sec, Melina and I were there not to long ago and the line was crazy long. Was it short today?” Yelena herself was genuinely impressed by the man. She hadn’t even known that was her father’s favorite food, but to be fair, she never really paid much attention to what her father stuffed in his face.

“No, it was still deliriously long, but I figured that meant it was worth the wait.” He’s never ran out of so much patience in his life, if Tatiana wasn’t there with him, he would’ve skipped the entire line, never again is he going back to that place to wait in a long ass line again.

“I-i see,” Ivan cleared his throat and nodded towards Steve’s direction. “Thank you.”

Not only did he stutter, but he said ‘thank you’. Clint found himself trying not to groan at the man’s desperation to get on her father’s good side, it was all a trick. Now he was going to fall for the man’s charm because he got him a goddamn pancake?

“Thanks for the information,” Steve whispered against Natasha’s lips. He had no idea that place was there, or that something called blinis even existed.

“Don’t mention it,” Natasha smiled, leaning up to peck his lips.

Clint overheard their whispers and seen Charles discreetly fist bump Steve. How old was this butler, what was he doing fistbumping people? This entire thing was a load of bullshit, and he’s had enough. “So we‘re all going to pretend like this isn’t the same man who almost had Tatiana kidnapped, we all remember that it still almost took place correct?”

How did he expect them to move on from the event almost taking place if he constantly brought up the act? By doing that, he was putting the memory in Tatiana’s mind over and over again. It’s not like any of them like to remember it happened. They acknowledge the fact that it did, but it’s one of those things that too sensitive to keep bringing up.

“Clint, come on-” Natasha tried to say to ease him down, but to no avail.

“No, you come on Nat. Can’t you see he’s using you? It doesn’t arouse you the slightest bit that he took an interest in you after you absorbed that large sum of percentages from Pierce?”

“You’re stepping out of line, Barton,” Steve said very calmly. “You feeling ok?” He teased the man by wrapping his arms around Natasha, his hold on her going shoulder to shoulder as he dipped down to press a soft kiss to her neck, he could visibly see how Clint began to fume.

“No, I’m not ok, she can’t see the major asshole you are.” For a second, he forget Tatiana was in the room, but he was mad damn it. Her father was the only person he had left, now his opinions were changing on the man as well all for some goddamn food? “When are you just gonna come out and show your true self intentions huh?”

Steve removed his arms from around Natasha, going over to Clint in an easy going manner. “Clint, buddy, I seriously think you’re over thinking things, I’m not using anybody, especially not my own girlfriend.” Steve provoked the man even more by placing a hand on his shoulder. “Why would I take advantage of my future wife-“

The blond billionaire felt Clint roughly push his hand off, and tackle him onto the ground. The staff acted immediately and Clint off Steve where he was only able to land one hard and good punch to Steve’s face.

Clint protested as one of the butlers held him back trying to pursue Steve again.

“What the hell is your problem?!” Steve asked furiously, Charles preventing him from going after Clint as well. He was pretty strong for an old dude. 

“You’re my problem! You’re everyone’s fucking problem! You manipulate and go behind people’s back for a living, you phony fuck!”

“This goes way beyond me as a person. You’re just jealous Nat doesn’t share your same lovey dovey feelings, and your chances of stepping in as Tatiana’s dad are slim to none!”

There was a pause followed by light sniffling, they looked over to the little girl who’s lip quivered, rubbing her eye as she tried to hold back her tears.

Steve voice and demeanor got significantly softer. “Princess, I didn’t-“

Natasha gave Steve a hard and disappointed look as she picked her daughter up, taking her out of the room and away from all that was happening. Him arguing and purposely trying to get under Clint’s skin only proved that he was behaving childishly and handled the situation all wrong, even received a hit to that handsome face of his. With the way both of them acted, each of them deserved to get their asses kicked.

* * *

Steve was pacing back and forth outside the door Natasha and Tatiana were in. He initially heard Tati’s soft crying that settled about 5 minutes. He didn’t know didn’t know what to say or how he should approach the problem without making it seem like he was forcing himself to apologize, because he really was sorry and never meant to make a scene in front of her family or having things escalate to the point where he’d mistakenly bring up her father.

He saw that the door was already cracked and took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door and came into the room.

Tatiana whimpered when she saw it was Steve who’d came into the room, hiding and burying her face away onto her mom’s chest and shaking lightly.

“Hey..” he said, having the door cracked to its original position.

“Hey..now’s not really a good time,” she said to him. It was a side Tatiana hadn’t seen from Clint or Steve, seeing the two men that she knew to be calm yelling at each other, got her scared quite a bit.

“I never meant to bring up her father,” Steve quietly said.

“Steve, that’s not what she’s upset about.” He gave her a look that gently expressed he wanted her to explain what she was talking about and where she was coming from. “She’s worried about you..she’s not used to seeing you or Clint so angry. She seen you get hit and it frightened her.

He took everything in, she was scared that he got hit, she was scared because she’s never really saw that side from either of them. “Can I?” He asked, kneeling down. He watched as Natasha whispered something in her daughter’s ear, wiping away the last tear that strolled down her face. Steve putting on his softest face as the little girl turned to him.

Natasha could see a small bit of the watch Clint was wearing through the crack of the door as he walked past. Natasha setting her daughter down, telling them she’d be back as she walked out of the room. 

Tatiana now timidly went over to Steve who reached out for her hand. “Did I scare you?” He asked softly, Tatiana nodded her head. “I’m sorry,” he apologized. “I didn’t mean to, but sometimes Stevie turns into Steven, and can get a little angry.”

“Like beast?”

Steve chuckled at the princess movie reference. “Exactly like beast.”

“I don’t like Steven, I like Stevie,” the little girl said. She liked the soft and caring side of Steve. The one that takes her out for ice cream and watches Disney movies with her and her mommy. The guy that would tuck her in when her mom couldn’t. Read her bedtime stories and wrap an arm over both her and her mommy when she would sneak into the room at night.

Tatiana went into his arms, Steve hugging her tightly, expressing how sorry he was through his tight hold on her, kissing the top of her head. “I don’t really like Steven either,” he said lowly. He never wanted her to be scared for him or because of him.

* * *

Clint kept walking despite Natasha telling him to wait, it wasn’t until Natasha reached out for his hand when he quickly turned around, bringing a hand behind her neck and crashing their lips together. 

Natasha shut her eyes from the impact of the kiss. She didn’t kiss back. 

It wasn’t a bad kiss per say, it’s just..he wasn’t Steve. The kiss wasn’t as satisfying in comparison to when Steve would kiss her. Their wasn’t a spark or connection. They were friends for crying out loud, she’s never looked at him in that light before, where she found him to be something more than a friend.

Clint pulled his lips away, she had no idea how long he’s been wanting to do that for. “I’m in love with you..” he whispered against her lips.

Natasha’s breath hitched for a second. In love with her? She had this feeling things between them were weirder than before but in love with her? Like in a romantic way? That wasn’t the kind of friendship that they had. “Clint…”

He could see it in her eyes that she didn’t feel the same way. His heart suddenly aching of embarrassment, realizing she really did like Steve, or she really didn’t like him that way. 

Clint shook his head as she began to speak. “You know you’re like a brother to me-“

“Don’t say that-“

“You’re like family-“

“I don’t want to hear that.” He caressed the side of her face. “Do you love him?”

“No,” she answered.

Her answer took too long for him to truly believe her. It was as if she hesitated with it, but she couldn’t possibly love him after only a few months, right? Yet instill, she spent so much time with the man, she smiled at him so caringly and was always next to him. She forgave him so easily for his mistakes and put too much trust in him as if she wasn’t hating him a year ago. “I’m sorry for acting out in front of your family.” He dropped his hand from her cheek.

“Yeah, hitting him in front of my child was a major negative but I let it go because it seems you’re having a pretty rough day.”

“I’m having more than a rough day,” Clint mumbled. His days have been rough ever since Steve entered her life. “I’m having a rough 3 months, or however long you two have been together.. you’re not the same anymore Tasha.”

“What do you mean?” She’s still acting like her normal self, and she’d continue to act like this whether her and Steve were together or not. She’d even say that she was surprisingly happy with how she and Steve were as a couple. He was much more mindful and aware.

“He’s changing you-“

“He is not changing me.”

“We barely hang out anymore-“

“We barely hung out to begin with-“

“Exactly! Don’t you see it?!” He expected her of everyone to know and take issue with the things this man has done, but she was shrugging it off like he’s a goddamn saint, he was a BAD person, his evidence was limited but this gut feeling said so much more than words ever could. “Everyday you’re busy with Steve, whenever I suggest we spend time together, you’re always off doing some things with Steve, even if it’s just staying home.”

“Clint, Steve’s my boyfriend.” In terms of availability, yes she’s changed, but what did he expect her to do, spend more time with him and push Steve to the side? “You and Steve both hold very specific, yet different spots in my social life and if I’m behind honest, it feels like I’ve been favoring my time with you, over him.” Looking back on yesterday’s events and how she completed undermined Steve and cut off their time together, it was very uncaring and heedless. “You’re both important to me, but your status in my life are not the same. I can’t pick and choose sides like some mediator.”

With the lecture she was giving him, it felt like if she were a mediator she would always go to her boyfriend’s side. He seen a part of her motherly side come out, speaking to him softly, not as soft as she would with Tatiana, but given these circumstances, it was pretty soft. Using a tone to make sure he understood her. She was too caring, if that was a weakness, it’d definitely be hers. She cared too much about Steve as if they’ve been dating for years or like they were married.

“What do you see in him?”

If she were to tell everything she saw in Steve, she feared Clint would get insecure and go off on air her rampage. “I see things in him, that most people overlook because they think they know him.” He was right, people always talked said they knew every little detail of him, but they turned out to be pretty damn wrong. “He’s not the ideal person, but he has his ways about him that proves he doesn’t give up.” Had he given up on his task of trying to get her to accept his offer of dating him, or slept with another woman during the 15 she challenged him not to, maybe her thoughts on him would’ve started off differently, but he’s slowly changed her opinion on him.

If there was one thing he noticed about her when she was around Steve, it was that she was inarguably happier. Her smile reached her eyes when she talked about him or talked to him. He made her laugh so easily and openly expressed PDA towards him. That description helped him with nothing to understand what she saw in him, but only one thing truly mattered. “Does he make you happy?”

“..he does.”

* * *

Natasha came back inside the house with a lot of shit on her mind. Clint kissing her and then saying he loves her took a lot of he energy to try and figure out where their friendship stands and if they were on steady terms or not. When she told him that Steve made her happy, he only looked at her sadly before eventually nodding and walking off somewhere.

That didn’t really do her any justice considering they worked together—well he worked for her, but she wasn’t one to put her job title over anyone else unless necessary.

When she came back into the house, the first thing she saw once she entered the living room was Steve sitting on the couch on his phone, next to her daughter who was taking a nap.

“I was just about to call you,” Steve said, standing up and putting his phone back in his pocket. “Someone else was looking for you, but passed out on the couch instea-“

Natasha gripped the collar of his shirt and softly pressed their lips together. Engaging in a slow and gentle kiss. This felt much better, this was who she wanted to kiss and continue kissing.

She was also the first to break the kiss, her hands remained on her collar as she stared at his lips. 

He could see it in her eyes that she had a lot on her mind. “You ok?” He asked, cascading his hands up and down her waist in a comforting manner.

“Yeah, I just really felt like kissing you..”

“Well if that’s the case.” Steve smirked, hooking a finger under her chin and connecting their lips again, Natasha holding on to his collar tighter and more forceful. Steve didn’t know what got into her but he liked it.

In the distance, Clint watched the couple, his jaw clenched but then shrugged the awful feeling off, going upstairs. As long as she was happy, that’s all that mattered to him.


	23. Chapter 23

His task was completed for the most part. A little early on before they started packing to head, Ivan did indeed admit his behavior was not appropriate and he shouldn’t have been so rude like he did the past couple days. With more chatter, Ivan found out he had a few things in common with Steve; Low life father, took over inherited company at the age of 26, and they both had a liking towards golf. If Russia wasn’t so cold and snowy almost all year round, especially during this time, he would’ve ran a few holes.

The conversation was pleasant, yet awkward being that clint was in the same room as well until Ivan had his little talk with the other man as well. He understood where his anger erupted from, and it was partially his fault. Throughout this entire trip he’s done nothing but compare Steve to Clint and call him the better man for his daughter. Even he could sense there was a few feelings there, and it wouldn’t hurt to push Clint towards Natasha, he wanted her daughter with someone who would love her unconditionally, and not put her through that same pain again, wanting to be there for his granddaughter.

While Steve drifted off elsewhere after making amends with her father, Ivan then went to Clint and told him his actions were completely unacceptable in a fatherly way, yet still understanding why he lashed out so badly. Clint even admitted that he kissed Natasha, but her feelings aren't reciprocated, Ivan promising that he wouldn’t tell anyone, most certainly not Steve who was pretty unpredictable and didn’t handle bad news well.

The rest of the goodbyes were proper and well placed. Yelena trying to mask her dislike towards the fact that her sister and niece were leaving, as well as Natasha’s handsome boyfriend who was very appealing to the eyes. Steve had to find out where Ivan and Alaina had hired Charles from, because he was the coolest butler he’s ever met.   
It was still pretty early in the morning when they left. Clint wasn’t shying away from using her family’s private jet back along with Darcy, he seriously did not want to be on the same flight as Steve or Natasha, knowing Steve was just going to be a petty asshole and flaunt his relationship with Natasha now more than ever. As for not wanting to fly back because of Natasha’s presence well...he was kinda heartbroken, it’d take him some time to get over it, but like before, her happiness was all that mattered, and if she wanted to get her heart ripped out of her chest by a man like Steve?

Whatever, live and learn.

* * *

Was Steve tired as hell when they got back last night? Yeah, it was a lengthy flight that took 10 hours, they left early in the morning around 8, not reaching her building that was grossly now equipped and decorated with Christmas decorations, nasty enough, practically all of Manhattan now had Christmas lights, ribbons, bells and all the other annoying shit that went along with it.

He didn’t have much time to hate on everything because as soon as his head touched the bed he was out like a light. He can’t remember the last time he went over to his own apartment and slept there but he honestly wasn’t missing anything. Her bed was unbelievably comfortable, even becoming more comfortable when she was in it with him.

Actually, Steve wasn’t even sure what day it was right now, he couldn’t even remember what happened yesterday, did he even wake up yesterday? He must’ve because he was sure he and Natasha had gotten a little frisky last night, and apparently she still wasn’t satisfied, because who else has soft, sweet tasting lips that would kiss him awake in the morning?

Steve grinned and began to kiss his girlfriend back, he’s gotten so used to this and aside from smelling her cooking in the morning, or Tatiana jumping on him, having her kiss him awake was one of the best ways he’d ever wanted to be woken up. 

“Is there a real reason you’re ruining my sleep before the sun is up?” He asked amusedly as she straddled his lap.

“Want me to let you sleep some more?”

He was still kinda tired, but it didn’t help that she looked so hot in the morning, slowly rolling her hips against another part of him that was beginning to wake up too. “Even if you do, I feel like you’d still try to give me head.” Not that he was complaining because he sure as hell was not. Out of all the blowjobs he’s ever received, she held the number one spot.

“You wouldn’t be wrong, and it wouldn’t be me trying.” It’s been mentioned before that she didn’t really care to give men blowjobs because it did nothing to satisfy her own pleasure, but with Steve, it was like she couldn’t keep her hands off him. He was undeniably sexy and chiseled in all ways, and made her wet with just hearing a few of his moans. Hearing his noises of pleasure did everything for her. Although she had different plans this time around.

Steve flipped their positions and roughly pinned her hands by her head. “You’re lucky I like you,” he said in a deep, smooth voice, slanting his lips onto hers. Had it been another female he’s been involved with romantically he would’ve taken his ass back to sleep. With the woman underneath him however, he couldn’t resist the urge to have sex with her. He needed to be inside her, he needed to feel her digging her nails into his back, moaning his name, telling him to go faster. 

Natasha broke their kiss, running a hand through his messy hair, wrapping a leg around his waist, bringing his pelvis into hers. “You like me? Or do you like having sex with me?” She teased.

“Both,” he answered, his lips darting towards her neck. “You’re wearing way too many clothes,” he said against her skin.

“I’m wearing them for a reason.”

“So I can strip you out of them?” The only thing he would leave on her body would be the necklace he gave to her on her birthday that she was wearing for some strange reason. Matter of fact, she was fully clothed, too stylish for 4 in the morning.

Her hands slid around his neck. “You remember that thing we were talking about a few days ago?”

“Condoms?” He asked confusedly, it’s all he could remember from these past couple of days, everything else was honestly a blur.

Of course his mind would go to the one, short and vivid conversation they had over condoms. 

“No.” Her hand rubbed his chest sensually. “When we were walking around-“

“Yellow circle-“

“Red square. After coming back from that ice cream spot, we talked about—“

“Licking ice cream off each other’s bodies.”

“A toy drive,” she corrected, really intrigued on when they ever discussed licking ice cream off each other. Based on Steve’s face, and how blank and unamused it was, she could tell he was less than happy to hear that. It amazed her how quickly Steve got off of her.

“I’m not going.”

Natasha kissed his cheek as she got off the bed. “Yeah, you are.”

“No the hell i’m not,” He placing a pillow over his head contemplating on suffocating himself so he didn’t have to go.

“Be ready in an hour,” she said walking out, closing the door behind her. Once it was closed, she saw her daughter coming out of her room, skipping towards her.

“I’m ready, mommy,” she said excitedly. She didn’t remember much from the last time she’d gone with her mom to a toy drive, but she did remember all the friends she made. “Where’s Stevie?”

“Getting dressed.”

“No I’m not!” Steve said on the other side of the door.

“Yeah he is.” Natasha smiled at her daughter who took the liberty in dressing herself. It was so adorable to see how much effort she put into it. “In the meantime, why don’t we get you into clothes that actually match.” She picked her daughter up and traveled back in the little girl’s room.

* * *

This part of town just looked so gross, if Natasha hadn’t told him they were still in Manhattan, he would’ve sworn they were in the Bronx.

Everything was so rundown and old and so bleh. The only thing that paved the way of progress was the building Natasha had ordered to be constructed. He had no idea why she put it in this part of the city. It looked as if there was a mugger on every block. Stores that were foreclosed and 99 cent markets that were packed with people.

Not only was it bad that she brought him to this horrible place, but she also brought her daughter to this god forbidden area. It appeared as if there were child snatchers lurking on every corner.

That made Steve extra alert of the little girl who was currently getting some more sleep in his arms after all her excitement this morning..as a matter of fact, she wasn’t really sleeping, just laying her head down making it appear as if she was sleep. He questioned why she had so much energy at 4am but now that it’s 5am and she’s only three years old, it made sense that she fell back asleep, or whatever she was doing right now.

Steve held a still tired Tatiana in his arms, dazedly laying her head on his shoulder. “What time does this thing start anyways?” He asked followed by a yawn.

“It’s pretty cold out and we wouldn’t want to keep people waiting so the doors open at 7 ends at 3.”

“But it’s 5:30 in the morning.”

“I know how to read time perfectly, but thanks for letting me know,” she said sarcastically. “We have to set up and make sure everything’s set before those doors open so everything is in order.”

“Couldn’t the doors open at 12? These people wouldn’t mind the wait.”

“Honey unlike you and I, a lot of people can’t afford the proper clothing that’s suitable during this time of the year, a lot of them don’t have anything. Which is why this is happening in the first place.”

“And everyone’s helping out?”

“Everyone’s helping out.” Steve glanced down at the little girl who still had a sense of tiredness in her eyes. “Not her. I would’ve let you stay back had she not wanted to come, but she was really excited about coming here so I let her.”

He wished he was three years old and got the chance to make that decision, or caught a cold, got hit by a car, came down with some life-threatening sickness, he’d take anything over being here, literally anything other than this bullshit. There were already people lined up and waiting. People of all genders and generations. All their clothes were ragged and some were torn, yet they didn’t mind the wait, even the kids weren’t in sustainable clothing.

When they entered the building, Steve was slightly confused as to why there were beds in the large space, pans of food lined up and tables. It kinda looked like a very large rec room.

“Are these beds here so I can take a nap?” He asked in a bored tone. Why did she drag him along if there were already people here helping out, they wore hoodies that said “staff”, there was also security in the facility, like real policemen who looked joyful to help out. “What kind of place is this?”

“If it didn’t do anything for your suspicions already, this is a homeless shelter.”

Call him ignorant, but he’s never seen a homeless shelter in his life. Steve had to physically stop himself from dropping Tatiana and leaving. She brought him to a goddamn homeless shelter? That would be occupied with real life homeless people? Was she fucking kidding? He didn’t want to be around these people, who knew the kinds of shit that they had? They could be crawling with bed bugs and lice and a whole bunch of grossness. “I’m going back home.”

If he said ‘back home’ wouldn’t that mean he was going back to her place, or did he just mistakenly call it home? Whatever he meant, Natasha was not letting him out of here. “You’re not going anywhere, Rogers, not yet at least.” Natasha was handed a clipboard by one of the staff members.

It made him realize how sexy and dominant she looked while holding one. “Nat, I’m not doing this. As in really and truly not doing this.” It wasn’t something that interested him and he’d been damned if he did this for a bunch of homeless people. “I don’t care what you say, or how upset you may get, but I’m not helping out with any of it.” Steve passed her daughter off to her. “Now if you don’t mind, I’ll be getting more sleep on one of those beds, before it’s contaminated by the bastards you’re letting sleep on it.”

Natasha smirked as she seen Steve turn around and walk away. “I knew you couldn’t handle it, it’s a good thing there’s a bunch of other big, strong men here I could ask.” 

The man tended and stopped in his tracks.

* * *

“Babe, where should I put these?” Steve held up two big bottles of Smirnoff Vodka.

“Where’d you get that from?”

“Yeah, something about the adults here wanting a little after party once the kids go to sleep-I’m not really sure how it works, but I kind of agree.”

“We don’t serve alcoholic drinks. She probably told you that to drink it herself later on.”

“What? No alcohol?” Steve scoffed, “That’s so lame. Aren’t you Russian? You of everyone should be excited.”

Natasha smiled at her boyfriend, “It doesn’t work like that. This is a child friendly environment. Unfortunately, when this is over most of the kids don’t have homes to go to so I don’t want to inflict any drunken mishaps involving adults once everything’s done.”

“Well..that sucks,” Steve tossed the bottles into the trash. “So that’s it right, I’m good now? I can go home now? Great.” He pecked her lips before he started to walk away.

“Woah, woah. Hang on.” She pulled him back over, grinning as he childishly whined, she really wished he’d stop trying to run off. How was it that her 3 year old daughter can stay put better than he can? She’s caught him trying to sneak off 5 times, it’s as if he needed a leash. “Where are you going?”

“Um home? It doesn’t really matter, I just want to finish watching Game Of Thrones.”

“You can do that later, but right now I need you here.”

“For what? I finished everything you asked.”

“Babe, there’s about 3,000 people that’ll walk through those doors, along with other families who are really struggling. So I need you here, not only to help, but to show you why giving back is so important.”

Steve sighed, “I don’t want to mess up my shirt, it’s Armani.” Natasha looked at him, silently asking if he was serious. “What? It’s his new line! Maybe if you told me where we were going I would’ve worn something more appropriate.”

“I did tell you where we were going, I told you everything that was gonna happen.”

“Maybe if you didn’t have sex with me so early in the morning, I would’ve remembered.”

“We didn’t even—you know what? Doesn’t matter, because you’re staying and you’re helping.”

“Yeah, um no, I’ll be on one of those beds taking a nap until this is over.”

She realized he was probably being completely serious and pulled his suit jacket off of him. If he was so worried about messing up his suit, then maybe he shouldn’t have worn it.

Steve questioned her motives, he got a little excited when she started to unbutton his shirt. “Woah, here?” He asked looking around. She wanted to have sex with him in a homeless shelter? It was kinkier than wanting her to call him daddy. “Alright, screw it, let’s make it quick,” he smirked, placing his hands on her hips, dipping down to catch her lips.

“What? No.” She held his shirt and suit jacket in her hands, leaving him only in his pants, shoes and white t-shirt. “There. Now you can serve people, and hand out toys, while looking handsome and gracing people with your presence.” She pecked his lips before walking off.

“Well now I’ll get a stain on this shirt,” he mumbled to himself, following behind her.

* * *

Steve stuck under her just like Clint would, until the doors actually opened. Before the doors opened he was really pretending to do something, but not actually doing anything, fake it till you make it, right? Once the doors opened all his energy was completely gone and he needed all the energy he could get because he knew she’d work his ass to death. Seeing these people made him sick to his stomach. Not because he was sad for them, but because their appearance was gross. Being here was like death on his on especially since he wanted nothing to do with this place or these people. He’d be damned if he served another person food other than himself, that was an absolute no. Unless it was for Tatiana who he was currently cutting her pancakes for while Steve took a break from doing nothing. The only thing he did consistently, was watch Natasha get called over to attend to different parts of the building.

“Why does she do all these things?” he asked out loud, unaware that the little girl next to him was listening as well.

“Mommy helps out the people who need her,” Tati told him, while she watched as Steve cut her food for her.

“People who need her? What do you mean?” People wanted her for sure, but these people didn’t exactly need her.

“She gives monies to people and gives them homes so they won’t be cold.” Or at least, that’s what her grandmother told her whenever she asked why her mom was always so busy with any and everything.

“Really?” Steve said, passing her the fork and now drinking his coffee in interest in what she was telling him. 

“Yup, last time she had this thing where she bought a bunch of toys and gave them away to a bunch of kids and I made new friends!”

“Were some of the kids smaller than you?”

She nodded her head, “Some of them were really small,” she added.

“And you said you made new friends?” He asked with a smile, “That sounds awesome.” Smaller than her? They had to have still been a year old at the time if that was the case.

Tatiana’s eyes lit up at the sight of her mom coming back to where she and Stevie were, appearing with Darcy who had a plate in her hands as well. The little girl got up and went to her mom’s side and held her hand, wanting to spend more time with her. She loved spending time with Stevie as well, but she wanted to join her mom and find out where she kept disappearing off to.

“How we looking on the food Darce?” Natasha asked checking over the list one of the staff members had previously gave her, everything seemed to be in order, the hired Santa Claus should be here for the kids and the toy handout section at any moment. She continuously ignored Steve who kept staring at her so intensely, whenever she had this clipboard in her hands he would strangely stare at her. 

“Great, amazing,” She continued to ‘taste’ the catered food. “I see why they line up for seconds. Jesus, where are these pancakes from?”

“Um, I think they’re from IHOP, actually I think all of it’s from IHOP.”

“No wonder these people are lined up,” Steve mumbled. He had wondered how Tatiana was given hot chocolate even those he was the one that asked for one. He watched in dissatisfaction as a tall volunteer came up to Natasha and touched her arm grabbing her attention. Why did he have to put a hand on her like that, he barely knows her. Steve wondered what the man had whispered in his girlfriend’s ear and why he was whispering to her at all. Their close proximity was what really started to bother him. It got to the point where once the man had left, Steve went over to the woman and wrapped an arm around her waist, slightly glaring at the man’s back as he left. “How much longer until this thing is over,” He asked her.

“Relax, you haven’t even been doing anything.”   
“That’s not true, who do you think brought in those boxes?”   
“Those empty storage boxes?”   
Empty or not, there was still a lot of them and he spent his precious time getting it done, he had thought she was just looking for him to do something. “So? That’s the most manual labor I’ve done all year, I even stained my shirt, look.”

“You poor thing,” she said sarcastically. “It’ll be over in a couple more hours if you think you can deal with it.”

“I can’t deal with it, I’ll see you later.“ He tried to walk away again, ultimately being pulled back by Natasha, causing him to groan in annoyance.

“I’m 5 seconds away from handcuffing you to my wrist.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time we used handcuffs,” he murmured. 

“And suddenly I feel like vomiting,” Darcy said disgusted by the couple’s banter. She used to think hearing them argue was bad, but hearing them talk about their sex life in a roundabout way was even worse. She would wish they would go back to hating each other, but they made a cute couple, and seeing Steve and Tatiana interact was to die for. Thankfully Tatiana was too busy waving at every person who smiled at her to listen to what the man had said.

Once again, much to Steve’s irritation, another goddamn staff member had came up to Natasha, asking for her to take care of something, supposedly talk to a member of a local magazine company wanting to interview her.

“I’ll be back,” she said to Steve, shortly kissing him as she left with Darcy and Tatiana.

Steve’s ears perked up as he heard a couple of familiar voices, his eyes immediately going to the director of those voices, in a disbelieving manner.

Why the hell are Bucky and Sam here? 

Steve made direct eye contact with the men who looked as if they were just caught doing something wrong—and they were doing something wrong! They were in attendance of an event Natasha had coordinated. Natasha, the same woman he was trying to get his money back Natasha. The same one who he would eventually break up with. Unless they were here to help him trick her even more, they had no business interfering his operation with their nonsense.

* * *

“Thank Ms.Romanov, you are a true angel to society,” the interviewer praised. “I also see you brought a little one,” the woman tickled Tatiana’s tummy, causing the girl to laugh. “There’s also been speculation of you and a certain blond haired billionaire dating, can we expect a ring soon?” The interviewer asked coyly.

Natasha smiled, “It’s way too early for that, but he is surprisingly such a joy to be around.”

“No wonder the ladies can’t resist him, how does your mini me get along with him?”

“Unbelievably well, you would think she’s known him since she was born. She has this little nickname for him and it’s absolutely adorable.”

“I can only imagine. It’s such a pleasure meeting you, I’ll make sure to get this to the editor the first thing, tomorrow morning.” The interviewer left joyously, proud of how it all went. Before it had started, she was shaking in her boots, not knowing how to approach or even strike up the interview with Natasha, but the woman made it so easy and was extremely down to earth.

Darcy couldn’t hide the grin that came up on her face as she came by her best friend’s side. Was she aware that she just pretty much confirmed her and Steve’s relationship? Not only that, but hearing her talk so highly about the man now was something she never thought she’d ever hear, not from Natasha. Her and Steve acted so differently around each other now it was almost surreal to believe. “Sounds like you’re pretty fond of your boyfriend.”

“Might as well help with his publicity since he has no idea how to maintain a good image.”

Darcy put a hand to her heart in a teasing manner. “You’re even care about him and his image? Girl, you’ve got it bad for that man?”

“I do no have it bad for him, I just—like him.”

“Yeah, you reeeeally like him.” She pinched the woman’s cheek as if she was a child, Natasha rolling her eyes.

“Mommy?” The little girl tapped her mom’s leg as she looked to where all the other kids had started to sit around the table and decorate things. “Can I go do what they’re doing please?”

The activity she was referring to was some kind of arts and crafts the youth director had set up, seemingly making snowflakes.

“Yeah, but mommy’s just a little busy, ask Steve if he can take you, ok?” She pointed to where Steve was.

“Ok,” she happily went over to said man who was accompanied by two other men.

“I don’t know man, I think you’re really starting to like her,” Sam said in disbelief that Steve would actually go through with this plan of his. With the way he was talking about Natasha it felt like he was the one who was in love.

“I mean yeah, she’s my girlfriend, so of course I like her.”

“No dude, we mean like her..like her,” he said putting emphasis on his words.

“Wow, are we in 4th grade? I don’t like, like anybody.”

Steve recognized the head of red hair make their way towards him, then tug at his pants. “Hey princess, what’s up?” 

“I wanna make a snowflake, but mommy’s busy, can you take me, please?” She asked politely.

“Sure thing.” Steve picked her up. His friends looked at him in a subtly shocked manner, was Steve Rogers actually holding a child? And did he call her ‘princess’ so effortlessly? 

While Tatiana was decorating her snowflake she noticed another kid come up to them, and tap Steve’s shoulder. Steve visibly flinching and upset that the young boy had touched him.

“Gross-I-I mean..what do you need, kid?” Steve raised a brow at the little boy, he’s seemed out of it. “Hey uh, you don’t look too good kid, you alright?”

“I-I lost my mommy and daddy,” he sniffed, and began to sob, rubbing his eyes.

Great, Steve internally sighed, now he had to deal with this. Steve scanned around looking for Natasha or at least Bucky and Sam. Tatiana giving him a look that pleaded for Steve to help the boy who looked to be around her age.“Alright, I’ll help you find her,” He exhaled. If Tatiana were in that situation, he would drop everything and help her right away, so the least he could do was help this kid who was scared as well.

He didn’t want anyone in this place to think this kid was his own child. His clothes just simply didn’t fit standing by Steve Rogers himself. Not only that, but the brat kept crying. It got to the point where Steve had gotten so annoyed that he gave a random toy to the boy just to shut him up, the little girl in his arms had started to take her nap and he didn’t want her to wake up.

“Mommy!” The boy had said, running towards a random woman.

Steve silently praised god, about time, it felt like they were looking for hours, and dealing with this kid’s crying was so annoying. As Steve watched the woman tightly hugged her son, he couldn’t help but stare at the woman. She looked very familiar.

“He’s the guy that helped me, mommy!”

“Hey..don’t I know you from somewher-“

The woman shot Steve a cold look, her jaw tightening. “Luke, let’s go.”

“But mommy-“

“Now. Luke.”

The boy handed the boy to hand the toy back to Steve, finally recognized the woman. That’s the person that’s ran into him and spilled coffee on his shirt, he also remembered yelling at her really badly in public... It’s the person he cursed out and embarrassed..why was she here? “Keep it,” Steve said in a slight daze.

“Really?!” He asked excitedly.

“It’s yours now little dude.”

“Luke, what do you say?” His dad asked.

“Thank you!” He beamed a smile.

Steve felt his heart get a little warm, giving off a small smile of his own. “No need, little guy.”

“Merry Christmas,” his dad said chuckling.

“Right..Merry Christmas,” Steve said quietly to himself. Thinking about the time he first encountered that woman. The name tag on her uniform was Nancy, what was she doing visiting a homeless shelter...no way. He had screamed at a woman who was truly struggling. Her and her husband had 3 other young kids attached to their sides. Not only did he scream at a woman, he screamed at a mother.

Natasha came by her boyfriend’s side, he had called her a few times but her phone was on silent. The sad look on his face was very noticeable. “Hey..you ok?”

Steve came out of his thoughts, “Hm? Oh Y-yeah, yeah, I’m fine, great..just thinking.”

Natasha gave him a soft smile, leaning to lightly kiss him. “What happened?”

“I just had some kind of epiphany and..I had no idea how many people were homeless or how many of them had such low incomes while trying to take care of their families.”

Natasha hummed in response, understanding where he was coming from. She comfortingly brought a hand behind his neck, caressing the nape of his hair. “Yeah, it’s pretty tough out there.”

“Do you think I can.. maybe run the toy giveaway?”

She gave him a subtle look of surprise. “You wanna-“ Steve nodded. Natasha shrugged, “Sure, I don’t think they’ll mind letting you take over.”

Steve held Tatiana in his arms, the little girl still sleeping whilst holding a snowflake she made.

“You ready to go?”

“Are you sure everyone ate? Or that every kid got a present?” Steve asked looking around the area, seeing smiling faces, people starting to depart the building, others settling into their new beds. “I think I saw a cat somewhere around here that’s probably hungry.”

Natasha raised a brow at him, “I don’t think a cat would eat pancakes. I thought you wanted to leave?”

“I do—or at least I did-no I still do but...what’s gonna happen to them?”

“Well there’s about 30 workers here who’ll take care of everything. I’ll come by to visit every now and then to see how things have progressed but I can assure you they’re in great hands,” Natasha said, taking her daughter from his arms and passing him his shirt and suit jacket. “You’re always welcomed to stop by if you want though.”

“Maybe I will.”

* * *

That night, Steve couldn’t help himself but openly admire her after they had sex. Not from the sex alone, but just from her personality as a whole. He was a monster compared to her, he called her a demon when he was Lucifer himself. When he was with her, he felt like a better person. She didn’t judge him from his mistakes or choices, she didn’t judge anyone based on their appearance or how much money they had, or intellectual they were. She was purely just a good person.

Natasha caught onto his staring and smirked. “What is it?”

“You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met..” he said lowly, brushing his hand through her hair.

“I’m positive there’s people out there that’s way more amazing than I am.”

The way she was so humble about it only confirmed his accusation. She’s incredible, literally perfect. He had it her all wrong this entire time. “How would you feel about...getting married again?”

She was actually surprised by his question and thought he was joking, “Are you serious?”

By the way he was looking at her, just showed he was completely serious. His nod confirming how serious he is.

“I suppose being with you slightly changed my perspective on it, for the better.”

“A woman like you deserves a good husband..a little girl like Tati deserves a dad who’ll actually be a good father figure. I like where we are now and I do want to marry you, Nat.” What the hell was he saying. It was like he was just vomiting words out of his mouth. Why would he ever say he wanted to marry her? “All the memories we’ve made in just 3 short months was highlight of my entire life.” 

Damn it, shut up, shut up.

She had melted his cold heart, she made him a better person. Spending time with his daughter taught him the true meaning of family outside of his own.

She caressed his cheek, “I’d love to be married to you, Steve.”


	24. Chapter 24

Steve was on the edge this morning, he had a very important meeting today and had forgotten the tie he was looking for all morning. He’s always over at Natasha’s place that the only time he would come here, would be to pick up more things, he never stayed here for more than 10 or 15 minutes. It wasn’t until he was 20 minutes into that Natasha had called, saving his time or what was left of it.

“Are you serious? Where was it?”

_ “Your little princess was hiding it from you because you wouldn’t stay for breakfast.” _

It seemed like Steve should be mad because he wasted his time coming over here, but he actually found what she did to be adorable and heartwarming. “Tell her I’ll take her out for ice cream after school to make up for it.” He saw the frown that grazed her face just as he said he wouldn’t be staying for breakfast because he had to go to work. She even had a frown on her face when he kissed her cheek, making his heart ache by how cute her little pout was. “Will I be seeing you later as well? Meetings in the afternoon, I could use some good luck before it starts,” he smirked, exiting the ghostly bedroom.

_ “Last night and this morning wasn’t enough for you?” _

He could hear how amused she was by his questions. But he was craving her through all hours of the day, he couldn’t get enough of her, she was constantly on his mind, it never fails. “Can’t a guy just miss his girlfriend?” Her laugh on the other end was music to his ears, it was heavenly.

_ “I might stop by.” _

Hearing her say that was also music to his ears, it was music to other parts of his body that would need some attention if he kept thinking about her and having sex with her.

Steve came out into the living room, his eyes widening by seeing the back of a man’s head sitting on the couch, casually reading a newspaper. His blond hair with a slightly grayish tint would be identified anywhere. “Babe, I’ll call you back,” Steve said lowly as he hung up, walking towards the man on the couch. No way, why the hell--what the hell was this man doing here?

“I was wondering when I’d hear from you. It’s been a long time since we last spoke, Steven.” His father took a drink of whiskey he had poured himself. “ You’ve been busy.”

“I could say the same thing to you..dad.” Steve glared at the back of the man’s head and he hoped his father could feel his neck burning from the intense and heated glare he was sending him. “Only you were busy most of my life so I’m used to it.”

His father sighed as he stood up, closing the newspaper. Giving his son the satisfaction of at least looking at him. Finding the look of dislike and hatred seeping across every inch of his face, his stance and posture straight and unrelenting from his usual calm and neutral self.

If there was one thing Steve couldn’t stand, it was how much he resembled his father. They even had the same height so it was impossible for Steve to ever gain power and tower over the man. He couldn’t stand how family members would constantly compare him to his dad, he was nothing like this man, he’d go as far as saying he barely knew what this man was like.

“Why are you in my house?” Sitting in his living room as if he had that amount of authority to be here without his welcoming.

“I wanted to see my son. I’ve been visiting here the past couple of days with no sign of you.”

“You said it yourself, I’m busy.” He should know what that was like. Sometimes he had no idea what his mother could ever see in his father.

“I can see. Busy with your new girlfriend, correct? And that child? Your mother told me you were seeing that woman.”

“Her name’s Natasha,” he bit out. Steve was sure his mother had told him Natasha’s name, and that she didn’t say it distastefully either. In addition to that, he had faith that the woman told his father what a wonderful child Tatiana was, so he’d better watch his tone when speaking of the two of them because he didn’t even know them.

“I know who she is,” he stuck his hands in his pockets, a glint of mischief is his eyes. “And I must say I’m proud of you.”

“That’s a first,” he mumbled. He didn’t even think his father had told him he was proud of him when he took his first steps or overtook the family’s company and tripled its profits. 

“I got the news that you had lost some big money profits that were wrongfully disposed to that woman-”

“Natasha.”

“Whatever her name is. I couldn’t help but wonder why you had gotten involved with her and all the baggage she carries. Now it’s all clear, you’re just as slick as your old man-”

“I’m nothing like you,” Steve said darkly. The only thing worse than someone else comparing him to his father, is the man comparing himself to him. He never wants to hear those words ever again. 

His father winced slightly, coming closer. “Oh but see son, you are..You may think you’ve gotten everyone fooled, including your little girlfriend and her daughter, but I know the truth. I can see right through your act. You’re incapable of love, I raised you that way purposely. I wanted you to be a cold hearted killer amongst everyone and that’s what you are.” He roughly placed a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “You don’t love anyone and you never will...it’s just not in your blood.”

“I’ll let her have them.”

“Seems like you forgot that I’m still head chairman and senior councilmen to that company of yours..or should I say ours? If you don’t put up a fight for the company I built from the ground up, I’ll have your ass demoted all the way down to a janitor you understand me?”

Steve’s jaw clenched the tightest it ever had, trying not to lash out. His eyes beaming back at his father’s, their color identical to each other. It was like he was staring into a mirror, seeing himself in his father disgusted him. He and this man were not the same..but they were exactly alike at the same time.

He violently pushed his father’s hand off of his shoulders, staring him down harshly, and menacingly. His mother raised him never to raise his hand on women, children, or anyone who excelled his age, but looking at the man before him, he was definitely considering it. 

It was as if his father was daring his own son to hit him. A true test of respect and power. Steve’s face started to heat up. “Get the fuck out of my house,” Steve said in a voice full of venom and hate.

“That’s my boy, keep that killer fire in your eyes when you get back what’s ours.”

* * *

Steve felt like the only way his mood would be better, is when he’s around either Tatiana,Natasha or both of them. He was fuming with angered and such uncontrollable anger after having that talk with his father. That dick actually thought he had the ability to just rule and push him around whenever he pleased. He hasn’t seen that made in an entire year.. The last time he saw him, like every other time, they ended off on a bad note. He could not stand that man.

However, seeing Tatiana run to him could brighten his day more than he thought.

“Stevie!” She said happily, jumping into his arms. 

Steve grinned and hugged her. “Hi princess, how was school?” He asked, as he began to carry her to his car.

“It was fun and-oh, Stevie, my teacher gave me a sticker.”

Steve gasp, “Did she? Can I see?” Tatiana held up her arm, showing him the princess sticker that was placed on her. “That looks fancy, which princess is that?”

“It’s pwincess Tiana!”

He chuckled genuinely at her passion for the movies and the princesses. Whenever they’d watch movies, Steve and Natasha would be more interested in how intensely Tatiana would watch a movie with so much joy and happiness. “What do you want to get to eat?”

“Ice cream.” 

It has been a while since they got the dessert. Also she ate all her vegetables last night so there was that. “Tell you what, I know this amazing ice cream shop that to die for, and they let you make your own. They also have coffee but I think you’re a little young for that one.”

“Aww,” she said sadly, giggling as Steve left a plethora of kisses on her cheek to make her smile.

Steve held her hand as the entered the place, he looked around for the woman he had seen a couple months ago and then saw again yesterday. He didn’t see her, but she could still be in the back.

“Stevie, I can’t see,” she said, going on her top toes were no help because she was still a lot shorter than where everything was.

“I got you,” he said as he picked her up, showing her everything that was there. “They’ve got all the flavors of ice cream and even more.”

“What’s that one?” She pointed to one that was white with red strips.

“That one’s candy cane flavored, because it’s Christmas time. See? They’ve got gingerbread too, now,” Steve picked up a cup, “Which one do you want?”

“I want...” She adorably tapped her chin in thought, “That one,” she pointed towards the birthday cake flavor.

“Excellent choice.” Steve filled the cup with her preferred flavor, taking her to a different station. “And these are all the toppings you get to put on them.” Steve said, showing her everything. “They’ve got fruits, sprinkles, cereal, marshmallows, chocolate, cookies, candy and other dips and drizzles.”

“I can put everything on it?” She asked surprised at how many toppings there were.

“You can..but I think mommy would hurt me if I let you do that, so why don’t we stick with 3?”

“Ok, can I have..sprinkles, umm marshmallows and that one.” 

“Chocolate chips?” He asked, the little girl nodding happily. “No problem.” Steve easily put everything she had asked for on it, even letting her put the sprinkles on it.

“So if you had to choose, would you pick the Nickelodeon theme park, or Disney world?” Steve asked as they stood in line.

“Disney World,” she answered.

“Really? Not Nickelodeon? I thought you love Spongebob, you’re always watching him.”

“I do love him, but I want to play with the pwincesses again. Mommy took me there with Gigi and Auntie Yelena, so I wanna go back.”

“But you’re the best princess of them all, you don’t need to hang with them.” Steve smiled at her as he came up to the counter, setting the ice cream down and pulled out his wallet, taking out a $50 bill.

“I couldn’t help but listen in, but you and your daughter are adorable by the way,” the cashier told him.

“Oh, no, she’s not my uh—she’s actually my girlfriend’s daughter.”

The cashier smiled, “Well you certainly could’ve fooled me,” she said lightly waving at the little girl, she handed him the receipt and change. “Here you go, your change is $43.68”

“Umm you know what, keep it.” He went into his wallet, pulling out three hundred dollar bills, putting it in the tip jar, “And I know this may sound weird, but does a woman by the name of Nancy that may possibly work here?”

“Nancy? Oh Nancy Wilmer! Yeah, I’m filling in for her actually, her kid was sick so she called out.”

Steve felt his heart get heavy at the fact he couldn’t apologize to her face. “Well when you see her, can you do me a favor and hand this to her?” Steve gave the cashier an envelope that he’d pulled out of his back pocket it was thick and dense. Filled with a large sum of cash, a check, and his phone number.

“Sure thing, I’ll put it in her locker in the back.”

“Thanks-and can you also tell her to give me call?”

“Absolutely, no problem.”

Steve nodded in appreciation, walking away from the counter. 

“What was in there Stevie,” the little girl asked innocently.

“Umm..an early..Christmas present.”

* * *

“Shit…” Steve groaned deeply as his girlfriend rode him, his hands tightly holding onto her hips, following her motions. “So...how was was your-fuck. How was your day?”

“What?” Was he trying to make conversation with her right now? Like as they were literally having sex?

“Was it good? Bad? Heard anything new today?” He groaned again. She looked so sexy wearing one of his shirts while riding him.

“Stop talking,” she whispered to him, pecking his lips, Natasha placing her hands to his chest and pushing his back down onto the bed. She leaned away and continued her movements.

He tried to focus distinctly on the feeling of her moving on top of him, hearing her moans, feeling her hand roam across his muscular chest. But his mind went to his conversation with his father. The last thing he wanted to think about when having sex was his fucking father only.

He couldn’t do it anymore, and started to speak again. “It’s just-“ 

Natasha sighed as she said “Ok.” Stopping her movements all together and pulling herself off of him and going beside him.

He managed to prop himself up on his elbows. “It’s just I really like talking to you and feel we should talk about some things.”

“Talk about what?” 

“Our relationship…”

Natasha read his face, a suspicious feeling creeping up on her. Unless he was going to talk about marriage again, it was not a conversation she wanted to have. “What about our relationship?”

Steve pulled his boxers back on and sat on the edge of the bed. “I don’t know, never mind, it’s stupid.

“Hey...”She went behind him, wrapping her arms around his neck “Whatever you’re thinking is not stupid.” Leaving soft butterfly kisses along his neck. “What’s the matter?”

Steve sighed, “A lot of things.” He could not tell her about his father, that’d only want to make her meet him. Knowing her, she’d probably give him all the sass in the world which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing, but not really a thing either. “Some more upsetting than others.”

“Then let me take care of it.” Natasha smirked, hands traveling lower, cascading across his chest, gripping his jaw and pulling his lips to hers

Natasha knew once he hesitated to kiss her back, something was wrong. She had her suspicions because he was already in a weird mood, more uncharacteristic than his previous moods that would usually only come up when he was hungry. 

Steve pulled away and stood up, walking away from her. Going to put his pants back on. 

Natasha followed him, taking his hand in hers and pulling him closer. “Look at me,” she said softly, caressing his jaw. Natasha had hooked a finger under his chin, bringing their lips closer, but not kissing him.

Something was different, something was off. He wasn’t looking her in the eyes. That alone worried her.

Steve swallowed harshly, his jaw clenched once again, moving his face away when she tried to kiss him.. Natasha was waiting for him to explain what was wrong. He wasn’t making eye contact with her for a reason, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. “I think we should break up,” he whispered. 

Natasha raised a brow at him, “What?” Her arms slowly cascading from around his neck.

Steve sighed, the feeling of her unraveling her arms from around him was terrible considering all he wants to do is hold her. “I said I think we should break up,” he said more clearly.

She didn’t know how to react. That was really sudden. “Oh um...ok-“

“I just feel like this thing between us ran its course a-and that it’s better to end things before we start to get tired of each other. The sex is great, it’s fucking indescribably amazing, and I really like you, I do—but I think we should just stop before we get ahead of ourselves, but I don’t want us to go back to hating each other over the stupid actions we both-“

Natasha softly kissed his lips, cutting him off, “Relax..I’m not mad.”

“Y-you’re not?”

Natasha shook her head and shrugged. “Believe it or not..I was thinking the same thing, about us breaking up. I figured it was only a matter of time before one of us acted on it.”

“Wait what? Y-you were gonna-“ Steve scoffed, “Are you serious?” Natasha nodded. “Ok, ok, ok,” Steve took a deep breath. “Let me get this straight..you were gonna break up with me? After all we been through? Was it something I said?” He was breaking up with her because he didn’t want to see her get hurt by him and his actions. He’d rather have her hate him as he went through with this. He’d find another way to get his money back from her, she was purely breaking up with him because she wasn’t feeling their relationship anymore.

“It wasn’t anything you said, but maybe you’re right..if you’re not ready to be tied down-“

“I didn’t say I wasn’t ready to be tied down, I said we shouldn’t get too over our heads. My past commitments have nothing to do with the one we have.”

“The one we had,” she corrected, had he forgotten already that he broke up with her a second ago. “And part of me does still feel like you enjoy that playboy lifestyle, then maybe you’re right, we shouldn’t be together. It’s best if we call things off like you want.” 

“Apparently I’m not the only one who wants it though, am I?” He bit back rather defensive. He wished he could tell her that he was doing this for her, but when she makes it seem like she doesn’t even care about trying to salvage their relationship, she makes it hard to not come out and say it. 

Natasha calmed herself down, she couldn’t deal with this right now. “Fine then, leave.”

“So what? I’m not worth your time anymore? You’re not gonna try and fight for me?”

“Steve if you want to end it, then go. I’m not chasing after anyone who doesn’t want to be in a relationship.”

“I’m not worth the fight?”

I didn’t say that.” She leaned up, giving him one last kiss. A kiss that Steve savored, his lips chasing hers once Natasha slowly pulled away. “I’ll see you around, Rogers.”

“Yeah.., see you around.” Steve threw on his hoodie as he walked out of the room. In the course of 5 minutes he had gone from ‘babe’, to ‘Rogers’.

Did he really just break up with her after having sex? Or trying to have to sex? What was that about? They literally had talks of marriage only last night, he was in a much better mood this morning, while they were on the phone, and now he was coming to her with this?

Natasha could see it in his eyes that it looked like he was forcing himself to say those things, but if he really didn’t want to be with her then it was fine by her..She was more worried for Tatiana who’d be devastated now that the only man that acted like a father figure to her wouldn’t be there for her or take her to that winter dance.

Steve was about to press the button to the elevator when he heard light padding coming towards him.

“Stevie?” He heard a soft voice say. 

“Princess, go to bed.” 

“Where are you going?” She asked rubbing her eyes. She woke up from her sleep and wanted to see if him and her mommy were in here, but she found him leaving after saying he’d stay the night tonight.

“I’m leaving,” Steve answered, giving her a small, sad smile. Crouching down to her height as she came closer to him. 

She wrapped her arms around him, hugging him. “Are you coming back?” 

Steve hugged her as well, holding her tightly…“No, not tonight..” he said lowly.. “Be a good girl, understand?” He felt her nod in his arms, Steve kissing the top of her head.

It may not have been the last time, but it sure as hell felt like it was.

  
  



	25. Chapter 25

Two days.

It’s been two fucking days since he and Natasha broke up. Two days since he last saw her, talked to her, kiss her, held her, laughed with her, had sex with her—any kind of physical contact. He hasn’t seen Tatiana either, that was tearing him apart as well. He hasn’t picked her up, had her fall asleep on him, took her out for ice cream, and watch movies in two days.

And he was a goddamn mess. In the two days they’ve been broken up he’s had terrible sex with 4 different women.

It’s just been work, eat, sleep and repeat. Not that it really mattered, he barely got any sleep, blowing off outings with his friends, being harsh on all his employees. The only thing he was really continuously keeping track of was working out, something he’d do to pass his time.   
He’d have 1 or 2 meals a day but food didn’t appetize him anymore, he’s gotten so used to Natasha’s cooking that other things didn’t make him eager. The taste of being single now still in his throat and on the tip of his tongue. She hadn’t even given it a second thought about ending their relationship, she didn’t even try to get him to stay, every time he replays that moment in his head he doesn’t know whether to be angry at her for completely shutting him down, or angry at himself for even showing how much it bothered him. Steve heard his elevator open and people enter his place.

Entering the front part of his apartment he seen Bucky and Sam. Opening his fridge and take out a beer.

“You should really learn how to tell the guy at the front desk to not let anyone up here dude, anyone could get in,” Bucky said.

“No kidding, especially when they take the elevator,” Steve said sarcastically, waving off a beer that Bucky offered him. 

Sam looked at him in shock, “No beer and you’re missing the Nets game? What’s gotten into you?” As soon as those words came out of Sam’s mouth he wished he’d never said them, Steve looked dead on the outside but it was easy to see he was dying on the inside too. He shot Steve a look of empathy “Still not over Nat huh?”

Another person entered his apartment, he’d recognized the voice that spoke to be Quill’s. “Damn, what’s wrong with Steve? I’ve never seen him in anything wasn’t name brand.” He looked at Steve who literally looked dead as he lay face down on the couch.

“He and Natasha broke up.”

Steve groaned hurtfully into the couch cushions. “Don’t remind me,” He muffled.

“He hasn’t left that spot since last night,” Sam said drinking his coffee.

“I wouldn’t either if Natasha dumped me,” Bucky muttered.

“She didn’t dump me, I dumped her.” Steve wondered if she was in this condition too. He was the one that dumped her, technically. 

* * *

Day by day, he’s been getting by. 

Steve walked to the fridge, wearing a Nike compression shirt and regular gym shorts.

“Hey dude how was the workout?” Bucky asked sitting on the couch.

“In a word? Awesome, amazing, fan-fucking-tastic.”

Bucky thought about what the man just said, “That’s not one word-“

“I feel great, energized, haven’t even thought of Nat-“ Steve cleared his throat. “She who shall not be named,” Steve said on his way to head back to the gym downstairs. Just as he reached the door, Darcy came bursting through screaming. Darcy...Natasha’s friend. Darcy, who was one of Natasha’s best friends and also Bucky’s girlfriend, imagine that.

“Victoria's Secret just dropped a new line of lingerie!”

“And why do we care?”

Darcy looked at Quill like he was crazy “I’m only in it for the clothing, but you dickholes..are bigger idiots than I thought. You’re guys. Lingerie? On women? Your penises do work right?”

“Yeah you’re right let me see.” Sam and Quill surrounded Darcy and looked at the iPad screen as she swipes through the different kinds of models.

She swiped again and all 3 of them froze “Uh-oh...” Looking up at Steve who looked at them weirdly.

“What? What’s uh-oh? Let me see that.” He grabbed the iPad and felt his heart ache. Natasha was the top model who was featured in every photo that he swiped on, each one hotter than the last. 

When did she even shoot this? Was this even professional for a business woman? How many other men would be on this website looking at her!?

Steve groaned and took his position back on the couch, face planted in the cushion.

Not to long after Darcy showed up and left, Tony and Thor came to check on Steve as well who insisted that he was fine and not the stereotypical guy who gets heartbroken after a breakup.

Steve entered his apartment, finding all his guy friends in his living room. “So,how’d it go, champ?” Tony asked.

“My life is over,” Steve said voice muffled through the couch. “I just lost the hottest woman in all of New York, who also has the sweetest kid ever.”

“You got dumped?” Tony hissed; “That’s gotta be rough.”

“It was mutual,” Steve said.

“Nah, I was listening in on it, you said you broke up with her and now you regret it completely.” Quill took a drink of his beer. “It definitely was not mutual.” Steve flipped the man off.

* * *

The photographer gasped as Tatiana began smiling and posing for the camera. “You look adorable mama, hold your pose just like that for me,” The woman said to the girl, taking more pictures of Tatiana who wore a pretty, white dress. The background surrounded by Christmas decor and white walls.

Natasha smiling at her daughter as she happily did the cutest poses ever. It was seriously impossible for her to be that cute so effortlessly.

“Oh wow, she’s a natural,” Maria said in awe of the little girl. It was a wonder to her why Natasha didn’t have this kid become a professional children’s model. Cuteness like that was rare to inherit. 

“Right?” She folded her arms as she continued to adoringly look at her daughter. “I have no idea where she learned this from.” 

“All those princess movies must be paying off,” Maria teased, although, the little girl really did look a before picture of what a princess looks like during her youth years, Natasha, of course, being the aftermath photo of that princess in the adult years.

The thought and basic mention of princess movies brought her mind to Steve. Her EX-boyfriend Steve. The status of her romantic life was still sinking in that she was single now. She didn’t have to expect phone calls from Steve anymore, she didn’t have to reschedule meeting because Steve would appear in her office and seduce her into having sex. 

When she cooked, she didn’t have to prepare any extra meal quantities for Steve who could scarf down food like no other. She didn’t fall asleep in his arms, she didn’t wake up in his arms. No more showering together, no more dates, no more watching movies together with Tatiana..no more anything.

“Shit, did I just-“

“It’s fine,” she reassured, putting her eyes back on her daughter after staring into space for a few minutes. “It’s not like he hasn’t crossed my mind.” That was inevitable. The weirdest things reminded her of him, like a pint of ice cream in the freezer, the häagen-daz brand that Steve would go crazy for. The right side of the bed that she found herself gazing at most nights , it was the side of the bed she would call him out for claiming it, Steve would constantly deny it but it was the only side he’s ever slept on. 

“Well I have a list of guys—nice guys, who would love to get with a rich red head.”

“You know what, I think I’ll pass.”

Maria shrugged, drinking some of her coffee, “Suit yourself.”

“Mommy!” Tatiana came running over to her mom who happily picked her up. “Did you see me?”

“I did, you were so good.” Natasha lovingly kissed her daughter’s cheek.

“Is Stevie gonna be in the next photos too?”

She’s been asking about Steve almost every hour. He’s had that much of an impact on her life.. she was missing him and missed spending time with him. The little girl had never met someone like him and he was her best friend.

“Probably not sweetheart, I’m sorry,” Natasha lifted her daughter’s head up when she placed it down in sadness. “But you might have a visit from someone else.”

“Who?”

“I wouldn’t want to ruin the surprise.”

* * *

Steve stared at the left side of the bed, looking at the woman lying there asleep. It might’ve been weird to be staring at her while she sleeps, but he couldn’t help it. He couldn’t help but think about how Natasha would lay her head in the same position this woman had. Only Natasha’s head on his chest felt nicer, like it was made to be on him. When he would spoon the red haired woman, it was like she was a perfect fit and fit so easily against him.

Natasha had an intriguing hair color. This woman was a regular blonde. 

Natasha’s body was curvy and toned, she had one of the best asses he’s ever laid his eyes on. She had a great rack too, but he was an ass man.

This woman was slim. Not that there was anything wrong with that! All hail feminists who almost ran him over when he winked at a group of them. Her body was exactly like the ones in porn. Nice ass, busty, tramp stamp on her lower back, a little of a tan, big doughy eyes, and possibly the intelligence of a 6 year old. 

Don’t even get him started on how smart Natasha is. Steve always thought he held the utmost intellect, but Natasha would school him left and right on things he didn’t even know about. She had so much sass and such a fierce attitude, not afraid to talk back to him, put him in his place, and shut his ass up.

The woman in his bed was completely submissive and let Steve dominate her. Doing everything he told her to do, so willing and obligated..it was boring.

Natasha didn’t mind being rough for who gets top and she’s specific in what she wants. It excited him, she kept him guessing and his adrenaline pumping. And she sure as hell didn’t pass out after two rounds.

Meanwhile he hadn’t even reached his release, he wouldn’t continue to have sex with her while she was sleep and was a tad bit drunk because he was sure that constituted some kind of offense.

But holy shit, when Natasha would wake him up with a blowjob he could literally die a happy man right then and there..however he doesn’t think he’d receive the same treatment with the woman who was snoring next to him..Natasha never snored.

Sometimes they talked after having sex, it was kind of a routine and he found it enjoyable every trip. They’d playfully tease each, talk about like, their past, the future. A different topic ensuing every time. 

The best amount of sleep he gets is when she’s next to him, when Tatiana sleeps in between them. Or when Tatiana sleeps on top of Natasha, Steve would wrap an arm over both of them. Also, when Tatiana would end up falling asleep on top of him, he’d pull Natasha closer into his side and just have them in his arms.

Steve took another look at the woman in his bed before sighing as he got up. He needed to see her, he just had to. Things may have been sore and still raw between them, but he just wanted to see her.

His mind went to what his mom had said over the phone to be when he said he and Natasha had broken up.

* * *

“Your father told me about his little visit. What happened?”

How could his mother possibly stand that fucking man. She was in love with him, he was in love with her, but he couldn’t raise a child properly with that same love and energy? “Nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me, Steven. You don’t even sound how you normally do.” His voice was croaky, she didn’t want to imagine what his physical appearance was. “How you are you feeling? Are you sick? Are you eating ok?”

Steve sighed as he laid down on the couch, he actually did have a cold and didn’t know how to treat it properly. “Nat and I broke up.” 

Sarah had a feeling her son’s sickness erupted from this break up that she’s just now hearing about. “Oh honey...I’m so sorry,” she said in a comforting tone. “What happened? You didn’t follow that awful idea of yours did you?”

“No..but I’m not giving up on it.”

“Steven, sweetie this is not a good idea hun.” Why was it that the men in her family were so money crazed? “You go through with this and you’re no better than your father, and we both know how much you hate being compared to him.”

“I want wants mine ma.” If they weren’t going to be together then he wanted everything back. “She has something that belongs to me.”

“Why don’t you just ask her to sign it back to you? Why must you lead her and her daughter on?”

“She started it.” Asking nicely was out of the question. Especially now that they’ve broken up. Even when they were together, he still didn’t believe she’d do it. 

“You sound like a child. The only thing it sounds like she has, that belongs to you, is your heart.”

Steve scoffed. “Not in a million years.”

Like Natasha would ever have his heart. Like Tatiana would ever make him want to become a father. He was just using them, why doesn't anyone believe that he didn’t care for them?

* * *

Natasha ran a hand through her hair as she opened the door, showing a subtle amount of her being surprised when she did. It was easy to say she was not expecting him. “Steve?..what are you-“

“I needed to see you.”

“You what?-Wait, Steve why are you even up at 2 in the morning.”

“I just told you why, I needed to see you.” She’s so fucking beautiful, he missed the sight of her, the homey feel of her place that was figuratively warmer than his own. 

“Ok? Well..why do you look like that?” He looks like he just got hit by a car. His hair was messy, his nose was kinda red, his eyes looked pink and irritated as if he’s been crying. Something was different about his voice too. They weren’t even together and she was still concerned for him.

“Allergies, I’m fine.”

Natasha placed a hand on his forehead, he was seriously warm. “Steve, you’re burning up-“

He moved his face away from her hand. “I said I’m fine.”

“You said you needed to see me. I’m here, so why are you still-“

“Damn it, Natasha, I don’t know I just need to!” He looked over what she was wearing and started to get suspicious. 

“Steve, there isn’t a doubt in my mind that you just came back from fucking someone, then you started to feel guilty and now you want me to tell you it’s ok, even though we’re not together.” The fucking asshole could only last a week before he went off and fucked someone else. Of course she wasn’t ok with it, she didn’t want to hear about him having sex with someone else that wasn’t her.

Eyeing her more carefully. “I could assume the same thing for you...whose shirt are you wearing?”

Natasha shrugged, “Not sure.”

“How can you not be sure?” Steve heard a slight fumble come from behind her, his eyes directed from her and towards the background where he could only see a little bit of what was inside. “Who else is here?”

“Nobody-”

“Don’t fucking lie to me.” Steve tried to enter, Natasha stopping him. 

The fuck did he think this was? Like she’d ever just allow him to enter onto her property. “Steve, you and I are done. You can’t just walk in here whenever you please, that privilege is gone.”

“Is Tatiana here?”

“Yes, she’s sleeping. What does that have to do with anything?”

He was going to fuck this other guy up and he wanted to make sure the little girl was out of sight and in deeply, peacefully sleeping while it happened. “Because I’m about to beat this guy’s ass-“

“I’m not sleeping with anyone-“

“How do I know that?!”

“Because I wouldn’t sleep with my ex husband,” she said seriously. “And my daughter’s sleeping, keep your voice down.”

Steve’s heart skipped a beat. Her ex-husband was here? Doing what exactly? He had no business being near her, he’s heard about all he’s done to her and he had the nerve to come back? “You’re ex husband was here..and you wore that? “ He pointed at her body.

“I wasn’t wearing this when he came over,” she said annoyedly as she slapped his finger away from her. It was a hidden miracle that her ex had left before Steve showed up. “Even if I was dressed like this, he’s seen me in a lot less.”

Steve grabbed her arm. “I don’t care what he’s seen you in, you do not dress like this around him.”

Did he even hear himself? He appears at her door in the middle of the night, says he needed to see her, then gets all upset when the father of her child is here discussing things with her? “Why not? I mean, we’re not together anymore. After all, you’re too scared of a real relationship.” She roughly pulled her arm back.

“I’m not scared of anything.”

“Yeah, right,” she scoffed entertaining his bullshit and calling him out on his bluff. “You’re afraid of commitment, Rogers. All you’re interested in is fucking and leaving. Any woman who presents wanting to have a relationship with you, is left alone on while you’re off screwing the next woman. You’re scared of loving someone because you’re too insecure and too in touch with your masculine to let yourself feel actual feelings.”

Steve was about to reply, his face gracefully going from angry into more confused, his eyesight becoming hazier and blurry by the second. 

Natasha raised a brow at him, his eyes were becoming lidded and he was blinking kind of slowly. “Steve?” He didn’t look well at all, his face was getting paler by the second. He did make eye contact with her for a split second then she seen how his eyes started to drop and his body lose its balance as he fell forward.

That caused Natasha to drop her glass, making it shatter as she stopped the man from falling. Did he eat? Or not get enough sleep? There should be no reason why he’s passing out. 

Natasha dragged him over to the couch, and have him lay there. Natasha heard footsteps make its way towards the room, finding Clint there wearing nothing but shorts and a tank top. 

“What happened?” He asked, coming over to where she was and finding Steve there laying on the couch in a pretty bad condition. That didn’t stop him from making an annoyed face towards Steve being there. “What’s wrong with him?”

“I don’t know, he just passed out.” Natasha started to strip his clothes off that were soaked from the rain outside. Clint turned his face away in disgust.

“Do you have to do that here?”

“You want me to leave him in wet clothes?” He had a few things left over that belonged to him, she’d just put that on him instead.

“Yes,” Clint mumbled. “Are you coming back to bed?”

The way he said coming back to bed, made it seem like they were sharing the same bed. They were NOT. But Clint was here for a very specific reason. “Eventually.” Right now her focus was on the man in front of her, going out of her way to make sure he was ok.


	26. Chapter 26

Steve blinked his eyes open. The sunlight hitting his face and subtly waking him up. He wasn’t even fully awake, but he can already feel that he felt better than yesterday. Like every ounce of sickness had gotten up and left his body last night. 

When he finally did open his eyes, he awoke feeling warm, satisfied and confused as hell. 

It wasn't that he disliked the idea of spooning a naked woman—ok, maybe it was that. He was not the type for cuddling. The only woman he’s ever had in his arms was..Natasha. The woman he’d broken up with, and appeared at her door the other night. What a complete embarrassment, he doesn’t even know why he went over there in the first place, or why he got so upset at the fact that someone else might’ve been in her apartment. They weren’t together anymore, it wasn’t his responsibility to think about those things.

Enough about his ex, back to the main topic at hand. He found it surprising quite honestly. Given that he had no idea where the hell he was and whose bedroom he was in, he was fairly calm and easygoing. He probably got laid last night after he had left Natasha’s place. Yet, he had no remembrance of ever leaving the woman’s house, and how he had gotten to this specific place...eh maybe he took an Uber. He blinked several times, trying to clear his mind from any other irrelevant thoughts. 

As the light that had woken him up, started to brighten the whole room. That’s when he decided to look down at the familiar silky red hair that laid across the pillow beside him. It was Natasha's color, the exact length. Was he that stuck on his ex that he went out and fucked a lookalike version of her? He inhaled deeply and caught sense of the woman’s sweet smelling familiar scent. 

His eyes widened and had to take a double take of the photo that was on the end table by the bed. A couple kissing as they cut their wedding cake.

When the hell had he gotten married to Natasha?!

Steve raised up both of his hands in front of his face and seen a gold band on the ring finger of his left hand. What the absolute fuck.

Okay, okay, okay. Steve’s heart was racing and beating so loudly that he thought it would actually wake Natasha, but could you blame him damn it!? The last thing he remembered was going over to Natasha’s place, making a complete jealous idiot of himself and that was it. 

He needed to think things over. So, he was definitely naked in bed with Natasha, that clear. He’s currently married to Natasha, he has the ring and the picture to prove it, so that means this house that they’re in is theirs. He'd certainly pictured this moment at least once or twice when they were dating but he didn’t expect alternate universes to be real and make him actually married to her. 

While his mind was racing, he felt her slightly shift, causing him to realize that they were both completely naked with her ass pressed against his bare member..well, if they were married and it’s possible none of this was actually real then…oh why the hell not.

Steve leaned in and pressed a few soft kisses along his ex’s—his WIFE’s neck. The thought of having sex with her again made him annoyingly excited. But, after a week of horrible sex with other women, you couldn’t really blame him.

Steve brought his arm that was around her and had his hand travel to her stomach and then cascade a little lower until they were between her legs, teasing her awake.

He felt her smirk under his lips as he started to kiss her cheek, she was finally up. “Morning beautiful,” he said lowly in her ear, lightly nibbling on her earlobe.

“Last night wasn’t enough for you?” She asked amusedly.

Steve chuckled, so even as a married couple their sex life was still active huh? Awesome. Even though he doesn’t remember then having sex last night, he didn’t doubt it was amazing, he could still feel the buzz this morning. “I could never get enough of you.”

He instantly glided on top of her fully. It’s been too long since he last saw her beneath him and he’d never get tired of the view. How beautiful she’ll remain throughout all hours of the day, it’s a shame for someone to be this goddamn gorgeous and not have a single bad aspect about them. Everything about her was perfect. 

Steve slid his hands to hers. Entwining their hands together as he dipped his head down, catching her lips.

Natasha knew how to make him drunk and leave him wanting more with only her kisses, enough that when they had quickies before work, he didn’t want to leave the bed. Each and every time made him want to stay with her and kiss her tenderly.

Being with her was one of the main reasons he loved staying over. He also loved seeing her beyond adorable daughter so happy.

Damn, how stupid could he have been to think any woman would come the slightest bit close enough replace her in bed? Be more of the woman that she is? 

She kissed him back and every time she kissed him, he lost complete control and wouldn’t care about missing a meeting or being late to work. 

At the moment, nothing else mattered in the world except them. Nothing else would matter until he made sure that both he and her were satisfied. It’s been too damn long..for him at least.

“Not doing your working out today?” She murmured against his lips.

He had a morning routine? Man, they really were married. Steve slightly leaned away with a handsome smile, “All of that can wait until I finish having sex with my wife.” 

She brought him back down for another kiss. Her need for him was just as immaculate as his.

His lips trailed to her neck, she arched up toward his warm body, enjoying the feel of his stubble rub against her skin. He brought a hand to cradle her neck and tilt it back, showcasing more of the area, so that he could nibble at the soft skin. He brought his other hand to cup her breast and tease her nipple.

His lips moved a little ways down, capturing her other breast, sucking hard and lightly scraping his teeth over it. The stubble on his jaw seemed to stimulate the skin of her breast, causing her to moan underneath him while his mouth was continuously sucking and pulling. His tongue paved over her, making her want for him, go wild with ecstasy. 

Steve apparently knew this Natasha extremely well. He knew what the other Natasha was like and what she preferred in sex. Mentally, he had her entire body mapped out, which areas were sensitive and which brought her to an extreme sense of pleasure.

“Steve…” He would forever love the way she’d moan his name, it’s been awhile since he’s heard her say it too. It was so sexy and brought him this smugness that because they were married, he was the only man who’d be able to see her this way. The only man who’d dominate on top of her or be dominated from under her. “Stop being a tease.”

He laughed at softly, “No problem.” His finger trailed down her body, igniting this fire with every spot he touched. 

His fingers settled in between her thighs, right where she needed him to be. The feeling was electrifyingly thrilling. 

Steve was always gentle when he stroked her clit, thrusting his fingers inside in a slow pace. Natasha softly whimpered and arched her body to him desperate to feel more. His fingers were rubbing against her walls. Steve pecked her lips, his kisses cascading down her body.

He shifted down a bit, every inch he traveled he made sure to leave a little kiss until he was between her legs. He needed to taste her again.

His head lowered down to her pussy, admiring how wet she was. Having his tongue and lips begin to kiss her, his fingers were opening her slit. Her body gave off a barely noticeable jerk when his tongue lapped at her clit. Sending beams of pleasure into her.

Her hand found his hair, when his fingers went inside her again, his tongue still attacking her now swollen clit. Despite her soft tugs at his hair, Steve kept his task of giving her absolute pleasure, his lips teasing her clit while fingering her in a more enhanced pace and depth. 

He heard his name when her orgasm hit, her walls tightening on his fingers. Steve continued licking her through it. Until everything was gone, then he slowly pulled away.

Coming back up to her to cage her between his strong arms. His lips found hers once again, this time in an entirely new tempo. This time, their kiss added a sense of hunger, adding more lust and with a new momentum. His tongue aimed deep inside her mouth, exploring every part of her. Of course, she returned the kiss with the same amount of intensity.

Judging how Steve groaned into the kiss, he was ready to bring her to another orgasm. His body weighed hers down and this time she could feel his hardness pressed against her, bringing arousal to her once more.

Steve reached over and pulled open a drawer, rummaging through it.

“What are you doing?” Natasha asked, pulling his arm back over.

Steve looked at her confusedly. “Looking for a condom.”

Natasha smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Honey, you know we don’t use condoms.” She lightly pecked his lips.

“A-and you’re not on any kind of birth control pills?” Natasha shook her head as she spread her legs apart from him. “And we’ve never used condoms?”

“Not since we were engaged..you alright?”

“Y-yeah..course I am.”

Natasha shrugged off his confusion and questioning and, Steve locking her legs around his hips.

The sensation of his first thrust sent waves of pleasure exuding through the both of them. Having himself fully push into her, sliding straight through her wetness. He was gonna take his damn time and savor this feeling. That same sensation until the tip of his well endeavored cock nudged at her cervix all the way until his wife’s fingernails dug into his skin, as she felt her wetness slick his member.

He brought her legs over his shoulders and backed away. He felt the walls of her pussy clamp down on his cock and he began to move slow and deep. With a hand planted on his abs, rubbing the chiseled part of his body as her husband pounded inside of her, they both watched as his long length went in and out, glistening in the light of the sun that was making its way above the horizon, her wetness all over him. 

He would pick his movements up and them slow them down, stretching out the feeling of them being together like this.

She was close to begging for Steve to go harder, he could see this because he brought her legs back around his hips, leaning in and caressing her cheek to whisper in her ear a mass of sweet nothings, promising he’d make her cum.

Steve pulled out and turned her over, Natasha feeling a wave of excitement as his hands went to their spot on her hips. He slowly entered her slick entrance, both of them moaning at the feeling of the new position. Her back arching with amazing flexibility as his hand reached and latched onto her hair. He’d never get over how amazing her back arch was.

Keeping his slow pace, until he surprised her by slamming back inside her hard. Moving more aggressively inside her, moving his hips in a repeated hard motion.

He pressed his hard body onto her soft one, his lips attacking her neck, angling his cock deeper inside her, until his name kept replaying on her lips when another orgasm hit her.

Steve groaned as he was overthrown in how tight she felt around him. “Shit..” he said lowly in slight disbelief on how even after having sex with her for however long they were dating, she still felt as good as the first from the very first time they had sex.

Fuck, she was a goddess, and she made him feel unworthy. He’s never experienced this much intense pleasure for anyone else in his entire life. 

Steve went back into their original position, thrusting into her until felt himself reach his peak, his hips jerked into hers and got the instinct to pull out, but Natasha wrapped her legs tight around his waist, keeping him in place as he shot his cum deep inside her. 

He forgot they were married, in this case or whatever world he was in at least. Cumming inside of her must’ve been second nature in their marriage.

Natasha held him close and kissed him passionately, as he came down from his orgasm.

Steve moved to his wife’s side after a few minutes, Natasha coming into his side, laying her head on his chest, drawing invisible shapes on him.

“Is that normal for us?” he panted staring up at the ceiling. “For sex to feel so good?” 

“Unless this is your first time having sex with me, you should already know the answer,” she teased. “Did you hit your head last night? You seem pretty out of it.”

She didn’t know how right she was. This is his first time having sex with her under these circumstances. “My mind’s a little cloudy,” he smirked, hoping she would take that as a sign of playfulness and go along with it. “How many times does that happen a day?”

He felt her straddle his lap, his hands going to her waist as she hummed in response to his question. “As if you don’t know.” 

Steve got a good look on the diamond ring on her finger. It looked like the kind of ring he would buy her, expensive, gorgeous and glamorous. The rose gold band had small diamonds encrusted in it, everything about it was carefully sculpted, the major beauty being the main diamond in the middle that glittered every which way. 

“Mind filling me in?” 

“Well I would say at least 3 times a day, 4 when the kids are at your or my parents house.”

Steve’s eyes widened slightly. “3 or 4 times?” He asked trying not to sound too confused and more like he’s known that all along. That happens 3 or 4 times a day? “Wow uh, ok-” Hang on did she just say kids-

His thoughts were cut off when he heard the sound of a baby crying, what in God’s name..who the hell—whose baby was that!? It couldn’t be his, it better not have been his, he wasn’t even married—oh...that’s right.

“I’ll go handle her," She gave him a quick kiss and pulled away from him. “You get in the shower and recuperate.” He looked pretty out of it.

He averted his gaze from her naked body as she stood and started putting on the clothes that were once stripped off last night.

She had closed the door behind her once she was finished, leaving Steve to pop up from the bed and frantically walk around for a second.

This had to have been a dream, it must’ve. There was no way all of this shit happened in the span of one night, it was fucking impossible, like physically impossible.

He took a couple deep breaths. After poking through a dresser of women's clothing, he found a dresser full of clothes that seemed to be his own. He pulled on a pair of boxers, shorts and a t-shirt. 

He rubbed his forehead tensely as he tried to think things through. How did he get into this dreamland and what was the fastest way out of it. He wasn’t hitting himself and he wasn’t gonna splash cold water on his face, he tried, they didn’t work. Maybe if he’d go along with everything throughout the day, once nighttime hit, he’d be awake.

Feeling a little better about where he was and the scenario he’s been given and the situation he’s in, he left the master bedroom and found himself in the upstairs hallway, it was large. This was a house rather than the penthouse apartment he had expected. He should’ve known, it was a mystery as to why the sun had woke him up and not the sound of cars honking from traffic. He realized he should have looked out of one of the bedroom windows to see exactly where he was at and if this was still New York, based on the size of this place which was pretty goddamn big, they must’ve been in the suburbs.

Steve walked past a bedroom, hearing the sound of more crying. They had ANOTHER kid? What the hell was this? The sex must’ve been amazing if she was popping babies out left and right, and Steve not objecting to it.

“Daddy,” Steve heard the voice of a little person say, stopping in his tracks. Steve looked around, making sure this kid wasn’t talking about someone else, before repeating his steps and walking backwards towards the room.

Steve peered his head into the room and turned the lights. He had blond hair just like him. He couldn’t see the color of his eyes because his head was down and he was rubbing them as he sat on the edge of his bed.

“What’s the matter with you?” Ok, bad choice of words and wrong tone of voice, it made him sound like he didn’t care. Even though he barely knew the kid, it was still technically his child. 

“bad dweam,” he said in between breaths, still shaking and crying.

Steve had the same reaction for the first time he had seen Tatiana cry, he didn’t like to witness the little girl upset and he was getting that feeling again. He gently picked the little boy into his arms. He couldn’t have been older than 2 or 3. “You're Ok,” he said softly, saying words he never thought he’d ever hear himself say. “Daddy’s right here, alright?” He looked at the little boy in his arms and holy shit, he almost dropped him from the resemblance. It was like staring into a mirror of youth with this little guy. 

His heart was warming but for all the wrong reasons. He didn’t know this kid but he could sense the connection with the child in his arms. This was his little boy, his very own child. There was only one name he said he’d give his first son and his first daughter, if he wanted to have kids that is.

Everything about this kid screamed Steve except his eye color. He inherited Natasha’s green eyes. This is his first time ever seeing this kid and he couldn’t imagine his eye color being anything other shade.

It was still kinda early for a kid his age to be up. Steve took a seat on the chair by his son’s bed, attempting to put the boy back to sleep, he was crying, but crying in a subtle manner.

Steve rubbing his back and kissing the top of his head, whispering little affirmations of his safety and that it was gonna be ok.

He repeated these motions until the sound of little cries subsided and all he heard was soft breathing, finally putting his son asleep. Steve carefully took his son over to his bed, carefully putting him back in bed and tucking him in, resisting the urge to kiss his son’s forehead then pushed the feeling aside, leaving a gentle kiss to the boy’s head.

When Steve was younger, his father would never do something like that.

Steve came downstairs, admiring and taking sight of the house and the expertly decor of the house. He could tell both he and Natasha had input on how things would be decorated. He could also tell she was completely against the idea of hiring a nanny, butler or maids because she didn’t want their kids to grow up too pampered and too spoiled.

He managed to go into the kitchen, finding Natasha there, monitoring a baby, a baby  _ girl _ , as she drank from her baby bottle.

Steve looked around the kitchen, this house was really nice. The fridge had a couple pictures of familiar hand prints on them, he recognized the size of that hand.

“So uh..where’s Tatiana again?” He asked cautiously.

“With Clint,” she answered. “He’s coming by later to come and help set up the tree.”

Steve’s face got hot with low boiling anger. “Oh yeah?” He asked, trying to mask his annoyance over the mention of the man. Even in his own dream Clint was here disrupting his relationship with both Natasha and Tatiana? This guy just didn’t quit. “I still don’t know why you allow that guy to get so close to the kids.”

Natasha knew how her husband felt about Clint and their long line of never ending rivalry. It was a problem whenever the two men were around each other. Unless the kids were in the same area as well, that was the only way they’d keep everything hidden. “He’s their godfather, honey.”

“And whose idea was that?” He asked sarcastically knowing it damn sure wasn’t his idea to make Clint the godfather of any of their children. “Last I checked, he isn’t Tatiana’s godfather.”

“True, but I didn’t want her to feel left out because he’s James and Sarah’s godfather, you know that.”

Bingooo. He knew that was their names, and he knew he had named both of them and Natasha just went along with it. “You trust him too much.” The small victory did nothing to cease how upset he was over Clint having the little girl in his possession. 

Natasha could feel how upset her husband was and went over to him, cupping his jaw in her hand and having him face her. “You don’t trust him enough.”

“He still likes you, Nat.”

“He’s over me.”

Steve scoffed, “Right, sure he is. Why don’t you set him up with someone? He’s over you, but he still hasn’t moved on?” He was completely freeballing here. He had no idea what this dreamworld Clint was like, or his relationship status, or what he means to Natasha.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Why don’t you set him up? I’m sure you’ve got some leftover women in your contact list whose dying to get a call from Steve Rogers even though he’s married with kids.”

“Why? So Mrs.Rogers can scare them off as soon as they pick up the phone? I think I just might.” Steve felt his anger die down as Natasha smiled at him. His hands went down to her hips, pulling her closer to him so he could connect their lips for a kiss.

As soon as their lips touched, Sarah had threw her baby bottle on the floor, and said a babyish “No!”

They both smirked into the kiss and pulled away. She obviously wasn’t a fan of her mom and dad kissing.

Steve tickled the little girl in his arms, he was seriously feeling this whole father-daughter thing. He’s only ever had that feeling with Tatiana, who still wasn’t back yet. James was working his Natasha on flashcards with words on them, he guessed that’s how Tatiana became so advanced. He also saw how much of a good teacher his wife was, because this kid was zooming through all the cards.

Turns out James was indeed only 2 years old because when Natasha held up a card with the number two on it, he said, “Like me, mommy.” and she didn’t correct him or anything. The baby he was holding had to be around 8 or 9 months because she was starting to try out solid foods and had little baby teeth growing. If James was two, then Tatiana had to be 5.

“Daddy’s tall,” James observed looking up at Steve.

Steve had gotten used to his son calling him “Daddy”, even though he really only met the kid today, it felt like they’ve known each other longer. Also he said the word like 60 times already, and it’d be weird to hear him refer to him as something else.

“J, you’re short,” Steve said to his kid, receiving a small slap to the arm from his wife, causing Steve to laugh. Steve handed Natasha their daughter so she could start feeding her. For some reason, probably because she had more experience, Natasha was the better of the two when it came to getting Sarah to eat.

“No fair, daddy.” 

“Eh, you’ll get there.” 

“How?” There doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house. It was your standard doorbell, yet something about it screamed typical for the house they were in.

“Honey, could you get that?” Natasha asked, warming a bottle for Sarah.

Steve nodded, “By following your mother’s orders,” He said, kissing the top of his son’s head, before going over to the large door. He opened it, and his face lit up, his breath hitching as he caught sight of a now 5 year old Tatiana.

There wasn’t a lot of dramatic changes. Her hair was slightly longer and she was only like 2 inches taller, but she was still 5. So what if he was surprised at her being 5 and not 15? He was surprised that this entire dream was still happening.

“Daddy!” Tatiana said, running into Steve’s arms.

Steve’s heart skipped a beat, expecting her to run past him and go into the arms of her biological father, but no. She ran into his arms, Steve crouched down and hugged her tightly, it seemed like decades since he last hugged her. “Hi princess, you had fun?” 

“Yeah, Uncle Clint took me out for ice cream!” 

Steve was happy because she was happy, but couldn’t help but think that the man deliberately took her out for ice cream because he knew it was something he did with Tatiana frequently, or used to.. “Cookies and cream?” He asked knowing it was her favorite flavor.

“Yeah, it was yummy,” She said happily, Steve smiling at her.

“I bet it was.” He kissed her cheek. “Go say hi to mommy,” He said, the little girl following his instruction and running in to go see her mom, Steve standing back up completely, his once happy and excited face going to dull and annoyed one. The last time he saw Clint was back in Russia after their altercation. It took Steve everything in his power not to knock his ass out for tackling him to the ground and punching him in front of Natasha’s family, making a scene and making him look like a punk.

“Rogers.”   
“Barton.” Was all Steve said as he went back inside, not wanting to even look at the man. He didn’t even want to breathe the same air as him at this point. The sight of him made him want to beat his ass but he refrained from doing so, still giddy over the fact that Tatiana actually called him daddy. He wondered when was the first time she actually called him that? Was it natural or did she ask him or Natasha if it was ok.

Steve never knew how much fun he’d have by setting up a Christmas tree with his family, excluding Clint. And helping his kids build and decorate gingerbread houses. Natasha was better at building and decorating it neatly, but Steve was much better at tasting the candy with his kids. Giving Sarah most of the mini marshmallows because it was the only thing she could eat properly. His son’s favorite was the chocolate covered pretzels, and just like the Tatiana he was used to, her favorite was M&M’s.

Steve saw how much fun his kids were having decorating things and shrugged deciding to do one himself once they were finished and went to go with Clint to finish decorating the tree.

He got his wife to aid him with his edible house, purposely messing things up because she would get annoyed and he found her annoyance funny as hell.

“You’re going off track,” Natasha said holding the sides up for him. “Babe, you’re going off track,” she repeated, watching him mess up his patterns. He must’ve really enjoyed fucking with her because for someone who could draw, his tracing skills were ridiculous.

“You’re going off track,” he mocked, “I know what I’m doing. Just be a good wife and keep holding the walls up for me.”

“That’s the wrong kind of frosting, your walls aren’t gonna stay up,” she informed. “It’s really bad.”

“Then why does it look so good?” Steve asked with an amused smugness, knowing his wife was looking at him like he was crazy.

“Are we looking at the same thing? It looks tacky. The ones our kids made are significantly better.”

They actually were better, like super cute, they each wrote their names on their houses in colored frosting, and decorated their own little family’s and it was too cute to miss. “Tacky’s the new Prada, you should know. You own like a million Prada bags,” Steve said as he ate some of the frosting off his finger. “Look, I even made you.”

He turned the house and showed her the drawing he made. Natasha had to stop herself from swooning over the drawing, but the mother in her showed and she ended up smiling at the portrait. Mostly finding it hilarious that he actually added breasts to the drawing and placed the beauty mark she had on her face in the same exact spot. “I can not put that on display,” she laughed.

“What? What’s wrong with it? It’s perfect.”

“Honey, our kids our gonna see that.”

“They see it all the time! Didn’t you breastfeed? Don’t they lay on your chest?” He reasoned, wrapping his arms around her and hugging her from behind and kissed her neck. 

“That’s different-“

Steve house began to tilt to the side, the candy he had on the roofs started to slide off, it felt like it dropped in slow motion until his entire house was just a bunch of pile of gingerbread walls and loose frosting. “My house!”

“I told you.”

“You didn’t hold it up right-“

“Mommy! Daddy!” They heard both James and Tatiana call out for them from the living room.

“And you said he can handle it,” Steve murmured to his wife as they started to walk to the area where their kids were. He knew Clint wouldn’t be able to handle anything, he doesn’t have kids how could he watch 3 kids and fail at it with him and his wife being in the next room.

“Don’t start.”

As soon as they entered the living room both Tatiana and James who were fighting over the star, stopped once they saw their parents, dropping the object. James ran over to Natasha and Tatiana to Steve, both complaining about their sibling at the same time. 

“What did daddy and I say about fighting with each other?” Natasha asked both of them as she picked her son up, Steve doing the same with Tatiana, both children holding a guilty, upset and stubborn look.

“My turn, mommy,” James whined.

“No mommy, he did it last time! It’s my turn!”

James stuck his tongue out at his sister. Steve never thought he’d have to deal with breaking up his children fighting. He didn’t even know he had kids and that they actually fought, how could be break up something so mind blowing?

“James can you let your sister put it up this year?” Natasha asked their son gently.

“But mommy,” he said, his eyes started to water, using a tone that showed he was about to start crying.

“I know, but it’s your sister’s turn, you can do it together next time, ok?” 

The little boy nodded and sadly rested his head in his mom’s neck, hiding the fact that he was probably crying, Natasha kissing his cheek tenderly.

Steve watched in admiration of his wife. Everything she did, she did so well and handled perfectly in a motherly way. 

The entire day was eventful, his mood getting much better when Clint had left, Steve being the one to walk him out and close the door in his face. They ordered pizza and watched this Christmas movie on Netflix called ‘Klaus’, and it brought joy to his heart watching his kids try to stay awake. 

Sarah was the first to fall asleep, falling asleep in Natasha’s arms, they didn’t expect her to last long anyways. James and Tatiana lasted a good amount of time, almost making it to the end but not quite as they fell asleep around the hour and fifteen minute mark. 

They looked so peaceful and he almost didn’t want to move, but they couldn’t just stay on the couch all night, so he followed Natasha’s movements and carefully took them upstairs. Steve carrying both James and Tatiana while Natasha went to go put Sarah down.

As he re-entered their room, a couple looks were exchanged, very suggestive looks that ended up with Steve on top of his wife, both engaging in a heated make out session. Today was just his day. Today was possibly the best day he’s ever had, and he once signed a billion dollar deal in just 3 hours. 

The sound and rhythm of their kisses was hypnotizing, he often got himself caught up and just wanting to emit more of those sounds, but he wanted to have sex with his wife. 

His wife..that wasn’t actually his wife. Once the thought of that settled in he couldn’t stop thinking about it. None of this was real, this was all a complete sham and this time, he was the one getting way in over his head, living this life as if it were real.

Steve slowly broke the kiss and just stared into Natasha’s eyes disappointedly, she gave him a look of question, caressing his cheek.

“You ok?” She asked tenderly.

His eyes glanced from her lips, the necklace on her neck that he got her, then back up to make eye contact with her. What was he doing? All this was just silly. “None of this is real, is it?” Steve whispered. Natasha raised a brow as she continued to look at him questioningly. “We’re not actually married, we don’t have this amazing marriage, adorable kids and slight 

tension from you and Clint being friends to add drama purposes..all of this is fake.” He moved off of her body, sitting on the edge of the bed and rubbed his forehead in a stressed manner.

Natasha gave him a small look of sympathy. “Technically it is real..just not for you.”

“What do you mean?”

She came behind him, the position mirrored when they were about to break up, her hands went from his shoulders and cascaded around his chest. “To you, this is fake. To me, our kids and everything else, it’s real and we really are married and have this lifestyle.. all of this that’s happening right now is just a dream, you’re right about that, but in this dream and everyone else in it, everything we’ve been through is very much real.”

“So this is real, we’re actually married, like the future?”

“Well the pictures and pregnancy labors were certainly real. But no, not like the future, more of your imagination. I’m married to a different Steve, the real Steve—or fake Steve, technically speaking-it’s pretty confusing.”

“Yeah, no shit.” This was completely trippy, she was basically confirming that this was a lucid dream and not actually happening. “You knew I was fake the whole time?”

“Not at first, but I slowly began to realize you weren’t my Steve.”

Steve grinned, there was another Steve that was different from him? When did he change? How’d that even happen? “What gave it away?”

“The sex,” she whispered in his ear easily, smirking as Steve’s face went red with a deep blush.

“T-the what?” His voice cracked, scratching his ear. “Was it..bad?” He hasn’t had sex with her in a week and he lost his touch already?

“Bad? No, of course not. It’s just, my Steve doesn’t refer to sex as ‘sex’, he says ‘make love’. He knows we don’t use condoms, and doesn’t pull out. He’s also not as rough, but it’s ok we’re rough sometimes, just not as often like you were today.”

“Erm..Sorry.” Steve took everything in and stared at the floor, Natasha moved from behind him to go in front of him, resting her arms on his shoulders, and tilted his head up seeing his sad face. None of this was real, but it all still felt real. If he knew he was dreaming why wasn’t he waking up? Being here was torture because he enjoyed it, and dreaded the time he’d leave and find out he and Natasha were still broken up.

“What’s the matter?” She asked softly. This may not have been her Steve, but it was still Steve, and he was still her husband, still the man she loves.

“I don’t wanna leave..” This was the happiest he’s been all week, and it was all because he was around her. “I really, really like it here.” He had his own family, they did activities, he and Natasha were married with an active sex life, why would he give that up? “Not to be rude, but why am I dreaming about you?”

“I wish I could tell you, but you’re guess is as good as mine. Maybe because you wish this was real.”

“You’re not upset, are you? You know we’re broken up in the real world.”

The red haired beauty laughed, Steve grinned off of her entertainment “You might be asking the wrong Natasha, I think it is time for you to wake up.” She ran her hand through her husband’s hair.

“Will I ever get to be like this with you again?”Steve asked. “Depends.” “On what?” “The choices you make.” Natasha looked at him for a couple seconds, leaned in, softly connecting their lips, Steve’s eyes closed and when he felt her lips gone all he saw was darkness.

* * *

He woke up to the sounds of muffled speaking, his head was currently under one of the pillows, the covers half way on his body. he’d gotten hot last night, then cold at the same time, his illness still taking its time to subside. 

He dazedly knew this was Natasha’s place from the furniture and how comfortable the bed was. Steve wasn’t sure when he’d gotten up and gone into the bedroom, but he’s pretty sure he was half unconscious when it happened. It felt like second nature to him, perfect remembering where Natasha’s bedroom was.

One of the voices in the room belonged to Natasha, another belonging to a man...fucking Clint.

“Doesn’t this guy have his own place? Isn’t he a billionaire? Why’s he still here?”

“Clint, he’s not feeling well, he blacked out last night, obviously I wouldn’t want him to go somewhere else.”

“You act as if you’re his mother or his wife, Tasha. He’s a grown man with maids and butlers he’ll be fine.”

“It’s funny. For a man who’s completely over me and said he kissed me because it was in the moment, you sound over the top jealous.”

Steve could make out the things that were being said. Clint kissed her?...When? Was it when they were still together? Or worse, after they broke up?

“I’m not jealous, I’m just looking out for you. And I am over you, I have a breakfast date.”

“Then why are you still here?”

“To stop you from making another mistake with this guy-”

He was trying to ruin his chances with Natasha again. Over his sick ass body was he going to let that happen. He wanted her back and he was gonna get her back.

Steve winced as he stretched his body that was still aching. “If you talk down on my name again Barton, sick or not, I can still beat your ass,” he muffled out, grabbing the attention of both occupants in the room, he didn’t have to turn around and look to see that Clint was shooting him a nasty look. “Now get the hell out so Nat and I can talk.” 

Clint looked towards Natasha, silently asking if he was serious and if she would go through with talking to him alone. Natasha nodded, Clint only gave her a disappointed look as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Natasha sighed as she went and sat next to him. “You feeling better?” She asked softly, running her hands through his slightly damp hair, probably having something to do with the fact that he was sweating throughout the whole night. 

“No,” Steve managed to say. He felt worse than yesterday. Coming over here when it was pouring out wasn’t the best idea when he already had a fever prior to everything else. 

“Did you eat anything before you came over here?” She asked, seeing him shake his head. “How much sleep have you been getting?”

“Not much.”

He wasn’t even taking care of himself, she didn’t like that at all, it’s like he didn’t care for anything. “Why not?”

He wanted to say, ‘Because you’re not around’, but his pride got the best of him. He only got a few hours every night. The one or two meals he ate were typically small, he really didn’t have an appetite for anything. He didn’t want to eat before he got sick too. 

Steve only shrugged in response, it hurt to bring himself to face her, especially in this condition, his entire body ached, he had a pounding headache, he was hot and cold at the same time, and his throat hurts, but he managed to turn over.

He will say this though, the comfort and warmth of her bed was doing a lot for him, as was her running and stroking his hair.

“Was she happy to see him?”

“Who?”

“Tatiana. You said her father was here last night, right?”

She found his concern to be very cute. “She didn’t see him.”

A part of his heart got lighter. “Why?”

“He didn’t want to. Plus, I didn’t feel like it was the right time either, she was asleep when he came over and she can get kind of cranky when she’s woken up after just going to bed so I let her be.”

“Why was he over here at all?” Steve asked stressing out about the entire situation, it did feel good to talk to her again, but he needed all the privileges he once had. Kissing her, having sex with her, laughing with her, going on dates, spending time with her daughter, he needed those things back.

However, their relationship status wasn’t stated or resolved. She was simply just laying with him to make him feel better. 

“We were catching up. For the first time in forever we weren’t screaming at each other.” Although, that might’ve been because their daughter was sleeping. Natasha had to warn him several times that their little girl was not the easiest to put back to sleep once she was disturbed. “Her birthday is coming up, we talked about that too.. he also wants to take her away for a bit.”

How could he think he deserved to see the little girl. Biological father or not, he didn’t know anything about his own daughter, he wouldn’t know how to take care of her. 

He forgot Tatiana’s birthday was coming up, he was feeling so ill and out of it that he didn’t get a chance to see the girl yet, he was sure that she hadn’t even known he was here, she should be in school right now.

“How long is a bit?” He managed to wrap his arm around her shoulder, Natasha placing her head on his chest.

“4 days,” she answered, comfortingly rubbing the chiseled features of his stomach. “I don’t know how she’ll feel about it, and I don’t know if her father will really keep an eye out for her, but he seemed uncharacteristically persistent about it. Clint had came over to make sure I didn’t lose my mind while talking to him.”

So that’s why he was over here. He didn’t have to stay the night, but he was ever so thankful that he had came over to watch over the conversation and make sure her ex-husband didn’t put his hands on Natasha or hurt her with his words. “Was that his shirt you were wearing?” He asked, trying not to sound jealous but not succeeding greatly, feeling Natasha smile against his chest with a small laugh.

“That was yours.” He had so many items that he couldn’t even recognize a shirt that screamed his style.

Steve only hummed in response, cooling his ego that wanted to pop out and brag about the fact that she had missed him as well. “You’re not going to work?” Steve asked noticing the time. Normally, whenever she dropped Tatiana off downstairs she’d go to work right after.

“Not today.”

“I feel better.”

“You’re still warm.”

Steve winced as he sat up, “I said,I'm fine, Nat, you don’t have to watch over me.”

Natasha gently pushed his back down onto the bed, he was so weak that he couldn’t even protest against it. “Steve, all I need you to do is lay down and try to get some rest, ok?”

“Only if you keep laying with me.” He negotiated. His peacefullest sleep would only come from having her in his arms. For someone who decided to go into his arms on her own behalf, she seemed on the edge of being in the same bed with him..

“What’s going on with you?” She asked as she caressed his cheek.

“It’s normal for someone to catch a cold once in awhile and want their girlfriend to lay with them.”

And he was right, kinda. That part was normal, the catching a cold thing. But he mentioned he wasn’t eating right and not getting enough sleep, and she was most certainly not his girlfriend anymore. “You’re not taking care of yourself Steve,” Natasha said gently, rubbing along his chest in the way she used to. “It was surreal on its to see that you weren’t wearing anything from Armani, Gucci, Louis Vuitton, or something along those lines, when you showed up at my front door.” She wasn’t sure what surprised her more. The fact he was wearing regular clothes, or that he passed out in front of her after showing up in the middle of the night. “What’s going on,” she repeated.

He went into a major downspiral after they broke up. It was a low point for him. He didn’t drink alcohol the entire week but it constantly felt like he was drunk, he was a billionaire so can have anything and go anywhere but he was still so bored. Sex with other women was boring, interacting with other people was boring. For someone who owned an island in Hawaii, he was significantly terrible at finding ways to pass the time. The days seemed to go by so slow ever since then.

“I miss you,” he finally said quietly. “I miss you, lTatiana, spending time with the both of you, talking to you guys and being in your presence period. It’s like now that we’re not together..I thought I would go back to my old ways, and I kind of did...but I still find myself awake at night wanting you to be in my arms.”

“You’re the one that broke up with me, remember?” “But you were thinking about breaking up with me too.”

She wished that were true, she was just thinking on her toes for a quick reason not to make him feel guilty when he said that shouldn’t be together. “Actually, I wasn’t. I just said that so you wouldn’t feel like a douche, in fact I was very happy in our relationship, you’re the one that threw it away.”

“Well now I want you back.”

“You’d be surprised at how many times I’ve heard that one before.”

This wasn’t like those times and he wasn’t like all those other men. “I know I said we should break up, and that being together wasn’t the smartest thing, but that was before I found out how much you impacted my everyday life, and realized how much I lo-“ Steve caught himself, a light blush creeping up on his face.

Natasha raised a brow at him questioningly, waiting for him to finish.

Steve cleared his throat. “How much I look forward to spending time with you. How fucking boring my days are without seeing you and Tati.” 

“Now you’re committed?” She asked sarcastically.

“Are you saying what you told me was a lie?” Steve asked looking directly at her. Steve cupped her chin with his finger “If you really don’t want me anymore..then push me away, o-or slap, knee me and the dick and I’ll stay out of your life, I promise.” He slowly brought his face to hers. “But if you still do want me around, then just show me by kissing back. I won’t lead you on if you won’t lead me on.” He didn’t stop leaning in until he felt her soft lips make contact with his, it felt like he could breathe again. Slowly she replied back to the kiss but her hand moved to the side of his face. Steve’s heart stopped for a split second,until she moved her hand behind his neck, fully deepening the kiss.

Of all the things he could’ve asked her to do to prove she still wanted him, he had to kiss her. If she got sick, she was gonna kill him.

  
  



	27. Chapter 27

Two days

It’s been two fucking days since he and Natasha got back together. Two days since they made up, talked about their relationship, kissed her, held her, laughed with her, had sex with her—well not sex. Natasha refused to have sex with him until he felt better. But hey, on the bright side, he’s seen Tatiana, which brightened his mood once he saw her as she came back from school. That was building him up and helping him as well. He hasn’t picked her up, or had her fall asleep on him, just to ensure she wouldn’t get sick, and he hasn’t taken her out for ice cream for some time, or watch movies in those two days, but he was back nonetheless.

And he felt fucking great. He was eating properly, thanks to Natasha who made him this amazing homemade soup that he couldn’t get enough of, making sure he was hydrated as well. He’s got the most sleep in two days than he’s received the entire week they weren’t together. 

Steve left soft, warm kisses along his girlfriend’s shoulders. His kisses leading up to her neck, and gently biting and nibbling on the soft skin.

Natasha gently pushed her boyfriend away. “Steve, it’s 4 in the morning,” she said. He clearly forgotten that she was a working mom, and ran a company while taking care of her 3 year old daughter. She also had to take care of his these past couple days because someone decided it’d be a good idea to fuck around with this health and not look after himself.

She had felt him before he started leaving butterfly kisses along her body. She felt him, teasingly touch her 

How his fingers drag gently over her side, over the curve of her hip, until he reached between her legs. It would be almost embarrassing how easily he can turn her on—when she wasn't tired..actually he’s turned her on when she was almost asleep so scratch that. 

It amazed her how horny men could get first thing in the morning, but she can feel just how hard he is as he's pressing against her ass. She knows it can be natural for a guy, most certainly a guy like him. But she found herself getting a little egoic over it. 

After waking up, the first thing Steve Rogers wants to do is have sex with her. She knew she could turn him into a puddle of curses and low groans and growls of her name. Bring out this passionate side of him, a tender touch and caring look.

He shifts himself closer, bringing his face into her neck as he presses a kiss to the back of it, and then he moves his fingers, making their place on her noticeable. “Then let me do all the work,” he said huskily into her ear.

It was hard to resist the little smirk that creeped up on her when he turned her onto her back and pulled the covers back from off of them, leaving small little bites along her body and settled himself down the bed until he's staring up at her from between her legs. It took a moment for her vision to focus on the man now in between her legs, but she was still able to find herself staring down at him, seeing the lust in his devious blue eyes as he presses two fingers into her and rolls his tongue over her.

She moans lightly, but of course he wanted to wake her up fully, so he used his fingers to go even deeper, his free hand shooting out to press against the inside of her thigh and keep her open when she almost closes her legs. Normally, he likes to go slow, making sure she feels him, but he decided to go a different route today right now and she was all for it. 

He’s curling his fingers going faster, bringing her quickly—way too quickly—to the point where she’d end up falling back asleep once he was done. Her nails are tugging along his hair, tightening their hold once he closes his lips around her bundle of nerves, making her cry out his name. 

She knows he loves for her to her to say it.

He sucks and grazes his teeth over the area, pressing his tongue flat against her clit as he curled his fingers again, having her fall apart with his name continuously on her lips..

Steve worked her through her orgasm, his going in a slower motion as he still worked in and out, his tongue rolling over and over again, licking up every last drop. She whimpers his name as his tongue plays with her clit, now he’s really just teasing her but she didn’t even care because it felt too good. He’s pleasuring her to the point where she’s not sure if she wants him to keep going, or kick his face away. 

Steve came back up to her, kissing her body along the way, she was a literal goddess, and he was gonna make sure she knew that. Her body was one that deserved to be worshipped.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, amusement filling both their eyes.

“Have I ever told you how ravishing you look in the morning?” Was it impossible for her to just have an off day for a second? She was flawless and brought a whole new meaning to ‘I ‘woke up like this’’.

“You might’ve mentioned it.” She couldn’t resist pulling him down for a kiss, tasting herself on him.

“You’re mine.” He whispered.

“Not exactly how I would put it,” she replied and grinned as he kissed her harder. She’s noticed how possessive he’s become and she didn’t really mind it. She appreciated the thought of him losing his cool whenever a guy stared at her for too long.

Natasha wrapped her legs around his waist, her arms snaking around his shoulders, pulling him all the more closer to her. She pulled away and looked him in his eyes, hers filled with passion and lust. His lust-filled brain stopped thinking straight when she looked at him like that, stopped thinking about everything except having his cock fill her.

He was so caught up in her that box of condoms in the drawer were forgotten as he pushed his cock inside her with one full, swift move. She started focusing on the feel of the hard, round tip of his penis against her pussy. Steve pulled back almost all the way out before slamming back in, the head of his cock hitting her cervix, making her desire for him rise. Steve softly kissing her lips a few times before his mouth came down on her nipple, giving it a gentle suck.

She quietly moaned and kept up with his slow and hard rhythm. She pulled him in for a kiss, emitting this small whimper every time he hit the right spot, and he was hitting it almost every time.

Steve gave her deep, long, hard and slow strokes, reaching the places inside her not even her ex husband could get to. He brought her to a whole other level. Steve kept on thrusting in her in a slow, consistent pace. His harsh groans near her ear. 

“Go faster…” she urged.

“Yes ma’am,” he grunted

Steve started to drive into her with all his strength. His long cock stretching out her pussy in the best way imaginable. Every time he pushed into her, she pushed back and enveloped his bare member inside her. She was making him lose control with want and hunger.

"Fuck,” he whispered, mostly to himself. What was this woman doing to him? Steve entwined their hands together in a familiar sense that he couldn’t quite remember, but felt deju vú as he did. Her legs tightened and lightly shuddered against his waist, her hands tightening in his as she came on his cock. Her eyes rolling back, her walls clamping down on his member. Steve felt her pussy grip his cock tightly as he moaned out in a gravelly tone into her ear, signaling his climax, before he even got the chance to realize he should pull out, his cock spat deep inside her as her pussy milked him dry of his cum

His head resting into the crook of her neck, feeling his cock spasm inside her, and the last thick shot of his cum bursting into her pussy.

It  _ just _ dawned upon her that he wasn’t wearing a condom, nor did he pull out. But feeling his cum shoot inside her and the insanely passionate feeling sex they just had, the thought of having a baby with him, didn’t seem so bad at the moment.

“Shit…” he breathed out, catching his breath, face still buried into her neck. “I want you to meet my parents,” he murmured against her skin.

“So, Stevie and I were thinking,” Natasha started as her daughter started bouncing happily in the chair as she ate her breakfast. She was excited without even hearing the rest of what Natasha was about to say. “And we-”

“You’re getting married! And Stevie’s gonna be my new daddy!” She said joyfully, catching both Steve and Natasha off guard. Steve got this underlying honored feeling that the little girl was committed and stuck on him actually becoming her step-father. It was sweet..then he realized that he was doing, right.

Natasha wondered if the little girl remembered that she had an actual father. Not that the thought of Steve possibly becoming her stepdad bothered her, but her feelings could change once she actually met her dad again. “Umm..not exactly. But you’re birthday is in a few days, and we were wondering where you wanted to go to celebrate it?”   
Steve hoped she wouldn’t say Chuck E. Cheese, if she did, he was almost sure due to past events, Natasha would easily persuade her to choose a different place, feeling that going back there was still pretty traumatic.

“I wanna watch a movie,” She said as she drank her apple juice.

“What kind of movie?” As if she needed to ask, there was one movie and one movie only that her daughter has been freaking out about.

“Fwozen 2!” 

There it was. Natasha thought the time she saw the original movie was bad. Not that it was a bad movie, but the infamous song, “Let It Go” was embedded in her mind with no escape. After watching the movie, Tatiana would sing it all hours of the day. Was it lovable and precious to listen to her sing the song? Hell yeah. But it got so bad and so frequent that Natasha would start humming the song whenever she was trying to work or trying to focus on something. It was like she dreamed of that song.

Steve didn’t receive half the torture Natasha was put through with Tatiana’s obession of Frozen, but he’s been on the end of a good amount of it. 

“Do you wanna watch it here, or in theaters?” She was pretty sure her daughter wanted to have a party, and that was fine. If she wanted to have a party she’d make things work.

“Can we watch it outside?”

“Outside?”   
Tatiana nodded. “On the big white scween like we did with Baba and Gigi.”

So, she wanted to watch it outside, on a big projector screen. Meaning, she did want to have a party because for a 3 year old who was almost 4, this little girl was seriously social and made friends wherever she went. She was also pretty popular in her class and it seemed like every other week, Natasha was taking her to some kid in her class birthday party.

“You know Princess, I happen to have a place with one of those big, white screens,” Steve said, smiling as her eye’s lit up. “I suppose I can let you and your little greasy handed friends use it for your party, on one condition.”

“You marry mommy!”   
“Umm...n-no not exactly. But how would you like to come to see Sarah again with me and mommy?” Steve could tell the little girl was trying to remember who Sarah was, then a lightbulb lit up inside her head.

“Can we make more cookies!”

“Even better, we can make our own gingerbread houses. So what do you say? You come with me and mommy, and I’ll dedicate my entire backyard for your party, deal?” Steve held out his hand.

“Deal.” She shook her hand.

Steve kissed her cheek and set her down from the kitchen stool, Natasha picking up her daughter’s bookbag as her daughter skipped over to the elevator.

“Would’ve been a great time to let her know you live in an apartment and don’t have a backyard,” Natasha said to her boyfriend. He barely spent time at his own apartment, he was always over here.

“Actually, I do have a house here.”

“Really?” She asked him in obvious disbelief. “Where?”

“In the Hamptons,” He sighed in a bragging way. It wasn’t true, but it will be by the end of the day. “You should see it. It’s on the best street, the neighbors are friendly, backyard is spacious, 5 bedroom house, 3 bathrooms—and, I can light the fire pit so they won’t get cold while they get brainwashed by the works of yet another Disney movie.”

Yeah, she still wasn’t buying it. “I guess we’ll find out come December 2nd,” she challenged.

“Guess we will,” he smirked, pecking her lips.

He could not wait for his mom to meet this woman.

* * *

“Are you fucking insane!?” Coulson yelled, his voice echoing throughout the upstairs of the house.

“You don’t like the upstairs space?” The real estate agent asked. “It’s very kid friendly, and has a lot of breathing room.”

“Oh no, I love it, it’s really beautifully decorated, and the view is-wait I’m not talking about that, I’m talking about you!” He pointed towards Steve who casually had his hands in his pockets.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart? Found monsters under one of the beds?”

“Yeah, real fucking funny, until you see the actual monster, is the one you’re sleeping with.”

Steve held a hand up to his heart with a slight wince. “And to think we were gonna invite you over for dinner.”

“She’s gon- wait, really?” Did he know how long he’s been waiting for this moment?

“Nah, not really.” Steve turned to real estate agent. “You mind showing me the backyard?” The woman nodded for Steve to follow her into the sliding glass door that led to the back. Coulson was following close behind them.

“You’re getting in too deep,” he warned the man.

“Now will this be stable enough to equip a large projector? Say about 250 inches?”

“Why of course. It also comes with it’s own fire pit, child friendly, of course, and various other heaters to fight against the chill of the night.”

“You can’t let her meet your parents!”

“I’ll take it, I can make the payment right now, the guy in the front will sigh whatever needs to my signature, he also holds the information to my bank accounts, have him sign this house into the personal account.

“Yes sir, I can assure you, you and your wife will be happy with the estate.” The woman walked away to the front.

“She’s not his wife!” He yelled out to the agent that was far too gone already. “And you’re not her husband, or the father of her daughter, you’re getting too involved with her.” Natasha this, and Tatiana that. He would have anyone fooled that they were an actual family. It’s not that he didn’t think the two girls were a lovely set of people, it’s just that mixing them with Steve was a horrible idea, it’s already gone too far, now he wants them to meet his family? Including his father? He wasn’t sure which idea was more destructive.

“Dude, I think you should take the rest of the week off and just have a little you time. You’re stressing out way too much.” Steve looked around the backyard. Tatiana was gonna love that swingset. He’d also have to order in a couple popcorn machines, cotton candy machines, order a few pizzas, chips, dips, juice boxes and-oh some hot chocolate for them to drink while watching the movie. “You think it’ll get too cold for them to be out here-”

Coulson grabbed Steve’s collar. “You need to wake up,” he said shaking him vigorously. “What happened to your plan? Do you know what’ll happen to your company if you love this woman-”

“I don’t love her-”

“You’re trying to live in this pretend land where you two are a real couple and have to do real couple things.”

“How else am I supposed to get her to believe it’s real?”

“I don’t know, but you don’t have to let her meet your parents! Your father’s gonna eat her alive.”

Steve scoffed, his father was not gonna do a damn thing to her, not on his watch. He had no business analyzing who he brought to them, he wasn’t looking for that man’s approval. “The only person who’s eating her, is me.” He removed Coulson’s hands from his collar, straightening out his shirt that was now wrinkled. “I already know my mother won’t be able to get enough of her or her daughter. My father could never intimidate Natasha so I’m not really worried about that.” Steve thought about something crucially important. “I wonder if this community has surveillance. Yo, Martha!” 

Coulson shook his head at his boss with a sigh, he’s been getting himself caught up every trip, now he feared the man was far too gone.


	28. Chapter 28

“You nervous?” Steve asked Natasha who was checking her phone on the way to his parents front door. This was bullshit, how was she calm when about to meet his parents? But he was a complete train wreck when he was about to meet hers.

“Nope.” She continued texting other parents of her daughter’s party information. She would allow her daughter to hand out invitations to the kids, but let’s be honest, the adult did all the hard work in these situations. “Pink or red cards, honey?”

“Pink,” she answered after pretending to think about it.

Natasha smirked, of course. She’d tell her to give the boys white cards and overall pink cards for the girls.

“I think you and my mom would get along great, you know.” Maybe too well for his liking. He should’ve never had sex with her so early in the morning. He proposes the weirdest shit whenever they finish because he’s in such a great mood from how good it felt before and after he cums. What’ll he ask next? For her to marry him?

“Yeah? What about your dad?” She asked interestedly. She’s heard quite a few interesting things about his father. He was almost like her own, but Steve explained how she shouldn’t compare anyone to this man. Telling her he was 1000x worse than Steve could ever be. Well she always liked a challenge..she was excited.

Steve only wished she knew about the underlying information his father had on the woman. Maybe he go along and toy with her to try and appear as a nice guy for the sake of the company, after all, it was still in her possession. Or maybe he’d be aggressive and demand that she signed over what was his. “He’s working late tonight, might miss out on meeting him.”

“Stevie, can I call him grandpa?”

For the love of god he prayed that the name wouldn’t slip out during the time they were visiting. “No princess, if you see him..just turn your head away or he’ll turn you into stone.”

Tatiana let out a whimper and covered her face.

“Don’t tell her that.”

“Alright, alright. Hey, I didn’t mean it ok? He won’t turn you into stone, but he didn’t have his nap today, he’s a little cranky so try not to talk to him, kay?”

She brought her head up from the inside of Steve’s jacket, with a small nod. “He sounds like a meanie.”

“Yeah, he’s a major meanie,” Steve sighed as they finally came to the door. He questioned how his mother knew he was always at the door, because before he would get the chance to knock or text her to let her he was outside, she always showed up to the door.

“Ah well what a wonderful surprise, Steven. You’re looking a lot better than when I last saw you.” 

“It’s not a surprise, you knew I was coming over.”

Sarah waved in the direction of the little girl who gave her a friendly wave and smile. “It’s good to see you again, little one. I can most definitely see who you get your looks from.” She looked towards Natasha. The woman had such a radiant smile, no wonder her son was heart broken, he wasn’t able to see the woman’s infectious smile.

“Ma, I’d like you to meet my girlfriend, Natasha. You’ve met her daughter Tatiana already, obviously. Nat this is my mom, Sarah.” He watched as his mother eyed Natasha up and down. Not in a disrespectful way, but in a very observant way.

“Nice to meet you, darling. You can call me your mother-”

“You can call her Sarah and that’s it.”

“Steven’s told me so much about you.”

“Really? He claims I’m never on his mind, or in his conversations,” Natasha teased as she looked at Steve, a blush gracing his cheeks.

“Honey I can assure you, if he’s not bragging about his company, he definitely bragging about you-”

“Did I mention that she has this illness where she starts blurting out random things at any given moment? The doctors think it’s a cancer-“

“Oh hush up, stop telling people that.” Sarah opened the door wider for them to enter. “Lawrence has already started on dinner, but in the meantime I had asked Colleen to prepare us some homemade gingerbread for little Tati to decorate while we wait.”

“What do you think, princess? Sounds fun?”

“Yeah!” She said, practically jumping out of Steve’s arms and running into the kitchen. Sarah following behind the little girl, leaving Steve to awkwardly scratch his head.

“I swear she’s diagnosed with Alzheimer’s or something..” Natasha only smirked at him, clearly not believing him at all. “She’s a lunatic!”

She rolled her eyes and latched her hand onto his arms. “Sure she is.”

Steve swore he experienced this before. What started out as watching Sarah and Tatiana put together a gingerbread house for the little girl, aiding her in building and now beginning to decorate it. 

He’ll admit. He got a little jealous and wanted to build and decorate his own, so he graciously asked his girlfriend to be his lovely assistant in the process. She made him windows, doors and classically decorated the outside walls of the house with frosting.

It wasn’t going too well for him though, he was messing up the pattern she neatly made by putting an assortment of candy on it. It funny as hell to annoy her though.

Natasha was close to smashing this fucking house over his head. If he messed up her pattern one more time, she was gonna lose her shit. Didn’t he know how to draw? How was he so bad at following along the lines? “Why’d you ask me to help, if you were just gonna make it look bad?”

“What? Are you blind? Where does it look bad, it looks amazing.”

“Where are you looking? Babe, it’s horrible.”

Steve chuckled as he continued to mess up her pattern on one of the sides of the house roof. He was winging it and just put on the candy that he liked the best, not the one that’ll make it look nice. “I don’t know if you’re aware but you’re really hurting my feelings.”

“Mommy, look at mine!”

Natasha looked over at her daughter’s that made her heart melt. She was gonna hate and love watching her little girl grow up. She was already going to be 4 years old in a few days. “It looks beautiful, sweetheart,” she smiled. “Maybe you can give Stevie a few lessons on color coordination.”

“Is there something you’re trying to say? Because I don’t have to take this kind of disrespect.”

“I’m trying to say your house is tasteless, but I think I’ve already made myself clear.” Which was ironic because it was a gingerbread house with frosting and candy on it.

“I’m trying to say your house is tasteless,” he mimicked in a voice pitch that sounded nothing like hers. “Is that what you think?”

“I said what I said.” She leaned against the counter in an unbothered manner.

Sarah watched the couple’s banter in extreme merriment and entertainment. Did they know that they sounded like a married couple? Their words to each other where sarcastic and teasing, yet whenever they talked to Tatiana their tone changed highly into one that was simply adoring of the little girl. Their eyes would soften and get this warm feeling. However, they also did that to each other as well.

She doesn’t think Steve was ever this playful with any of his former girlfriend’s, which was only like two official women, Natasha being the third. Any other time it was very serious and formal, making sure the women he brought home followed the script and didn’t say the wrong things. But the way he looked at and talked to the woman next to him was so playful and caring. She could see it in her son’s eyes that he liked her. A lot.

What made it better was that Natasha wasn’t afraid to talk back to him. She was extremely gorgeous as well, such striking green eyes and a magnificent hair color. 

“Ok, stop, you’re not doing it anymore.”

“It looks fine!”

“It’s hideous.”

“Princess, didn’t I do a good job?” Tatiana smiled and enthusiastically nodded her head towards Steve’s house. “Ok then-”

“She’s just saying that, I promise you she doesn’t mean it.”

“You are so jealous.” Steve wrapped his arms around her waist tightly hugging her from behind, aiming for her neck.

“I have absolutely nothing to be jealous about.” She smiled as she felt him nibble down on her neck. 

A booming deep voice cleared their voice as they entered the kitchen. Steve’s laughter faltering and bringing his lips away from Natasha’s neck as he saw the man who entered the area, the smile on his face gracefully falling.

Natasha could see just how much the man and Steve looked alike. It was uncanny, she thought Tatiana had inherited strong genes. Almost everything about Steve and his father was a resemblance. The only thing that was different was that his father had a little more older and jaded appearance.

Even Tatiana was thrown off by the man’s cold presence and timidly waved towards his direction.

The man ignored the little girl’s greeting and turned back towards Steve and Natasha. “Glad to see you’re not so busy after all, son. It’s been quite some time since I’ve seen you here,” He spoke.

“I could say the same thing. I’ve seen you more times this month than I ever had in my childhood,” Steve shot back.

“Steven..” His mother warned gently. She loved her son, she loved him with her entire heart, and she’d always be on his side whenever he wasn’t in the wrong. But this was still his father, there had to be a level of respect at hand whether he wanted to or not. 

“Right.” Steve cleared his throat and wrapped an arm around Natasha’s waist. “This is my girlfriend Natasha and her daughter Tatiana,” he introduced the girls respectfully. “This is my man my lovely mother decided to procreate with, Joseph-”

“I’ll accept Mr.Rogers, and that’s all,” He said, holding his hands behind his back in an authoritative way. “So you’re the woman who has my son on a leash.. I’ve done some research about you.”

Right off the bat, the first thing she noticed about his father was how assertive and straightforward he is. “Have you? What’d you learn?” She asked nonchalantly. She wasn’t scared or felt threatened or anything really.

“The amount of donations you’ve made over the past years really made me question your wealth. If you’re donating to organizations and non-profitable health care you must have a lot of money coming in from somewhere else, but I don’t want to dig into that..how old is this child-”

“Her name’s Tatiana,” Steve said, staring his father down.

“How old is she?”

“I’m thwee,” she answered in a soft voice.

Everyone in the room could see Joseph’s eyes get a little soft as he heard the little girl speak, then he coughed into his arm, nodding towards the butler. “Shall we?”

  
  


Joseph drank some of his scotch. “So, Natasha.” He started. Natasha turned her attention to him. “What do you do for a living? Or are you dependent on your family?”

“Excuse me?” She asked, Steve damn near about to make a b-line for the bathroom.

“Well it’s like I said, I did my research on you, I know your family is doing well. My son is a steady Christian boy.”

Natasha had to bite back a smirk as he said Christian boy. If only his father knew the kind of mouth his son really had, one that he made sure to put to good use. 

“He has a highly sustainable job and brings home a massive check, wouldn’t want some girl who’s reliant on her parents funds to come and manipulate him and his money.” Steve rubbed his forehead, Natasha’s stare never breaking or faltering at his father’s words. “So what kind of work are you in? I can only imagine an alluring woman such as yourself is probably, what? Model? Exotic dancer?”. 

Steve glanced at his girlfriend, seeing her expression had hardened, he got the feeling that it was because his father basically just called her a stripped in front of her daughter.

“Dear, that’s enough,” Sarah said in the woman’s defense. She’s only met her today and she was quickly becoming a fan of the red haired woman. “Colleen will you please escort Tati to the dessert table? I’m sure she’d love to try out some of the catered items you’ve prepared.”

“Yes ma’am.” The maid, helped Tatiana out of the chair. She was too innocent to sense the tension around the table, so she happily went along with the friendly woman.

“Know that your darling, dear daughter is out of the area, we can have a real talk, yes? Now where was I- oh that’s right, we were discussing employment, and I get the feeling your first job was very...sensual, maybe an escort-“

“Joseph!” 

Even Steve’s first clenched under the table. He wasn’t able to do anything because there was no getting through to his father and if he were to interfere, the man would only turn things around on him and claim that Natasha wasn’t able to speak for herself, making it appear as if she was brainless. He wanted to come to her defense and he should’ve, but all he could do was sit, watch and try not to break the glass in his hand.

“What? I’m curious.”

Natasha smirked and looked down before meeting his father’s eyes once again. She’d be damned if she were to be called out for being an escort, knowing damn well she worked her ass off to be in the position she was in now. If you really did as much research as you’ve been saying then you should know I’m far from an exotic dancer, although I did do ballet when I was little I figured I wanted to do something more progressive with my time that doesn’t involve me dancing on a pole. In fact, I was far to busy earning my Bachelors degree at the age of 18. After that, studying at an Ivy League University to obtain a PhD at 24, then finally, graduating at the top of my class valedictorian, only to take on my family’s company triple its profits. So in the real world, I’m just a successful business woman according to Forbes top 10, but I prefer to humble myself as more of a working mom, but I’ll leave it up to you to choose,” Natasha said in a very passive aggressive tone, belittling the man, leaving the area. 

“Nat, wait-“ Steve attempted to call out for her, but she ignored him, continuing her path of leaving the room. “What the hell was that?” Steve asked angrily, it was one thing to disrespect his girlfriend while it was just the four of them, which definitely wasn’t ok either, but Natasha let it slide. But disrespecting her in front of her own child was another thing. 

“Son, I just asked a simple question,” Joseph said in a very uncaring way . “It’s not my fault she got so upset about it.”

“Simple question? You called her a stripper!”

“Hey! You watch your tone, understand me boy? Instead of defending your little girlfriend you should try and realize who you’re raising your voice at.”

“Father or not, that doesn’t change what you said and it’s completely unacceptable.” As Steve was about to walk off to find Natasha, his mother placed a hand over his, stopping him from doing so, he looked at her questioningly.

“I think your father should be the one to talk to her, honey.” Sarah gave her husband a look that showed she was not kidding. “And make it a good apology too. Hopefully then he’ll be able to see what a wonderful woman Natasha is.”

Joseph only scoffing, drinking the rest of his scotch and standing up from the table to look for the woman.

  
  


He caught Natasha staring at the assortment of family photos in one of the halls. So what if she was a beautiful woman? That didn’t change the fact that she was stealing their family’s money, bet you his wife didn’t know that. She’d change her mind completely if she found out he bet, her and her little daughter could kick rocks for all he cares.

Natasha looked at the photo of Steve on the playground. Even from a young age you would be able to tell that he was genuinely a happy person, she couldn’t help but wonder what had gone wrong to make him the bitter man she had first encountered.

“25 years ago,” he spoke, gathering Natasha’s attention.

“I’m sorry?”

“That picture was taken 25 years ago. He was only 6 years old.” Now it gets harder and harder to believe that his son was now 31 years old and a full grown adult who pays actual bills and receives a weekly paycheck. 

“He was very cute.” She could imagine a little 6 year old Steve, running and jumping around everywhere, his little high pitched voice that sounded so squeaky before he hit puberty..and man did it hit him hard, her eyes glanced to another picture on the wall where Steve had to have been a senior in high school, he really was a ladies' man, but something was off about his smile. 

“Yes. He _ was _. Now he’s becoming completely out of hand. Going out to nightclubs, getting drunk, bedding random women-“

“Not to cut you off or anything, but he doesn’t do that anymore. He’s a lot more calmer.”

“You think you’re good enough to change him?”

“I never said I was good enough, but I do think when he’s around the right influences, he’s decisions are a lot more mature and thoughtful.”

“Right, because you’re the best influence,” he mumbled. “My son isn’t thoughtful,” he said with a low chuckle. “You don’t know half the things that boy is capable of.”

“Like what?”

“Things your pretty little mind won’t be able to comprehend. He’s a little spoiled shit, who I’ve raised wrong, and an utter embarrassment.”

Natasha grinned as a method to keep her from snapping, she really didn’t want to have to bring up more of her accomplishments because she would’ve been bragging at that point. 

The “pretty little head” insult, was one that she didn’t hear very often, but the time she did hear it, it annoyed her more times than she’d ever like to admit. She found it demeaning and coming from a man who thinks so highly of himself, it sounded completely misogynistic. But she was moreso upset and offended that his own father spoke about him in a way that sounded like he didn’t even care about him, didn’t even love him.

“You’re wrong about him, you know,” she said, directing her attention back to the photo of Steve in front of her.

Joseph scoffed, “Am I?” 

“You are.” She couldn’t believe she and Steve had reached the point in their relationship where she’d actually defend him from his own father’s opinion on him. “He’s not the irresponsible, cold hearted asshole that you’re making him out to be. He’s not an embarrassment, he’s very courageous and persistent and goes after the things he wants. You have no right to talk about how he was raised because you were barely around, but I figure that might have something to do with why you think you know him, when you don’t know a damn thing about him.” His father was staring at her wide eyed, but she seriously did not care in this very moment. “He’s caring, compassionate, attentive, and sympathetic, so I take it the only thing he truly got from you is your looks.”

“Mark my words woman...that boy is going to break you and that child’s heart in more ways than you can ever imagine.”

“Mark my words,” she mocked, folding her arms. “The next time my child waves at you and you don’t respond in a proper way, we’re gonna have serious problems.” She finished off, his father looked as if he was going to say something but didn’t, only looking behind her and turning the other way, walking out of the hall.

She can’t believe she just did that, for Steve of all people. Hearing people talk down on his name brought her to untouched areas of defensiveness and anger. Thinking back on how harsh her words were made her begin to think maybe it wasn’t the best thing to do that on the first meeting, but she couldn’t help it.

Natasha turned around to where his father was once looking, sensing someone behind her, she found Steve there, his expression showing a subtle look of shock as well. “You heard everything didn’t you?” She asked.

“Yeah..I did.” He came closer to her, his expression never changing as he did.

“I think I was a little harsh, he’s still your father after all and what I said was kind of disrespec-”

Steve cupped her face in his hands, cutting her off by planting his lips onto hers. Kissing her slowly and deeply. Natasha was confused by the action at first, but ultimately kissed him back, their lips moving against one another in a tantalizingly slow manner. 

Just as he was the one to initiate the kiss, he smoothly ended it, their lips only inches away. Steve stared at hers for a good amount of time, softly caressing the side of her face.

Natasha tried to read his eyes, but he just stared in disbelief, like he came across a revelation.

Steve pecked her lips one last time before embracing her in a tight hug. Burying his face into her neck and holding onto her. 

“Thank you..” he whispered in a low tone.

She almost missed what he had said, but she managed to hear him and how shakily he said it. 

Natasha wrapped her arms around him as well.

He never felt like this before, he awaited the day that someone other than him and his mother would come at his defense on who he is as a person. He wasn’t always this way, Natasha was there to help him.

He liked himself better when he’s around her...


	29. Chapter 29

“Mommy, where’s Stevie?” Tatiana asked sadly as she ate her snack. 

He wasn’t here when she woke up to say happy birthday to her. She was excited when her mom woke her up and tickled her awake telling her happy birthday, but she didn’t see Stevie walk out of mommy’s room like he normally does in the morning. 

Since he wasn’t here, he wasn’t able to say it to her, or call her princess like he usually does.

“I’m not sure, honey.” He had left before she even woke up this morning. He didn’t call, text, or at least whisper in her ear on his whereabouts. He was just up and gone like a ghost. She knew it was weird when she felt him shift on the bed, removing his arms from around her and then not return at all that night.

Did it seem kind of shady? Yes. Did it make him look like a huge hypocrite? Oh most definitely. Steve would call her in the middle of the day asking her for her location as if she decided in the middle of the work day and while her child was at school, that she would make the decision to skip town and never return. It wasn't true, she would never do that, but he made it seem like she would consider it.

"Is he coming to my biwthday still?"

"Yeah, I'm positive he'll be there." His ass better show up. He’s been up with her the past couple of nights planning everything and scheduling how things would go. He's had almost all the input and Natasha just went along with it because she honestly wasn't expecting him to know so much about children's birthday parties. "But I have another surprise for you." She could already see the glint of excitement in her daughter's eyes. Let's hope it lasted when she saw the surprise. "You know how you've been wanting to see daddy for awhile right?" Tatiana nodded, Natasha giving her daughter a knowing look.

"Daddy's coming?!"

"He is." Natasha smiled as he daughter stood up on the barstool kitchen chair and hugged her tightly, she kissed the little girl's cheek lovingly. She really hoped that her happiness would last even when she saw her father. Knowing how the man could get he was never one for sentiment. He was kind of like Steve, but even her boyfriend enjoyed picking the little girl up and playing with her and she wasn't even his child. He did act like her father though and she really did like seeing them interact.

Just as Tatiana released the hold she had on her mom, the elevator dinged and opened revealing Steve who came out of it holding a mass of pink balloons in each of his hands, all having the birthday theme, and a small "Victoria Secret" bag that he was holding with his teeth. Right behind him was Sam, Bucky and Coulson, all of the men holding a plethora of gift bags in their hands, the rest piling on the floor of the elevator. All whom he had said if they helped him take this stuff to Natasha's place, they'd get the day off. Right now, he believes they were really just taking in the sight of Natasha's penthouse.

"Stevie!" Tatiana exclaimed, running over to the man and hugging his legs. "It's my biwthday!"

"I know, happy birthday, you're like an old woman now." He motioned for his friends to take the presents into the back. "Don't touch anything," He said to the men, specifically Coulson who might try and sneak into Natasha's room and steal a bra or something.

"Yeah, yeah," Bucky replied as they lugged the bags into the back.

"How old are you again?" Like he could ever forget.

"I'm this many." She held up 4 fingers as if it was a large number.

"You're 4, that's right. Do me a favor, you see that thing in the elevator with the wrapping paper on it? Go over and take it off for me, my hands are kinda full."

"Ok."

Steve placed the balloons down and held the Victoria secret bag in his hand, going over to Natasha's side and pecking her lips. "Missed me?"

"Not really. I can say confidently though that you're already spoiling her."

"Awe baby, don't worry I brought you a present too." He placed the bag on the counter. Natasha didn't even have to look inside to see what was in it. "Although, I do think we should wait until tonight when we get back for you to try it on." He slapped her ass and winked, taking in the sight of her rolling her eyes and smiling. Steve threw an arm around her shoulders as they watched Tatiana take off the last layer of her present. 

The men exited the area, bringing out the rest of the presents, including helping Tatiana in setting the present she was trying to open out of the elevator.

“We’re gonna start heading over there. Happy birthday Stevie’s little princess,” Sam teased half jokingly and wholeheartedly, smiling when Tatiana gave him a kind look.

Coulson nervously waved towards Natasha, the elevator door closing before he could see her response to him.

"What'd you even get her?"

"Something that'll keep her busy and prepare her for the future-"

Tatiana let out a very high shriek as she looked at the present. "Mommy I got a car! Stevie got me a car!" It wasn't just any car either. It was a pink convertible, like an actual mini sports car for a toddler. It came with headlights, a radio, and car doors that actually opened. It wasn't anything big, like it was mentioned, it was a toddler car, but with how expensive looking it was it looked as if it actually belonged on the streets.

"You got her a car?"

"Um not just any car. That's an actual Porsche that took 2 weeks to get manufactured and child proofed. It may not have a gas tank, and only reaches 15-20 mph, but I figured she would like it. It's not like she'll crash into anything here, this place had a lot of space."

Tatiana loved the present he had gotten for something, but she remembered something her mom had told her not to long ago and decided it would be the perfect time to tell Steve as well, so she came back over running to him, not before hugging and thanking him for her present...presents. "Thank you, Stevie, and Stevie guess what."

"What?" He asked smirking at her happiness.

"Mommy said that my daddy is gonna be at my biwthday too!"

Steve smile slowly fell into a more confused and shocked one. "He is?" That guy was gonna be there? Why would Natasha even invite him? So what if he was her father, surely she couldn't just push aside all the things the man has done to her in the past? Like everything he's done including sleeping with a girl who barely just scraped not being a minor anymore. "And you're happy he's gonna be there?"

"Mhm! I love my daddy!"

"You do?" He asked in a low whisper to himself. He felt his heart clench a bit. Loved him? She barely even knew him. Hell she knew him more than the man she calls her father. Just because he graces the title as her biological dad doesn't mean he acted like one. He was a major fucking deadbeat, he probably didn't even know her middle name, or what her favorite color is. What her favorite ice cream flavor is. The top 3 bedtime stories she likes to be read to her, how clingy she'd get whenever she was scared or nervous, he didn't know any of those things, yet she loves him?

Natasha noticed the troubled look on her boyfriend's face, it was a mix of sad and slightly annoyed. "Sweetheart, go put your jacket and shoes on so we can go, ok?"

"Ok mommy," she said as she happily skipped to her room, not realizing how much her words had just affected Steve.

Steve stood back up to his regular height and stance, looking at Natasha confusedly as he asked, "She loves him?"

Natasha only shrugged, what did he expect her to say? "He's her father, Steve-"

"Barely. She's only met him once and doesn't even remember that it happened and yet she loves him?"

"She says that about everyone she meets, she's only four. Plus, she's been asking about him and has been wanting to see him for some time, longer than you've been in the picture.” Who knows maybe she actually did love him for real.

"And he's never made the effort to come see him despite her begging has he?" Something wasn't sitting well with him. This guy couldn't just show up out of the blue finally wanting to see the little girl again after years of avoiding her. He clearly wanted something from either her or Natasha. Something more than seeing his daughter, he wanting something else. "I don't trust him."

"You don't even know him-"

"And? You know him, do you trust him? No, right? Ok then."

"Yeah, but I have a reason not to trust him. I've met the man, I know what he's about."

What if the reason he was her was to be a better father to Tatiana to prove to Natasha that he's still capable of being a husband? That he dad material and that he's changed..What if he wants her back? "You don't love him still, right? Like you're completely over him?"

"Steve, I wouldn't have divorced him if I still loved him. I wouldn't have moved far, far away from him, and I surely wouldn't be dating you if I had the tiniest feelings left over for him."

That eased his suspicions a little bit. Not his suspicions of the man wanting something from Natasha, but whether Natasha still had feelings for her ex-husband. Like seriously, he was her former husband for god's sake, clearly she loved him a lot at one point, and it was not easy getting over your first love, or so he's heard, he didn't know shit about love. 

But he can sense it when he sees it. Steve felt Natasha give him a small yet firm kiss, it almost felt like she was reassuring him in a way. "You sure you're over him?" He asked gently.

"I'm positive."

"Stevie, mommy, I'm ready," Tatiana said as she re-entered the room with her shoes on the wrong feet once again. Natasha swears this little girl is gonna kill her with her cuteness sometime in life and she would honestly be happy with it. It was the best possible way to die.

* * *

Steve never thought he'd be in this place in life. Assisting his girlfriend, Natasha Romanov, in throwing her daughter a birthday party at Hampton's house he bought a few days ago and had no intentions of using ever again besides today. It was a beautiful house, he'd admit that, but this was more of a family house, and he didn't have a family—not his own family, let's put it that way. He would never buy this place for any other reason, and he honestly didn't need or want it, he was just using the space solely for Tatiana's birthday. It was one of the reasons he didn't care if all these kids were here running around in the backyard, speaking about that, he couldn't wait for this goddamn movie to start, because all their running was really starting to give him a headache.

"Looks like you pulled through for your little princess," Bucky teased, watching the little girl play in a bouncy house with her friends. "Seems like she's having a good time."

"Whatever." Steve drank some of his beer, he'd need a lot more of these to get through this party, or something stronger. "It's just a party, nothing special."

"True," Sam added, "But if all you had to worry about was a party, why'd you cash out on so many presents?" That little girl's car was better than his very first car, one that he had to actually work for, and was 17 when he first got it.

"Did that to make Coulon upset and Clint jealous." Coulson was like Steve's unofficial accountant, probably more efficient than his actual accountant. He thought Clint would be at Natasha's place right around the time they were about to leave, but he wasn't so oh well, at least he put a smile on Tatiana's face, that's all that really mattered to him.

"You're a sap dude, I'm telling you, you're going soft."

"I'm going soft?" He asked, chuckling at Bucky's comment. "You're drinking out of a juice box when I've got beers in the fridge."

"I don't want to be a bad influence!"

Steve and Sam both shared a look between each other, since when did he ever care about becoming a bad influence?

Just as Bucky was about to say something about their mocking looks, Tatiana came over to Steve pulling on his pants leg. The quickness of Steve's expression changing into a softer one had to go in a record book, it was crazy how fast this man's face maneuvered, how gentle his eyes became. "What's the matter princess, you looking for your mommy?"

Tatiana shook her head, "My daddy's still not here," She said sadly. She’s been waiting for him for 2 hours and he still wasn’t here. She asked her mom a couple times where he was and she didn’t know either, but she did promise to call him.

Steve could see her eyes start to water, he knew that fucking dick wouldn't show up, it was still pretty early on into her party, and they were about to start watching the movie, but her so called 'father' was no where in sight and crushing his daughter’s dream yet again..and she claims she loves the man.

"Tell you what," Steve picked the little girl up, she depressingly laid her head on Steve's shoulder, even the other two men's heart got a little heavy. "Why don't we start the movie a little earlier, cool? We can go stock up on popcorn, cupcakes and drinks while I tell your Gigi to start it. Will that make you feel better?” Tatiana nodded, Steve walking away, completely forgetting he was just in another conversation, when it came to Tatiana and Natasha he always seemed to drop the things he was doing before.

  
“So how’s your boyfriend doing?” Darcy asked. She’s seen Steve around the backyard a couple times and after Bucky told her how terrible he was taking the breakup, and seeing him for herself, she could say that he was doing much better. Whatever spell Natasha had on him was working.

“He’s doing great,” she answered. He was doing great, their relationship was going great.

“You seem a lot happier,” Darcy pointed out. It was a fine relief to see her best friend move on from all the wastemen she’s dated in the past. Including her ex-husband.

“I feel a lot happier.” As shocking as it may sound, she was very happy with how their relationship was going. “It’s not just because he’s making me happy, but he’s also makes my daughter happy.” They weren’t the kind of couple that hid from the public’s eye just because they were both well known. Ever since their relationship broke past the barrier and became official, they went on dates, spent massive amounts of time together with Tatiana, met each other’s parents. The thought of her actually dating Steve Rogers was kind of surreal.

“How come he hasn’t shown up yet?” Darcy asked, taking a sip of some of her wine. No, Natasha nor Steve set out alcohol, not even for some of the guardians of the children, Darcy just brought her own. 

“Said he’s gonna be late from work, not that I’m surprised coming from the man who was late to his own daughter’s birth.” Which didn’t make any sense considering they were in bed with each other the moment she went into labor, but that’s a completely different story.

Darcy snorted, late her ass. She didn’t believe it and Natasha didn’t believe it. The man worked in Russia, how could he possibly be late if he was in New York. “I don’t know why you bother with that man.”

“I wish I didn’t have to but he’s my child’s dad and she’s very persistent on making sure she asks about him at least 3 times a week.” Not that Natasha got upset from her daughter asking about him, she was very sympathetic when she did ask. It was just that there was only a limited amount of things she could do about it, she didn’t control the man. “If any other given reason, I would’ve deleted his number from my phone.” She got disgusted just from the sight of his contact.

“If I were you, I wouldn’t even keep his number saved.” She’d get an entirely new phone right after signing the divorce papers, fuck him.

The sight of Steve’s tall figure and blond hair caught her eye, seeing him hold Tatiana as he topped her hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles. Her daughter smiling and laughing happily as Steve put whipped cream on her face.

It was quite a sight to see, one that she not Darcy couldn’t help but smile at. It was a side that not a lot of people saw. Not a lot of people could see how caring he was because he always hid it behind some stoic, tough guy facade, or they were too caught up in how handsome he was, inflating his ego. He could easily be mistaken as a nice guy around Tatiana and a charming boyfriend around Natasha, even a loving son around his mother, but that was only around them. They were the only people that would see those sides of him.

He’s changed so much that she started to feel bad for calling him a selfish dick when they first started seeing each other. Those times where they’d sneak around and sleep with each other, go to very quiet spots. Now they were throwing a party for a 4 year old, talk about character development and a plot twist.

“Um, Nat..” Darcy awkwardly pointed towards a man who’d walked into the backyard, looking around everything in a very bored manner as if he didn’t even want to be here. 

Of course, that face belonged to none other than her ex husband. So he decided to show up after all..

* * *

She hasn’t seen him in 4 years. The time he came to her apartment was a recollection of how much anger she had for him. She kept in contact with him, but seeing him in person and hearing his voice was two different things. The only thing those two factors had remotely in common was that she couldn’t stand either of them.

In order to hold a proper conversation with him, she had to take him inside and away from everyone else because everywhere he turned, he looked like he was about to kill somebody. Or deal drugs to someone.

They just stood there, in the middle of Steve’s pristine kitchen that she knew was never touched and recently bought by the man. 

He was awkwardly directing his eyes elsewhere because she was staring him down; heavily.

“Natalia-”

“Stop,” she said. Even the smallest utter of sound was enough for her to keep staring at him in annoyance for another 6 hours. “Do you know how late you are?”

“Am I supposed to answer that?”

“It’s a question.”

“A couple hours?”

She smirked at him and let out laugh almost dripping with pettiness. It was very humorous. A couple fucking hours. “Try 3 years late.” The last time he’s seen their child was when she was barely cusping the age of one and even then he didn’t attempt to be there.

“I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration. I seen her as I was walking in.” That should be enough for her. “I seen him as I was walking in,” he said more venomously. “Who the fuck was that guy holding my daughter?” 

Natasha scoffed, he could not possibly be serious. Now he’s concerned? Now he wants to be there and pretend to a concerned father when they both knew he was talking out of his ass. “Oh so now she’s your daughter? Because I could’ve sworn a couple weeks ago you didn’t even bother with coming here to see her.” She knows she should be appreciative that he was here, but how could she possibly ignore how self entitled he was being.

“Well I’m here now Natalia, aren’t I?”

“A little late huh?” She asked sarcastically folding her arms. “Seems like you can’t be on time for anything.”

“I don’t feel comfortable with that man touching her, how do you know he’s not some pedophile who’s into that sort of thing?”

“You’ve got a lot of nerve talking about someone who takes a liking little girls. You still haven’t told me why that 18 year old girl was in our bedroom, casually having a conversation with you while both your clothes were off.” Steve wasn’t like that, he’d never touch her daughter like that or even give it a thought. Even Tati expressed how protected she felt when Steve was around, one slip up turned him into her personal bodyguard. 

“Please, let it go, that happened ages ago, you were so caught up in your own anger and jealousy that you couldn’t see how hard I was trying to make things work.”

Him trying hard consisted of messing around with 21 year olds. “We had a child, Alexei!”

“I never wanted he-”

A voice cleared their throat, making their presence known. Alexei turned his head seeing the man he saw before, Natasha didn’t have to look to know it was Steve.

The man opened the fridge and pulled out a beer. He came next to Natasha’s side as he analyzed the man in front of him, drinking his beer. He’s waited a long time for this moment and it wasn’t as satisfying as he thought. The moment he saw her ex, or whom he assumed to be her ex, he expected it to be..a less fighting in the middle of his kitchen.

“Steve, this is my ex-husband Alexei.”

“Alexei, this is Steve-”

“Her boyfriend,” Steve interrupted, introducing himself. “Although I like to consider myself to be her very deeply charming boyfriend and doing the job of being a father figure to your daughter, if you consider her your daughter that is.” Steve securely wrapped his arm around Natasha’s waist. He could see how sharp the man’s eyes became after the action. 

“And why are you here? My wife and I are trying to have a conversation.” He never thought Natalia would be one for the stereotypical pretty boy. Rich because of daddy’s money, the muscles, the clean cut clothing. He looked more Los Angeles than New York.

Steve winced. “No, see, your ex wife was about 5 seconds away from kicking your ass, your welcome for the save by the way.”

Alexei gave Steve a fairly cold look, one that Steve wasn’t affected by. The blond was about an inch or two taller than the man and more muscular.

“You have no business being in here.”

“This is my house, and my girlfriend. I care a lot about both. This also happens to be the place your daughter is watching a movie and I’d hate to shut her party down just because her own father caused a scene.”

“You need to stay away from my daughter and my wife.”

Steve chuckled, this time throwing his arm around Natasha’s shoulder. “She’s not your wife anymore. But kudos to you for trying.” Steve patted the man’s shoulder, both he and Natasha walking away.

* * *

Natasha didn’t re-introduce Tatiana to her father until the movie was done. Her daughter was too wrapped up in it and she could already see her trying to learn new words to the songs as she watched the screen. It always threw her off how she made such a sweet and polite daughter with such a sick and derogatory man. How she fell in love with him and how she had a history of picking the wrong men. But she believed Steve was different.

Both Steve and Natasha immediately smiled as Tatiana came running to them when the movie was over. Alexei watched as his daughter beamed with so much happiness at the sight of the two. At the sight of this Steve person as if he were her actual father.

Natasha met Alexei’s eyes before taking in her daughter’s hand and crouching down to the little girl’s height. “You remember how you thought daddy wasn’t coming?”

Tatiana nodded her head. “Did I miss him?” She gasped. “Did daddy leave again?!” 

Her daughter’s eyes watered again. “What? No, no, sweetheart calm down.” She could see the panic and worry in the little girl’s eyes, she was too young to experience such anxiety over something like this. “You didn’t miss him.”

“Then where is he?”

She gently placed her hands on her daughter’s waist and slowly turned her around until she was staring back at the tall man that stared down at her.


	30. Chapter 30

Alexei looked down at the girl as she looked at him. Steve was dead set on figuring this guy out. He didn’t appreciate that seemingly soft look in his eyes as he stared at Tatiana, the asshole didn’t even deserve to be in the same vicinity as Natasha and Tatiana.

“Daddy?” The sun was setting, it was getting dark but she could still recognize the hazel eyes of the man. They were identical to hers.. “Daddy!” She exclaimed happily, running and hugging the man.

It wasn’t a question that he’d be sad over the fact that she ran to her dad so happily, it resembled the way she ran to him when he picked her up from school. He’s picked her up more times than Alexei’s seen her.

However...Steve could see that the hug was awkward on her father’s part. The man was hesitant to hug back and didn’t even stoop down to her height to hug her properly, the soft look in his eyes depleting once actual contact was made.

“Daddy, I missed you,” she said looking up at the man whilst still hugging his legs.

“Um, right. How old are you again? 6?”

Steve rolled his eyes. Did she look sis? Hell she was short that she still looked like she just turned 3 instead of 4. Was he even trying to catch up with the little girl? Today was her birthday for fuck sakes.

“No daddy, I’m this many.” She held up 3 fingers. “No wait, this many,” she corrected holding up 4 fingers. “Yeah, this many.”

“What, you don’t know your own age?” He asked folding his arms. “Are you going over this stuff with her?” Alexei asked Natasha. “Her math, reading, writing?”

“Of course I am, it was one mistake, relax, she’s very smart for her age.”

“That’s one mistake too many, any child of mine should be free of any flaws.”

Tatiana held her arms up for the man. “Can you pick me up, daddy?”

Alexei placed her arms down back at her side. “You’re too old for that, keep standing.” Her lip quivered, Alexei not paying her any mind and directing his attention back to Natasha. “If she’s asking to be picked up at this age, you’re spoiling her.”

“Alexei, she’s only 4. If she asks to be picked up, I’m not going to decline it.” It wasn’t spoiling and it wasn’t babying, it was just her being a mother.

He sighed as if he’s been the one raising the little girl her entire life. “Unbelievable, you’re raising her all wrong. This can’t possibly be my child if she’s so open to this pampered behavior.” He looked down at his daughter again, there was no love held in his eyes at all.

Natasha scoffed, he was obviously suggesting that she cheated on him, the irony in that. “You want a DNA test? Or is the obvious fact that you’re the only man I’ve ever been with in the duration of our marriage not enough?”

Steve watched the two go back and forth, Natasha keeping a sense of tranquility because Tatiana was present, or she didn’t want to give her ex the satisfaction of entertaining his bullshit.

Ever Tati could get the feel that her parents had some bad blood between them and slowly walked away from her dad who seemed much scarier as he began arguing with her mommy.

She lightly tugged on her father’s pants leg. “Um, excuse me, daddy-“

“Can’t you see I’m trying to talk to your mother? Didn’t you learn not to interrupt adults when they’re having a conversation?” He snapped in a stern way, pushing her hand off of his leg.

“Don’t talk to her like that,” Natasha said in her daughter’s defense. It’s both what he said and how he says it, he talks to her so aggressively and Natasha can’t stand to see her daughter feel so uncomfortable in the presence of her own father after wanting to see him for ages.

Steve had to stop himself from pursuing this man in his own way for talking to an innocent child like that. 

Alexei rolled his eyes at the sight of the young girl’s eyes begin to tear up. “And now she’s crying, is this what I’ve been missing? A spoiled brat who cries when she’s disciplined?”

Thank god parents were beginning to leave the premises now that the party was over because this dick was seriously killing the mood.

Tatiana ran away from the man and back to her mom, where Natasha had no problem picking her up and holding her. She could feel her daughter shake lightly, which meant she was on the brink of tears and trying to hold back from having her dad see her cry. When she laid her head on her mom’s shoulder and hiding her face in her neck, Natasha knew she had started to cry.  


This was the last thing she was expecting when meeting her dad. He wasn’t nice like she always imagined him to be, he wasn’t charming and he didn’t act like a prince at all. She had gotten her hopes up, only for them to be let down. Now all she wanted was her mom to hold her like she was doing now.

“Until you learn how to act like a proper father to your daughter, don’t call me, don’t text me and don’t try and visit her.” It was so strange how he was the first one to initiate all their conversations, and whenever Natasha replied, his eagerness to text or call back drowned away as soon as Tatiana was mentioned. He didn’t want to have any responsibilities, but he always wanted to speak to Natasha and suggest a dinner or two.

Alexei watched as Natasha walked away with their daughter. Whatever, he didn’t care about the child, he had his intentions set on something else. He turned back in front of him and caught Steve staring at him in a disgusted manner. “Problem?”

“Yeah...you are..such a terrible father. Do you know how long she’s been dying to meet you? How hard Natasha’s been trying to do this for her? And you still can’t see that your own daughter still loves you despite you being absent dick?”

“Natalia always knew how to keep her pets on a leash,” Alexei chuckled, Steve’s jaw clenching. Now he’s the bad guy for showing his daughter a little tough love? Who did this outsider think he was to ever speak upon how he treats them? “Steve, was it? What goes on between me and my family is none of your concern. I don’t know if your precious little girlfriend told you or not, but I never wanted a child during our marriage, she manipulated me into thinking it was a good idea, just like how she tricked me into believing I loved her and into marrying her..” He grinned at Steve menacingly. “It’s only a matter of time before she does the same to you, so take my advice..get out while you can...you have no idea what that woman is capable of.”

Steve glared at the man icily, punching himself to say something back but couldn’t find the right words to say. He wanted to ask about their marriage but he’d probably lie like he does with everything else. Natasha was the manipulative one? It didn’t even sound right.

Steve pushed past Alexei, following into the direction Natasha went. “Get the hell off of my property.”

* * *

Tatiana laid her head down on the pillow sadly as she listened to Steve read her a bedtime story.

He could feel that she was sad when he first started reading her a story, but thought if he kept reading her mood would lighten up.

Steve closed the book and put it by the lamp next to her bed. “What’s the matter? Not ready to go night night?”

She played with her fingers timidly and shrugged. 

Steve went into father mode. Something he would only do with her when she was upset. Steve picked her up, and sat her down.

“It’s still your birthday you know, princesses aren’t supposed to be sad on their birthday.” Steve tapped the tip of her nose.

“My daddy doesn’t want me,” she said lowly, rubbing her eyes.

She was either doing that out of sadness, or because it was past her bedtime and she was getting really sleepy.

Here’s the thing. No child, and he means no child ever, no matter the age, she ever feel how like their parent doesn’t want them. Especially a little 4 year old. Tatiana was the sweetest kid he’s ever met, she was so polite and deserved two loving parents, not just one who did all the work. He felt like every child deserved at least one father figure in their life.

“Can I let you in on something?” He asked her, she nodded. “My daddy wasn’t that great too. Sometimes I felt like he didn’t want me either.” He wasn’t just saying that to make her feel better, it was his actual feelings. “But just like you, I had a mommy who loved me so much, like this much love,” he stretched both his arms out, he saw a little smile appear on her face, laying her back in the bed and tucking her in. “Never focus on those who aren’t interested in loving you, ok?” He said softly, kneeling down next to the bed, lightly tickling her tummy. “Only pay attention to the people who live to see you smile everyday, the people who love being near you. Like your mommy, your baba and Gigi-“

“And you?”

Steve paused for a second, unable to stop himself from looking at her sparkling hazel eyes, they finally had some form of happiness. Who was he to take that away from her? “Yeah..and me.” Steve winked at her as he tapped her nose again, this time she actually giggled, erupting his own little chuckled.

“Thank you for my party, Stevie,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes again.

“Don’t mention it,” He leaned in, pressing a little kiss to her forehead. “See you in the morning, Kay?”

“Ok,” she said tiredly, her eyes starting to fall close.

Steve turned her lamp off and her little night light on before silently exiting her room, softly closing her door.

* * *

Laying in bed with Natasha built his ego up more than he’d ever wanted to admit. His fingers strolling through her hair as she laid her head on his chest felt way too real for a fake relationship. These feelings were way too heated, and too overwhelming for him. His heart shouldn’t swell up whenever she went into his arms and he shouldn’t instinctively pull her closer to him.

“Did your ex..did he ever love you?” He said out of nowhere, breaking the peaceful silence between them. 

“Umm, I’d like to think so, but there’s no real way of me knowing whether what he used to tell me was a lie or not,” she answered, listening to the beat of his heart.

“You’ve mentioned that him cheating on you with a young woman and several other was your breaking point, but what was he like before that?” Why didn’t she leave him sooner? How in love with the man could she be to stay with that man.

“He was abusive.”

A bomb went off in Steve’s head, suddenly feeling like putting his clothes back on and racing to find a man that dared to lay his hands on the woman.

“He hit you?” Steve asked carefully, abruptly sitting up on one arm.

“No, never-“

“You said he was abusive, did he hit Tati-”

“Steve, he didn’t hit either of us.” she answered without missing a beat, pushing his chest back down onto the bed. 

She doesn’t stand for any kind of physical abuse, knowing that if that man ever laid a finger on her or their daughter, she would be the one to fuck his ass up. God, she dared him to hit their daughter, the day he does that is the day she’d really lose her mind.

Steve laid back down, exhaling in relief. “Then what’d he do?”

“It’s not that his abuse was physical..it was more emotional. It was like everything I did, I did to please him. I used to put his happiness before mine, nothing else mattered to me than making him actually see me. But obviously, he would only ever say ‘I wasn’t good enough’ in both a direct way and roundabout way, but that didn’t stop me from loving him.”

“What happened?” How could she not be good enough for anyone?

“I became pregnant.. I knew he didn’t want children going into the marriage, but he knew that I did so I thought maybe if we had one, his feelings would change. In an ideal world,us having our own child would make him happy, make him actually see how much I loved him and how much I wanted us to be an actual family with an actual marriage, not one that felt like it was for show and that I was just a trophy wife.” Her hand idly rubbed along Steve’s abs as he listened to her. “But, I’ve learned the hard way that having a child in an one-sided marriage will not make your partner change their ways, it only opens room for them to be more unfaithful.”

“That’s when he cheated on you.”

“Yeah,” she sighed, “That’s when he cheated on me, and that’s when I made the best decision at the time for both me and my daughter. I left him and took her with me and started over. He wasn’t her first failed relationship but he had left the deepest scar on her heart.

Steve cupped her chin, tilting her head up towards him, looking at her, his eyes getting lost in hers. They were so honest a-and warm..and loving. “What am I to you?” Above all else it was confusing. He was confused as he stared into her eyes that were so inviting for him.

She looked at him questioningly for a second. “You’re my boyfriend, Steve.”

“No, no. Truthfully, what I am to you...who do you want me to be?” Was this a dead-end relationship or did she want more from him? Is that the reason she hasn’t said it yet? Did he have to try harder or be a little more forceful?

Her hand caressed his jaw, smirking at him. “I want you to be different,-“

“I am different,” He said way too quickly. “I’m nothing like the men you’ve dated before, and I’m nothing like the man you married, I’m tired of telling you that.”

“Wanna relax with the hostility?”

“No! I’m not relaxing with anything.” He glided on top of her, caging her body between his. “How do you feel about me Natasha?” That look her ex husband gave him haunted him and it only happened a few hours ago, what the fuck was that grin about? And what was she capable of?. Maybe it was cathartic, or maybe he was just doing it to try and get in his head and ruin their relationship. But she’s said before that she always imagined having a happy and perfect family with that man. 

What if Alexei knew about that and was trying to get her back?

The air and atmosphere between them was thick, seeping tensions that were both sexual from his shirtless body being pressed down against her and mysterious from her not voicing how she feels.

“How do you feel about me?”

“I asked you-“

“First? We’re adults honey, that doesn’t work on me.”

He wanted to glare down at her and he kinda of did. He wasn’t sure why he felt so annoyed a-and so—angry, but he did! Looking at her teasing smirk as he questioned her and she retorted back to him made him livid because he couldn’t fucking answer! 

Steve didn’t  want  to say  no , he didn’t “love” her, but he felt the urge to scream out yes he did and he was crumbling on the spot, because of her! 

She was fucking changing him..she was making him fall for her, he could feel that...

He was practically squeezing the life out of the bed sheets he was currently gripping, his knuckles turning white, teeth practically grinding against each other.

“You wanna know how I fucking feel about you, Natasha?” He gritted out. “You’re unlike any other woman I’ve met before. It’s fucking annoying at times to be your boyfriend because you’re so goddamn perfect a-and humble that it makes me feel like I have to be the same way or else I’ll feel like I’m not good enough for you. I fucking hate doing this because I feel like doing it will hurt you and Tatiana and I can’t do that after being with you for this amount of time.” That fucking soft look in her eyes was tearing him apart, his heart beating in his chest, he felt like he was having a heart attack.

“Doing what?”

“Loving you!” He shouted, immediately shutting his mouth as he did. If only he could take words back and restart time, he would. He would change everything about his entire life. Fuck, he wished he never met her.

Steve slammed his lips to hers before she could say anything else, letting go off the sheets to catch her wrists that tried to wrap around his neck, pinning them down beside her. Natasha let out a little gasp as he pressed his hard erection into her. Steve kissing down her neck as he slowly played with her breasts, teasing and gently pulling on her hard nipples. 

He placed a firm, short kiss to her lips before turning her around.

His hands went to her sides, pulling her hips into his. Steve bit his lip and let out a low groan at the sight before slithering his hands up her legs, caressing her ass until his hands moved to her lower back, her arch was already perfect, he was essentially just rubbing her back. His large hands would slide over her shoulders then slowly slid down her body, down her back, over her sides, caressing every curve of her body, admiring her.

Then his fingers slid around the lips of her pussy.

He took his cock in his hand and rubbed the head between her wet lips before he pushed and slid a few inches of his cock inside her. Natasha letting out a small moan as the the veins on his cock rubbed along her walls.

Inch after thick inch of his big cock going in her Now it was who who had her hands clenched on the sheets. Steve had felt his eyes start to glare at her back as well as he savored the pleasing burn from diving in her tightness. He was in complete annoyed astonishment as she started rocking back into him.

He increased his pace, wanting to hear the moans of his name, wanting to hear what he was doing to her, but he didn’t want her to see him like this. This desperation, this anger, this annoyance.

Natasha could feel her orgasm coming up on her. Pulling her back to meet his thrusts, slamming his cock deeper and having him slow down. 

Her pussy was milking him, making it really hard for Steve to hold off his orgasm, wanting them to cum together.

Steve pulled her body up, her soft one against his muscular one. His arm wrapped around her. One hand cupped her breast and another one was at her pussy. His fingers teasing her clit, making her hold onto his forearm. Nat turned towards him, kissing him heavily, her hand snaking around andgripping his hair. 

The amount of passionate she had inserted into the kiss was enough to make him pull away and go back to their first position and fucked her until they both came that way. 

Hell fucking no, he did not come inside her, not this time, it was getting risky.

He couldn’t have these feelings surface anymore, it was bad enough that he had said he just loved her, but that was all strategical right? Why wouldn’t he say it first, it make it more comfortable for her to say it. He just needed her to say it more sooner than later. 

Because she didn’t fucking say it back at all.


	31. Chapter 31

“Prince Eric orrr Flynn Rider?” Steve held his pinky out as he drank from the little, pink tea cup filled with tea very sassily.

“Flynn isn’t a prince, Stevie.”

“Well not at the beginning, but in the end he became one.”

“But he’s a bad guy.”

“I thought you liked him? When we watched Rapunzel you were sad when he almost died.”

“I was sad cause Rapunzel was cwying,” she informed, Steve tossing his head back and saying ‘ohh’ as she told him the new found info.

“That makes so much more sense. So you pick Prince Eric?”

“No, I pick Flynn,” she took a bite out of the little blueberry muffin that was set on the table as well. She called it a scone, but it was definitely a “Little Bites” muffin, that probably made it cuter.

Steve gave her a confused look for a second before shrugging it off with a little laugh. Taking another drink of his juice—erm, tea.

“Would you pick pwincess Ariel, or pwincess Anastasia?”

Steve leaned back in the small chair, that was a good question. “Both of them remind me of your mommy because of their red hair.” He folded his arms and hummed for a second, that was actually a very good question. “I would go with princess Anastasia because she reminds me of your mommy just a little bit more though.” Steve smirked as he seen Tatiana’s eyes light up.

She quickly turned to the pink bear sitting beside her, along with the brown bear sitting next to Steve, giving them her best stern look as she shushed the two stuffed animals. “Mr. Cuddlesworth and Ms.Snuggles arguing again,” She whispered just between them as if the bears would actually be able to hear her.

“Again?” Steve groaned, going along with her imagination. “Isn’t this like their 4th time today?”

“I know.” She rubbed her forehead in a way that Natasha would do whenever Steve said something dumb or inappropriate. “They’re acting like big meanies.” Only her mommy was able to stop the two from arguing whenever she came and joined her tea party.

“Totally right? Highly unsophisticated.” Steve finished off the rest of his drink with a dramatic sip, as he stood up. “Well, that was delicious, but I think it’s time for you to head off to school..where’s your uniform?” Now that he thought about it, she should’ve left already. She started school at 8:30 and it was already 8:35.

“Mommy said I don’t have school today.” Tatiana went over to her bed and picked up her coloring book.

“Right, I knew that.” Steve scratched the side of his head as he watched the little girl run out her room.

Steve followed behind Tatiana, seeing that she was standing by Natasha who was packing the little girl’s bag. “No school?” He asked Natasha in a slightly awkward manner. 

After Steve’s outburst and saying that he didn’t want to love her because he ws afraid of the consequences, it got pretty weird, not during the sex, thankfully. But it happened..after the sex.

She didn’t say it back and when Steve questioned why she didn’t say it back her answer wasn’t particularly clear which made him more offended. He was giving it his all and she had yet to say it back to him.

Steve pretty much shrugged the mishap off, whatever. So it was a little stump in his plan; she either had commitment issues from her previous relationship, she didn’t love him yet, or was simply scared of loving him.

He could see it in her eyes right after would’ve he had told her that she wasn’t going to reciprocate those feelings, which was why he kissed her so quickly when he did, the taste of rejection would’ve been on his lips and they probably would have broken up again. Looks like sex was for more than pleasure. It’s also a great distraction.

But the way they were interacting felt like they were interacting right now made them appear as if they’re actually married and just got off a pretty intense argument..even though they never really argued, his emotions of her not saying it back was put into the sex. His angry thrusts, him glaring at her back, it all happened for a reason.

“Um, no not today.” Technically she did have school, she just wasn’t going. Or rather, Natasha wasn’t sending her for a very good reason. “She’s coming with me to work.” She placed the little girl’s iPad in the bookbag along with a couple of her reading books.

“Yeah, and then, when we come back we can watch a movie, right mommy?”  
She didn’t remember saying that. Actually, she’s positive she didn’t say that because it would only lead the girl on considering that’s not what they were gonna do, and her daughter’s time here tonight when Natasha came off of work was very limited.

“Maybe, if you’re still in the mood then we can.” Although she doubts the little girl would be in the mood at all when they got back.

“Why wouldn’t she be in the mood?” As soon as the word Disney movie was muttered she would end up rushing to the couch, she was always in the mood for those damn movies. 

Natasha didn’t get upset over Steve’s question, it was just very ill timed. “I said if she’s still in the mood. As in, if she’s tired, then we won’t watch one tonight.”

“I don’t think she’d be tired, not if she takes a nap in your office around 2pm, she should be fine.” Was it weird that he knew her sleep schedule and when the best time for her to wake up and go to bed was? 

“And if she refuses to take a nap then what? She can watch a movie on her ipad if that’s the case.”

Steve shrugged, “I guess. But I think she’d enjoy it a lot more if she watches it with us, isn’t that right princess-”

“Tati, can you give us a second, sweetheart?” Natasha asked, her eyes directed on Steve in a slightly annoyed manner, she could tell by the way his eyebrows rose up that he had no idea what he did wrong, or if he even said anything wrong.

“I thought we were leaving?”

Natasha kissed her daughter’s cheek, the little girl couldn’t resist smiling and laughing.“We are, just give mommy 5 minutes, then we’ll leave, alright?”

“Ok.” She happily skipped along to the back to play with her dolls until the 5 minutes were up, and she had a clock in her room that she’d be watching intensely, mommy can’t be late for work or else she might miss the important calls she seems to get even 5 or 10 minutes.

“Why-”

“Tell me you love me,” Steve said nonchalantly, looking at his nails like he’s seen passive aggressive women and men do on TV.

Natasha was taken aback by his demand, but quickly regained her structure. “I’m not going to say it, Steve-”

Steve picked up and apple taking a big bite out of it, putting emphasis on the sound of the bite and crunch of the apple for emphasis. “Why not? I said it to you, I meant it, then we had sex later on.”

“You did not say '’I love you’ to me, let’s get that out of the way.” He admitted his fear of possibly falling in love with her, it was a big difference no matter the circumstance. “As shocking as it may seem, not really though, even if you were to really say it, I’d doubt you’d actually mean it.”

She always found herself becoming a little guarded whenever she started to open up more to him. For every time she let him in on her life, her walls would get put up again. It was just so hard to trust a man whom she claimed to hate for so long.

“Nat, you don’t know how I really feel because you’re not me. You don’t voice it out loud, but I know deep down,” Steve pressed a finger to where her heart was. “You’re still comparing me to the men who’ve hurt you before and that’s not who I am.”

Was that little speech supposed to make her shout her feelings for him on the spot? It takes her a lot of time to express how she feels towards people she dates, especially since her divorce and having to take care of her daughter. Steve was the first man since her split to come into her life, both personally and romantically long term wise. Of course she felt something for him, she just didn’t know what. 

“I’m not saying you have to scream out your undying love for me, I just want you to be more open and let me in. Let me be the man in your life that I’m trying to be.”

That soft voice would get her every damn time, that gentle look always seals the deal and she’ll find herself melting into a puddle of adoration over him and his charm. How he always had the right words.

“Tatiana’s father is taking her away for the weekend,” She told him. Letting him in like he so badly like he wanted her to. He wanted to be apart of her drama? Fine, she’d tell him whatever he wanted to know. 

“Nat, are you insan-”

“It’s not my call..it’s his. I may be her primary guardian, but according to the law, I can’t exactly decline him without probable cause.”

“So what? Him not being a terrible, abusive person isn’t probable enough?” He tossed his annoyance with her blocking him out of her feelings and more on his concern for Tatiana. “Where’s he taking her anyways? Upstate?”

She sighed and looked down for a little. She doesn’t know why she didn’t convince him to be somewhere closer, or at least still be in the states. “Russia..”

That’s why she said they weren’t watching a movie tonight That’s also why she didn’t send Tatiana to school, she wanted her and her daughter to spend time together before she went away with her dad...that man was coming here later on today and Tatiana would be leaving sometime tonight. Why the hell would she just agree to something like this?

Right on cue, Tatiana came back into the area, bouncing happily towards her mom “Mommy it’s been 5 minutes.”  
It’s been 7 minutes, but she wasn’t expecting her daughter to be able to tell time perfectly yet. The fact that she could even read a clock was more satisfactory.

Natasha handed Tatiana the barbie doll that she always brought along with her. “Did you forget something? Or leave something else you might want to bring?”

“Nope!” As long as her mom was by her side, that was enough to suffice her needs. Her mommy makes sure she eats, makes sure she uses the potty, makes sure she can see the pretty Christmas lights around the town from the big window in her office. As long as she was next to her, she’d be fine. “Bye Stevie.” She still had to stand up on her tiptoes to kiss the man’s cheek, even when he stooped down.

“I’ll see you later, princess..right when you come home.” He wasn’t gonna let her fly off without saying goodbye, even if it was just for a couple days, those few days would feel like years.

Steve also pecked Natasha’s lips on her way out. His way of giving her strength knowing she’d need a lot of it when telling Tatiana later on.

* * *

(Time skip)

Natasha smiled as she and her daughter came back into her office after taking the little girl out for lunch. Now that Steve’s got her hooked on IHOP, that’s her most frequently asked spot to go to whenever she asked if she wanted to go out for breakfast, lunch, or dinner.

Their entire day has been very eventful and fun. She’s also been very helpful whenever Natasha had to focus on her job for a hot second, whether it’d be being quiet when she was on the phone, or scrolling through her computer, after Natasha would give her a fake assignment that she stressed was very crucial and important that only Tatiana would be able to take care of.

But she knew at some point she’d have to tell her. She couldn’t just keep silent about it the whole day.

Natasha feels terrible because her little girl was having such a fun time and she knew once she told her this, it’d ruin her entire mood, and everything they’ve done today would only make her sadder no that she won’t get to do it again for 2-3 days.

“Are you ok, mommy?” She asked concernedly, climbing onto her mom’s lap, with help from the woman. 

“Mommy’s fine, but here’s the thing.” Shit..she really really wished, Alexei would just fuck off sometimes, but if he wanted to be in their daughter’s life after all these years, she wouldn’t take that experience away from him or Tatiana. They got off at the wrong foot, but all she’s ever wanted was a dad to look up to. “I need you to listen to me very carefully, okay?” She said gently. The look of curiosity and innocence in her daughter’s eyes tugged at the strings of her heart. It was already hard to tell her what was going on, letting her go was going to be so much worse. “I know I should’ve told you earlier, but everything kind of happened last minute, and I didn’t want to take away how much fun you were having.”

“It’s ok.” She gave her mom a sweet smile.

She didn’t even hear the bad news and she was already forgiving her. Natasha wanted nothing more than to just hold and cuddle her daughter. “Later on tonight...daddy’s gonna be coming by.” And could see how the light in her eyes start to dull. “It won’t be for long, but he’s gonna take you on a little trip to mommy’s hometown for a bit, and you and him are gonna spend time together.”

Tatiana let out a small whine/whimper, her lip quivering again. Her cheeks turning a light shade of pink like they would when she was trying to hold back on her tears.

“But it’s only for a little while, I promise.”

“But mommy, I don’t wanna leave,” she said quietly as a tear threatened to fall.

“Sweetheart, I know, but daddy really wants to spend time with you and try and make up for last time he saw you.” 

That didn’t sit well with Tatiana at all she clutched onto Natasha even tighter, refusing to let go. All Natasha could really do is hold her and comfort her, try and let her calm down a little and even out her breathing. She knew there’d be more crying to come later on.

“W-why’re you sending m-me away mommy? Did I do something wrong?” She asked shakily, as laid her head against her mom’s chest.

“Hey, hey, look at me.” She cupped her daughter’s chin to face her. “Mommy’s not sending you away, I’ll never send you away.” She wanted her as close as possible, especially when her ex husband stepped into the picture. “And you didn’t do anything wrong.” Natasha didn’t think it was possible for her to do anything wrong. She was so precious and sweet and kind, the best child she could ever ask for. “This is only your father trying to build a bond with you. Mommy’s not mad, and if your daddy wasn’t so fixed on seeing you again, I would surely keep you here with me. Understand?”

Tatiana let out another whine. It sounded like she was hurt, not physically, but internally. Holding on tight to her mom, she didn’t want to be let go by the woman, she was the number 1 person who could make her feel better in a heartbeat. So it hurt her even more that the person she found comfort and protection in, was the one relaying the bad news to her and hurting her little heart.

* * *

Coulson was growling at Steve like a dog, being held back by his shirt easily by Sam who wasn’t even budging.

Steve calmly sat on his desk, tossing a baseball in the air as he continued to tell his story about what happened last night. He was interrupted at first because Coulson had almost attacked him when he had told him that he’s considering moving into Natasha’s place. He’d have to ask her first, obviously, but he felt as if she’d be ok with it, it seemed like he lived there already.

“But get this, right when I lied about loving her, she didn’t even say it back. Do you know how disrespected I felt? She should be much more appreciative that I even said those words.

“Sam, let me go, or you’re fired.”

“Man you can’t fire me,” Sam said. He wasn’t even putting that much effort into holding him back and yet Coulson was still struggling to get out of his grasp.

Steve rolled his eyes. Looked like he upset daddy #2 again, no surprise there. “You gonna scold me again and tell me I’m living in a fantasy world?”

“You’re damn right I am! She didn’t even say it back, she doesn’t love you, boss!”

“It’s just a matter of time-”

“Before what? You take another 4 months for this to come together? Or do you devise another sloppy ass plan, filled with plot holes so you can screw around with this woman?” Coulson was expecting Steve to jump off his desk and tackle him to the ground and start punching him senseless. But he didn’t.

Because he was ogling a picture of Natasha in the magazine he was showed when they had broken up.

Steve turned the magazine so they could see the page he was currently looking at. “New York Times ‘Sexiest woman alive’. Hot right?” Sam agreed while Coulson looked as if he was about to explode, his face easing as he came across a big conclusion

“What?” Steve asked, weirded out by the man’s sudden calmness.

“You have a crush on her..”

Steve scoffed, “I do not have a crush on her, what am I, nine?” Steve said standing up, “In fact, I couldn’t care less about her, and her perfect red hair, perfect skin, gorgeous eyes..soft plump lips, smooth legs, amazing smile, sexy body..” Steve paused for a second. “Oh my god..I really do like her, well would you look at that.”

  
“So you’re admitting that you’re falling for her and you don’t even care? Where’s your head at Rogers, this is your money we’re talking about!”

Steve froze. Coulson had finally thought he pressed along a nerve inside the man, like he finally heard what he’s been trying to tell him all along.

“What time is it?”

* * *

Steve rushed inside Natasha’s place, looking around and sighing as he seen Natasha there looking at him like he was crazy over his intrusion.

“Is she still here?”

“Yeah, I was about to-”

“Why is my daughter’s location your concern?”

Steve didn’t even notice her ex husband was here as well. Probably because he was hoping he was seeing things. “I told her i’d see her before she left..Not like you would know anything about keeping your promises, right?”

“Tati, come here honey, time to go with daddy,” Natasha said, motioning for her daughter to come over.

Her fist clenched and very uncharacteristically stomped her foot as she said, “I don’t want to go with him, I want to stay with you and Stevie!”

Alexei‘ eyes widened slightly, as did Natasha’s. Steve could only give a small smile. “You kidding me? You just let her disobey orders like that?”

“Hon, she’s 4, still a child and only in preschool, give her a break, it’s a tough transition.”

“I’m not dealing with this the entire time I have her. Little girl, get your ass over here right now.”

Natasha slapped his arm, giving him a cold look. “Stop talking to her like that,” she bit out.

“I don’t want to go!” She didn’t know this man. This wasn’t her daddy anymore. Stevie was her daddy and her mom was still her mommy. They were her parents, they were her family.

“Hey, that’s enough, you heard your mother, now let’s go before I miss my damn flight,” Alexei said sternly, Natasha nudging his side again, silently telling him to ease up and stop fucking talking to her as if she wasn’t only 4 years old.

Tatiana ran to Steve, wrapping her arms around his legs. Steve kneeled down hugging her back. 

Steve tried to help out, trying to persuade the girl into doing what’s right. “Princess, you’ve got to with him.”

Alexei rolled his eyes, “I’ll be waiting down in the car..hurry this shit up,” he said the last part quietly as he left.

He felt her shake, light sniffles. “Don’t let him take me Stevie..I want to stay with you and mommy.” 

“Hey, hey...it’s ok.” He rubbed her back soothingly. “You’ll only be gone for the weekend, I’ll be here when you get back.”

She buried her face more into his chest. “I don’t want him to be my daddy anymore, I want it to be you,” she cried.

Steve felt his heart get lighter, as did Natasha who gave a small grin. He laughed softly, “Tell you what, when you do get back, we’ll do whatever you want, we’ll go to the toy store, go to the park, watch all the Disney Princess movies, go out for ice cream, your choice, sounds good?”

Tatiana rubbed her eyes, “Can we have another tea party?”

Steve scoffed, “Is that even a question? Of course we can, but I think we’ll have to sit Mr.Cuddlesworth and Ms.Snuggles far away from each other because after what happened this morning? That’s too much drama.” She giggled, sniffling and wiping her tears. “But you have to go with your dad for a little ok?” Tatiana nodded, Steve kissed her cheek, “I’ll see you later.” Steve let her go, giving her a little push towards her mom.

Tatiana slowly walked over to her mommy, placing her head against her legs, refusing to move or asked to be picked up, she just wanted to stay here. “I don’t wanna go mommy.”

“I know you don’t baby, I don’t want you to either but this is daddy’s time with you ok?” She felt her sadly nod. “I’ll call you everyday, it’ll be like I’m right there.“ 

“He won’t tuck me in like you and Stevie.”

“I’ll make sure he does, don’t worry about it.” She heard her daughter whine again, Natasha picked her up, “It’s ok.” taking her downstairs.

“I want Stevie to be my daddy,” She said quietly to her mom as the elevator door closed, laying her head on her mom’s shoulders, lightly shaking trying to shake off the tears.

“I know you do, honey.” Natasha comfortingly rubbing her daughter’s back. Steve was probably the closest thing she’s ever had to a father figure besides Natasha’s dad, but that was Tatiana’s grandfather so it didn’t really count.

But that’s how absent Alexei’s been in their daughter’s life. That’s also how prominent Steve’s been in her life in such little time.

Natasha strapped her daughter in car seat tight, making sure she was alright. “You ok?”

Tatiana shook her head and felt like crying again. “I don’t wanna go, mommy. He’s won’t bwing me back,” she said. She didn’t want him to take her away from her mom or Stevie.

“He’ll bring you back, I promise. It’s only for the weekend.”

“How long is that?”

“About 2 and a half days, it’s not that bad. Mommy’ll see you Monday morning, alright?”

“Ok,” she said sadly, one tear letting loose, dropping her head. Her mom hooked a finger under her chin, tilting her head back up, wiping the tear away.

“Head up, it’ll go by quicker than you know it.” She softly caressed her cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you more.”

Natasha winced playfully, “I don’t think that’s possible.” She winked, kissing her cheek. Then closing the door so she could get a word with Alexei, her eyes meeting his. “If you even so much as raise your voice at her? I’ll kick your ass.”

“She’s my daughter too, Natalia. If I raise my voice it’s for disciplinary reasons.”

“You’re in no position to talk about discipline when this is your first time having her in 3 years.”

Alexei scoffed, “So who gets to set the rules with her? Your boyfriend upstairs?” He asked sarcastically. “I’m that child’s father, Natalia.”

“That child, has a name, alright? My boyfriend upstairs? Has been more of a father figure to our daughter in 4 months than you ever have in 4 years, so like I said before, if you even raise your voice at her? I won’t hesitate to fly down there myself.”

“Well what do you want me to do, clearly I’m trying. I’m doing this for us-“

“Yeah, that’s real clear,” she said sarcastically. “There isn’t an us anymore. For starters, how about stop being so harsh on her and start tucking her in at night.”

  
  


When Natasha came back up to the suite, the first person she seen was Steve who had just gotten off his phone.

“Hey, how’d it go?“

“Not too good,” she answered honestly, coming over to him.

Steve might’ve had a problem expressing his feelings, but he could tell from a mile away when someone else wasn’t feeling ok. It’s been his main way of getting sad, women as the bar; newly single women, to sleep with him. He could read a persons’ mood like no other, and right now, his girlfriend was not in the happiest of moods.

“Alright, come here.” Steve pulled her into his arms without a second thought, tightly wrapping her in his embrace, letting her just press her head against his chest. Steve absentmindedly gently kissing the top of her head. Whenever it came to her and Tatiana, he was always so delicate and careful. “He’s not gonna hurt her,” he said. As extreme as it may sound, Steve believed that he’d actually kill the man if he did hurt the little girl. He just hoped he’d watch over her. Russia’s a big place, big enough for a girl like Tatiana to get lost or snatched if her father gets distracted. 

“I know, but the sight of her begging and crying to stay home makes me feel like I made the wrong choice.”

“You made the choice that’s best for her. No matter how much of a dick her dad is...he’s still her dad. He’s got to be there for her at some point..you’re always choosing the choice that’s best for her,” he said, cupping her chin in his hand.

Natasha brought a hand behind his neck, pulling his lips to hers in a deep kiss. He instinctively brought his hands to her hips bringing her closer.

The kiss was so tender and passionate, lips moving against each other’s in the perfect pace.

  
  


If there was one thing she would change, just one thing, it would have to be choosing her father, her biological father that is. But apparently, according to genetics, the law and science, it doesn’t work like that...If it did...Steve would become a top contender to be her daughter's father in a heartbeat.

  
  
  



	32. Chapter 32

There hadn’t been as much comforting her as he thought. 

Yes it was only the first day that Tatiana has been away with her dad in Russia doing God knows what, but Natasha seemed to be taking it greatly. No, she wasn’t happy about her daughter’s departure, it’s not like she was throwing parties and staying out late, hell no. But she was taking it better than he thought. 

Her mind was too busy focused on whether her daughter was eating and sleeping ok. If her ex-husband had finally figured out how to talk to a little 4 year old girl, she really hoped she wasn’t crying. Alexei found crying at her age to be completely unnatural and babyish, never minding the fact that she’s still so young and recently turned 4.

She would’ve pushed him to go over her reading and writing, but Natasha was sure he would have yelled at their daughter for misspelling something or pronouncing a word wrong. 

When she came back from sending Tati off, the first thing she did was go into his arms. Granted, Steve was the one that pulled her into his arms, but she still accepted it.

He wasn’t sure if non-stop sex was both their ways of coping from Tatiana not being there to smother them with her cuteness. Or maybe they were both a little extra horny for whatever reason, but either way, they had to have gone at it at least 7 times the night she left; last night.. A new record in his book that’s for sure.

Now they were back at it again in the morning. Tatiana wasn’t there to open the door and quietly crawl and climb onto the bed, something she would do most nights when she didn’t want to be alone, or when her room was too “cold” and she wanted her mom or Steve to warm her up..or when she was scared because she thought there was a monster under her bed or in her closet and wanted both of them to come and check.

They really missed that, even if she did wake them up at 3 in the morning to do it sometimes, anything regarding her was undeniably a must-do task.

All in all, trust and believe Steve has no problem having sex to make his girlfriend feel better.

”What’s the matter, baby?" he asks in a teasing tone, giving another lick to her pussy. Her legs close to trembling. "Want me inside you?" He’s been edging her on for the past 10 minutes, withholding her release because every time she came close, he would pull his tongue away.

“You know what I want,” she said annoyedly, her hand still pulling and running through his hair, not caring if he makes her cum like this or by being inside her, she just needed some form of relief. 

Before she can even tell him to make her cum, he moved back up her body, giving her little kisses and nibbles on the way up. 

“I’m not really feeling your attitude,” he whispered huskily, smoothly pecking her lips. “If I can get a small please, maybe I can attend to my girlfriend’s needs.”

Natasha smirked and sensually rubbed his masculine chest by swirling a finger in between his pecs. “Please?” She asked softly, looking at him with amused and lustful eyes.

“Please what?”

“I’m definitely not saying ‘please, daddy’ so take what you can get.”

Steve chuckled and connected their lips.

Ok, can he just say how much he adored her kissing. Like, seriously. She was by far the best kisser he’s ever laid his lips on and she tasted so good every trip. Normally, he would just kiss women to pass the time, when their moans were annoying, or when they were talking so much during sex.

But with her? He kissed her because it turned him on even more. He kissed her because he loves the way her tongue feels, taste and moves with his. Sometimes he wanted to ask how she became so good, but he didn’t want to think about the other men who’ve experienced kissing her, so he liked to believe she was good straight out the womb.

“You have a really nice tongue,” he mistakenly said aloud. Feeling her tongue move against his was so synchronized.

“Thank you? Yours isn’t so bad either.”

“Isn’t so bad?” He lightly chuckled. “Are you messing around with a man who has a better tongue than mine?”

“I am. And he doesn’t tease me with his tongue that’s way better than yours.”

“Yeah right, I’d beat his ass if he was real.” Steve reached into the drawer for a condom. “How come you never buy female condoms?” He’s never seen them, but he’s heard of them before.

“How come you never buy female condoms?” She retorted. “And I find it interesting to see how high your ego goes up from seeing extra large condoms..and I like seeing you put them on,” she said that last part lowly. She loved seeing him roll them on and she equally enjoyed putting them on him herself.

“And you call me weird,” he laughed, as he settled himself between her legs, Natasha giving him a couple teasing strokes with her hand to start him off, biting her lip when she seen him roll the protection on. She was actually serious about being turned on by that?

Steve braced himself on his elbows, Natasha’s arm resting on his shoulders, right when she felt the tip of him go inside, her phone started ringing.

“Ignore it, we’re busy.”

“I’m not ignoring it, it could be my daughter.”

“Is it?”

She looked at the person calling her. “No, but I’m still not ignoring it. It’s Clint-“

Steve scoffed, “No one important, just ignore him, unless he wants to hear the sounds of us having sex.” He leaned down and planted his lips to her neck. 

“Hey,” she said answering her phone, doing her best to ignore the pleasing sensation of Steve peppering soft, slightly audible kisses along her neck, 

_ “Hey, I really need to talk to you, are you busy?” _

“Am I busy?” She had to hold back a moan when Steve bit down on a specific part of her neck that he knew was sensitive. “Not at the moment, why?”

_ “So, I have this woman that I’m seeing,” _ Clint started.

“Mhm.” She closed her eyes. Her free hand cradled his neck when his lips went down further, wrapping his lips around her nipple. “What about her?”

_ “Well I guess you can call her a girlfriend, kinda, but I like to think of her more as a fuck-buddy.” _

Natasha smiled when Steve looked at her mischievously, quietly pecking his lips. “Oh yeah? What’s her name?” She quietly kissed him a couple more times.

_ “Uh..doesn’t matter. But she’s really hot and I need your help to give me advice on how I should tell her that I want us to become more than friends.” _

“I thought she was your fuck-buddy, not a friend.” Natasha tried to place her hand on Steve’s pelvis when she felt him lowering himself into her, but he grabbed her hand given the other one was still holding the phone to her ear. He pinned her hand beside her head and spread her legs with his own, letting out the quietest moan she could muster when she felt him very slowly push every inch of himself in her. A pool of pleasure coiling inside her when he wrapped her legs around his waist. “Fuck,” She cursed lowly and breathily when she felt him pull out halfway and slowly insert himself again.

_ “You alright?” _

She swallowed hardly “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

Steve sucked on her earlobe, “Tell him we’re fucking,” he whispered deeply into her ear, pulling out again and going into her a little harder, Natasha’s hand clenched on both her phone and the hand that was entwined with Steve’s.

_ “I don’t know you sounds like you’re busy with..other things. Are you like...doing that thing that girls do to themselves alone?” _Was she actually doing it while on the phone with him..and she says she didn’t have feelings for him? Riiight, not while she was touching herself to his voice via phone.

Was he trying to ask if she was masturbating? While on the phone with him? What type of shit was that? “What? No, ew gross-” Natasha let out a little moan when Steve kept his slow motions, only this time teasing her clit with his finger.

“_ Uh..right. Is someone else there or what? I need to discuss this in person, I really think she might be the one.” _

“You just met her,” she reminded. Steve let out a small grunt in her ear.

_ “So?” _

She had a lot more things on her mind and desires to take care of other than Clint telling her his relationship problems that she was starting to believe was fact and he just wanted a reason to call her. “Clint, I really can’t help-”

“_ You know what, I think it’s just better if I come over there-“ _

“No, no, Clint wait-“

Clint hung up before she could tell him that Steve was here. Natasha sighed and set her phone aside. The only good thing that came from him hanging up was that Steve was finally able to kiss her. His other hand taking hers, pressing it to pillow by her head where her other hand was placed.

He slid his fingers between hers. “Why’s he coming here?”

“I honestly have no idea, something about his girlfriend I think.”

“I highly doubt that’s true.” Steve laughed softly against her lips, sounded so velvety and gravelly. “Maybe you should pay more attention, sounds like he’s trying to make you jealous.” Who calls at 8 in the morning wanting relationship advice?

“I would’ve paid attention if you weren’t trying to have sex with me.”

“I was just trying to help, didn’t seem like you were particularly excited to be on the phone. I like to think it’s because we were handling much more important business.”

“Unfinished business.”

“Tell me how you want it,” His lips brushed against hers. 

“Surprise me.”

Steve grinned and pulled out of her, sliding the condom off. Natasha rolled her eyes, of course that’s his way of surprising her. Not that she’s complaining about it, she could really feel the difference when going raw with him.

She let out a little whimper when Steve guided himself to her entrance, he’s pushing into her harder than when she was on the phone. Kissing her more audibly. She’s still so wet from his previous teasing that feel of him slamming into her didn’t even bother her because she was so slick. 

She feels so full and amazingly stretched out whenever he was in her.

His breaths are harsh and staggered against her skin as he savors how tight she is, almost like he’s struggling to keep himself composed. 

His strokes are slow, but so hard and deep. Right now she doesn’t care what pace he chooses she just wants him and him only to make her cum. She likes being like this with him, she needs more. She needs more of him.

“Nat.. Fuck.” Her heart flutters at the sound of him sounding so wrecked as he curses. “Fuck.”

“Steve,” she moaned. “Go faster.” She’s rolling her hips against his, urging him to go faster, and he obliges.

“Oh-” He groans, angling his hips and snaps, brushing against a spot that makes her untwine her hand with his and places her hold on his back. “You’re perfect,” he murmured, pressing a small kiss to her cheek.

She can feel herself slipping back into a more emotional feel of sex with him and less physical, nails digging into the muscles of his back, they each had their ways of leaving marks on each other that only they’d be the ones to see. Steve would leave some hickeys on her chest and thighs, in return she would leave scratch marks along his back, along with hickeys of her own on his abs.

She felt Steve grasp her chin, “Look at me,” he ordered her. His thrusts are fast and hard and pushing both him and her closer to the edge. When her eyes met his, she could see the emotions cascade over his face. His tender look, how hungry and lustful his eyes were.. how affectionate he was.

She had began falling apart, releasing herself with her eyes on him and his eyes on hers, staring deep into those devilish orbs.

Steve kept moving through her orgasm, hips jerking, losing his rhythm that he’s kept up so far, his entire body tightened and stuttered until he felt himself burst inside her.

Her arms going around his neck just as his head falls forward into the inside of her neck where she hears him groan against her skin as he keeps pumping his seed into her, every long, hot, squirt getting buried deeper and deeper.

“You know...when I said surprise me, I didn’t mean by cumming inside me.”

Steve chuckled deeply against her skin, the vibrations of his laughter landing on her neck causing her to grin as well. “Yeah, that’s my bad. I may have gotten a little wrapped up.” He brought his head up, firmly pecking her lips. “But I told you it’s better off to go on the pill while sleeping with me.”

Natasha hummed in response, she was not going on birth control. She wasn’t getting an IUD and she wasn’t getting hormonal patches. “Makes me wonder how many women you’ve gotten pregnant,” she joked, pushing him off her.

“Would you believe me if I said you’re the first I didn’t use protection with?” He watched her naked body naughtily as she got off the bed.

“Nope,” she said, putting one of his shirt on and going into her bathroom. “You strike me as the kind of guy that thinks he’ll pull out in time, but never really does.”

“My little white soldiers are too valuable to be wasted by cumming on some random woman,” he said, getting up as well, looking around for his clothes that they threw off each other last night.

“Cumming into a condom that’ll get thrown away is better?” She wouldn’t be surprised if there was more than one woman that’d save that condom for later in hopes of getting pregnant by him.

“Better safe than sorry,” he said as he began to dress himself and go into the bathroom as well, hugging her from behind, leaving soft kisses against her neck.

“If you’re not ready for a baby yet, maybe you should be a little more safer before you end up sorry.” That’s not her saying she’s ready for another baby, they’re not even married and haven’t discussed kids at all.

This is her way of saying, this is like their 6th time having sex where he didn’t pull out.

“What, the thought of me becoming a father seems unrealistic?” He absentmindedly caressed her stomach.

“No, I can see you becoming a father.” He’s shown her how fatherly he can be with Tatiana. “It’s the idea of me carrying your baby that raises questions.” 

“Please, you’d love to be my baby mother. I’d feel honored if I were you.”

“Right, what an accomplishment,” she said sarcastically, laughing as Steve picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulders. “What are you doing.”

“Making a baby,” he said nonchalantly, leading them back to the bed.

* * *

Natasha opened her door, she wasn’t sure why Clint didn’t come up on the elevator, but she was pretty glad that he didn’t. If he had randomly walked in and heard her and Steve having sex, that would’ve been pretty embarrassing. Especially considering he didn’t know that they were back together. 

He hadn’t shown up to Tatiana’s party for some reason. Visiting family or so he claims

But, when he said he was coming over, she didn’t think he was being serious...Why’d he have to talk to her in person about his relationship problems?

In fact, this was their first time seeing each other again since Steve had woken up after passing out in her living room.

“Hi,” he said slightly awkward, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Hey...you really were serious about coming over?”

“Yes, I was, but not the reason you think.” He wasn’t here to talk about the woman he’s been seeing, or declare his love for her again, he wasn’t even here for Tatiana..wherever she was. “I need to tell you about St—What the hell?” Clint paused as he saw Steve’s figure, casually walk into the room and go into the kitchen where he opened the fridge.

What the hell was going on?! Didn’t she dump this prick?

Steve pulled out a Gatorade and came over to them, wrapping his arm around Natasha’s shoulder, drinking his drink as he eyed Clint smugly. “Oh she didn’t tell you? Yeah, we’re back together.”

This time it was Clint who felt like passing out in the middle of the floor.

Clint sat on one of the kitchen’s stools and looked at the couple. A hand holding up his head and just looking at them so—so confusedly. 

He watched as Steve showed her something on his phone.

“Look, what’d I tell you?” He said.

Clint had no idea what they were talking about, he think it was something about Steve taking Martial arts classes when he was younger and Natasha not believing him or some dumb shit like that. He was too focused on why he had to stand behind her so closely as he showed her—oh yeah that’s right, apparently, they were dating again.

“Is that really you?” She asked, grinning at the screen.

“Yes! I don’t know why you won't believe me, I’ve busted out many of my karate skills whenever we wrestle.”

“Yeah, and you’re bad at that too, which is why I don’t believe you.”

Steve scoffed, they were both winners whenever it came down to them wrestling because they’d always end up having sex in the end. “I can call my mom and have her tell you herself.”

“Please do, so she can explain that horrible haircut.”

Steve pulled his phone away. “Ok-”

“So do either of you want to explain when the hell you got back together?” Clint asked, annoyed by their very coupily, lovey dovey antics.

“I’d say a week and a few days ago,” Natasha answered. It was easy to jump back into where she and Steve had left off, it was like they never broke up. Their relationship felt a little more official now that she’s met his parents.

“Right after I left huh?” He knew he shouldn’t have left them alone in that fucking room. Steve threatened to beat his ass, but how could he have done that when he was sick and barely able to sit up without feeling nauseous.

“Yeah..speaking of which..While you two were talking, I overheard you two kissed,” Steve said, trying not to sound annoyed or upset a he remembered the memory. “What was that about?” His question was directed towards both of them, he didn’t care who answered it, he just wanted the truth.

“Um, we can talk about that later,” Natasha said to her boyfriend, she’d rather not talk about her and Clint kissing. Well technically Clint kissing her. But talking of it in front of her boyfriend and Clint himself? The conversation seemed like a disaster waiting to happen.

Steve nodded, he definitely wouldn’t forget to bring it up later anyways, by the way Clint clenched his jaw it must’ve been something he didn’t want to talk about either. 

“Where’s Tatiana?” He hadn’t seen the little girl in quite awhile and missed the sight of her red hair and tiny figure running around everywhere.

Natasha sighed, “She’s with her father.”

Clint raised his brow. “Alexei?” Natasha nodded. “W-wow um..I had no clue he was even still alive. Tatiana must’ve been happy, she’s been dying to see the guy right.”

“I wish. She was pretty sad when she was getting ready to leave.” Her and her father’s little talk to catch up at her party didn’t go so well. Alexei’s proven to still be an asshole and terrible at talking to kids.

“Then why’d you let her go?”

“I’m her primary guardian but if her father wants to take her away and spend time with her, I’m legally pushed and expected to accept it.” And what a dumb law it was. Natasha’s phone started to ring, she looked at the contact and eyes showed something of relief as she picked up. “Hi honey,” she answered the phone, speaking to her daughter privately, walking to the back, mistakenly leaving Clint and Steve alone.

“So why are you here again?” Steve asked in a straightforward way. Not caring that the man gave him a cold look, he was able to brush those off like it was nothing.

“To let a friend of mine know that her boyfriend is a fucking scumbag.” God, would it kill him to put a shirt on? So the guy had muscles, who gave a fuck? Surely Natasha didn’t get back together with him because she missed the sight of this gross shit.

“Me? A scumbag? I’ve been called a lot of things, but scumbag? Never. And You sure you two are _just_ friends or would you rather have her in a different way?”

“Yeah I would want that actually. And when Natasha finds out about how many women you slept with while you two were on a break, she’ll think the same thing and realize I was right about you.” Clint folded his arms, a small smirk gracing his face as he winced. “9 different women in 7 days? That’s impressive. It’s a good thing I was there for her during those days while she was crying over you.”

“She cried over me?” He asked in a quiet soft tone. He didn’t know she cried over him. It was both sad and endearing, but mostly sad to think about.

“Don’t try and play all nice now, Rogers. It’s a shame that she even shed a tear for you. I can’t wait to be there for her again when you break up after hearing about your spree of women-”

Steve roughly grabbed Clint’s shirt. “You better not say a fucking word to her, you understand me?” He was not letting their relationship go down that road, not by the likes of him at least.

“What do you want from her? Why did you have to come into her life?” All the years of him avoiding her, of them hating each other, all of a sudden he asks her out and they become America’s hottest couple. There had to be a reason behind his liking towards her. 

“It’s none of your business.”

“So you do want something from her?” He questioned. “What is it, her money? Her inheritance..Her profits?” Clint watched as his jaw tightened, grinning as he saw he struck a nerve. “You’re just like all the rest Rogers. You don’t know a good thing when you have it. Whatever you’re after, once she finds out you played her, you’ll be dead to her. She’ll hate you more than she did before, especially since she let you get close to her daughter-”

“Shut up,” He bit out. Steve’s hand started to shake from how tight he was clutching onto Clint’s shirt, his eyes deadly. “If you say anything to her..I swear, you’ll regret it.”

“Is that a threat?”

“It’s a promise..I don’t need to hire a team to take you out Barton, I’ll do it my damn self, barehanded.” He was not playing around with this guy. Was he so stuck on Natasha and the fact that she friend zoned him that he was constantly in her business? She was a grown woman she could handle her fucking own.

“Men like you make me sick. You don’t deserve her-”

“You don’t think I know that?” Of course he knew she was out of his league. 

“You’re a disgrace, Rogers. All men like you have a reserved spot in hell.”

“And I’m glad to work alongside Satan,” he said uncaringly, harshly shoving Clint away, causing the man to lose his balance and end up on the floor. “Get the fuck out,” Steve said distastefully, heading into the back.

Steve found his girlfriend right as she came off the phone, literally as she just hung up and coming out of the room. He blocked her path, stepping towards her, causing her to look at him confusedly and stepped back. 

He closed the door behind him, and hoisted her up, pressing her back against the door and crashing their lips together.

She was initially confused by his sudden arousal and roughness and couldn’t help but think Clint had said something to tick him off.

He kissed her deeply, like his life depended on it. His lips twitched up into a grin when she reached into his shorts and passed his boxers, giving his hardening member a few strokes. Steve grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand out and holding it against the door.

It was him that reached in between them. His lips went lower, going down the column of her throat, heavily sucking on her neck. She lets her eyes fall closed, the back of her head resting against the door as he pulls her panties down, slipping his middle and ring finger to her wetness. His breath is hot and harsh as is ghosts over her neck.

What the hell did Clint say to him to get him so worked up?

She can feel him inserting his fingers inside her, moving his fingers, stretching her out, teasing her walls. 

“Fuck,” she whimpered as he nibbled on her neck with rubbing her clit with his thumb, rolling her hips against his fingers, wanting to feel more of him. He digs his fingers that was holding her up, along with his body pressing her up against the door. His grip was hard enough to bruise, and that’s exactly the kinds of marks she wanted to feel from him.

When she cums from his fingering, it hit her unexpectedly, Steve rubbing her clit vastly. Fuck, if only he were tonguing her down as well. His fingers curled over her sweet spot.

Ensuing a burst of pleasure and something incredibly, overwhelmingly ender washed over her. 

He kissed her cheek, Steve pulling his shorts and boxers down. 

She couldn’t help but wrap her arms around him and kiss him with the same amount of force, kissing each other more dirtier, deeper, their tongues working magic with one another. She could feel his erection pressed into her and fuck was he hard.

Their eyes surprisingly making contact with each other.

“What’d he say to you?” She asked him softly, caressing his chin.

Even with him being rough, she still found it in her to be so gentle and caring with him. “Nothing worth remembering,” he replied.

She’s still so sensitive from her orgasm that feeling him go inside her was more intense than it should’ve been. Having her moan out his name.

She can hear his groans, velvety and just as pleased as hers, biting his lips at the feel of her tight walls squeezing his hard cock.

He wasn’t slow like he had been this morning, he was pounding into her, every thrust just as hard and heavy as the last.

“Right there, baby,” she moaned, meeting his thrust with every pound into her. 

“Fuck—fuck,” he breathed out, his fingers definitely leaving marks on her now if they weren’t before. “I’m gonna cum,” 

She arches her back as he hit a certain spot, she doesn’t think anybody’s been able to reach that part of her except for him and he was positively drilling himself in all the right areas, cursing in Russian as he kept hitting that same spot, over and over again. Feeling amazing to the point where her eyes were rolling, Steve fucking her out of this world when he rubbed her swollen clit.

“This pussy is mine, understand me?” He said darkly into her ear, Natasha nodded. Steve cupped her chin, unsatisfied with how she answered. “I want to hear you say it. Who’s pussy is this?” 

“It’s yours,” she moaned. “Fuck, it’s yours.”

“It’s yours who?”

She sexily smiled at him through half lidded eyes. “I’m not calling you daddy, Steve.”

Steve grunted as he slammed himself into her repeatedly. Feeling himself teetering towards his orgasm, staring into her green eyes as she came loose on his cock, erupting such a hot moan from her, pushing him to cum just from hearing such a sexy noise.

He’s coaxing them through their orgasm, spilling his seed up into her...again. 

Natasha watched her boyfriend lay next to her, staring, more like glaring at the ceiling. She caressed his cheek, making him look at her, his gaze softening as he did. “What did he say to you?”

“That if I didn’t tell you what I did during our break up, he’d tell you himself,” he admitted, his eyes going back to the ceiling.

“What’d you do?” She asked. Whatever he did, it’s not like she could get completely mad, they weren’t together at the time.

He couldn’t look her in the eyes as he said what he said next. “I slept with a few women.” Not like any of them were good, each and everyone one of them were terrible.

Natasha felt her heart stop beating for a second, remembering that they weren’t together at the time and he was unhappy and borderline depressed when they were broken up. “How many are a few?”

Steve shrugged, “3 or 4,” he lied. “Nothing to run to the bar and tell friends about.”

“Couldn’t resist, could you?”

“We were broken up, Nat. What else did you expect me to do?”

“Nothing,” she said easily, “You did exactly what I thought you’d do, I wasn’t expecting anything less.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?” He asked defensively. “You didn’t have faith that I would’ve been faithful to you even during our break up?”

“I’ve learned not to get my hopes up, they’d only get shot down by reality.”

Steve didn’t reply, his eyes still darting towards the ceiling, practically glaring daggers. He felt her soft hands cup his chin again, making him look at her. 

“Did you use a condom?” That’s the one thing she was hoping for. The one thing she felt like she could count on him for.

“I did..I told you I’m not getting anyone pregnant except you,” he said, lightening the mood a little bit.

Natasha smirking at him. “That’s about as realistic as me calling you daddy.”

She wasn’t calling him it, but hearing her say it was very attractive. 

“You’ll say it eventually.” Steve leaned in, connecting their lips, easily gliding on top of her.


	33. Chapter 33

Steve and Natasha entered her penthouse, coming off the elevator.

Both of them having come from a party from a friend of Natasha’s. He never imagined he’d go to a party, have the party be filled with an enormous amount of beautiful women and the only person he’d have his eye on the entire night, was Natasha. It was a taste of her social life, and he wasn’t surprised to learn that she had high socialite friends and even when she wasn’t the one hosting the party, people still came up to her as if the party wouldn’t matter if she wasn’t in attendance. 

With all the eyes that were on her, it made him feel very protective of her and stay by her side. Hell, he had his arm around her for the entire night and that still didn’t stop men from looking at her so suggestively..and maybe he accidentally threatened one of the men who glanced at her ass.

“What I said wasn’t even that bad,” he tried to reason.

Natasha wasn’t mad, she didn’t even know the guy he threatened, she just didn’t want him to make a scene in front of everyone. “I know that, but you could’ve just let it go.”

“Let it go? The man was probably coked up or on some other type of drug to even hear me correctly.” Knowing parties like the one they just attended, the more famous and wealthy people in attendance, the more chances that half of them were under the influence of some kind of illegal substance. “I’m surprised someone as poised and proper as yourself even go to parties where stuff like that goes down.”

“Why? Because having a child suddenly augments my likelihood of staying home when she’s not around?”

Steve followed her to the back. “No, because you use words like augments,” he said, she was too classy for those kinds of party, whether the people there were high up in reputation or not. They both went into her room, it seemed like she wasn’t even listening to him, that alone bothered him. “I’m serious, Nat.” He reached out for her wrist, turning her around to face him. “I don’t want you going to parties like that anymore.”

Natasha folded her arms and tilted her head to the side as she looked at him. “I’m sorry, when did you become my father, telling me places I can and can’t go to?” She really likes Steve, honestly she really did, but one thing she couldn’t stand was when people tried to take away her freedom to do whatever she wants. Except for her daughter, who was the only one who’d get a pass.

“It’s too dangerous for you to be around, you can’t handle things like that.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, deep down she did appreciate his concern, but this was her social life. She wasn’t some teenager who couldn’t handle a couple people smoking weed or snorting cocaine around her. Hell, that was college all over again for her.

“Steve, you’re overreacting for no reason, it was just a party, you were with me the whole time, what are you freaking out about?”

“Because I don’t want you to get hurt! What if I wasn’t around?” Something felt off about the way that man was looking at her. That glint in his eyes. He knew it well because that’s the look he’d often send to women before he and Natasha started dating.

“I can take care of myself.”

Maybe they were both overreacting and just a little bit annoyed over the fact that both of them cared about each other. Cared so much to the point where he was arguing about her safety, and her arguing that when he’s around she’s already safe.

“Yeah, sure. That’s highly debatable, tell that to all the rapists, sex traffickers and other sick minded people, who couldn’t give a shit whether a beautiful woman can take care of herself or not. They’ll be delighted to hear how independent you are while tossing you into a back alley!”

“Oh please,” She scoffed, rolling her eyes. “Stop being dramatic, if you’re going to be worried about something, be worried about the women you slept with who’s waiting for you to give them a call back, so you can go and fuck them again whenever we take a break.” It might’ve been a petty blow, but she actually was upset about him sleeping with other women while they had just ended things. It felt like he was mocking their relationship by doing that with 3 different women. Sleeping with one person wasn’t satisfactory enough, he had to sleep with 3?

“Are you trying to get us to take another break?” He asked aggressively. He didn’t mean to say it so harshly, he was just so upset at the moment, that any topic they bring us is enough to get them even more annoyed. “Because with the things you’re saying, it sounds like it. It happened when we weren’t together, I was in the right to do whatever I wanted, get over it.” Her expression was clearly agitated, but so was his. “I’ve been loyal to you throughout our entire relationship, unlike you, who thought it was ok to just kiss the guy who clearly had a crush on you while we were together!”

“He kissed me! I didn’t kiss back!”

They were trailing completely off topic, just feeding off of their idiotic anger. They were waiting for that one comment. Just that one comment to send them over the edge that would lead to one of their egos taking a hit and take this in between the sheets and duke it out there.

“And you didn’t push him away? Sounds like you wanted it to happen.” He closed in on her.

“Sounds like you’re the one who really wants this break up between us to happen.”

“You’d come crawling back,” he said smugly.

“Oh right. Because I was quick to come back the last time. I’m the one who came to your place, demanding to see you, then passing out in the living room. I’m the one who suggested we get back together, because I missed you so much and was hurting internally to the point where I stopped taking care of myself.”

“It’s like you’re begging me to dump you again. All for an excuse for you to cry again to your boyfriend Clint? Not wanting to push your pride aside so you can admit that you missed me too! Or is this your way of just wanting me to call up that amazing, sexy, voluptuous blond haired woman so I can go and fuck her, instead of you?!”

There it was.

That was the one. That one fucking comment that was just dumb enough, yet eating away at her enough to send her over the edge. She really didn’t want to give him that satisfaction that she broke first, she really didn’t. 

But the thought of him having sex with someone else was her breaking point. She also knew it was his, so she wasn’t sure why she hadn’t brought up the idea of her having sex with another man.

Because now she was the one that had pushed him onto the bed and crashed their lips together. She could feel the that smirk graced his lips as they kissed, holding on tight to her waist just as much as she did clutching onto his collar while straddling him.

It didn’t last long as Steve flipped their positions, pinning her hands down.

Like he’d really call up another women when he had her.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Natasha smirked as she broke her and Steve’s kiss. The man was currently on top of her, just kissing her with his pants undone and his shirt unbuttoned.

“I’m gonna be late,” she said to him. They’ve been kissing for the past ten minutes, just him and her, lips moving against each other’s.

It started off as a couple innocent pecks on the lips and teasing, but the intensity increased and transformed into a make out session. They’d nibble on each other’s lips, play with each other’s tongues, a few touches along the body. 

It was addictive. Everything about her was so addicting and he couldn’t get enough.

“You’d rather go to work, earn more money in an hour than most people earn in a year, sufficing all you and your daughter’s needs and pay the bills around here, rather than staying in bed with me?”

“You’re gonna be late too,” she said amusedly, running her hand through his hair.

“This isn’t because I was a little rough last night, was it? Because if so, daddy didn’t mean to spank you that hard.”

“Calling yourself daddy in the 3rd person is so sexy,” she said sarcastically. He was the only person that’ll be calling him that because she damn sure wasn’t doing it. “But if we’re being fair, I was riding you pretty hard last night.”

If she was doing that, he’d want her to ride him like that every night they decide to be rough. “If you’re going to work, who’s picking Tatiana up from the airport?” He asked in genuine concern.

Most of their happiness could definitely be because her daughter was coming back from her trip with her father. The other part could be because their relationship was so amazing and satisfying. Things were going really well and downright phenomenal, minus the little insignificant fight they had last night

“Most likely Zanders, and then he’ll drop her off at my office after my meetings over. She’ll probably be a little jet-lagged though.” It truly sucked because all she really wanted to do was spend quality time with her daughter, but her work schedule was so demanding nowadays, that she couldn’t even push her work to the side for a second to glance at her little girl.

“You know I can always pick her up,” Steve offered. He did miss the little girl and wanted to hear all about her time in Russia, and how her dad treated her.

“I think you’re forgetting, you have a job, Rogers. A pretty important one at that,” she said, buttoning his shirt back up.

“What’s the point of being CEO if you can’t show up to work late and every now and then? They’ll still get work done without me there, plus I think she’d be really happy to see me.” He didn’t want to make it seem like they had the best relationship, but surely she liked his company better than her father’s

It wasn’t a question that she’d be happy to see him as if she hadn't seen him in years at a time, she just didn’t know how her ex would react to see that Steve’s the one picking her up. “I don’t know Steve-“

“Come on, it'll be great,” he said. “I’ll pick her up, and just take her over to your office no problem.”

Natasha sighed, straightening out his collar, “I just don’t want you and Alexei to get into it and start arguing around her.”

“Well I was planning on killing him with my Taekwondo skills when I see him, but since I’m very fond of you and your daughter, I think I’ll resist.”

“I thought you said you did Karate?” She teased, he was clearly lying about the whole thing. There was no way a 7 year old Steve Rogers was breaking 4 wooden boards in one go.

Steve shrugged, “Same thing,” He laughed, he most definitely pulled that video off the internet. “So will you let me do it? I’ll be on my best behavior, regardless of the fact that you married a jackass.”

“Only if promise you won’t use words like jackass around her?”

Steve smiled at her handsomely upon her accepting his request. “I promise.” He softly pecked her lips, looking at his watch. “You know...we both have a few minutes to spare. 45 minutes to be exact-”

“Just hurry up.”

Steve very excitedly wasted no time in moving down her body until his head was between her legs.

* * *

Stevie stood outside the pick up area for the little girl. The plane was supposed to land at 8:45 this morning and yet it was landing kind of late, the time nearing 9:15. He didn’t want to call Natasha and tell her about the lateness of the plane because she was in a meeting and didn’t want to disturb her and have her worry about her daughter’s safety. Although, she was probably worried about the safety of her child anyways.

He let out a little breath he hadn’t even known he was holding when he seen people start to depart from the jetbridge, starting to make their way into the airport.

His eyes brightened at the sight of the little girl, her father wasn’t even holding her hand, anyone could easily snatch her away and he probably wouldn’t even run to stop them. 

Steve also noticed the fucking scratches under her left eye, on the tip of her nose, and on her chin. He wasn’t sure what happened, but whatever happened, he could’ve at least put ointment or a bandaid over ONE of the spots.

“Stevie!” The little girl said once she caught sight of him. She immediately left her dad’s side and ran into Steve’s arms.

“Hey princess, how are you?” He said mirroring her excitement, hugging her tightly. 

“I’m hungry, daddy didn’t get me anything, cause he was on the phone.”

What? Was he on the phone for ten hours or something? When was the last time she’s eaten? The only thing she probably had was the snacks they gave before take off.

“Well then let’s hurry up and get you something to eat.”

“Where’s mommy? I miss her.” After every phone call, she found herself missing her mom more and more.

“Well she missed you too, in fact, she missed you so much that after we get some food in your tummy, you’ll be going to her office and spending time with her there, how’s that sound?” He easily tied her shoes that were for some reason not tied.

“Amazing!” Steve smiled, kissing her cheek. Alexei appeared, taking his time to come over to them. He was wearing a stoic and unpleasant face as he witnessed Steve kiss his daughter’s cheek, and the little girl be so happy that he was here. She was more happy right now than she’s been the entire weekend

The blond man nodded his head. “Alexei,” Steve acknowledged, not returning the obvious expression of annoyance that Alexei was showing, wanting to be a good example for the little girl next to him.

“Rogers. Where’s my wife?” he returned with a disgusted sigh.

“Oh, you mean my girlfriend? She’s at work so she asked if I could come pick up your daughter.”

“Whatever.” Alexei tossed him his daughter’s bag that Steve easily caught. “Daddy’ll see you soon, малышка.” 

“Ok.” She accepted the kiss to the forehead her dad had given her with a polite smile and a small hug. Once he pulled away, he stood back up and shot Steve one last cold look.

Steve shrugging it off and keeping his cool. Picking Tati up once the man began walking away, she laid her head on his shoulder. Natasha mentioned she’d be kind of jet lagged. He couldn’t imagine the time the 4 year old had to wake up to catch this flight..

“Can we have ice cweam for breakfast?”

“Mmm, I don’t know, you just got off a long flight, and it’s pretty early.” Like 9am early, ice cream parlors didn’t even open that early with the good flavors. “I don’t want your tummy to get upset. How about we get crepes instead?”

“What’s a cwepe?”

Steve gasped dramatically, “You haven’t had crepes.” She shook her head. “Your mom is such a good cook, I’m surprised she never made them for you before.”

“Is it good?” 

“It’s the best, I know this diner where you can get that and hot chocolate you’re gonna love it.” He smiled.

“Promise?”

“Absolutely.”

When he said “Great diner”, he actually just meant IHOP and the little girl definitely was not complaining about it. He was starting to think she loves it just as much as he does. He never would’ve figured a child could look this cute while eating. Normally, they’d eat so inappropriately and have everything all over their faces, but Tatiana was so dainty with everything, well as dainty and neat as a 4 year old can be.

One thing he couldn’t stop noticing was those damn marks on her face, and if her father actually had the nerve to put his hands on her. “What happened to your face?”  
“I went to the park with daddy, and then I twipped on my shoelaces and fell,” she answered him.

Steve eyed her very carefully, trying to see if she was just covering up for her dad because the man had threatened her in some way. “And your dad had nothing to do with it, right?” Tatiana shook her head no, “Why were your laces untied?”

“Cause daddy says I need to tie them without him.”

Steve chuckled humorlessly and shook his head and drank some of his coffee. He understood the importance of her learning, but if the kid was struggling, he could’ve showed her some kind of guidance and stop treating her like she’s older than she actually is. 

He knew she was crying, that wasn’t a question, she was probably so stunned when it happened that she wasn’t aware that she was crying. “Was he nice to you?” Steve helped her cut up some more of the crepe seeing that she was having trouble with it.

“Umm, kinda.” She was only 4 but even she could see her dad was putting in some effort. Probably being forced by Natasha.

”Oh yeah?”

“Mhm. Sometimes he scweamed at me, then I call mommy and she makes me feel better.” 

There wasn’t one call that Natasha had missed from her daughter. She was not playing around when it came to her child. 

Whenever she heard Tatiana lightly crying or was kinda sad, she’d ask her to pass the phone to her father and whatever she tells him, it most certainly set the man straight and fixes his attitude.

There was nothing scarier than a mother’s wrath, and Steve did not want to see that side of her.

“Well then the next time he’s here and I’m around, you call me, ok?” He wiped her face with a napkin, ensuing his own smile once he seen hers.

* * *

Natasha rubbed her temples as she just came off the phone with Pierce. Instead of trying to ask her to dinner, she wished he’d take care of his shit over in California so she didn’t have to watch over everything he did and talk him through tasks. It was exhausting and the only person she wanted to see right now was-

Clint swung Natasha’s door open, the woman groaning and taking a deep breath, that’s not the person she wanted to see. She wanted to see her daughter. “Tasha, Tasha,Tasha,” he said in a hypnotic manner. “Boy have I got a story for you.”

Natasha leaned back in her chair and folded her arms. “Clint, I’m really in no mood to hear about you and your girlfriend, honestly.” The only thing she needed..was a fucking drink.

“What?” Clint asked in a high pitched voice, leaning against her desk and looking at her. “Problems with your boyfriend means I can talk about my successful relationship?”

Since when was fucking and leaving considered successful? “Steve and I aren’t having problems I’m very happy with him.” Their bond felt so natural now, it was weird how good they were getting along.

“Happy even though he slept with other women while you two were apart?”

Her heart clenched. How did he even know about that? Why was he even using that against her? “3 women isn’t that bad?” She mumbled.

Clint heard her and let out a suspicious chuckle that made her look at him confusedly. “I can’t believe you’re trusting and perfect boyfriend actually lied to you, and you were naive enough to believe it.” Clint felt this burst of courage surge through him and cupped Natasha’s chin. “He didn’t sleep with 3 women Tasha..he slept with 9..back to back.” He released her chin. 

Natasha’s face quickly changing into one of disbelief. She couldn’t even ask him how he knew because she didn’t even have to question whether it was true or not. It sounded like something he would fucking do. That’s why he was angry that night Clint had left..he knew the truth and Steve didn’t want him to tell.

“I mean, I surely can’t imagine sleeping with other women knowing I had you in my bed and then gave it up all for a few cheap fucks,” he said hypothetically. “I mean, seriously..hearing another women moan his name, feel that pleasure that you’re used to..that passion…”

Her eyes darted towards Clint. Thinking about passionate sex, or sex period with Steve and another woman was aggravating, especially if it was 9 different woman.

Right when she was about to say something to Clint...her office door opened again.


	34. Chapter 34

Both their eyes were on the people that had entered the room.

It was MJ and Darcy.

Both women were confused as to why Natasha looked like she was ready to explode at any moment, but Darcy caught on pretty quickly considering Clint was in the room.

What a fucking prick, he wasn’t supposed to tell her, Steve was supposed to tell her. “You told her, didn’t you?”

Clint shrugged, “It was for the best. He wasn’t going to do it-”

“Hang on a second,” Natasha interrupted, looking at Darcy. “You knew?”

She made a motion with her hands, followed by a high pitched noise as she tried to speak. “Kiiinda, maybe..yeah. I did,” She was with Clint when he found out, they established that they wouldn’t tell Natasha, wanting and entrusting Steve to do it on his own.

“Darcy, you’re like, one of my best and closest friends, how could you not tell me!”

“Hey! What about me?” Both Clint and MJ said simultaneously as Natasha only referred to Darcy as her best friend. Natasha did them a favor and spared them a glance. They both knew her for quite a while but still managed to get her coffee wrong.

Which was ironic considering MJ was her assistant.

“I thought it’d be best if Steve told you, I didn’t know he’d lie!” She reasoned.

“Of course he’d lie, he’s a fucking liar, that’s all he does!” Clint yelled, he’s been warning Natasha about him ever since they started dating. This guy was bad news.

“Why are we screaming!” MJ added. She didn’t really want to scream, but she felt like it. She was on her menstrual cycle and needed some form of release to get rid of this hormonal anger..but now she was craving chocolate.

Right as MJ had shouted, Natasha’s office door opened again..there he was.

More importantly, there she was.

“Mommy!” Her daughter said excitedly, running over to her mom and jumping in her arms.

“Hey sweetheart,” Natasha said as she smiled and tightly hugged her daughter back, and tenderly kissed her cheek. That was then she got a good look at her face and the scratches on it? Her breath hitch for a second, quickly surpassing it. “Did you have fun?”

“Not as much fun as I have with you, but daddy took me ice skating!”

“Really?” Alexei? Ice skating? That was something she’d love to see more than she wanted to admit. Natasha noticed Clint and Steve’s tension filled, icy glares at each other. 

“Yeah-and oh, mommy look, Stevie got me ice cweam.”

He caved in and got it for her after all, he just couldn’t say ‘no’ to that face.

“Did he? Sounds like you’re happy to be back.” Natasha had caressed her daughter’s chin, purposefully moving her thumb gently along the scratch on her chin, analyzing it.

“Yup, caused I miss you,” Tatiana said, happy to be back with her mom. Being with her dad was ok, but it didn’t compare at all to staying with the woman she was with now.

Her eyes met Steve for a split second, Natasha quickly avoiding his gaze, making Steve confused. “And mommy really wants to catch up with you, and I promise you I want to hear all about your time with daddy, and to explain the reason behind those scratches. But I need you to do me a big favor and go with Auntie Darcy for a bit to give mommy and Stevie a second to talk, ok?”

The little girl nodded and happily went. Smiling when her mom kissed the top of her head and set her down. Taking Darcy’s hand as they walked out. MJ pulling Clint out of there as well. The assistant also took Steve’s cup of ice cream from his hand as she left, leaving the couple to have some alone time. 

Natasha turned to Steve who wore an apologetic look on his face. The air was kind of different, it felt..bad. Like they knew something bad was gonna happen.

“I know it’s early for ice cream,” He explained in case that’s why she was upset. “But it’s really hard to say no to her, plus I got you one too, so I was hoping that’d make things a little better..but your assistant did just take it so I don’t know what to do about that.”

Steve looked at Natasha, finding that her face was fairly stoic, making him pretty nervous. “You alright? Did I get the wrong ice cream flavor? I had gotten you strawberry cheesecake, that’s your favorite, right? I could run back out and buy you a new one.” Her expression was still not amused. “What’s the matter?”

“What did we agree on?”

“Um..condoms?”

“I’m serious Steve.”

Steve huffed out a laugh, “Ok, ok, uhh no more secrets?”

“Exactly, so can you tell me why the _fuck_ Clint was the one that had told me instead of the 3 women you slept with while we were apart was actually 9 women?”

Steve scoffed, “Come on, Nat. You’re gonna trust Clint? Not that I’m surprised given your history with him-”

“Don’t even try that shit. Because if he’s lying, then Darcy’s lying, and I highly doubt either of them would lie to me about something like this given your track record.”

“Oh my track record? So I wasn’t allowed to have a little fun before we got together? I wasn’t allowed to have a little fun after we broke up?”

“I don’t give a fuck about any of the women you were with prior to us being together. You lied to me Steve.”

“Wait, wait, Nat, seriously you got it all mixed up. I don’t have anything with any of those women, they were just minor fucks, my way of coping with our break up, they don’t mean anything to me!” 

“It must’ve been something good if you felt the need to continue it for another 8 times after your first one. Or did you lie about the number to them as well?” Natasha said, folding her arms.

“Trust me, if they were anything good, I would be a lot more offended. It didn’t even count, we weren’t together and I have no correlation with them. All we did was fuck over and over again, and it wasn’t even good-” 

“You think I wanna hear that-“

Steve caressed her cheek. “But with you, we go out on romantic dates, spend nights together, spend time with Tatiana, and have very, very passionate and mind blowing sex.” His hands traveled to her hips. “Hell, you’ve met my family, I never introduced any of my past girlfriends to my family.”

“Stop.” Natasha rolled her eyes and pushed his hands off of her, she wasn’t having any of it. He was trying to charm his way back to her and she was not letting him through.

“Maybe we’re forgetting the fact that you were considering breaking up with me as well so I’m not seeing the problem-“

“Course you don’t, why would you see the problem? I brought you into my life Steve, I brought you into my daughter’s life, and you’re the one that walked away from it,” Natasha said coldly. “You’re the one she’s gotten close to and considered you to be the closest thing she’s ever had to a real dad.”

“You’re the one that got pregnant with a terrible man,” he murmured loudly. Steve thought about what he had just said and how much offense she took to it. He gave her a guilty look “Nat listen..” Steve tried to reach out for her hand but she harshly pulled it away.

”Don’t-“

“I’m sorry,” He said softly, Natasha looked at him, into those once glistening blue eyes that she loved looking into. Now the spark just seemed to drain out after finding out he had lied to her yet again.

Was it really her place to be mad? It did happen when they weren’t together, but him going off and sleeping with other women felt so ill timed. That meant that right after they broke up, or who knows, the next hour after they broke up, he was off coaxing another woman into his bed without any issue. 

What? Did he not care for her all of a sudden within those days? But still found it in himself to sleep with 9 other people after realizing he did in fact miss her?

“Leave.”

“What-“

“Just leave, Steve.”

The man looked over his girlfriend, trying to read if she wanted him gone. By the looks of it, she really did.

Steve looked at her and scoffed. “You’re really upset over something that happened when we weren’t together?” Natasha didn’t reply to him. He was trying to figure out if that was her way of guarding what she truly felt for him. Let’s be honest here, she wouldn’t get so upset over it if she didn’t love him, right?

Steve huffed out a petty laugh, “Fine..fine I’ll go.” He leaned in and tenderly kissed her cheek almost sarcastically, Natasha not even bothering to look at him. “Enjoy the rest of your day, sweetheart.”

”Fuck off.”

He grinned as he walked away. The grin being a defense mechanism so as to not take offense to her not wanting to be around him.

* * *

Needless to say...that conversation was yesterday. It was currently the next day..the next night.

“Where’s Stevie, mommy?”

Natasha sighed, still finding it in her to lovingly smile at her daughter, picking her up, “Honey, mommy and Stevie are kinda taking a break from each other right now.”

“I miss him,” she pouted, she just seen him yesterday, but he wasn’t here when she woke up, or when she got home from school. It was night time now and he still wasn’t around. It worried her.

“No need,” a strong voice said, both turning around, finding said blond male.

“Stevie!” Tatiana said happily, practically jumping out of her mom’s arms and running to Steve.

“Hey princess,” He said in the same manner, picking her up.

“Can we go out for ice cweam?”

Steve smiled, it was like asking him that was second nature for her whenever she hasn’t seen him for a couple days. But in all honesty, he loved hearing her ask that. It felt like an activity that belonged to them and built their bond. “I’m afraid it’s a little too late but I’ll read you a bedtime story in like 5 minutes ok? I need to talk to your mommy.”

“Ok!” Steve set her down, the little girl running to her room.

Steve turned his attention to Natasha who had already been looking at him, “Hi..” He greeted. This was more awkward than he thought it would be, but what was he expecting?

“Hey...here to pick up your stuff?” She asked as she walked past him.

“Um no,” Steve said casually, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Then what are you doing here? How’d you even-“

“Couple hundreds,” he explained before she got the chance to ask how was he granted access when his name was clearly taken off the list. “You should really talk to the receptionist, unwanted visitors would be able to come up here without you knowing about it.”

“Yeah..” she looked at him up and down. “You don’t say.” Did he really think she wanted him up here without her knowing? “What do you want then?”

“I miss you-“

Natasha scoffed, “Don’t start, Steve.” Barely 3 words were able to get in and she’s already heard enough.

He grabbed a hold of her wrist before she was able to walk past him again. “Why? Why shouldn’t I start?”

“Because I’ve heard it all before.” It was really starting to get old and jaded. So fucking cliché and outdated. “You say you miss me, we fuck, and then you go and do or say some stupid shit again, leaving me to look and feel like a complete idiot.”

“Nat..this isn’t like that. I promise,” he said, Natasha rolling her eyes pulling her hand from his, she didn’t even want to hear him finish the rest of his ‘speech’. “What I did was stupid you’re right, and unthoughtful..but it won’t happen again, I’m serious.. just give me another chance.” 

He still wasn’t sure whether they had officially broke up or not. She just told him to leave and he did, but could that really have been considered a break up? They were still technically together weren’t they?

“No,” she answered him. Although, she’s not quite sure what she was declining, the status of their relationship could’ve been referred to as..’Waiting for each other to get rid of the tension’.

“Nat, we’re not even broken up, we’re just taking a little breather-“

“And how many women did you sleep with this time?”

“None! Well, I-I mean I almost did fall back into that pit again-“ Natasha scoffed, Steve quickly saving his sentence as she did. “But I didn’t because I want you!”

“And what exactly do you want from me, Steve!?”

Steve opened his mouth to answer, that was the time Tatiana came back into the room in her onesie. And thank god she did because he almost revealed something very destructive and career-ending.

Her tiny voice cleared her throat, causing the two adults to break their intense glare on each other. They hadn’t even known they were looking at one another so coldly when they looked at little girl and their gaze instantly became warmer.

“Mommy, it’s time to go night night,” she said with a little yawn, coming over to them.

Natasha picked her daughter, unable to come to terms with herself to tell Steve to leave, or let him stay so they could finish their conversation.

“Can Stevie come too, mommy?”

“Do you want him too?” Natasha looked at Steve when the little girl nodded. He silently asked if it was ok, or would it be too weird. Natasha only shrugged in return, making her way towards her daughter’s bedroom with Steve trailing behind her.

Both adults sat on the edge of her bed, Tatiana being held by her mom and laying her head on the woman’s chest. She felt her eyes start to drop as she slept atop her mom, while she listened to Steve come to the final pages of the book.

Natasha soothingly running her hand through her daughter’s hair, mixed with Steve’s low yet soft voice was like a sleeping potion for the little girl.

Once her eyes closed, they weren’t able to open again, finding herself asleep in her mom’s arms.

Natasha recognized the soft breathing pattern of her daughter well enough to know that she was asleep, but Steve was already almost done with the book so she just let him finish it off..Plus his voice was actually very soothing and velvety when reading aloud.

Steve closed the book as he finished, turning to his side to see Tatiana was in a peaceful sleep against Natasha.

“Is she pretending?” He asked lowly. She had a habit of pretending to be asleep, only to sneak into the room with them later. Or if they were on the couch, she’d sneak into the living room with them and fall asleep there.

Natasha shook her head. “She’s out for real.” She tucked her daughter in the bed. Steve got up to put the book back on the shelf. Natasha softly kissed her daughter’s forehead. She shot a glance towards Steve, sending him that same cold look as before when she walked out the room, Steve following close behind her.

Their argument was back on.

“When are you gonna stop dwelling on the past?” Steve closed the door behind him, trying not to slam it as he did. 

“When are you gonna stop acting like the victim and realize why I’m so upset?” 

“Why don’t you just tell me, instead of wanting me to guess?”

Why did he have to guess at all? The answer was obvious! “Steve...you slept with 9 fucking women, in a course of 7 days. Meaning, right after we broke up? You went ahead and fucked someone else, or you fucked them on the same day, or even worse and possibly more disgusting, you had a threesome without the thought or care, that you just got out of a relationship. That’s why I’m so upset.” There was so much more to her anger, but she wasn’t ready to tell him.

“Natasha, I can not stress this enough. We were not together.” He used his hands as he spoke for emphasis. 

“Steven, I can not stress this enough. You’re the epitome of a man-whore. It almost amazes me how you’re incapable of seeing it. You’re really and truly wrapped up in your own wealth and your own handsomeness, that everything else about your character, is completely twisted and complicated to figure out, because you lie all the damn time!”

She made good points, and it definitely wasn’t the first time a woman called him a man-whore. But, there was just one fact that he felt would always top hers. “We were broken up!”

“I wasn’t over you!” He didn’t even take into consideration that she was hurting over him breaking up with her and only kept an uncaring figure when it was happening so she wouldn’t breakdown in front of him.

“So just because you weren’t over me, I’m not allowed to move on?”

”How would you feel if I went out and slept with the same amount of men?” She watched as his jaw clenched. “I cried over you Steve-“

“Yeah, I know, you cried straight to your other boyfriend Clint-“

“Because he‘s always there for me!”

“Because he loves you!”

“And I loved you!” She admitted. Her anger and frustration seemed to die down when she noticed how shocked he looked by what she just said.

It didn’t take a genius to know that he was surprised and she once again, managed to shut him up and leave him speechless. 

He should say something shouldn’t he? This was the moment he’s kind of been working towards, and now that she said it—in a very past tense sort of way he was just staring at her dumbly. Why wasn’t his company’s profits back in its original ownership if that’s the case! What was she holding it out on?!

“Y-you loved me?” He asked, call it something unexpected.

“Yes,” she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. She didn’t have to verbally say that she loved him for her to mean, or for him to feel it. Did her endlessly trusting him to pick up her daughter from the airport and take her places after school not mean anything? Or maybe the fact that she was at ease with the two of them being alone without her being there. “The amount of trust I had in you Steve, trumps how much I loved you, that’s why I’m so upset that you felt ok with sleeping with 9 other women and you’re just shrugging it off like it’s nothing to you, when it’s everything to me.”

His eyes softened. 

Imagine this.

Two Steve’s sitting on either side of his shoulders. The handsome buzz cut and bearded demon, dressed in a black buttoned down shirt and shoes and red suit jacket and pants. He was on his left shoulder.

While the other version of him, a handsome, surprisingly innocent looking, clean shaven Steve, wearing a completely white suit, and white shoes. This one, this guy was on the right..

He already knew what this meant, but he thought this only happened in really cheesy movies...

This demon guy had Steve’s Brooklyn accent down pack, it would occasionally come out every now and then with Steve himself, but it was never consistent. **“Stevie-boy, whadda ya doin’ man? We don’t like this chick she’s just like all the rest, are you really considering throwing away your plan, everything you built—WE built, just because she’s a nice fuck in bed and happened to say she loved you? Keep the information to yourself and then break her heart.”**

Well that was the original plan..

This angel, or more morally correct, little man on his shoulder had great posture and a very serious looking attitude that accentuated his very serious and businessman haircut. “_ Don’t be an idiot, Rogers. This is Natasha we’re talking about, she’s your girlfriend-“ _

Evil Steve scoffed, looking at his nails in an uncaring way.** “For 4 months,”** he mumbled. “ **They’re not even together right now-“**

“_ And it’s been the best 4 months of your entire life. You’ve never felt like this with another woman before, not even Peggy. Don’t throw it away because of your selfishness, do not break this woman’s heart. Tell her what you were doing before you get into deeper shit.” _

“**How do we know she’s not lying about how she feels? You really think a woman who’s fluent in almost a dozen languages is dumb enough not to know that she inherited your profits? She’s toying with you, bro. Her and her daughter are a couple of fakes.”**

“_Keep Tatiana out of this, you love that little girl and you know it, you treat her as if you were and father and we both know you want to marry Nat one day-“ _

Demon Steve yawned obnoxiously. “**Are you done with this sob story yet? You honestly think this bitch is capable of loving you after hating you all these years?”**

“_Watch how you speak about her,” _ he said defensively. “ _ Natasha is wife material, Rogers. You dreamt about marrying her! Don’t you remember how heartbroken you were after you broke up the first time? You stopped taking care of yourself.” _

**“Yeah but the blowjob you received from the brunette was almost as good as when Romanov did it, you’ll be fine without her and her cooking, we’ve got Uber eats for crying out loud—get your shit back, fuck her one last time and then dump the woman!”**

“_Don’t listen to this imbecile, Steven. Tell her everything, it won’t be so bad, tell the truth for the first time in your life,” the good side of him pleaded. “Breaking up with her and ending your bond with them right when Christmas is nearing, is only something dicks like this guy does.” _

Evil Steve gasped holding a hand up to his chest._ “ _ **I’m highly offended..but I’ll take that as a compliment. You don’t even like Christmas! Screw it up and end this shit already!”**

Steve had enough, he came out of his thoughts and looked back at Natasha. She had faith in him? Why?! That only made him so much more confused and his original intentions so much more complicated.

His feelings made things a lot more difficult as well.

Steve cupped her face in his hands and pulled her lips towards his, engaging in a tender and warm kiss.

They mutually broke the kiss after a few long seconds, their gazes hitting each other before slamming their lips back together.

It’s almost dreamlike how desperate they are for each other in the moment. For them to kiss so passionately, to taste each other, touch each other. It’s sad.

His eyes are devious as they’ve always been when they make eye contact when she slides his suit jacket off of his shoulders. Steve hoisted her up as she unbuttoned his shirt, slipping that off his arms him as well. He arches an eyebrow in a challenge when she palms his chest to get a feel of his muscular physique and she’s biting her lip just from the feel of the hardness of his body. 

“You must like what you see,” he teased.

She found it annoying how another woman got to be with him like this, on the receiving end of his comments and seeing him fall apart. “I’m fairly used to it.”

Steve laughs, stepping out of his shoes as he takes them to the bed. To continue their exchange of kisses, stripping her of everything.

He felt his heart flutter, staring at her body like this was their first night together. 

“You must like what you see,” she mocked, Steve meeting her eyes again and smirking.

“I’ll never get tired of seeing you like this,” he firmly pecked her lips.

Natasha reached in between them and undoes the buckle of his belt, pulling his pants down his legs. He easily kicked them off him and pressed himself close into her.

His lips were close to hers when he slides his finger to lightly tease her, she slightly arched off of the bed with a gasp, her eyes still on his. Despite their anger moments ago, another feeling entered the bedroom, a whole other atmosphere.

He removes his finger from her clit and started to kiss a wet, hot path amongst her collarbone. Kissing anywhere he could.

"Steve," she moaned impatiently. He was toying with her, purposely taking his time to do any real action. 

He chuckles as he hovered over her, feeling her pull his boxer briefs down, wanting to feel him inside her.

He settles himself between her legs, glancing down at her lips and finds himself licking his own, one look at her and he could ravage her all over again. She can feel his erection, hard and ready to go.

"Do you still love me?" he asked softly yet in a gravelly deep voice. The true definition of a ruggedly handsome voice.

“Maybe.." she answered. It might’ve sounded coy, but it was the truth. She wasn’t sure if she loved him still. She hooked her legs around his waist. 

“But you trust me?” 

She nodded, she trusted him completely. It was odd considering he’s done a lot of things, more than she knows of possibly, but she felt like she could trust him with anything..as dumb as it may sound. 

“Would you trust me if I said, I love you too?” He whispered. He could see that she paused, almost staring at him wide eyed before catching herself and her composure, slowly nodding, trying to read his eyes for any kind evidence that told her this was a mistake. His mouth had gracefully turned up into a grin. “Want me to make love to you?”

“You’ve never made love before.”

As far as he’s concerned, neither has she. Alexei did not count as love, that was pure abuse that he put her through, she was trapped in the idea of loving him but never pulled through with it.

“We’ll learn together,” he whispered against her lips, softly kissing her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 more chapter left!


	35. Chapter 35

Well...his job was done, wasn’t it?

Natasha loves him, sorta. She trusted him, but there were still no shares from his company. How was he gonna man up enough to just come out and ask for them back? Wouldn’t that be kind of straightforward?

“You know, some people might consider our relationship to be toxic,” she said running her hand through his hair. “Maybe they’re right.” She grinned as her mind thought back on their previous argument.

“Screw those people,” Steve said , he didn’t care what people thought about their relationship, they weren’t in it and didn’t know anything about their past. The press and media devours the idea of them together. ‘From enemies to lovers’ is put on all headlines’, they were shocked that Natasha even considered giving Steve a chance,. “They only wish they were dating me.”

Natasha laughed at the vagueness of his sentence. “Yeah, I’m sure there’s a lot of men out there who’d love to sleep with you,” she joked.

“You’re laughing, but it’s the truth. I attract all sexualities, it’s a curse.”

She rolled her eyes, like a lesbian would want to get on her knees for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck. “Oh, being attracted to you is definitely a curse.” It was impossible for any woman with eyes not to be attracted to him. While she didn’t like his personality before she got to know him, she still kind of didn’t like it now either, but she couldn’t deny how chiseled and clean cut his looks were, even she found herself daydreaming about his features every know and again before they had first slept together. “Your handsomeness is a true gift to society.”

“I really love how sarcastic you’re _trying_ to be but, you said it, not me.” Actually, he’s said it plenty of times and he meant it. “But speaking of gifts, what would you want daddy to get you for Christmas?” It was the 20th, Christmas was in 5 days and for people like him, it was never too late to go gift shopping because he could afford, well, anything really.

“Off the top of my head? Probably for you to stop referring to yourself as daddy.” She smiled, smirking into the kiss that Steve had leaned down to place on her. “But look at that, at least you remembered Christmas is approaching, your memory’s not terrible after all,” she said with a smile.

“Haha,” he deadpanned. “I was just wondering what you might want. Women like for guys to buy them things for that bullshit holiday, right?”

“From what I remember, and having been confirmed just then, you don’t even like Christmas.” It was also a consistent topic of conversation for them. He hasn’t explained his hatred toward the holiday as of yet, but she was seriously intrigued by it.

Then again, she never really asked him about it because she was always skeptical that he’d get overly defensive and go full on rage mode about it. 

His reaction was a true concern before, now it just seemed silly. If he loved her like he said he does, then he shouldn’t have any issues telling her. 

Steve gave a sort of look of humored, and passively annoyed look when he saw her look of interest, moving off of her. “Don’t even start,” he said with a sigh.

Natasha turning to look at him. “Why not? It must be something serious if you’ve never told me.”

“It is something serious and that’s exactly why I’ve never told you,” He said.

“Yeah, before I said I loved you, this is after the fact-”

“Is that supposed to change anything?” He said in a cold manner and kind of bitter, slightly glaring at her.

Natasha furrowed her brows for a second at his cold tone, but looked at him gently, causing Steve to drop his somewhat cold look and inhale and exhale deeply and pointed his attention to the ceiling. 

“You don’t trust me?”

“It’s not that I don’t trust you..I-I don’t trust myself,” He said honestly. He didn’t trust himself to be able to get out of the slump he’d inevitably fall into once he told her about his strong dislike towards the holiday.

“Steve...” She caressed his chin, making him look at her again. “You can tell me anything.” 

* * *

_He hadn’t always hated Christmas. There was once a time when Christmas was his most beloved holiday. It was truly the most wonderful time of the year. Seriously it was, if you love Christmas time. There are so many things that happen around this time of year which makes it so magical. From the trees, to the snow, to the food, there are endless great things about this time of the year._

_He had always got what he wanted and even received things he would never consider asking for. The tree was always crowded by his presents and his presents alone, a literal pool of gifts that he could drown in._

_But, as he got older, around the age of 6, Steve began to notice how lonely he actually was. Yes, his mother was of great comfort, but he didn’t have any real friends to invite to his home and play video games, or play cars with. His dad wasn’t even around like all the kids._

_Then, he finally met someone, he finally had a real friend._

_Nine year old Steve Rogers went to Karate class after school was over. He didn’t really like to be there, his parents just put him in the class so they could keep him pre-occupied when school was over. He wasn’t taking the classes seriously at all, the only thing he’d really pay attention to, are the hot female teachers who’d helped kids up whenever they got flipped over._

_It was one of the reasons Steve didn’t mind this older kid flipping him over now, because as one of the lady instructors leaned down to help him up, he got a view of..something more comforting._

_Today, he wasn't even trying to follow along with the class, practicing with the other kids, hitting the boards. _

_The problem he truly had with the class, was not only the class itself, it was that it was a co-ed class. Meaning, there’s a mix of boys and these little snobby girls, some of the girls took it seriously, others were just there to look cute..but he noticed someone else._

_Steve yawned and stretched, pretending to be doing something in the corner. His eyes traveled towards the other end of the dojo._

_She had dark brown eyes, a ribbon in her dark blonde hair, and a sad look on her face. She was standing amongst a group of girls that seemed to be the same age, almost as if they were surrounding her. _

_Steve recognized her, they went to the same school._

_"Callie, I think it's best if you just left, you’re no good at this," said the girl in the middle of the trio. She pointed to the girls white belt. "Look, you’re still a white belt! You can’t even throw a proper punch! You're making us girls look bad, if you can consider yourself a girl... It's so embarrassing!" _

_The two girls on either side of her nodded in agreement. "Yeah, dude, you need to quit!"_

_Her eyes were watering as she looked down, then she saw another shadow appear in front of her, and heard the girls gasp._

_Callie looked up, looking through watery eyes and seeing a familiar looking blond haired boy standing over her, next to her bullies..He was holding his hand out for her._

_“Need some help?” Steve asked, gesturing his hand towards Callie to pick her up._

_“But Stevie-pooh, what are you-”_

_“The only worse than a group of girls bullying someone. Is a group of girls who calls me Stevie-pooh and hurt other people’s feelings,” Steve said seriously, his eyes still focused on Callie who slowly took his hand, Steve helping her up. The group of girls that we around jaws dropped, letting out a surprised noise when Steve gave them a cold look as he wrapped his arm around Callie’s shoulder, walking away._

_That was the only thing it took for Steve to become protective of Callie. The more he got to know her after he helped her up, the more he started to realize how much they had in common, the more he became close to her and wanted to be around her more. He’s only nine and didn’t even know they were in the same 4th grade glass together. He didn’t even know their parents were old time friends until she came over to_ his _house one day and her mom instantly recognized his mom! If anything, that brought their friendship closer, it also made Callie’s reputation more high because no one dared to mess with Steve._

_They spent almost all their time in school, and she came over a lot after school. Whenever his father was around, which wasn’t often at all, but when he was, even he’d greet Callie in a pleased manner._

_Their friendship escalated to the point where Steve’s mom had invited Callie and her family to a trip to Aspen for the holiday...That’s where his youth life changed forever._

_...It happened on Christmas day..he’s eleven now. After presents were exchanged, Callie had brought up the idea of going outback and playing in the snow._

_Steve agreed, he couldn’t say no to her, but it was getting dark out, it wasn’t the best idea to do this at this time, but seeing her puppy dog face ultimately made him cave._

_He really wished he had said no._

_He’s seen this shadowy figure stalking around them, he also heard sticks clicking on the ground, but he was so wrapped up in playing with his best friend that he brushed it off that it was a deer, but he could see a pair of eyes in the darkness for a split second._

_Steve was the one who pushed Callie down the hill on the makeshift sled, it was a pretty steep hill, about an eight second drop. They agreed that it would be the last time._

_ He didn’t know that the last time was really the last time. _

_After he pushed her down the hill, he waited for about 2 minutes before calling out to her, that’s when he heard a scream._

_Steve quickly ran down the hill and stared wide-eyed at the scene in front of him. It was a man..a big and burly man holding Callie down, his hand over her mouth, preventing her from screaming out._

_“Get off her!” Steve yelled, attempting to pursue the man, but he only held up a sharp object to Callie’s neck, he could see tears welling in her eyes, bringing back memories of the first time he saw her crying._

_“You move and I’ll kill her.”_

_There was something off with his stare at her..his gaze was so..evil._

_Steve could see him reach to take the girl’s pants down. ”Don’t,” he warned. He held the object back up to her neck, silencing Steve. His hands and legs started to shake as he witnessed the man move to take his belt off, all Steve could hear was crying and pleading from Callie to have him help her, but he couldn’t do shit about it and it was killing him._

_Steve heard one of the butlers call for him and Callie, the light of a flashlight surfacing the dark woodsy area.._

_“Niles!” A young Steve yelled, knowing the voice of his family’s butler that was quickly coming to the voice._

_Callie felt a small tinge of happiness when she heard the man call for them, but the grip on her neck had gotten tighter, making it harder for her to breathe._

_Steve couldn’t hold back anymore and lunged towards the man, as he was trying to relive the girl from his grip, he easily kicked Steve down, his foot going straight into his abdomen. He heard a slash followed by a loud scream, Steve’s heart dropping into his stomach.._

_He coughed as his vision was hazy..it wasn’t hazy enough to see the red substance paint over the white snow. Callie’s lifeless body not moving an inch. The only thing moving was the blood that pooled around by her chest with the knife plunged through it. From a distance he heard a gunshot go off, possibly a loud yell from the man that was most likely shot by Niles..the butler kneeling to attend to the young girl first._

_That was all he remembered before his vision went black._

* * *

Natasha’s heart didn’t even seem like it was beating anymore as she listened to his story, for a second she swore she saw his eyes tear up for a second before he blinked them away..she didn’t blame him for getting sensitive over the story, she couldn’t imagine what that must’ve been like for him. 

“Steve, I’m so sor-“

“Don’t,” he said, cutting her off, his eyes still focused on the ceiling. “Don’t be..There’s nothing for you to be sorry about.” He didn’t want her sympathy. “I should’ve been able to stop him.”

“Honey, you were only 11.”

“It doesn’t matter. I’m the reason she’s gone, I’m the reason she was almost raped by that man. I should’ve been there to protect her, like I always said I would, but all I could do was stand there and watch it happen while she was crying for me.”

Natasha turned his face towards her, gently caressing his chin. “It’s not your fault, you hear me?” She wiped the tear that strolled down his cheek. “You had no control over that situation and I’m positive she knew that you did everything you could,” she said softly.

That explains his extreme violence and anger towards any pedophile he sees, it explained why he was so protective over Tatiana and Natasha was thoroughly thankful for him being there for her daughter.

“She was one of the first people that loved me, Nat.” People outside of his family.

“Yeah, but she’s not the last. Tatiana loves you, I’m sure Bucky and Sam love you..I love you.”

Steve’s heart got heavy for only reasons he knew. He moved her hand from his cheek and placed it down by her head, doing the same with her other one, pinning her hands down as he stared down at her.

What is it about those green eyes that gave him this feeling? Why was she so radiant and honest and so fucking caring towards him? He did not deserve any of her love, or anything else she expressed towards him.

He leaned down to kiss up the column of her neck, her jaw, over her cheek, then cups her face and gives her a stare so hungry, so pleading that she almost flips their positions and get on top so she could solely pleasure him instead. 

"I love you too," he says slowly, brushing his thumb over her lower lip, "You trust me?”

“I do.”

Why? Why does she trust him so much? She was way too trusting and open towards him.

The way he was looking at her was nothing she’s ever seen before, he went down to crash their lips together, his hands still tight on her wrists as he did. He felt like if she were to touch him in this moment, he’d only fall deeper and deeper. 

Steve lightly nibbled on her lips, Natasha accepting his request and parting her lips for him where he wasted no time in sending his tongue into her mouth.

Being around her was starting to feel different, but in a good way. He wanted to be next to her, but he also wanted her as far away from him as possible, only to protect her from himself, and everything he planned to do..but even he was starting to question if he was truly going to go through with it, she had that much of an impact on his thoughts and that alone was annoying.

Their both breathing a little heavier, but neither of them really care enough to stop their actions. His hard member just barely grazes her slick heat and she wants to feel that sensation again. He pulled his mouth off of her and starts kissing steamy path by her neck, lightly biting and sucking a spot on her neck that he knows is sensitive.

When he prepared himself to enter her, Natasha brought his face towards her own again. Steve glanced down at her lips as he licks his own in the process. 

"Why do you trust me?" he asks, voice gruff, tight.

“When we first slept together you told me, you wouldn’t hurt me..is there a reason for me not to trust you?” Like before, her trust was greater than her love for him. Steve could only clench his jaw at her answer, she could see the muscles on his jaw flex in deep thought.

Their eyes were on each other as he rolls his hips, slowly and easily sliding into her, and she lets out a little moan, her nails going into the muscles of his back as he fills her.

"Fuck,” he said with a small furrow of his brow as he pushes back in, again and again...and again..

Maybe the strain of emotions that came to him when he told her the story of his late best friend was what made his thrusts into her so hard. Or maybe the thought of Natasha alone built up this fire inside of him that only she could see and feel. 

She let out another moan, more hotter, as his thrusts had gotten a bit faster, he could feel his self control starting to slip from his grasp and he hoped he was physically hurting her. 

But he wasn’t, she loved how full he makes her feel. Like he was a piece that was missing from her life, so full and so complete and so goddamn perfect. 

She’s not sure what it is about him that makes her feel this way, perhaps that he’s not like anyone she’s ever met and truly is a one of a kind human being and was a big challenge for her. 

His hands are practically latched onto the bedsheet beside her as he kept drilling into her. She can feel every push and pull of him, knows exactly where he’s hitting and wants him to keep going. 

Her legs went around his waist as he hit her sweet spot, his length brushing it repeatedly, making her eager for more. 

Her entire body tensed, her walls flutter and her orgasm bursts over her, all at once. He keeps thrusting through, making her gasp and moan his name and his name only. 

Steve jerked his hips, but lightly shook, as he released himself inside of. Both of them moaning pleasurably and looking down in between them as it happened. Her grip tightened on his biceps and bit her lip from the sensation of his cum going inside her. Still slowly thrusting his hips with every squirt.

“Shit..” Steve cursed lowly, pulling out of her once every drop was gone. “I’m sorry, I should’ve pulled-”

“It’s ok,” Natasha said to him with a smirk. Steve giving her a little smirk of his own and softly pecking her lips.

“Thank you,” he told her. She knew he was in a vulnerable state and allowed for sex to make up for the vulnerability. Just wanting to be there for him.

* * *

Steve was in a very complicated mood. For some reason, he felt like he was betraying Callie’s trust for telling Natasha about what happened all those years ago.

But then he’d feel like he would have been betraying Natasha for not telling her what happened all those years ago. She was his girlfriend and she said she trusted him. More importantly, he trusts her.

So why was it eating at him for telling her, it’s not like Callie was here to feel a type of way about it.

To make things worse, he even told her about all the other problems that took place on the holiday for him. 

What happened to Callie wasn’t the only thing, but it was what traumatized him the most. He told her about him breaking his leg on Christmas when he was 13, his grandfather passing away when he was 15, he told her about his first girlfriend breaking up with him on Christmas when he was 16. He mentioned that he had a major fight with his father on Christmas when he was 18 and almost resulted in him getting kicked out, and he told her about his first love shredding his heart into a million pieces when he was 21 ..on Christmas.

Funny enough, after he stopped caring about people and their feelings completely, Christmas hadn’t been that bad.

So yes, his history and relationship with the holiday was not the best, and the more he spent it alone, the less likely he was to get hurt from anything or anyone. 

Now that he was in Natasha’s life, it felt like nothing could possibly end right, and he was prepared at this point.

“Stevie, guess what today is,” Tatiana said energetically as she jumped on his lap while he was on the couch drowning in his own thoughts.

“Umm Thursday, I think?” He answered, kind of confused. Looking around for Natasha who was on the phone with her ex-husband. Steve kindly smiled as Tatiana gave him a small pout. “Am I wrong?” He chuckled.

“Today’s my dance,” She told him.

“Ohhhh,” Steve said throwing his head back in recollection. “That’s right.”

“You're not taking me?” She asked sadly, believing that if he forgot then he wasn’t gonna go.

“No, no, no , of course I am,” he said quickly even though he had forgot it was today, he just didn’t want her to be sad. “It just slipped my mind. Is that why there’s no school for you today?” They must’ve been setting up at her school, while the kids and fathers took time to get ready.

“Mhm, mommy already got my dwess.”

Steve hummed in response, “I wonder what color it is,” he asked in humored sarcasm, already knowing it was her favorite color. Steve kissed the top of her head “Of course I’m going with you. I can’t have a princess missing another dance,” he said as he set her down, Tatiana excitedly running off elsewhere.

Once Natasha came off the phone, Steve went by her side. “You ok?” He asked her.

When was she ever ok when talking to her child’s father? “I’ve been better,” she told him.

“Like this morning?” His strong arm curled around her waist, getting a small smile out of her.

“Yes, like this morning...what about you?” After hearing his story, she had a completely different perspective on him, and made her look at him differently, almost as if she was more protective of him and his feelings.

Steve shrugged. “It’s whatever.”

“That’s not exactly a clear answer.”

“I am not doing so well emotionally speaking, but guess I have to suck it up for tonight.”

“You don’t have to go if you’re not up for it,” Natasha said. “I can always persuade Alexei into going if you’re not feeling it,” she told him. She knew it would break Tatiana’s heart that Steve wouldn’t go, but her heart wouldn’t be as broken if her actual father took a stand and went.

Steve rolled his eyes. “The fact that you can persuade him into things at all is alarming but I’ll overlook that and tell you yes, I am going. I’m not letting my daughter-” Steve caught himself, it was like something was caught in his throat as a light blush surfaced his face. 

“Your daughter?” Natasha smiled at him mockingly raising a brow. “I didn’t know you had a daughter, what about _your_ daughter?” 

“You know what I meant.” She only smirked as she walked away from him. “Nat,” he called out to her. He was not letting her walk away with the satisfaction of knowing he mistakenly called Tatiana his child. “Nat, you know what I meant!” He said following behind her. Steve sighed, she was never going to let him live that down.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m trying to fix why my stories not showing up on the front pages😔

Natasha tied Steve’s tie for him. It was a pastel pink colored tie, matching Tatiana’s dress. The rest of his tux was black, excluding his white shirt, pecking his lips when she was done.

“You’re not coming?” Steve asked.

“It’s exclusively for dads and daughters. Plus, I have an appointment to get to.”

“Another doctor’s appointment?” He asked, she had gone to one last week and the week before that. She ensured that nothing was wrong, but back to back trips didn’t seem ordinary.

“Not this time, by appointment, I mean meeting with my ex husband.”

“He’s back? For what?” Steve asked almost too aggressively. “Does he know that I’m the one taking Tatiana to her dance?”

“Relax, he doesn’t even know about it.” If Tatiana told him, he probably wasn’t listening, or didn’t care enough to even try and show up. “He’s only here so we can iron out some things between us.”

That too bothered Steve. Why did she have to be around him? Couldn’t they do that sort of thing over the phone? “It’s a little early for me to be getting dressed then, isn’t it?” Steve went over to a mirror, doubling over his appearance.

“Mmm no. They’re only preschoolers,” she smiled. “And after this they go on Christmas break so it’s only from 4:00pm to 6:00pm.” The teachers who’d be supervising the event couldn’t be happier to have this thing end so they can go home for the break afterwards.

“I was partying all night when I was her age.” His hand flew through his hair, implementing the style on it.

“That sounds about right.”

As Natasha was about to head away, she felt Steve reach out for her hand, gradually pulling her back over to him. “Wait, wait, hang on a sec.” He walked backwards towards the edge of the bed, sitting and pulling her to straddle his lap. “My other question was never answered.”

Her hands settled on his shoulders. “What question?”

“What you might want for Christmas?” Steve unconsciously bit his lip to bite back a smile when he seen Natasha smirk. 

“I don’t think you can afford what I might want, Rogers.” 

Steve gave her a blank look. She had to be joking. What can’t he afford? Did she forget who he was? He could get her anything she could ever possibly want, anything at all.

“What is it? Another car? Another penthouse? More red bottoms?” His arms slid around her waist. “Part of Hawaii?”

“If I wanted any of those things, I would’ve simply bought them myself.” 

“Well then what do you want?” Whatever she names he’ll get it for her with no hesitation. It could be the rarest item of them all and he’d find a way to give it to her, literally anything. Hell, he knew what he wanted. Sex, and his company shares back. “Just name it and I can give it to you.”

Natasha caressed his chin, her eyes staring directly into his. “I want something money can’t buy.”

Steve raised a brow. “Sex? Because I can do that for you right now. We can order a Santa costume if we’re really feeling kinky.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “No, not sex.” Although they probably would end up having sex on Christmas anyways, and the thought of him in a Santa costume was very amusing and slightly arousing.

She watched as he thought over her words. Leaving him to think about what she wanted. She left a soft kiss to his lips before she got off his lap.

”Wait that’s all I get?”

”That’s all you get,” she assured, leaving the room.

* * *

Natasha was never one to be nervous, especially around the man who was her ex. This man that brought her immense emotional pain and taught her that not every man she fell for was the one. 

There was once a time in her life where the only man she ever wanted to be with was Alexei. But, due to a series of lies, mistrust, such destructive and self-implicated harsh and emotionally aggressive behavior from him, it became too much for her. 

She made what felt like the best and only decision at the time for her and her daughter. Now that she was committed to Steve, it felt only right to severe every ounce of hate and grudge she had against her ex husband. The only way she could truly move on and completely love someone else, was by forgiving whatever happened back in her past and just start over with a new man who actually reciprocated the love and feelings she felt.. Feelings that she’s never felt before, not even with Alexei.

“I’ve never seen you wear that necklace before,” Alexei said, folding his arms as he examined the accessory. 

“I’ve literally worn it whenever we’ve seen each other.”

“Then why am I just now noticing it?”

“You haven’t noticed a lot of things, I’m not surprised you managed to overlook this too.” He couldn’t even noticed that she was unhappy in their marriage, she had low expectations for him to notice anything else.

There was a short silence for a second. She wanted to put their ‘relationship’ in a good place, but wasn’t sure how she should do it, all she knew was that she wanted nothing to do with him, but still wanted him to be there every now and then for Tatiana for the mere fact that he was her real father. Their daughter deserves the satisfaction of knowing her real father.

“That man...Steve. Were you two messing around when we were together?”

“Steve and I?” She gave him a slightly surprised look at the question. “No, I knew him back then but we weren’t exactly fond of each other at the time.”

Back then, while married to Alexei, she’d only ever heard of Steve, and met him on a few occasions, business wise.

Needless to say he hadn’t exactly made the best impression on her by whispering in her ear and saying vulgar and suggestive things.

“Then why does it feel like you two have had this thing going on with each other for so long?”

Well..technically they have, she just disliked him for the majority of the time that she’s known him. “What do you mean?”

“Talia, come on now, don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about. The way you look at him. It’s like he’s your everything. You speak of him so highly, and you’re quick to defend him even though you know he screws up, like making a mistake of almost having our daughter molested-”

“I—really wish people would stop bringing that up. He knows he messed up and he’s been redeeming himself ever since.” Her ex gave her a knowing look. Proving his point that she defended him without giving it a second thought.

Another silence filled the room, Natasha unable to meet his gaze that was boring straight into hers.

“When did you stop loving me?” He suddenly asked. He may have been inattentive to her while they were married, but even he could feel something was off. “Or have you not stopped yet?”

“Alexei, I stopped loving you as soon as I caught you in bed with a teenager.”

“We were going through a tough time. Busy with a new baby. It didn’t exactly open up room for sex.”

Her eyes met his finally, unintentionally glaring at him. “That’s not an excuse to cheat on me.”

“She wasn’t a minor technically.”

“That’s still not an excuse to cheat on me!” Did he not see the pattern? Every move he made she’d always be able to dominate him, he couldn’t see, not even for a second, that he was in the wrong. They had a goddamn child together.

“You honestly think this man is better? Last I checked his history is worse than mine.”

“At least he’s man enough to change his ways.”

“A man like Steve Rogers changing his ways for a woman? You’re pushing your luck Красо́тка. You’re living in a fantasy world if you think that man is capable of loving a woman that’s been broken in the past.”

“I’m only broken because of you,” her tone was dangerously low. 

“We would’ve worked if you never had her, Natalia! I told you to get an abortion, I told you this would happened!”

“I wasn’t going to take the life away of our unborn child, just because I wasn’t happy with you and because you were incapable of acting like an adult. I thought that maybe, just maybe, if you were to see our child, see the wonderful little person that we created _together_, you’d not only notice me, but open your eyes and see we could’ve been a happy family!”

“Well that worked out amazing? Didn’t it?” He asked sarcastically, a tinge of guilt stinging his heart when he saw a few tears stroll down her cheek. He couldn’t talk like this in conditions such as these. It’s been years and their relationship was still tender and strained, years of problems to sort out that’s been worsened by his absence. “He got you that necklace, didn’t he?”

“Yes.”

Alexei slowly nodded. “When he breaks your heart...I’ll be waiting for that call.”

“Go to hell,” she said to him, turning her face away when he walked out of her office. Looking at him only stresses her out, and she could not deal with stress right now...she looked at the beige envelope on her desk, remembering something.

Steve had a couple hours to pass before picking up Tatiana, she knew he’d still be at his office killing time by doing work.

Right now, she just needed to see him.

* * *

“Nice suit and pink tie, girl,” Bucky teased. “Plan on taking the queen to the ball with those threads?” 

Steve rolled his eyes at the comment. Both Bucky and Sam knew where Steve was going and why he was wearing a pink tie and dressed so nicely. The only person who wasn’t aware was of course, Coulson. “Not the queen, but the queen’s daughter.” Steve winced as he heard Coulson drop the stack of papers in his hands on a part of his desk.

“Are you insane!”

Steve groaned, here we go again. Every time something revolving around he and Natasha or he and Tatiana spending time together, Coulson would automatically revolt against it. “Don’t start-”

“You leave me no choice but to start! Forget falling for her man, you’re already in love with her man!” Every time he tried to deny his feelings for the woman, he’d only go above and beyond what he previously did,only making it appear like he truly was her boyfriend, despite saying he was only pretending, and only in it to get his money back.

Natasha was on the elevator looking over the documents that was once inside the beige folder, she had meant to deliver these back to Steve for some time now. Whenever she would remind herself to do her, something would happen with either her daughter, or Steve, or anything else that ends up distracting her. When he first took an interest in her, she’d admit, she truly did think he was in it because part of his company's stocks and shares were extracted from him and given to her. However, as time went on, and the more she opened up to him, the more her suspicions were lowered and she fell completely in love with the charm she used to say she hated. 

When she realized she loved him, she questioned herself and thought it seemed to quick, but then Steve had admitted to her that he too was afraid of loving her...and that’s when she knew she could finally open her heart fully to him-

She froze once she got off the elevator to go to Steve’s office upon hearing her name on the Public Announcement system, and she heard something very interesting.

_ “I do not love her!” _

  
  


“Yes you do! You can deny it all you want, but we both know the truth, we all know it! You forgot about everything you said you planned to do-”

“Charm her, get her in my grasp. I remember that part, it’s done. Then, she introduced me to her daughter-”

“And you developed parental feelings for her too!”

“It was a little stump in my plan, but they don’t mean anything to me!” He shouted, it felt weird saying this now, whatever feelings he had for both Natasha and Tatiana seemed to re-surface whenever he discussed this plan of his out loud. “But trust and believe, I do not love that woman.”  
  
Coulson scoffed,”Oh really?”

“Yes really! How many times do I have to say it, I do not love Natasha! I’m only using her! It just so happens that the sex is a perk of our relationship, otherwise, I’d be miserable in this entire made up relationship.”

Natasha stared at the floor as Steve finishes off his final statement, her eyes would burn a hole into the floor if she could. 

_ “My money comes before anything and anyone and I’d be damned if I let that bitch take it from me.” _

If her heart didn’t break, she was sure it would’ve froze over into ice once again, her hand practically punched a hole into the elevator button as she stepped back on.

How could she be so stupid. It’s as if history repeated itself, just coming off an argument with her husband about her commitment to Steve, only for him to make her feel so blinded all over again. This entire time…

He really was using her..

Steve gave Coulson a look, telling him the conversation was over and that he was done discussing it. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a dance to get to.” Steve straightened the lapels on his suit, buttoning the first button as he walked away from them.

Coulson sighed as his boss left the room, picking up the papers he had dropped on his desk. He looked at the Greenlight that showed the P.A button had accidentally been turned on. He turned it off without a second thought of who else might be listening.


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PAY CLOSE ATTENTION TO DARCY AND NATASHA'S CONVERSATION. IT CAN HAVE TWO MEANINGS.

Steve appeared at Natasha’s parents New York estate, some place in Long Island, not too far from Steve’s parents house actually. When he rang the doorbell, surprisingly enough, Natasha’s sister Yelena had been the one to answer the door, he wasn’t surprised to see the half empty wine glass in her hand though.

“Steven..” she looked him up and down, once again openly eyeing him in an uncomfortably flirty manner. “You didn’t tell me we had a date?” She tugged at his tie.

Steve easily removed her hand. “That’s because we don’t and never will. Grow at least an inch taller and pass your 27th birthday, then give me a call a sweetheart.”

Yelena rolled her eyes, taking a long drink of her wine, stepping aside when she heard her niece and mom come down the stairs.

“Oh wow, don’t you look handsome,” Alaina said, smiling at the man whose posture was unbelievably straight, making him really appear like a prince.

“Stevie!” Tatiana’s eyes lit up at the sight of the man at the door, and his pink tie that matched her dress. He actually came.

Steve smiled at the little girl. “Wow, you look absolutely fabulous,” he said in amazement by how radiant she looked. She was so adorable it made his heart swell. Was this how it felt for father’s when they walked their daughter down the aisle? Or when they see their child from the womb for the first time? Or maybe this was how they actually felt when they take their daughter to a dance, that sounded more legit.

“Did my daughter relay her message to you?”

He shook his head. “No ma’am, she had a message?” Steve questioned. She didn’t tell him anything, he hasn’t heard from her at all since he’s last seen her. Even Alaina gave him a surprised look, if Natasha had a message for him, why didn’t she just call or text him herself, he would’ve answered or replied immediately to her.

“She wants you to drop Tati off here once her dance is over, wanting to discuss something between the two of you.”  
  
“Really?” Steve asked now in a lot of interest, her mother nodding her head, she too seemed unknowing of what the conversation would hold, making Steve slightly anxious. “Well she did just see her ex-husband not to long ago, maybe she wants to talk about that?”

Alaina gave the man a friendly smile, “You never know,” She said coyly, making Steve chuckle as Yelena finished adjusting her niece's hair, leaving a kiss to the little girl’s forehead.

“Stevie, what’s behind your back?” Tatiana asked as she went in front of the man, Alaina helping her granddaughter into her jacket.

“Well I figured since today’s your first dance and you look like royalty, we might well go as far as expanding the belief. So, Tatiana Romanov, I now pronounce you-” Steve pulled a shiny tiara from behind his back, carefully placing the accessory on her head. Making sure it wouldn’t fall off. “An actual princess.” He winked at her, motioning towards his car that was still running. “Your chariot awaits.”

* * *

Darcy gasped at the information Natasha had just told her, both of them just comfortably laying on Natasha’s couch. “Are you serious?” She asked in a shocked manner.

Natasha sighed, “Completely.” It was making things so much more harder and difficult to talk about to him upfront, not after what else she just found out. “I always had my suspicions but once I was truly informed it only made things a lot more surreal.”

“How did you handle the news when you found out?”

Natasha shrugged, “Well first I was surprised, I mean how couldn’t I be? Finding something out like that on the spot is always shocking, I don’t know how I feel about the situation...and now.” Natasha shrugged. “I don’t know what I’m gonna do.” She didn’t know how she kept finding herself in these situations and why on earth situations such as these kept happening to her. First Alexei, now Steve? Like, could she catch a break to breathe? Damn.

“I can only imagine what that must be like. It’s hard for me to imagine Steve ever taking on a role like that. Let alone being prepared to go through with it.”

Neither could she for a long period of time, but that man has such a way with things that it’s almost unbelievable. “He has his ways.”

“You know Barton’s gonna be pissed,” She said, it would be impossible for him not to get upset just based on his and Steve’s rivalry alone, constantly at a battle for Natasha’s heart, even though he insists he didn’t have any feelings for the woman. But Darcy knew. She wasn’t blind, the guy had heart eyes whenever he saw Natasha, all the way back in college he’s had it bad for her. Even she could sense Natasha wanted things between him and her to be strictly platonic...according to that kiss that Natasha told her about, the guy was lucky she even still considered them to be good friends.

“I know, but he’ll get over it. He had a bad feeling about Alexei and a bad feeling about Steve..I’m starting to think he’s some sort of psychic,” She joked despite the seriousness of the conversation.

“Or maybe he just knows how men are.” He was by no means an innocent man, or a long term relationship kind of guy. In fact, he was kind of like Steve, only he wasn’t as frequent with his one night stands. Possibly because he didn’t want to gross Natasha out, and that he’s been waiting for the red haired woman to finally open her eyes and see that she had ‘feelings’ for him. “It’s almost uncanny how both of these relationships resulted in the same way, we should really hold auditions for things like this.”

“Tell me about it,” Natasha muttered, if she could go back in time and see everything from a much clearer perspective she would. But this is her fault as well. She wasn’t careful, she knew the consequences and now she was right back to where she landed in her first relationship that left her heartbroken. As much as she wanted a drink , she shouldn’t have one.

Darcy nudged her best friend’s shoulder with her own. “You gonna be alright when he gets here? It’ll be a tough conversation to have.”

It’ll be more than just a tough conversation, it was gonna ruin her life again. “Yeah...Yeah, I’ll be alright.”

How the hell was she supposed to ease her way into the conversation to tell him what she found out? Or would she just fight with him, having a screaming match and then touch upon the subject?

She sighed again, placing a pillow over her face.

Fuck her life, why did turning 30 years old come with so much drama? She thought she was passed this when she turned 20.

* * *

It was about two hours into Tatiana’s dance, the little girl was having the time of her life and Steve was happy to see her smiling so much. All of her friends complimented her on her outfit and her tiara. She was being praised as if she was an actual princess, and much like she expected, she took every single compliment so humbly and graciously, that she deserved a Nobel peace prize right then and there.

Not that he knew what obtaining a Nobel peace prize consisted of, he couldn’t give a shit, but felt Tatiana was definitely on the right track.

This wasn’t your ordinary dance, per se either. It’s not like she was an 18 year old going to prom, no. She was only 4 and in preschool, so there was no songs that you would normally hear on the radio or any throwbacks. It was whatever song that kids her age streamed the most… so a lot of “Old Town Road” and Taylor Swift, and of course, every single track from Frozen’s playlist..Yeah he needed a lot of patience not to knock out the d.j.

There was also a lot of games for a dance, it seemed more like a party for the kids and not an actual dance. Every dad was dressed in a suit and every daughter wore a dress Yet Steve still found himself bobbing for apples for some reason, just to have the satisfaction that Tatiana had brought competitive winner to step in for her father, and win her that Olaf plushie that he was positive she already had, rather than let some dad that was talking smack to him prior to taking part in it.

Steve wiped his face with a small hand towel, provided by one of the chaperones at the event, wiping the water from his face.

“Stevie, you won!” Tatiana said happily, hugging his legs.

“I wasn’t gonna let that guy show me up.” He tossed the towel on a nearby table, looking at her hands that were empty from the prize he literally just won for her. “Where’s your olaf? Did someone take it?” He really didn’t want to have to teach a kid a lesson. Not that he would in any violent way, he could and would never do that to a child, but a very stern talk was now equipped in her arsenal ready to use.

“No, I alweady had a Olaf, so I gave him away.”

Steve hummed in response, taking a seat in a chair, Tatiana climbing onto his lap and resting her head on his shoulder. He guessed he couldn’t be made about that even though he just bobbed for 15 apples in 18 seconds, and now annoyingly had water in his ears. “Well I hope you’re having fun, because it looks like it’s almost time to go.”

“No, we can’t leave,” She whined. “We didn’t dance yet.”

“Princess, we danced for like an entire hour when we got here. Your mommy said this thing is only from 4 to 6 and it’s already 6:15. You aren’t ready to go night night yet?” He bedtime wasn’t for another couple of hours, but even he could spot some tiredness in her eyes and from how she had her head on his shoulder.

“We can’t leave until we have a daddy and daughter dance,” She said, putting emphasis on her words. 

Steve realizing what she meant once slow and soft music started to play, it kind of sounded like a lullaby which he supposed was a smart way to get the kids a little more tired seeing as tonight was about to come to an end and they wanted to give the parents an easier time putting their kids to sleep.

“Fine, come on,” He said gently, placing her down on the floor and making their way to the middle of the room along with the other dads and daughters.

As leverage for her, she stood on his feet. He noticed that all the other daughters had done the same thing, and all the dads, including Steve was just lightly swaying.

He grinned at Tatiana who was obviously tired, but fighting to keep her eyes open and experience what she’s been missing out on the past 4 years of her life. Someone who actually felt like a real dad to her and did dad things. He took her out for ice cream, he read her bedtime stories, had tea parties with her, didn’t mind staying up to watch movies. Everything her mom would do with her, but instead this time it was a guy she considered to be a dad was starting to do for her. He even promised he’d teach her to ride a bike without training wheels, and teach her how to properly tie her shoes.

She’d never want to replace her mom, not with anyone in the world. Without her mom, she wouldn’t want to be here. Without her mom she _ wouldn’t _ be here. But there was something she’s always been missing out on from not having a present dad and still filled that empty spot in her heart. He was the dad she always dreamed of and right now, she was starting to want him to be in her life forever, just like she did with her mom.

Steve held Tatiana in his arms as the little girl started to drift off to sleep. If she was as tired as she is now, then Steve inferred that she must’ve had a fun night, and can now enjoy her Christmas break without any tears or sadness from the fact that she missed another year of not going to this dance.

  
  


Once Steve pulled up to Natasha’s parents home, Tatiana was dead asleep, in her booster seat, finding a way to get comfortable enough to sleep the entire 10 minute drive back. Steve occasionally checked on her through the driver mirror to make sure she was okay, and not back there harmed or at some kind of distress.

He carefully picked her up from the seat, the little girl making a low disapproving noise as she positioned herself in a better position for sleeping.

Steve eased his way over to the front door, ringing the doorbell. He was greeted by the sight of Yelena, once again. But she didn’t give him a flirtatious look this time. Her eyes seemed to be in awe of her niece who was peacefully sleeping.

“Did she enjoy it?” Yelena asked, taking the little girl from Steve’s arms. Tatiana had let out another noise of disapproval from her sleep being disturbed, this must be the crankiness Natasha was talking about, but her disapproval eased away as she got comfortable in her aunt’s arms, burying her face into her neck.

“Had the time of her life,” Steve answered, putting his hands in pockets. “Probably inherited your partying habits.”

Yelena gave him a sarcastic look, but took the joke whole-heartedly, it sounded like a brother teasing a sister. Maybe her and Steve would get along better without her trying to tongue him down whenever she caught sight of him.

Did that mean she would stop finding him attractive? No, the man drips and oozes sexiness and charm. But if he made her sister and her niece happy, and took over that void in their hearts..what kind of sister and aunt would she be to take that away from them?

* * *

Natasha walked around a bit, just walking back in forth in her living room, taking deep breaths as she got word from the receptionist that Steve was on his way up. She’d ask the man behind the desk to inform her when he was coming, only to prepare her for seeing Steve and confronting him. The only reason she walked away when she did, instead of cornering the man in his office, is because her daughter’s been looking forward to this dance for so long and she knew it’d break her heart to find out Steve wouldn’t go after she’s been amped up all week and all day.

The only reason, that was the only reason she didn’t do anything when she first overheard.

It was like a surge of energy went through her when the elevator let out a ding, signifying Steve’s presence, Natasha’s heart stopping as she saw him.

“Hey,” he said to her in a delighted mood, kissing her cheek as he reached her.

Her facade on the outside was regular, but inside? She was fucking fuming, doing her most to not lunge at him no matter how much she was itching to do so. “Hey..”

“That little girl of yours is a dancing machine. She was the life of the dance the entire time. She practically passed out in my arms when it was time to leave.” When he got the message to drop Tatiana back off at her parent’s house, he was a little confused but followed orders anyways. Natasha wanted to talk to him about something, or perhaps she just wanted to get the two of them alone for some private one on one time.

“Well I’m glad she had fun.” She sure as hell wouldn’t be allowed near him at all in the near future, so her spending time with Steve and getting it out of her system was probably best.

“I guess that means us adults can have some fun too? What’s that?” Steve asked, pointing a nod towards the envelope in her hands.

“This?” Natasha shrugged, “Nothing important,” she answered.

Steve hummed in response, placing his hands on her hips. “Well then, I can most certainly think of a few things to pass the time while Tati is with your parents,” Steve said, smirking as he dipped down to catch his girlfriend’s lips in his.

Natasha...tried so hard not to slap him. It would be the last time they ever kissed each other again, so when she felt their kiss becoming a little more heated, she slid her arms up to his shoulders, before cocking her knee back and hardly kneeing him straight in the dick and other parts of him as well that did not react well to the action.

Steve broke their kiss, obviously, and voiced his pain and anguish with a loud groan, immediately placing his hands over the area as he hunched over, his knees dropping to the floor as he kneeled before her, even pressing his forehead to the floor for a quick second.

“What the hell, Nat! What’s your problem!” He asked in a distressed and broken voice, picking his head up from the floor. 

Natasha cupped his jaw in her hand, tilting his head up, looking down at him and watching his pained and slightly annoyed eyes stared into hers. “You are a fucking liar,” she said in a deadly and stoic manner, roughly releasing her grip on his jaw.

“What are you talking about?” He asked, wincing as he made his way to stand up properly. There was no way she could have known, the only other people in his office at the time were Bucky, Sam and Coulson. They were the only ones who knew of what he was doing and what he was planning to do. Natasha was nowhere in sight, and he highly doubted that Bucky would tell Darcy, who would then tell Natasha, but that didn’t add up because Darcy would’ve came to Steve first and tell him personally that she knew what he was doing, and_ then _tell Natasha about it. Also, this only happened about 3 or 4 hours ago.

Maybe he shouldn’t freak out so bad. This could be another cheating mishap. She probably believed that he was messing around with another woman again, and in which case he would only be more infuriated with her kneeing him, because he wasn’t fooling around with anyone and just wrongly received a knee to his baby maker. That had to be it, there was just no way she heard anything.

“So you don’t know what I’m talking about now?”

Steve shrugged, “I guess it depends...what are you talking about?”

That right there, said it all. “You’re unbelievable,” She said lowly, she couldn’t believe that she really wasted 4 months on this man. 4 months of believing him and his lies. “Tell me if anything sounds familiar. ‘I don’t love, Natasha. I’m only using her.’ ‘Having sex with her is just a perk of this pretend relationship‘ My money comes first before anyone and anything, and I’ll be damned if I let that _ bitch _ take it from me’.”

Okayyyy...Maybe now would be a good time to freak out, or act clueless, how could he act clueless when all her suspicions were correct? But it just wasn’t adding up, how did she know? It didn’t make any sense. “Nat-”

“Her and her daughter mean nothing to me? Are you fucking kidding me, Steve?” She shoved him away from her.

There was so much more that she left out. Only leaving it out because reciting his words was tearing her apart as well. Enraging this sense of anger and emotional..and hormonal potency.

He only sighed, he couldn’t hide anything. It was out. She knew about it. “How did you know?” He asked ashamed that he was even so much as messy enough with everything to have her find out period.

“How did I know?” The amount of stupidity that was being thrown around this room and coming from his mouth was seriously jaw dropping. How did she know? She just caught him in the middle of a 4 month lie and that’s the first thing he’s asking? Not asking for forgiveness or lying to her for their entire relationship, he wanted to know how she knew? “The next time you discuss your little plan, Rogers? How about not leaving the fucking P.A system on?” Did he know how embarrassing it was for her to walk out of that building. Of course, everyone who had seen her storming out of the area, immediately moved out of her way. “More importantly, how could you ignore the fact that you’ve been lying to me for 4 months!”

“Oh woah, woah, woah, hold up a second sweets, because if we’re concerned about lies? Then maybe we should bring up how you’ve been lying to yourself and me, whenever you say you don’t have feelings for Barton?”  
  
What did Clint have to do with any of this? It was clear that he was trying to take the blame off of himself and more onto her. Like she’s the one who’s been telling lie after lie, for the past 4 months. “Don’t even bring him into this, I don’t have feelings for him in that way, and you know it. You’re obviously just trying to avoid that you’ve been lying to me all this time!”

“And?! I may have been lying to you, but you most definitely have been holding out on things as well. Have you ever considered that the reason I’ve been lying to you, was purely because you’ve been withholding something from me for 4 months? Possibly more!”

“What?”

Steve chuckled condescendingly, “Who’s playing dumb now?” He retorted back to her, coming dangerously close to her. “Either you’re playing dumb or you’re truly just a bitch for what you did.”

Natasha gawked at him. Who the fuck-. “Did you just call me a bitch?” To her fucking face? It’s like he’s begging to get his ass kicked.

“Yes! Don’t even get me started on what it’s like having to date you.”

“Go ahead and start. I’m positive nothing can be worse than me having to deal with someone who acts just like their father you arrogant prick-”

“Don’t ever compare me to that fucking man you hear me?” He said viciously dark, it wasn’t nearly as dark and menacing to knock down Natasha’s own anger, but it was definitely the coldest his voice has ever been when speaking to her. “You think dating you is easy? Having to maintain this picture perfect imagine when in reality you’re nothing like that! The media only thinks you’re some saint, when in person you’re just some—gold digging whore.”

Now it was Natasha who laughed in a condescending manner, piercing her eyes at him in the process “Really? I’m a gold digging whore. Our net worths are the same thing and all I’m after is your money-“

“You are! And I can prove it.”

“Prove it.” She folded her arms.

“Uh ok, what happened to my shares Natasha? The percentage of my company that‘s valued around 12 billion alone? Did those just magically fall into your hands or did you suck Pierce off just to get it? You’re telling me a CEO of her own company, a so called good one at that, didn’t notice that she inherited my profits? The one that I’ve worked for all my life-”

“You didn’t work for shit, Rogers! You made a bad deal with Pierce, I saw that, and I took the opportunity to help you-“

“Oh, is that so! All of this is for me?! Having my company go potentially bankrupt is for me!” He looked at her in slight disgust as he shook his head, “If anything, everything you did, was for yourself.”

Natasha stared him down, was he being serious right now? “I didn’t do this for myself Rogers, I couldn’t give any less of a fuck about the money that comes along with it, I’m not some narcissitic asshole like you-”

“Then why’d you even do it in the first place?” He asked viciously, towering over her, fist clenching at his side after having his secret bottled up for so long.

“I did it for you, you fucking idiot,” her insult was harsh and cold but her voice was soft and gentle. Like she couldn’t believe how oblivious he is. Almost like she was in shock at the idea that she would ever go so far as to intentionally target him even if they were on bad terms before they began dating.

Steve scoffed. “Oh bull-fucking-shit. How could you have possibly done this for me? How could everything you’ve messed up, ever be for me?”

“A couple years ago before your company went worldwide, Pierce had been eyeing it, so I had negotiated with him, buying off both his company and your own investments to make sure he couldn’t get to them when the time came. I was going to sign over your shares regardless.” The last thing she wanted was his property. Clearly, he was not aware that signing things such as this, takes time to process.

Steve still didn’t believe her, he felt as if she was just covering up her wrongdoings. “How do I know you aren’t lying just because we went on a couple dates before getting together? Just because we had a few rounds of slow sex? Just because I said I loved you and obviously didn’t mean it?”

“You didn’t?”

“No! Why would I ever love someone like you?! We’re complete opposites, you tried to manipulate me into becoming this perfect boyfriend for you and a good caregiver to your daughter-“

“Do _not_ bring my child into this,” She said, her finger pressing against his chest.

He didn’t want to drag Tatiana into the mix, but everything was kind of cathartic right now. “You tried to change me! And you know, your ex husband was right. You’re capable of the slickest shit possible, and everyone overlooks it just cause you happen to have a pretty face and bangin’ body. You’re worse of a person than I am! If it wasn’t for the man who was trying to get out of your grasp and had a good reason for cheating on you, I would still be in this bullshit relationship without seeing how terrible you are! Hell, I would’ve cheated on you with an 18 year old as well if I was in his shoes, now I see why he left you. I should’ve accepted your sister’s offer to sleep with me if that’s the case!”

“Then I’m glad you finally told me how you really felt, Rogers. Thank you for that.” She just loved to hear from the perspective of someone else on her failed marriage. She dreamed about her boyfrien--EX boyfriend saying how he wished he slept with her sister or cheat on her with an 18 year old as well.

“No, I’m the one who should be thanking you. You taught me never to date again and just to keep fucking around with women. I knew that 15 days crap was pure bullshit, and I’m glad I slept with all those women when we were apart for a week. So yes, thank _ you, _Natasha. If I had the chance to go back in time I would’ve slept with 20 women while we were apart and a different woman every night while we were together.

Her heart stung at his words. She didn’t know why thinking about him sleeping with other women still affected her but it did. It was annoying how bad it irked her, but it was an annoyance she had to overcome. “Don’t thank me yet.” 

“What are you talking about-“ She opened the envelope, presenting the files that were in it, the bottom of the first page revealed her signature. Steve’s eyes gave off confusion as Natasha roughly pushed the papers to his chest causing him to stumble a step backwards. “The hell is this?”

“It’s everything I inherited from your company, every percentage, every cent, with interest of a couple million..you wanted it back so badly, you got it.” He wanted it back, but he was losing so much more now.. more than money can ever buy.

“What?“ Steve looked over the reading and fine print of the words, skimming over everything, realizing that this was the paper he’s been waiting to see..this was her signing his things back over to him...and he just called her all the typical names in the book.. “Nata-”

“No. Don’t say another word to me,” she bit out, her eyes began to water as she looked directly at him. “Everything they said about you was right.” How could she be so blinded by emotion to truly get attached to him? “If you ever come near me, or my child again, I will stomp your ass into the fucking ground, you understand me?” Right when he opened his mouth to say something, Natasha shut him up with only a look, probably the iciest look he’s ever seen from a person. “Don’t. Say. Another. Word..”

So she was going to hand it over to him regardless? And she was still giving it to him despite them fighting? “But why would you…”

“Because unfortunately I was stupid enough to really love you..I expected you to know what love feels like but apparently everything about you, including your feelings is all fake.” her eyes glistened with tears that she refused to let fall for this man, but still found them cascading down her cheek. “But now, I hear you loud and clear, Steven..get the fuck out of my house.” She said, walking away from him. Not bothering to spare him another look as she walked away, wanting him out of her sight. What sucks even more is that she had no official way of kicking her out of her life, unless she does what she did with her ex husband when Tatiana was born, but Steve didn’t seem like the type that would be absent given his own relationship with his father.

She wanted him gone..and so he did, he left..he finally got what he’s been waiting for.

But now that he’s got it, why did it feel so wrong to have it in his hands? Why did it feel so unsatisfying all of a sudden? It felt like he once had the world in his hands but now his hands were empty even though he had something that was worth 12 billion dollars.

All he could do while he was on the elevator was stare at the document, looking at her signature until he found a couple drops of something hitting right where her name was, wiping his eyes to find that he was crying. 

Everything was wrong, so completely wrong. He played his cards wrong and now he lost more than what he had been gambling for. He could have anything he ever wanted, anything. With the snap of his fingers like Midas anything could turn into gold..

Just like Midas his selfishness got the best of him, and all he wanted was to have what was once his again..his sense of reality..Natasha was the only one that could make him see the world for what it actually is..

“Damnit!” Steve punched the inside of the elevator with an annoyed shout. Breathing heavily and wiping his tears that was now streaming down his face, a hand running through his hair, it never took this long to get to the lobby from her penthouse before.

The ride seemed to be longer when you’re heartbroken…

Natasha wiped the last wave of tears that streamed down her face as she called a number in her phone, her heart pounding inside her chest, coming to a halt as she heard a familiar voice on the other end answer. “Hey..it’s me..you busy?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter that'll be updated on SUNDAY. It'll be longer than all the rest of the chapters and have never before read flashbacks and scenes of Steve and Nat's relationship. I promise the ending is satisfying and gives them both closure that'll lead to a possible sequel. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.


	38. Chapter 38

_ (December 21st, 2019) _

Natasha stared at the ceiling, hearing the shower start to run from her bathroom. 

While the man was in there, two figures appearing on her shoulders, both elegantly sitting with their legs crossed. 

On her left side was a woman who sported a noticeably disappointed and bland look on her face while she filed her nails Her red hair in wavy loose curls, just a bit shorter than her normal length. Her blood red wrap dress that stopped at her thigh and exposed quite a bit of cleavage, matched her blood red heels that bounced in a displeased manner. The makeup she wore was a kind of dark and intimidating, mostly coming from her subtle black eyeshadow that enhanced the color of her green eyes.

On her right side was a woman who had a disappointed look on her face as well, only hers was more motherly, like when a child did something they weren’t supposed to do. Her hair retained its normal length, only it was put back in a very graceful and stylish loose bun with a few curls sticking out. Her dress was more modest, It was a white body con dress that had sleeves and still managed to hug her curves effortlessly, a white blazer draped on her shoulders as well, her gold, strappy heels shined brightly. Her makeup was more natural and subtle, a hint of barely there gold eyeshadow that made her green eyes pop as well.

This must’ve been those evil vs good type of situations but Natasha only thought those happened in really cheesy Hollywood movies.. Or really corny stories. She didn’t even know she had an evil side, but she really liked her heels.

**“Girl, honestly? What the hell was that?”** Her evil side spoke in obvious disgust, her accent a very thick Russian. ** “Do we even want to talk about what just went down? You didn’t even finish! You should’ve fucked Steve before the fight.” **

_ “Don’t listen to her Nat. Steve is out of your life for good. He lied and broke your heart, whatever feelings you had for him are gone and that’s that,” _The angel on her shoulder wisely said, holding her chin up high in the air with her arms folded.

Evil Natasha rolled her eyes and groaned. **“Oh please, enough of the heartbreak-”**

_ “It literally happened yesterday-” _

**“And that’s still enough time away to call him back and give you a nice fuck worth remembering! I mean seriously, do you really expect Mr. 4 inches in there to pleasure you like Steve’s 10 inch-”**

The angel held a hand to her forehead and sighed in a stressed and disgusted manner. _ “Just stop. Please, you’d be doing everyone a favor. Can’t you see by calling Steve, or at least trying to make amends with him over the shitty thing he did and the lies he’s been telling us, you’re only giving him what he wants? He said it himself he didn’t love us, and never will. Exact opposites.” _

**“Opposites attract,”** She tried to reason.

_ “Maybe in a fantasy, but this is the real world, hon. We have a daughter to worry about and her emotions and feelings come before ours-” _

Evil Natasha scoffed,** “Bitch please,”** She muttered, making angel Natasha shoot her a glare. **“I’m not saying we shouldn’t consider her feelings, I’m just saying let’s not forget our own happiness-”** **  
** _ “He does not make us happy, we were crying half the night last night.” _ _   
_ **“Yeah, because the sex with this dude was bad and didn’t compare to Steve! Tatiana loves him, giving him a quick call and at least a chance to talk things out and discuss ** ** _other_ ** ** matters won’t be too rough. Don’t we always tell Tati to be the bigger person-”** **  
** _ “And by not giving him a call, and shutting him out of our lives for good is being the bigger person. We’ll discuss that other thing another time, but it’s only been a day. Do not call, text, or even think about that man Natasha or you’ll be sorry,” _The angel said in a serious tone, she couldn’t risk having her heart pain just from the mere thought of Steve and everything they’ve been through together. This evil Natasha was just looking for a quick fuck to satisfy her own needs and make up for the bad sex, but calling in Steve to do the job was utterly reckless and stupid as hell.

The two spirits poofed away as they heard the shower stopped running, steam appearing behind his figure, tossing a towel that he was using to dry his hair, now buckling his pants. 

Even Natasha herself had to admit, she had no idea what just happened and if that could even qualify as sex. Stev—the that man had built her expectations up so much, made her expect to feel a soreness between her legs every time, but this time around she was fine. There wasn’t a dull ache, or a post coital buzz that she usually felt. She felt regular, like she just got a workout. A workout that lasted 5 minutes, but hey. Oh well, at least the guy she was sleeping with wasn’t devising a plan to make her fall for him and then break her heart on the spot.

“Just like old times huh?” Alexei said, putting his shirt back on.

Oh it was exactly like old times. Unsynchronized, mediocre, shameful and slightly sad to have to experience. Where was the joy that she used to get when she’d inflame his ego and call the sex unimaginable. “You have no idea,” she said, easily getting up from the bed, not a single ache or tenderness at all, she could do a split right now with no problem.

“Except you made me use a condom both times?” They had sex last night and they had sex this morning, both being equally bad. “What’s that about, we never used it when we were married.”

“And while we were married, you were the one that suggested I get an abortion, I don’t exactly plan on taking that same route again.”

Alexei nodded giving her a compressed look, “Fair enough..” He took notice of the item that she had on. “You know you’re still wearing his um..” He motioned around his neck, showing that she was still wearing the necklace that he got her.

Natasha herself seemed unaware of the fact that she was wearing it, let alone remember that it still existed, she had gotten so accustomed to having it on that she never realized she hadn’t taken it off. “I literally had no idea it was still around my neck.”

“I can get rid of it if you want. I know this pawn shop where you can easily pawn an item like that for at least $350,000 no problem,” he offered. He’d burn the piece of jewelry if he could. How could she forget that she was wearing it? It’s all that caught his eye while they were having sex, which was why he didn’t make eye contact with her last night, surely she had to take notice of it as well at some point.

“I’ll handle it.” She had no plans of giving it back to Steve, because she didn’t plan on seeing him. But without seeing him then she was holding out on other info as well that needed to be voiced. It just hurt to even think of him at the moment, it always gave her a headache, followed by a heartache, it was too early for her to see him, let alone tell him something this big.

Remembering all this lies. Lie after lie, everything he told her was false to some degree and it made her angrier and angrier by the second. It was disgusting how capable he was able to lie without thinking of the consequences.

Alexei nodded, “And our daughter?”

“What about her?”

“Where is she?” He questioned. He didn’t want Steve to be around her at all, every bond they shared needed to be dissolved as of now. “I don’t want that girl having any ties to that man.”

Natasha had to resist rolling her eyes. It’s like she needed to sign him up for a speech class on how to talk to and about a child. “Firstly, she’s in her room asleep.” Her mom had called her late last night, nearing dawn, telling her how she woke up crying for her, so Natasha, of course, went to pick her child up without a second thought, bringing her back home. “Secondly, her name is Tatiana, and I don’t plan on having her see him ever again in the near future.”

“I find that hard to believe,” He muttered. He knew she’d call him when he broke her heart, it was so like her. 

“Yeah?”

“Without a doubt. You two tend to come across each other in random ways.” However, he never expected her to be so willing to sleep with him after just ending things with that man, the last time they saw them together they seemed inseparable but now she was kissing him as soon as she stepped foot into her apartment..It didn’t seem right. It felt forced.

Natasha sighed, she could see the doubt in his eyes as she started to button up his shirt. “I’m over him.”

“It’s only been a day Talia, he loved you-”

“He did not love me,” She said colder than she intended. Well she wasn’t lying, was she? Steve said it himself he had no feelings towards her whatsoever. Alexei was taken aback by how much venom was hidden in her voice, even raising his brows, causing Natasha to calm down a little bit. “I’m sorry…” She said, it just hurt to remember the times he said he loved her and then hearing him say he didn’t mean it. Not a single bit of it. The making love part, learning to love, being scared to love her... it was all a lie. “He doesn’t mean anything to me…I’m over him.” She repeated, leaning up to peck his lips. “I promise.” Even if everything happened yesterday, she was all the way over him.

* * *

Steve stared at the document on his bed. Standing around his bedroom in nothing but his goddamn shorts, walking around thinking. His eyes occasionally looked at the document and every time he looked at it, he got a fucking headache. He was two seconds away from shredding it, or lighting it on fire, but if he did that, he’d have to get another copy form Natasha and he was in no place to even see her, not after what he told.

But she was the only thing on his mind last night, she even infiltrated his dreams again. Only this time, instead of a happy marriage, they were a fighting couple going through a divorce...it seemed oddly familiar, which was weird. 

But anyways, her words replayed in his head, over and over again like a fucking broken record. The only thing really sticking out to him the most was her saying she really did love him. That obviously couldn’t be true, because if she really loved him, what took her so long to give her his property? The hell was she waiting for? Christmas? New Years? Was that her attempt to give him the first Christmas he’d enjoy since it was ruined for him all these years? Did she honestly think she had the ability to erase years and years of bad memories, with one gift, one surprise? 

Get the fuck out of here. If that was she really planned on doing, he would’ve broken up with her ages ago. Who would go out of their way, and wait until Christmas to give him something as crucial and important as that? It was immature and idioic, they weren’t kids, just give him his shit and keep it pushing, that’s all she had to do.

Had she have done that in the first place, maybe she wouldn’t have fallen in love with him and saved them both the pain that came with breaking up with someone you’ve gotten so used to being around.

Steve walked back up to his bed, attempting to pick the document up, before quickly pulling his hand away again and walking back in forth.

What was he still doing here? He had to go to work, he needed to tell Coulson the good news and finally get off his back about the whole situation, he was the main one that wanted Natasha gone from his love life-not love life-oh you know what he means.

Then what was he still doing here, contemplating on absolutely nothing? Why was this guilty feeling still deep seated in his heart, what should he do? Go all the way to Natasha’s office and explain to her why he did all this in the first place? Wasn’t it just a misunderstanding? How was he supposed to know she was going to sign it back over to him? She never made it clear, it was her fault!

And he was gonna make sure she knew that..

**   
  
**

Steve boldly came into Natasha’s office. When he burst through the door, he expected Natasha to be here, not an empty office filled with no one. He looked around the room. Things were still like he remembered, of course they would be, it’s only been a day since they called things off, yet she still found time to go ahead and remove the picture of him and her on her desk. He noticed the pictures’ absence right away, everything else was the same. 

The couch was in the same spot, diagonal from her desk so she could easily spot her daughter whenever she was taking her nap, or coloring on the floor. The two chairs were still in front of her desk for whenever she had a private meeting with someone. The flat screen was still in the room, and he could still see his own building from the view out the window, it was satisfying.

She only had that one photo of the two of them, but it felt like by removing it, it made the entire room go dark and lifeless. 

Steve’s heart stopped as he heard movement from the door, followed by Natasha’s voice that was apparently talking to someone on the phone.

He didn’t have time to just bail, she was right there coming through the door..and once she was in her office and seen him there, her eyes immediately went cold and harsh. He could’ve sworn he seen them change colors for a second. From a light green, to an even and very much more noticeably dark green.

“I’m gonna have to call you back,” she even said in a cold tone to the person on the phone, clearly trying to hold back her anger. Just looking at him in disbelief that he was actually here. That he actually had the nerve to come here when they--when HE called it quits yesterday, ripping her heart out of her chest like it was nothing, all for his own selfishness.

She didn’t understand how he was here, or what the hell he wanted. 

“Couple thousand,” he answered a question she didn’t ask yet, staring at her in the process. It cost him more to be allowed up here, but he didn’t care. “Thought we should talk-“

“There isn’t shit for us to talk about, Rogers,” she answered angrily. Actually there was one thing, but she was still too pissed off to really bring it up right now. Why did he think he was entitled to just come into her office like he belongs here? “You need to leave. Like right now.”

“I want to explain.” Natasha huffed out a sarcastic laugh and nothing else, Steve getting slightly offended by her refusal to hear him out. “Me wanting to explain my side of the story is funny?”

“No, you believing that you even have a side to explain is a fucking joke,” she bit out in pure intolerance. She didn’t want to hear a word from his side of the ‘story’, just so her head and heart could be filled with total lies again. It was hard enough to look at him.

When he wanted to talk and have a serious conversation, no one would listen. He expected more from Natasha who was the only one who used to listen to him and defend him when needed. Now it felt like she was attacking him like all the other past women in his life who’d get upset when he didn’t give them a call back.

“You’re miserable without me,” he said, almost squinting his eyes at her, trying to read her. She was forcing herself to say all this, she had to have been. There was no way she was so well kept and put together after what happened yesterday, she should be crying right now, but she wasn’t. There was no way she would just go about acting like this to him, fight or not, words exchanged or not. ”If you really loved me, you wouldn’t be acting like this towards me.“

“I’m acting like this towards you because I did love you! If you really didn’t love me, which you made clear that you didn’t, you would just stay the fuck out of my way.”

“Then just listen to me so I can go!” It barely struck 24 hours and the guilt was eating him alive. Where was this guilt when he was lying to her? Couldn’t he go back to that?

“Why? So you can call me a bitch again? Or a whore? Or do you want to continue to tell me how miserable I am?”

“Because you are! I mean, take a look at this place! It’s dark and gloomy, a complete mood killer! You’re drowning in sadness-“

Natasha easily turned the light on, brightening the room, giving it its usual tone and brightness. Like she’d ever be miserable because of him. “You need to leave Steve-“

“You need to admit that you still love me.” She was blocking off her feelings, he could see that, it wouldn’t be the first time she’s done it around him.

Her silence meant something, her not yelling out that she didn’t love him anymore meant something as well. She was at a battle against herself, she didn’t know what she felt. Steve saw this as an opportunity.

It’s only been a day, why is he coming to her with this bullshit already. And he’s calling her miserable? When he’s going out on his way to do all of this? He got his profits and shares back, what more did he want from her? It was only yesterday where he was calling her a gold-digging whore and now that she wants nothing to do with him, he’s still here fucking harassing her.

Steve pushed her up against her office door none too gently, holding her arms down at her side before making a very very...very extreme move of crashing their lips together.

Kissing her with so much force and aggression that it took her awhile to figure out what was happening even though it was very much obvious.

Her mind came back to her, refusing to kiss him back, her brows furrowing when he only kissed her harder, holding her arms tighter. 

Just like last night, she found her knee ending up in the same place, landing hard into his crotch.

That was the second kiss that Steve was forced break and let out a harsh groan in pain, Natasha pushing him away from her. Steve’s head leaning against the door where her back was once placed, lightly and gently pounding his head against it from making such a dumb move and trying to shake off the pain he felt. He had to ice that part of him all last night and he’d have to do it again today.

“I...really wish you’d stop doing that,” He gritted out.

“And I really need you to go.”

“I’m not leaving until you say it,” He said quietly.

Natasha rolled her eyes, feeling her eyes water a bit, but managed to keep it at a leveled manner. Why couldn’t he just leave? Couldn’t he see that by being here, he was only hurting her even more? “I’m not saying it, Steve! You don’t love me, and I don’t love you!” His eyes met hers, looking at her like he was trying to read her mind. “Just go...please.”

She couldn’t stand to look at him, she didn’t want him to see her cry and she’s been doing a hell of a lot of it lately, all of it because of him.

All she needed was time away, that was it, that’s all she really wanted from him at the moment. Everything was way too early.

His eyes went from hers, then glanced a little bit down. She thought he was looking at her chest for a second, but as he let and heavily slammed the door, she looked down at well, seeing that he was looking at the necklace that was still around her neck..

Natasha’s hand wrapped around the diamond encrusted heart, a couple tears flowing down her cheek as she even thought about taking it off.

Why the fuck did he have to come here was all her mind was able to ask as more tears started to flow down.

* * *

_ “I didn’t know you were so fond of me that you’d make work visits,” he smirked as he saw her enter his workspace. _

_ “Actually I’m only here because you left your phone at my place, which I feel like you might’ve done on purpose.” Natasha placed it on his desk, taking a seat on the edge of his desk, crossing her legs. Steve fixing his tie in the mirror. _

_ “Now why would I do something like that?” _

_ “Because you knew I’d bring it to you. You also left it right on the bed.” It was impossible for him not to notice it before he left this morning. _

_ “So that’s where it went. I was in such a rush this morning I hadn’t even noticed I left it, I was looking for it everywhere though.. You didn’t go through any of my messages did you?” He asked in a teasing manner, looking at her through the reflective glass. _

_ Please, she didn’t even have his password, but she also didn’t want it. She trusted him, if he was hiding something, then he could just come out and say it. “But you made sure to write me a little note saying you left?” She smiled at him, it was a pretty heartfelt note, extremely caring and very uncharacteristic of him. He even drew her a little portrait of herself that looked like it had to have taken a good amount of time to finish. _

_ Steve chuckled going over to her, caging her body in between his arms “Well I always have time for you.” He lightly pecked her lips. “I’d stay back and draw you a thousand photos if you want.” All she had to do was ask and he’d start drawing them right now, making sure he finished it by the end of the week. _

_ “Is that a promise?” Natasha cupped his jaw, bringing his lips closer to hers. _

_ “Just might be.” He closed the little space between them, connecting their lips together again, Steve letting out a low groan, he’d never get over how much of an amazing kisser she is. His hand traveled to her thigh and continued to escalate. Natasha caught his hand and broke the kiss. _

_ “You’ve really got to stop trying to have sex with me in a place you work.” _

_ “What, come on,” he whined. “It wouldn’t be the first time.” A lot of things went down on this desk between the two of them. Mostly it was their bodies in which they’d go down on each other, but there was still a lot of other activities...a lot. _

_ “Anyone could walk in,” she reminded, wrapping her arms around his neck. “It’d be unprofessional and highly unfortunate if an employee of yours, finds their boss having sex on his desk.” _

_ Steve hoisted her up on the wooden area, kissing her a few times. “Not like they can get in if they wanted to, door’s locked.” Plus he ran things around here. If someone had a problem with it, they could easily find themselves looking for a new job. _

_ Steve’s lips left a couple kisses to her neck, nibbling over the smooth skin _

_ “Don’t you have a meeting in 30 minutes Rogers?” _

_ Steve wrapped her legs around his waist, unbuckling his belt. “30 minutes is all I need,” he whispered deviously in her ear, pressing a kiss to her cheek. _

* * *

_ (December 22nd, 2019) _

Natasha noticed that her daughter hadn’t touched her breakfast at all, just laying her head down in her arms, wearing a sad face. She’s never seen her sad when there was a plate of pancakes in front of her, Natasha knew there was a possibility it had something to do with Steve not being around, but she really didn’t want his name to be brought up in any conversation. 

However, when it came down to her daughter, and she was sad about something, she’d take the risk for the sake of making her little girl feel better, or find a solution to her sadness.

“What’s the matter?” Natasha asked gently, “Does your tummy hurt?”

“Mmm-mmm,” She muffled sadly, shaking her head no. He wasn’t here yesterday and he wasn’t here today when he said he would be around more often. The last time she saw him was at the dance and she misses him. Now who was gonna kiss her cheek and forehead in both night and morning other than her mommy? Who was gonna tuck her in and read her bed-time stories?

“Mind telling mommy what’s wrong?” She asked attentively, picking her daughter up and sitting her directly on the counter. The little girl rubbed her eye with her arm even though she wasn’t crying..yet.

“I m-miss Stevie,” Tatiana answered in a soft voice. It’s not that she didn’t want her mom to see her crying over the man, it’s just that the more she thought about him not being here, the more she thought something bad had happened to him, or maybe he left because he figured she was annoying like her real dad felt, and now she felt like she ruined yet another relationship for her mommy. “I’m sorry, mommy,” She said, now starting to cry, pressing her head against her mom’s chest in the process.

Natasha gave her a slightly confused look, caressing her hair. “Honey, what are you sorry for?” If she thought crying over Steve was wrong, then she couldn’t be anymore incorrect. She would never be upset about her being sad about the man.

If anything, it only fueled more of her anger for what Steve did and the shit he’s caused, because now, she had to be the one to explain to her child, why the man she’s obsessed with, and loves to spend time with, wasn’t coming back into her life. It was up to her, once again, to deal and comfort her daughter because the men that she fell in love with, were all assholes.

“Stevie’s not here because of me.”

“Tati, what are you talking about?” She tilted her daughter’s head up, caressing her cheek, trying to calm her down and stop her from hyperventilating, and hiccuping from all her crying. She hated the sight of seeing her cry so much and so heavily because she thought all this was her fault.

“He left because he doesn’t want to be awound me anymore. Just like daddy, he doesn’t love me anymore.” Her crying started up again, placing her head back into her mom’s chest.

Natasha sighed as she comfortingly rubbed her daughter’s back. Her and Steve’s breakup shouldn’t be affecting her this way, or should it ever be this impactful. She knew it was a bad idea to introduce them so early on in their relationship, she should’ve waited like she was originally going to or just not have done it at all.

Another lie Steve told her...He promised he wasn’t playing any tricks and games with her, but he played her like and game and didn’t feel the slightest bit of remorse.. 

“Alright, hey, I need you to look at mommy, ok?” She said in a tender and light tone, tilting her head up once again, wiping any remaining tears that strolled down her cheek. “Steve didn’t leave because of you, you know that he loves you.” Or at least she’d like to believe he loves the little girl, she wasn’t sure what to believe anymore, but whatever would make her daughter feel better would have to do for now. “He left because he and mommy aren’t together anymore.”

She sniffed, “Why not?”  
Natasha caressed her daughter’s cheek, she was too innocent and young to understand everything that’s happened. Natasha only shrugged. “He hurt mommy’s heart, and as much as it pains me to take him away from you, it’s just really hard for mommy to be around him.” 

“But I thought Stevie loves you mommy? Like a pwince and pwincess.”

She kindly smiled at her daughter, it was a sad smile, but also a comforting one. “So did I...but sometimes things do work out like we want them to.” 

Sometimes, people lie to your face for 4 straight months and had no signs of actually moving forward in the relationship despite everything they’ve been through together.

“I wanted Stevie to be my daddy,” She told her, she loved doing all their little daddy-daughter like activities together.

“I know you did.. But your real daddy is gonna try and step up in that role, kay?” 

Tatiana nodded, her mom kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug. “Can I come with you to work?”

“Of course you can.” She was bringing her along anyways. 

Tatiana felt peace being in her mom’s arms. One thing was for sure though, father or not. The love she received from someone else, will never be able to top the love she receives from her mom. The only person she had that she knew would never walk out on her.

* * *

Steve tapped his pencil against his desk, looking at the clock on the wall, he would occasionally doze off only to shake himself awake when he felt his head about to tilt down. 

Easy to say, he didn’t get any sleep last night. His mind kept going to how he kissed Natasha out of nowhere. Out of all the things to do after an intense breakup, he kissed her, like some desperate idiot.

Did he want her back?

U-um no.

But he did want her to hear him out. How would he be able to do that if she wouldn’t even give him the time of day. 

His intentions weren’t to hurt her, he knows he’s done that already. But he couldn’t stand this ache that was deep in his heart. A constant pain, a gallon of guilt weighing him down, a very harsh and cold ache in his heart.

God, why did he kiss her? What made it worse was the taste of rejection on his tongue when she kneed him in the dong..again. Never mind the physical pain he felt, he was a mental wreck, questions surging through his brain.

Why didn’t she kiss back? Why didn’t she take the necklace off? Why didn’t she call security if she really wanted him to go? Were these all signs or something? Like maybe she was testing him, and that she actually wanted him to fight for her and not quit and give up on easily?

Steve rolled his eyes at his own thoughts, what was he even thinking? Testing him? It’s not like he loved her, why would she be testing him at all, he broke her heart for goodness sake.

But then again? Why was she still wearing the necklace he gave to her?

His eyes glanced to the clock once again. If Tatiana wasn’t on Christmas break, this would be the time she would just be getting out of school.

His heart stopped for a second...Tatiana.

Holy shit, he hasn’t seen her these past couple days. He wasn’t there to kiss her goodnight or good morning. He wasn’t there for her bedtime stories, to tuck her in at night, listen to the drama at her tea parties..watch princess movies with. He was missing everything.

Steve absent-mindedly broke the pencil in his hand as he stormed up out of his chair.

For fucks sake why did he kiss that woman!

Steve couldn’t help himself. H-he just couldn’t help himself! It appeared as he was nearing Natasha’s office door, that he was losing all sense of his sanity because what the hell was he doing back here again!? 

The entire car ride was a blur and he pretty sure he ran a few red lights and narrowly escaped a couple car crashes, but he just couldn’t stop himself damnit. He could not ignore this urge to see Natasha and at least attempt to tell her his reasoning behind all his lies and deceit. If she could just hear him out then maybe that ease all these intense feelings of guilt and shame.

Just as Steve was about to palm the door handle to her office, Natasha had already started to walk out, her eyes going wide before transforming into that same harsh and cold look as before, added to the fire in her eyes was a very noticeable annoyed look.

“Nat-” 

“Why...the fuck are you here again, Rogers,” She said rather lowly.

Steve rose a brow at her hushed tone, if she was trying to sound more menacing..well she nailed it, but why was she talking so lowly? Steve shrugged the tone of her voice off and looked at her in all seriousness. “I need to speak with you-”

“I already told you I don’t want to see you.” How hard was it to give her some fucking space in her times of reconciliation? She doesn’t want to see him, she doesn’t want to hear from him, and she damn sure doesn’t want him showing up to her door at work. “How the hell do you keep getting in?” It was really starting to get annoying now.

“Every time the receptionist sees me, he raises the price, but the cost of seeing you doesn’t matter because-” Steve could see a shadowy figure somewhere in the far corner of her office. “Is someone here?” 

It was like a repeat of him suspecting someone else was in her apartment during the first time they broke up, only now, her ex-husband really was here, and so was her daughter, and she didn’t need him waking the little girl up from her nap. It was hard enough to tell Alexei to lower his tone as he continued his business call.

“That’s none of your business, you need to leave, now-”  
“No, I’m not fucking leaving.” He tried to push past her to enter her office but Natasha only shoved him away, closing her office door a little more to the point where it was barely a crack being shown. “Get the hell out of my way,” He said, determined to see who was in there.

“Excuse me? Have you forgotten whose fucking company building and office you’re storming into-”

He gave her an impatient look as he loudly whispered. “I don’t fucking care!-”

Natasha’s free hand that wasn’t holding the door handle, gripped Steve’s shirt in a rough manner, bringing his face close to hers. “Keep your fucking voice down,” She warned, glaring at him.

Steve was glaring right back. “He’s in there isn’t he?” His voice was rugged. It didn’t take a genius to know that behind that door was her goddamn ex-husband. The man she had the nerve to call? He doubted she called him over here to just sit and talk about the weather, there was something else being discussed, he could feel it.

“And what if he was?”

“You’re just asking to get your heart torn apart.”

“As if you haven’t done that already?” She shot back.

Steve swallowed hardly, he did do that.. Didn’t he? His eyes in an intense glaring match against hers. He thought about kissing her again, but he didn’t want to get kneed in the dick again. “Let me in.”

“Leave, Steve-”

“Natasha..let me the fuck in!-”

Still as inconsiderate as ever, she wasn’t surprised, he didn’t take a lot of things into consideration, he never did and by the looks of it, he never will. “I need you to stop fucking yelling-

“Why? All because you don’t want your ex-husband to hear us-”

“Because my daughter is sleeping you ignorant fuck.”  
Steve’s heart skipped a beat, dropping his glare, looking at her more softly. “Tatiana’s in there?” He was literally a few feet away from her, yet it still felt like he was as far as ever even when in the same building. 

“Yes. So I don’t have time to entertain whatever bullshit you expect me to listen to. I ran out of patience for you Steve. Stay out of my building, stay out of my way and stay the fuck out of my life.” She pushed him away, far enough so he couldn’t reach the door when she went back inside her office, closing the door and locking it directly in his face.Steve considered knocking again, even bringing his hand up in the motion before he ultimately dropped his hand. Expression hardening as he walked away from the door.

...Why the fuck did he kiss her yesterday?

* * *

_ Natasha came into her apartment, entering further finding her daughter sleeping on Steve. It mirrored the first time she caught him sleeping on the man. Her head on his chest, wrapped in her little blanket, Steve having an arm protectively around her back ensuring she wouldn’t fall if she were to turn in her sleep. _

_ The only thing different was that Steve was awake, most likely playing a game on his phone seeing that he was so in tune and zoned into it, his fingers were also moving rapidly against the screen. _

_ “When did she fall asleep?” She asked him, trying to hold back the smirk that grazed her face upon the sight of her daughter sleeping on him. _

_ “Uhh I’m not sure, I’m almost positive that she’s not really sleeping and pretending.” _

_ “No she’s good,” Natasha said eyeing her daughter. She could tell by her breathing pattern that she was sleeping for real. _

_ Steve gingerly stood up. “How are you able to do that?” _

_ Natasha shrugged, taking the little girl from his arms. Tatiana making herself comfortable I’m her mom’s hold. “It’s a parent thing,” she answered, going to her daughter’s room. _

_ “I want that…” Steve mumbled, following behind his girlfriend. _

_ Neither Steve or Natasha we’re surprised when Tatiana dazedly woke up asking for a bedtime story. _

_ They couldn’t decline because they knew that without one, it’d be hard for her to fall back asleep. _

_ The only weird thing about it was, she didn’t want to have the story read to her in her own bed, she wanted it to be read in their room..well Natasha’s bedroom. _

_ The major reason being is that she overall wanted to sleep in there with them and used not having a bedtime story read to her as an excuse. _

_ Tatiana firefly played with her mom’s fingers as she listened to Steve read her the story. She was just laying her back on top of Natasha. _

_ Natasha wasn’t really sure why her daughter found planking on top of her comfortable, but she didn’t object to it, whatever helped her go to sleep quicker. _

_ “Luca told a little lie, he worried that Lily would think he was unkind,” Steve read, with an arm propped behind his head. This story wasn’t that bad. _

_ “But why did he lie?” Tatiana asked confusedly, still playing with her mom’s fingers. _

_ “Because he really likes this girl and wants to be friends with her,” Natasha answered her daughter in a soft voice. _

_ “And he a really bad liar,” Steve mumbled, he could teach this kid a few lessons. “If he’s going this far, he might as well go out with her;” he said aloud. _

_ Natasha smiled at Steve’s comment. “Never minding the fact that this is a children’s book,” _

_ “It’s never too early for young love.” _

_ “You know about love?” _

_ Steve scoffed, “Of course, I’m not heartless. It’s easy to see that this kid loves her, but is too wrapped up in his own lies to come out and say it. If he would’ve told the truth to begin with, maybe he wouldn’t be in this situation,” Steve said skimming over the pages. “Princess, you sure you want this book? It seems kind of-“ _

_ Steve looked over next to him when he heard soft breathing, finding that the little girl had once again, fallen asleep. “Well if we were boring her, she could’ve just said something,” Steve said in amusement, watching as the little girl peacefully slept on top of Natasha. _

* * *

(_ December 23rd, 2019) _

Natasha felt a sudden sense of serenity and peace not hearing from Steve all day. He didn’t burst into her office at all today, and even though he had the nerve to try and talk to her these past couple days, he finally decided to leave her alone today. 

What a smart idea it was on his part because her mind has been clear of him all day..except for today she guessed, in which she was thinking of him right now.

Now..thinking of him is starting to bring her sadness again, and she tries to shake herself out of that slump, but it she always finds herself back in that hole again.

Just sitting there, her mind replaying of all the things he’s ever said to her that wasn’t true. She could name at least 20 of the top of her head in 20 seconds flat.

She honestly could not understand, like what the hell? What joy did people receive from lying? How was it beneficial towards their mental health in any way? 

The more fucked up part about it though is that she really did love him, honestly she did. And the more her mind goes about remembering the love and the trust she had for him..she’d find herself wishing he was still around.

But that’s behind them now..they’re over.

Natasha rubbed her temples. She understood that she just went through a breakup, but why the hell was she even still thinking about him? She told Alexei that she was over him, so what was she doing sulking over false memories?

There was a knock on her door, Natasha rubbed a hand over her forehead before she tiredly said, “Come in.” To whomever was on the other side of the door.

Much to her relief, it was MJ and not Clint. Clint still didn’t know about her and Steve’s break up or the fight that happened. She didn’t even tell him about what Steve’s been doing the past 4 months.

Telling him would only erupt more drama and she was pretty much at her limit and filled to the brim with drama in her life, she was more than ok.

“Nat-I know you said you didn’t want to be bothered, but you have an..unlikely visitor.”

Natasha sighed, she remembers her saying those in a different context 4 months ago, right when she first got involved with her ex-boyfriend. “If it’s Steve, I really don’t want to-”

“I-it’s not Steve,” She quickly said.

The red haired woman looked at her, waiting for her to explain further on who it might be but she only looked back, refusing to give anymore information. Natasha inhaled deeply when she saw that she wasn’t going to be informed on who it might be so she just caved. “Alright, send them in.”

MJ nodded, Natasha didn’t miss how the subtle look of happiness on her face when she agreed to see the person. That alone made her question further on who might be wanting to see her.

She leaned back in her chair, running a hand through her hair, it was 6:00p.m. The last day before everyone in the building would be off from work for 2 weeks for the holidays. Her daughter was with her mom at the mall to see Santa with a couple of her cousins that were also of the ages from 4-7, so at least she was keeping her mind busy from missing Steve..Natasha only wished she could say the same thing for herself.

Her office door was open, but someone still left a knock on it, making their appearance known.

The person at the door was most definitely an unlikely visitor, that was for sure.

“Mrs.Rogers?” Natasha asked in slight disbelief that Steve’s mother was actually here. If it was his father that would’ve surprised her even more. 

“Just because you and my son broke up means you have to refer to me by such a formal name?” She teased playfully, wearing a kind smile. “Despite your status with Steven, I’d much rather be called Sarah by you..makes me feel hopeful.”

When she said ‘status’ in a knowing way, Natasha took that as a sign that Steve, or someone from his circle, told his mother that she and the man had broken up. “Well no offense, but I have no intentions of trying to make things with your son.”

“I figured you say something like that. Not that I can blame you..Steven can sometimes be..well he’s sometimes a uh..”

“Asshole, jerk, nuisance,” Natasha finished her sentence off easily, those weren’t even half the words that described him, hell those weren’t even 1⁄4 of the words that describes Steve Rogers. 

His mother agreed in a soft laugh that brought Natasha a bit of peace. “Exactly, although it’s wrong for me to see my son as those things, even I can see that they’re true..except for when he’s with you,” She added.

That caught her off guard for a second. “What do you mean?”

“Well it’s clear as day, honey. Whenever you were around, or your adorable babygirl, he was a different person. I know...I know he’s lied to you.” She was hoping Steve would make the right choice and put his happiness before his pride, but he only followed in his father’s footsteps. “And I’m sorry I wasn’t there to warn you sooner, but I had faith that he’d do the right thing.”

“Him calling me a bitch was most certainly the right thing to do in his book,” She muttered, leaning against her desk and folding her arms, he called her things she didn’t even know he’d ever consider saying to her. “Did you know he was going to do that? Trick me into falling in love with him?”

Sarah sighed and gave Natasha an apologetic look. “I had my doubts as well, I just thought you’d be the first woman he’d actually treat different from the rest..and you are. You made him a better person, whether it was temporary or not, he treated you like he was your wife and Tatiana was his daughter..I believe he truly did love you, Natasha.”  
The word ‘love’ followed by the image of Steve was like oil and water, a complete mess and a terrible combination. “Then that’s something we definitely disagree on,” She said looking down. She’s tired of these tears welling in her eyes whenever his face appears in her thoughts. It’s like he was haunting her every thought. She didn’t think she had any tears left to give, but clearly she wasn’t done crying over him.

Natasha felt a finger go beneath her chin, the exact place she’d put whenever her daughter’s head was down. 

“Head up, dear..you’re too strong to have it down.” Sarah gave the woman a very soft and motherly smile, pulling her in for a hug. “I know he’s hurt you. I know he’s broken your trust..but you and I both know you wouldn’t be able to fully remove him from your life even if you tried.”

Natasha was about to ask how she knew about it, she hasn’t even told her own parents yet. Granted, she hasn’t seen them lately, and she doubted that Darcy would go and tell him.

“A mother knows, honey.” She gently answered without having Natasha ask anything. “Just like how I know you aren’t completely over him yet..don’t force yourself to move on so quickly. You’ve got a littler one to worry about.

* * *

Steve had his head down at the bar counter, the beer that was in his hand was still full to the top.

Bucky and Sam took him out, trying to help him get over his breakup, ignore the feeling of rejection, and celebrate getting shares back.

Despite the two men having a good time, it wasn’t the same without Steve acting how he’d normally behave. Which was flirty.

N-not with Bucky and Sam! But with the women at the bar.

They never really went to any high end and fancy bar when they went out for drinks. They always kept things simple and would travel to a spot in Brooklyn to grab an occasional drink whenever there was something worth celebrating.

But Steve felt horrible. All he could think about us Natasha.

Natasha. Natasha. Natasha.

His gorgeous ex girlfriend who cared for him, and also had the world’s most adorable child. 

The woman he called a bitch, and a whore. The woman who he tricked and lied to. Playing her heart like a piano, and taking their relationship as a game..a game he lost.

She wouldn’t even listen to him. Every time he tried to see her, he failed immensely. It was only two times, but it was two times too many for him.

He shouldn’t have tried in the first place. He was in no position to even see her.

Their breakup was kind of starting to feel like the stages of grief. At first, he was in denial that they had broken up, hence his little moment on the elevator, and kissing her in her office the first time. Then, he couldn’t shake off that guilty feeling and how much pain stung his heart whenever he thought about her. Next, was his anger, the second time he went to her office he was fuming at the fact that she had called her ex-husband over there, and wouldn’t even let him in. 

Now...depression. 

He didn’t sleep last night, nor did he eat. He was falling back into that same hole he first fell in when they had broken up for a week. It’s only been a day and he felt terrible, all he wanted to do was stay home..or go home.

Sam nudged Bucky’s shoulder at the sight of a blonde haired woman in the far end corner of the bar. They both knew Steve had a major preference for blondes with a big bust and nice rear. He and Bucky shared a look with each other, the lady filled all the major requirements.

They motioned for the woman to come over, thankfully, she agreed and made her way over to them.

Before she reached them, Bucky had met her halfway, whispering something in her ear while pointing towards Steve. The woman nodded and even bit her lip at the sight of seeing seeing Steve Rogers. Thinking about what he could possibly he doing in a place like this?

Sam then nudged Steve’s side when the blonde stood next to Steve, causing Steve to exhale deeply as he picked his head up.

“What?” He asked, following Sam’s eyes to the woman standing next to him. Steve eyed her in slow motion, his eyes widening at how beautiful she is.

Starting from her long legs, going to his slim waist, spending a few extra seconds at her exposed cleavage, then taking in appreciation how her long tendrils of blonde hair complimented her slightly tanned skin.

Bucky and Sam could see the familiar look in Steve’s eyes as he examined the woman, standing up from the bar stool in a dominant manner, taking a long drink of his beer as his eyes were still on the woman.

The two friends did a discreet fist-bump when the woman had ran her hand through Steve’s hair in a flirtatious manner and he didn’t object to the gesture.

“Wanna get out of here?” She spoke in a low and seductive voice, whispering in his ear.

Steve smirked, on the verge of replying until he caught sight of a head of red hair. His eyes going into a more surprised look, walking away from the blonde haired woman and quickly to the other woman.

That was Natasha. It had to be, that was her same hair color and in a style he’s seen her wear before.

Steve quickly went over to the red haired woman, chatting with a group of other people..

Something about his past encounters with her told him to stay away, but he just wanted, no, NEEDED to see her.

Steve grabbed the woman’s arm, turning her around “Nat, I need to-” As soon as he seen her face he felt his heart drop and get filled with disappointment..this wasn’t Natasha.

Nothing about her face...body..even fashion sense said Natasha. How could he be so stupid?

“Can I help you?”  
Even her voice was completely off. “No..no. Sorry..I thought you were someone else.” Steve left just as quickly as he came, Bucky and Sam looking at him confusedly as Steve ran out of the bar.

There was this ache inside him..It appeared whenever he thought of the woman. He needed to see her.

He just needed to opportunity to see her and at least try and talk to her, try and do something, anything.

Steve quickly started his car, speeding off right when the vehicle started up, going over to Natasha’s apartment.

**   
  
**

Steve came off her elevator and stepping into the penthouse complex, thank god he was rich, otherwise he wouldn’t know what else to bribe people to let him into places he wasn’t supposed to be in, despite Natasha probably telling the man at the front desk a million times not to let him up and if he even saw Steve walk into the building to just call security.

It was nostalgic being here again..he wondered if Tatiana was here? If she was, she was most likely sleeping, but the lights in the living room and kitchen were still on. Even after fighting and arguing and even breaking up in this very spot, he still got this warm and homey feeling.

His ears perked up by the sound of heels clicking towards where he was. He wasn’t sure how Natasha would react when she’d see him, but he sure as hell knew she was not going to run over and hug and kiss him when she did.

Steve’s heart clenched at the sight of her. She was dressed up, wearing a lace black dress, and matching black high heels. That’s all he really took notice of ignoring the little things, even at night she was radiant.

When she looked up, feeling the presence of another person in the room, her eyes came in direct eye contact with Steve’s.

“You’re fucking kidding,” She said to herself with a deep sigh. She was doing so well, had a conversation with his mother, and felt like her heart was cleansed from him but it wasn’t.

“Going somewhere?” That might have sounded a little possessive and would have raised some eyebrows, including Natasha’s who was looking at him like he was fucking crazy.

What was it with him and coming to see her? Honestly, why couldn’t he just stay the hell away from her, what wasn’t he understanding? “I seriously need to hire a better receptionist.” Either that, or stop entrusting 22 year olds not to accept whatever sum of money Steve offers them. She was in no mood for any arguing. She’s been stressed these last few days and given the circumstances she was in, stress was the last thing she needed right now.

“I just came to talk.”

“You’ve been only coming to talk these past days and every time you do, we always end up screaming our heads off. Just leave me alone, Steve.”

That’s been his problem recently. He couldn’t leave her alone, he couldn’t even take her off his mind. Despite their calm and lowered tones, he could still very much sense the thick tension in the room. “Is Tatiana around?”

“No, she’s spending time with cousins. Can you leave now?” If he really thought she was gonna let him stay behind while she was out, he was insane.

Steve grabbed her arm when she made a move to walk past him, “I’m not going anywhere, not until you hear me out.”

Natasha pushed his hand off of her arm, she did not want any part of this man touching her ever again. “What’s there left for me to hear? You lied to me Steve, you lied to me about everything, you made that loud and clear. Was saying you wanted to marry me a lie too, how you wanted to become the step father to my daughter?” Natasha this time, actually did push past him past him, harshly brushing their shoulders, but Steve followed after her. “You’re a pathological fucking liar.”

“If you would just let me explain myself then maybe I could-“

Natasha quickly turned, pressing her finger against Steve’s chest “I’m done listening to your excuses Rogers, do you know how many times I stuck my neck out for you, how many fucking chances I gave you? I ignored everyone who told me that you were a bad person, only because I truly believed you were capable of acting like a real human.” Someone who truly had feelings and took other’s into consideration. 

The things they said about him, Clint, Alexei, his own father. They were spot on with his character, and she wishes she paid closer attention to what they said, maybe then this entire situation could have been avoided.

“I know! I know, I see that now. Believe me, I do, I just wanted to ask you-“

“I don’t want to hear it, Steven,” she said darkly. “You’re fucking dead to me.”

His heart clenched as he still continued to walk behind her.. “Nat..Natasha-hang on, can you just listen to me!” Natasha slammed whatever door to the room she had just came out of, he didn’t even know what she just went to go get. Steve cursing under his breath, quickly going after her.

He caught her as she got on the elevator, they argued in there too, from her not wanting to listen to him and his persistence in asking to listen. It didn’t stop there either, they argued as they made their way out of they lobby, the other people in there looking at them like they were a real life drama. And they were.

“You’re still wearing my necklace, if you didn’t love me anymore then you wouldn’t still have it on. So can you just hold on a second and fucking listen to me!” He said as they made it outside.

Natasha stopped in her tracks, yanking the accessory off her neck without a second thought and roughly pressing it to his chest.

“Stop thinking that I love you...I do not fucking love you anymore..” She said seriously, staring him down. It seemed impossible for them not to glare at each other nowadays. “Stay the hell away from me.” Her hand slid down his chest, getting out of his grasp.

He made a move to go after her. “Nat, wait-“ Steve was stopped when a man stood in front of him, preventing him from following Natasha to the car. “Zanders? What are you..come on man, it’s me.”

“I’m very sorry Mr.Rogers, but it’s Ms.Romanov’s order. Surely you can understand sir.”

Steve’s jaw clenched as Natasha stepped into the car, Zander’s closing her door for her, nodding his head towards Steve as he got into the car as well, driving off to a destination he wasn’t aware of.

Steve watched as the car left the front of the building. He looked down and opened his hand, revealing the necklace that she torn from her neck. Literally..he had her heart at his palms once again..

* * *

_ “You are such a liar,” Natasha laughed at the man, who was standing in front of her, his arms at either sides of her waist as she sat on the counter. _

_ “No I’m not,” Steve laughed as well. “How come every time I tell you I achieved some at a young age you never believe me?” _

_ “Because the things you say you accomplished are bizarre.” _

_ “No they’re not!” _

_ “Babe, there’s no way you were able to tie a cherry stem with only your tongue when you were three years old.” She doesn’t even know why he even tried to tell her that knowing she wouldn’t believe him. _

_ Steve rolled his eyes. “Right, because you’ve known me since I was 3? Girls in my pre-school were all dying to kiss me, even the teachers!”   
_

_ “That’s highly alarming, and just because you can tie one with your tongues does not mean you’re a good kisser.” He only said he was able to do it, because she said she was able to do it. Natasha wasn’t actually sure if he was capable of doing it or not. _

_ Steve stretched his arms arrogantly, “Yes it does, must be why you’re always dying to get your lips on mine.” _

_ “Mhm, right.” Steve pecked her lips. “Show me.” _

_ “Huh?”   
“Tie a cherry stem with your tongue.” _

_ Steve scoffed, “What is this? Peer pressure? I don’t have to prove myself to you. I know I’m a good kisser, you know I’m a good kisser...other women know I’m a good kisser-” Steve cut himself off with a light hearted chuckle when Natasha slapped his chest. _

_ Steve leaned in a little more, connecting their lips together as he passionately kissed her. He had zero doubts in his mind that she was able to tie one, he could kiss her all day without any issue. _

_ Natasha let out a light moan when Steve spread her legs and pushed his pelvis into hers. They weren’t naked, but she was wearing one of his shirts and he was shirtless, and could surely feel his hardness start to press into her. _

_ She smoothly broke their kiss and caught his hands that was about to pull his sweats down, Steve already knew what that meant. _

_ “We’ve gone without one more than once,” He whispered against her lips before peppering kisses along her neck. _

_ “Exactly, and you have a habit of not pulling out,” She smirked, she wasn’t about to give him a sex-ed lesson. _

_ “Carrying my baby isn’t that bad, is it?”   
She cupped his jaw, bringing his lips back to hers. “It is when we haven’t discussed having one together.” _

_ “Ok, fine. Natasha Romanov, will you do me the great honor of having my baby?” _

_ “No.” _

_ “Great.” Steve picked her up from the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist, heading back to the bedroom. “Let’s make a baby.” _

* * *

_ (December 24th, 2019. Christmas Eve) _

Steve didn’t even want to wake up that morning. It was Christmas Eve, tomorrow was the holiday everyone seemed to love endlessly and like every other Christmas he’s had since he was 7, it would be a complete fucking disaster.

Especially now that he’d be spending it alone. But he didn’t care, it wouldn’t be the first time he’s spent Christmas alone, he just had hope that maybe things would’ve been different this year. Too bad like everything else in his life, he screwed up.

He broke the woman of his dreams heart and now she didn’t even want to see him. It’s not like he didn’t try calling her. He called her about 50 times last night, each and every time that he did, he greeted her voicemail. 

She didn’t text him back either, almost positive that she most likely deleted his phone number. He would do the same thing if he was in her position. What he did was typical of him. Greedy, self-centered and selfish. He spent all night thinking about what he did.

..He spent all of last night crying about what he’s done to that woman and her daughter. He couldn’t even imagine the pain and mistrust that Tatiana must’ve felt after having some man waltz into her life, create a strong bond with him, and walk away, completely trashing and damaging everything on his way out.

As shady as it may sound, he doesn’t even know how he feels towards Natasha. Does he love her now because now that she’s gone HE was the miserable one? Or did he always love her from the start? Her and Tatiana had become apart of his life and everyday routine. The feeling of Natasha kissing him awake, or Tatiana jumping on him was something he found himself missing completely. 

Fuck, he could even smell Natasha’s cooking and the scent of breakfast in the morning...actually, he could smell it pretty well and that concerned him considering no one was here except for him...and no one had access to come here without his permission except..

Natasha.

Steve quickly got up despite how groggy and sluggish he’s been. He ran into the front of his apartment like how a child would run to open presents on Christmas, a grin even formed on his face at the thought that she was here, or maybe he was having another lucid dream with her in it and they were married again, or together in any way. If that’s the case, he’d try his best not to wake up.

Steve entered the kitchen, but wasn’t met with the sight of Natasha. Instead, he was greeted by another. “Charles?” 

The russian butler glanced towards Steve. “My goodness boy, mind putting your clothes on?”

He was only wearing his boxers, but he thought Natasha was the one in here.

“S-sorry I just thought-”

“I was Natalia?” He guessed correctly, Steve nodding when Charles glanced at him again. “Yes well, unfortunately for you I’m not.”

“Then what are you doing in my kitchen?” He asked in genuine confusion. “Wait- how’d you even-”

“I have my ways Mr. Rogers, I’m russian..You’re eyes are pink, you’ve been crying,” He examined.

Steve gulped conscientiously out of slight fear, hoping he wasn’t here to kill him or make him a drug mule. “Y-yeah, a little bit I guess..so why are you here?”  
Charles sighed as he plated an omelet, sliding it towards Steve and pouring him a cup of coffee. “I need your help..you and I must talk.”

“Need my help? With what? Talk about what-”

“Not what, but who..I need to have a word with you about Natalia.”

Steve’s jaw tightened, before slowly nodding his head. Why would he need help concerning Natasha?

* * *

Tatiana laid in her mom’s arms, playing on her ipad while her mom and Clint had grown up talk.

“So how’ve you been?” Clint asked, taking a seat next to them on the couch. He’s known Natasha long enough to see that she had a lot on her mind. He hadn’t seen her or Tatiana in a while. He went to visit his family a bit and it seems like he’s missed a lot. “Are things ok?”

“Things are...going.”

“Going?” 

“Yup,” She answered hoping he’d just drop the topic. She isn’t exactly ready to discuss everything that’s happened and the hurriedness of it all in a span of a few minutes that Clint would be here because he had to run out and do some last minute Christmas shopping.

“That’s not the response I was expecting.”

“Then maybe you should stop heightening your expectations.”

“Right...but, I figured you’d say things would be amazing.”

“What makes you say that?” Right when she said that she immediately wished she hadn’t, having forgotten that Clint didn’t know about her and Steve breaking up and the rest of the story.

Clint looked at her, silently asking if she was serious. The last time he’s seen her she was the happiest he’s ever seen her. “Billion dollar net worth, luxurious life, media’s queen, billionaire boyfriend? You’re living the life.”

“Actually I’m not.” Clint raised a brow her way. Natasha sighed, tossing her head for a moment before looking at him again. “Steve and I broke up..” She said and for a second she swore she saw a glint of happiness in Clint’s eyes.

“R-really?” Clint cleared his throat. “I-i mean really? That’s great, well not great obviously but uh...what happened?” His heart was quickening. She was back on the market. His still had a chance. The one way that women constantly fell for men is by consoling them when they were at their most vulnerable. H-he also cared for his best friend very much.

“It’s kind of a long story, and you should probably get going before the lines get-”

“No! No, I-ive got time, I’ve always got time for you, tell me.”  
Telling him would be a difficult on it’s own, especially since his reaction would be completely unpredictable.

“Sweetheart, can you give mommy and Clint a few minutes to talk?” She asked her daughter, the little girl nodding and running off to her room.

There was a short silence until they heard the door to Tatiana’s room softly close. About 15 seconds of Natasha staring at the floor avoiding Clint’s intense gaze on her, waiting for him to say something, anything.

“You two broke up...and you didn’t tell me?”

“I was going through something, I still am-”

“Yeah, but it’s not like you loved him Nat-

“I did love him.” That’s why her heart was still hurting, she loved him and the love that he said was reciprocated was all a lie.

“You two were only dating for 4 months, how could you possibly really love him in that amount of time. It took you a whole year to say you love me.”

“Yeah, but Clint that love is different. You’re like a brother to me.” Clint had to put his attention on something else other than her eyes as she referred to him as her brother again. “Steve was my boyfriend, short time span or not, he made me happy and I truly did want to be with him...part of me even wanted to marry him.”

She had gotten her hopes up for nothing. They’ve discussed marriage, they’ve discussed having a baby, he lead her on all the way to the edge of a cliff to be the one to push her off. Day after day of feeling such intense emotions for that man, seeing him interact with Tatiana, it made her happy and excited by the thought of him proposing to her.

Clint toyed with his fingers as he stared at the floor. “Well then what happened between the two of you?”  
“He lied to me,” She quietly answered him, Clint looking at her again, telling her to continue. “I made..a very bold decision a few years ago that involved Steve’s company.”

“The Pierce thing?”

“Yeah..the Pierce thing. When it happened and everything went through, when I managed to settle a price with Pierce on his business and bought it from him..I also inherited Steve’s shares. Approximately 30% or somewhere in the range/margin. Everything I had accumulated from Pierce was Steve’s and went for around 12 billion dollars. I guess Steve knew about it and he developed this little stupid ass plan that involved me falling in love with him.” It was a stupid ass plan that worked more than it should have. How could she be so naive? “And I did, I loved him, I trusted him around both me and my daughter, I was really and truly head over heels in love with him and actually really did want to marry him at a point..but then after coming off a conversation with Alexei, I went to speak with Steve. One to tell him that I loved him and wanted to hear his voice, two being because I was going to sign his shares back over to him having noticed that they were done being processed.”

Clint stared at her attentively, “And that’s when you heard about it,” He said lowly, trying to hold back the hate that filled his eyes.

“Right from the P.A system..” She purposely left out the argument they had in her apartment and several other arguments after that. She had to pace herself, had she told him everything she’s start spilling out tears.

Clint’s legs bounced up and down in a rhythmic way, glaring daggers at the floor. He warned her about him, he called that man out so many fucking times but nobody wanted to listen to him..They all thought he was jealous, and he was! This man used her, he played her all for his own benefits! He didn’t deserve someone as fine and intelligent as Natasha, he wasn’t suited to take care of her. 

He broke her heart...so Clint was gonna hurt him a lot more.

“I’ll kill him,” He whispered.

“What?”  
Clint got up, “I’ll fucking kill him.”

“That may be a bit dramatic don’t you think-”

“He broke your heart Tasha!”

“Ok, but I don’t want him to be harmed.” She didn’t want anyone to get hurt, that’s not what she stood for and she sure as hell didn’t believe in any forms of revenge.

How could she still defend him after all he’s done to her? 4 months of non-stop lies, inserting himself into her life like he was entitled to do so. She spoke so highly of him as if he was her real husband. He spent time with Tatiana like he was her real father, all of that was a lie, so how the hell could she still be defending him!?  
“Do you love him still?”

Natasha thought the words “No” would flow from her mouth so easily but they got caught in her throat..unable to find the right answer, not being to even tell what the right answer was.

Clint only shook his head at her..making a move towards the door, he couldn’t wait for the elevator to get here, he needed to get out of there now.  
Natasha caught his arm right when his hand palmed the door knob, turning him to look at her, meeting her serious and tender gaze. “Do not hurt him, Clint..I mean it.”

* * *

_ (Time Skip Only To Move The Story Along A Bit) _

“So let me get this straight,” Steve said coming back into the living now dressed down in a blue and white suit, adjusting the gold watch on his wrist. “Natasha’s going to Rockefeller center to see watch the lighting of that big ass tree, for what again?”  
Charles fixed Steve’s bow tie, straightening it. “Her ex-husband plans on asking her to move back to Russia and start over. He wants an entirely new life and new chance with her and Tatiana.”

“And it’s up to me to stop them?” What was this a James bond movie? 

“Precisely.. You love her don’t you?”  
“Well ye-”   
“No, there’s no ‘well’, you young people kill me with you indecisiveness.”   
“I’m 31…”   
“And you have aquire, the intelligence of a 15 year old, come to terms on your feelings! Either you love her or not!”

Steve stared at the man, his eyes looked past the butler and clenched his jaw as he removed Charles hands from his bow tie and walked away.

The butler only sighed, he was making this so much more difficult, if he came to terms on his feelings in the first place, he wouldn’t be in this mess. What was it about Americans that made them so prideful and conceited and locked away on their feelings-

Steve came back into the room, holding a dark velvet colored box in his hands..”I do..” showing him the ring that was inside.

“Mr.Rogers..where did you get such a fine piece of jewelry on such short notice?”

“I saw it in a dream once.. I got it for her a couple of days after we got back together during our first breakup.” Something about seeing a ring on her finger presented to her by him made him happy on the spot. “I was scared to give it to her because I wasn’t sure how she’d react but now..I don’t care about her reaction, I just have to tell her how I feel. I just need her to hear me..the real me.. The me I was always afraid of showing her.”

Charles gave the man an impressive look. “Well then...what are we waiting for?” He tossed Steve his car keys. ‘Go get your future wife.”

**   
  
  
**

He’s never drove so fast before to Natasha's apartment, not even when back when they were sneaking around and she would text him telling him to come over. He had to catch her before he left, he had to show her that he was capable of love and being able to love her.

Steve just tossed a stack of bills at the receptionist desk who had his feet kicked up reading a magazine, automatically buzzing Steve in and giving him access to Natasha suite.

The elevator ride pumped him up a lot, it also made him a helluva lot more nervous and anxious, he wasn’t sure what to expect, or how he would start off, he just needed to make sure she wouldn’t cut him off and listened. He’d pin her down if he had to, he didn’t care.

As Steve got off the elevator, he didn’t see Natasha, but he did spot a little red haired girl playing with her dolls on the living room floor.

It was Tatiana, he finally saw her.

Steve whistled her way, catching her attention.

“Stevie!” She started to run to him, but then came to a halt, remembering what he did. 

Steve set his confusion aside, picking the little girl up. “Hey princess, who’s home with you?”

“Baba and Gigi, but they’re in mommy’s libwary on a phone call.”

Good, that was good. That meant she wasn’t here alone. Not that he thought Natasha would actually leave her here by herself, but if she hired a babysitter, maybe they could have just bailed. “Do you know where your mommy is?” They didn’t start lighting the tree until 8pm and it was only 6.

Tati folded her arms, turning her head, “I’m not telling you.”

“Come on, please?” He understood that he hurt he too, but he was trying to make up for that now.

She shook her head, “You broke my mommy’s heart, I don’t like you anymore Steve. You’re just like daddy.”

“Hey, hey, hey. I’m still Stevie, ok? I’m not Steve, I promise.” Steve could see that the little girl wasn’t budging or buying what he was telling her. She really was like Natasha in all ways. “Alright, will ice cream make it better?”

“Nuh uh.”

“Not even with rainbow sprinkles and a cherry on top?” He tried, hoping to at least make her crack a little bit. The little girl stubbornly shook her head, blowing raspberries at him. Steve sighed, placing her back down onto the floor, kneeling down on one knee in front of her. “Ok, how about this, what if I told you I wanted to marry your mommy? Like all the Disney princes do to the princesses.”

“Nope, you’re a meanie.”

“No? Ok, check this out.” Steve reached into his pocket, pulling out a velvet box and opening it. “Believe me now?”

Tatiana gasped, her eyes widened. “Woah!”

“Yeah, exactly.” Steve smiled. “So do you know where your mommy is now?”

“Mommy said she was going somewhere with daddy. He wants to be with her again.”

Shit, it was happening. “She say where?” The little shook her head. “Alright, good enough.” She must have started going to Rockefeller already.

“Are you gonna be my new daddy, Stevie?” 

Steve smiled at the little girl. “That’s up to your mommy to choose, but I’d love to be your daddy, understand?” He kissed her cheek, standing back up. “Now I gotta run, but the next time I see you, I owe you a huge bowl of ice cream.”  
Tatiana smiled at the man adoringly upon his departure, running to her grandparents to tell them the good news.

**   
  
**

Before! He went to Rockefeller...he had to make a quick pit stop back to his apartment. When he proposed to her, he needed to get her necklace because there was no way he was gonna let her walk around without wearing it. 

Steve rushed into his apartment, and into his bedroom, rummaging around the drawers until he found the necklace in pristine state. It still glittered and shone like the first time he gave it to her, meaning she was cautious with it and took care of it while it was still in her possession.

The blond ran out of the room as quick as he ran in, a new found confidence hitting him. He was ready..he was going to propose to Natasha.

He seen a shadowy figure and a presence behind him as he waited for the elevator to come. He turned around upon suspicion.

What the hell?  
“Barton? What are you doing here?” How the hell are people able to get up here? Is this what Natasha felt whenever he would randomly show up to her place.

Clint stalked over closer to Steve in a dangerous manner, his walk exudes violence, his fists clenching and shaking at his sides in rage as he looked at the man. “She loved you…”

Steve exhaled deeply, Natasha must’ve told him what happened. He doesn’t blame her for telling Clint either. She was in a vulnerable state, she needed comfort. He just hoped she wasn’t looking for physical comfort. “I know, I know..I get that, I’m going to make up for it-”

“You’re not going near her,” He warned, he was gonna make sure he couldn’t walk to even get to her.

Steve rose a brow. “Is that a threat?”  
“No..it’s a promise,” He mocked, repeating a phrase that Steve had said to him in the same context. Withholding that same level of anger he felt from that day. “You’re not going anywhere.”   
Steve didn’t have time for this, the traffic was gonna start to get bad, and Alexei was gonna persuade Natasha one way or another before Steve got the chance to tell her how he felt. How he really felt. “I don’t have time for this, ok? I need to see Natasha.” He’d take the door.

Clint roughly shoved Steve back when he tried to walk past him, having Steve look at him annoyedly.

“You’re not leaving.”

“I’m not fighting you Barton.” Not like it’d be a fair fight to begin with. Did he honestly think he stood a chance against him if he were to retaliate. The only person on his mind was Natasha and their future. “You seriously need to get over the fact that she doesn’t love you like that. She sees you as her brother. I need to be there for her-”

Steve felt a rough jab land to his gut, knocking the air from his lungs and causing him to hunch over, only to feel a foot land to his face knocking him over completely.

Within seconds he felt Clint topple over him, gripping the collar of his shirt tightly as he left a mass on punches to his face. Over and over, and over again. Steve didn’t protest, he took it like a man, he deserved very swing and he said he was done hurting people, especially those that were close to Natasha. Every punch to his face felt like it counted towards every lie he’s told her, which was why he openly accepted. He could feel the blood trickling down his face, his vision getting hazy and starting to lose feeling of the pain.

“W-wait,” Steve said weakly, managing to mutter the word out before Clint got the chance to hit him again.

His hand shakily and slowly went into his pocket, pulling out a box and opening it. Clint’s eyes opened widely when Steve showed him the ring. The bloody fist he had cocked back slowly dropping.

Steve looking at him seriously even through his hazy eyes filled with pain. “Would you rather her marry me, or go back to her abusive ex husband?” He said weakly.

Clint released his hold on Steve’s now torn shirt. Steve’s back hitting the hardwood floor, coughing and wincing as he got up, shaking as did, slightly struggling to get up, but managed to pull through.

Making it back on his feet when Clint pulled him straight up. Maybe he went a little overboard...as compensation..

The least he could do was help him make it to Natasha in time. If she wasn’t gonna find love with him..then she could at least find love with the man that was willing to take an ass kicking for her

* * *

Clint made sure he avoided all cars as he zoomed between the vehicles on the road. Steve was annoyed by how many people were actually in the area.

But he was able to spot Natasha a mile away. She’d always be the one in his sight.

Once he caught sight of her..his whole world lit up brighter than any tree, any Christmas light ever could.

He felt her slightly tense when he touched her arm, spinning her around. Steve gently grabbed her hand. “I really need to talk to you.”

Natasha was a little confused by the state he was in and why it looked like he just got hit by a car. “It’s not happening, Steve you need to leave.”

The man exhaled deeply, he just needed her hear him out, but she really wasn’t having it. He just wanted to do this so they could kiss and make up, he had a feeling what he would show her would be beyond worth the listen. Steve pulled her back over to him. “Nat, hold on, please-“

“Talia,” a voice said, wrapping an arm around her waist. “This man bothering you?”

“Uh no..no he’s not.” Natasha pulled her hand away from Steve. “He was just leaving.”

“No I definitely was not just leaving, Nat I really need you to come with me, so we can talk-“

“She said no-“

“This doesn’t concern you,” he ignored the man, “Nat, let’s go-“

Alexei grabbed Steve’s wrist before his hand was able to reach Natasha, holding it tightly. “I don’t know what your deal is Rogers, but you need to step off.”

Both men were glaring at each other intensely, grabbing some of the attention from other occupants in the center

Steve roughly pulled his hand out of his grasp. “Are you gonna make me?” He closed in on the man.

“Sure...guards!”

“Wow, real manly-“ Two men came up to Steve, pulling him away.

“Sir you need to come with me-wait you’re Steve Rogers aren’t you?”

“Yeah, and I’m not fucking leaving.” They couldn’t kick him out of a public place. Steve resisted their arms. What were they kidding? He could buy this center with what he makes in an hour.

“Mr.Rogers, I’m sorry, but it’s our policy.”

“Let go of me!” Steve said, breaking free of the guards for a second, only to be grabbed once again. “Wait just let me-Nat listen I-“

“..I think you should go Steve.”

“Just listen for a second, I’m just trying to-“

“Guards, can you take him away please,” Alexei ordered.

The guards pulling Steve away. Natasha couldn’t help but give him a subtle look of worry when she seen him actually try to get out of their grasp but was failing miserably due to recent injuries.

What she missed was Steve breaking out of their hold and making a move to climb on the podium where the mayor would plug in the lights to the tree.

The Mayor recognized Steve, they’ve been to several lunches and golfing matches together. “Mr. Rogers, sir we can’t light the tree with you serving as a distraction!” The mayor said to billionaire. “Thousand of people have been waiting for this since November!”

“Screw those people!” Steve said, continuing to walk on the stage, receiving boos and curses from many people in the area

Natasha rubbed her temples, what the hell was he doing. It’s like he lives ruin people’s lives.

“I can’t believe you dated this imbecile,” Alexei said. “You sure he’s a Stanford graduate?”

“Top of his class.”

“Mr.Rogers, if you continue doing this, I don’t have any choice but to have you arrested for disturbance of peace!”

“Fuck you! I know my rights!’ Steve didn’t stop climbing up towards a place everyone would be able to see him. 

The Mayor made a motion for the photographers and news reporters to stop what they were doing, he went closer to Steve, “Steve, I can’t have you doing this-”

“I need to make an announcement.”

“This is illegal!”  
“This is illegal? Then maybe I shouldn’t bring up how you really won the election,” Steve gritted out, nothing was going to stop him from getting his point and his feelings across to Natasha.

The Mayor’s face got hot with embarrassment and fear, not taking any chances on Steve voicing how he cheated in the polls, he walked away, telling the piano player to cut playing the music. “Everyone! Please excuse the interruption, but it appears that a very good and _ loyal _ friend of mine, Steve Rogers, has something to say.” He handed the mic to Steve.

“I’m not gonna lie..I hate Christmas, I hate everything about it and everything it stands for. I’ve dealt with the murder of my first best friend, my first love broke up with me, my grandfather passed and a whole lot of other shit..But, there’s one woman in my personal life that was able to make see the good in Christmas, and the gifts of the holiday I grew up hating..She’s literally the light of my life, and whenever I was around her I was at my happiest. I can’t see how amazing my life was, how happy I was when I started seeing this woman and when she was gone..I couldn’t stop thinking about her..she’s the only thing that’s been on my mind day and night. I guess that’s what love does to you.”

Her heart skipped a beat upon hearing him say he loves her, looking the other way, avoiding his obvious gaze on her.

“Time and time again she gave me multiple chances and each time I managed to screw it up each and every time. However, even with the hundreds of thousands of people here in the area, she’s the only one that’ll ever be able to catch my eye, So..Natasha Romanov..” His face got hot when her eyes met his again, nervousness surging through his veins as well as adrenaline. “I’m here to ask you the most important question of them all.”

Steve jumped down from the podium going closer to Natasha, getting down on one knee, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a velvet box.

Her eyes widened at the action. “Steve-“

“Just hear me out,” he whispered softly, that’s all he needed her to do. “I know we both started out hating each other and hell you still probably do, maybe more than before. But I had you figured out all wrong. You’re the most intelligent, caring, charitable, understanding, most beneficent woman I’ve ever met. You made me a better person and I-I never planned on falling in love with you as much as I do now, I swear I didn’t—but the truth is, the more I got to know you, the more I wished I spent this much time with you. You and Tati have become such an important part of my life a-and you deserve someone who can love you the right way..I know I hurt you beyond imagining, I know that, and it’s okay if you end up never forgiving me. But I wouldn’t be able to live properly without asking you these next two things..All I’m asking for is one last chance, to love you the right way, the honest way, I promise I won’t fuck it up, because I love you more than words can ever say. The only gift I can give you that money can’t buy is my love..My next request for you Nat...” He opened the box, revealing the most beautiful ring she’s ever seen. Carefully sculpted, rose gold, diamond encrusted band with a large diamond in the middle. “Is to become my wife.” A series of ‘awes’ filled the room, people touching their hearts, covering their mouths, tears stinging their eyes. “Natasha Romanov..will you make me the happiest, most grateful man on earth, by giving me one last chance and marrying me?” 

Others gasped at the sight of the ring, others gasping at Steve Rogers actually proposing to somebody. 

_ Hey, he never said he was perfect. Look at what he was going through with, he was probably just as terrible as her ex. “Yeah but I’m not your husband. Although if I was, I’m sure I could be a better one than that sorry excuse of a husband.” _

_ “That’s sweet of you, but I’m not sure if you mean it.” _

_ “No? You don’t think I can treat you right as my wife?” _

_ “I don’t think you can treat any women right to be honest with you. I feel sorry for your future wife.” _

_ “Baby girl, you’re sending your condolences to yourself.” _

_ “Right, ok.” She couldn’t help but laugh as he said that, the thought of being married to Steve was funny, but didn’t sound too bad. She already falls asleep and wakes up in his arms, he was almost always at her place as if he lived there, he was surprisingly capable of being tender and did have a romantic bone in him, most importantly Tatiana liked him as well. _

_ “You think being my wife won’t be nice?” _

_ She caressed the side of his face with a small smile. “I’m sure whoever you end up marrying, is well deserving of you, Steve.” _

_ “Yeah,” he sighed, going on top of her and pinning her hands down. “You’re beyond deserving.” It doesn’t get better than her and it was a shame their relationship wouldn’t strive to the point where they do have serious talks of marriage. “It’s pretty sad and ironic that my future wife thinks she won’t become my future wife.” _

_ Natasha rolled her eyes and responded to the kiss he initiated. _

**   
  
**

_ “You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met..” he said lowly, brushing his hand through her hair. _

_ “I’m positive there’s people out there that’s way more amazing than I am.” _

_ The way she was so humble about it only confirmed his accusation. She’s incredible, literally perfect. He had it her all wrong this entire time. “How would you feel about...getting married again?” _

_ She was actually surprised by his question and thought he was joking, “Are you serious?” _

_ By the way he was looking at her, just showed he was completely serious. His nod confirming how serious he is. _

_ “I suppose being with you slightly changed my perspective on it, for the better.” _

_ “A woman like you deserves a good husband..a little girl like Tati deserves a dad who’ll actually be a good father figure. I like where we are now and I do want to marry you, Nat.” What the hell was he saying. It was like he was just vomiting words out of his mouth. Why would he ever say he wanted to marry her? “All the memories we’ve made in just 3 short months was highlight of my entire life.” _

_ Damn it, shut up, shut up. _

_ She had melted his cold heart, she made him a better person. Spending time with his daughter taught him the true meaning of family outside of his own. _

_ She caressed his cheek, “I’d love to be married to you, Steve.” _

**   
  
**

Natasha stared at him, those two spirits poofing again, elegantly sitting on her shoulders.

**“What are you waiting for girl? Say yes,”** the evil..or more rebellious side of her said.

_ “Yeah, he looks like he’s about 5 minutes away from passing out, don’t keep the guy waiting.” _

With that, as Natasha came to her decision, they disappeared. Steve looking directly at her with pleading as he whispered. “Just one more chance.”

Her heart was pounding in her chest, the only thing she was looking at was his eyes, she couldn’t take another heartbreak, she really couldn’t. She was putting everything on the line again…

But it was a risk she was willing to take..

“Yes,” She said barely in a whisper.

“Yeah?”

She nodded, “Yes,” she repeated, smiling, eyes watering. Steve let out a relieved breath as he placed the ring on her finger.

Once he stood back up, his lips were immediately on hers, Natasha wrapping her arms around his neck, taken in a loving, passionate kiss. Steve flipping Alexei off as he kissed his now fiancée. The tree now lighting up.

The people in the area smiling standing and clapping, cheers and whistles thrown around for the newly engaged couple.

When they broke away, they hugged each other tightly.

“I love you,” Steve said into her neck.

“I love you too.” 

* * *

_ (December 24th 2019, 11:30pm) _

Steve held her tightly in his muscular arms and returned the kiss with equal passion. The kiss gave her all the tingling sensation the way no one but him has ever made her feel. The guy slipped his tongue into her mouth and tangled with hers. Steve hoisting his fiancee up, he slowly walked them toward the bed. Their lips never parted once. He placed her gently onto the mattress and carefully got on top of her. His lips moved toward her jaws and to her neck.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me,” He whispered against the skin, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her perfume. His lips sucked at the soft skin, intending to leave marks Natasha moaned when he licked on her neck, Steve making a manly sound as he keep ravaging her.

She’s never felt this aroused in her life. He made her feel like her whole body was on fire. Everywhere he touched leaving burning sensation. She was so very wet and arched her body up so she could feel him.

His clothes were getting in the way. She began to tug on his shirt, unbuttoning the material. Finally, she tore his shirt off and got her hands on those hard muscles. God, he was so hot, so sexy, and fucking handsome. He groaned at the sight before wrapped his lips around her hardening nipple. Two fingers squeezed the other one.

Steve pulled away and his mouth closed over her lips possessively, hungrily, as though he could devour her. No one could ever kiss her like this. Never in her life that anything could match the intensity from the man on top of her. 

The thought about his cock was cut short when she felt his fingers scissored her open, working his way to make her open up. He thrust his fingers in and out slowly, making her getting use to it. His tongue worked on her clit relentlessly. All Natasha could do was trying to catch her breath, trying to keep her eyes open. Her hands gripped his hair tightly but he didn’t even complain. Her hips lifted up to meet his tongue. It was all too much and she couldn’t hold it anymore.

His blue eyes were on hers, burning with lust. She bit her bottom lip. Something in his gaze prevented her from looking away. She pulled in a shuddering breath as she rode out her orgasm. Her breasts heaved and her body trashed lightly.

"Fuck," she whispered, reaching for the hand at her crotch before grabbing the side of his face. He smiled and moved up so he could kiss her again.

He pulled away unbuckling his belt. The head of his cock already leaking with pre cum. She was burning inside, needing his cock thrusting into her body.But her hand reached out to grab him first, lightly stroking him with her delicate hand. He closed his eyes and moaned when her thumb dragged at the slit. 

Steve leaned down and he kissed her shoulders before resumed his position. He sank himself into her in a single thrust driving her breath out of her body as she clawed at the sheets.

He threw all caution out the window. 

His hand gripped at her hips and began to drive himself in and out of her. He kept telling her how good she felt and how beautiful she was. And Nat actually felt beautiful when he told her, it wasn’t just sweet nothings anymore, he was pouring his heart out.

His hard cock ramming relentlessly, making her entire body shook with the force. She felt herself clench down on him. Natasha knew she was going to let him do whatever he wanted with her body tonight.

His thrusts had her mewling and whimpering as her fingers clawed at her bed, her hips pressing back to meet him. He leaned down until his chest pressed against her back. His lips came to her neck while his hand snaked up her body and cupped at her breast.His cock slammed her body forwards as her tight pussy clung onto him. 

Nat fluttered her eyes open and looked up to meet his intense blue eyes. The lust and primal need they shared were deeper than they originally thought. His cock was thrusting in and out, his breath on her shoulder as he kissed her neck. His fingers swirled around her nipples again before he spread his fingers to squeeze her breasts in his palms.

It was all too much and Natasha couldn’t hold it any longer. His breathing was speeding up, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Steve..I’m gonna cum,” She moaned as she felt the pleasure was all too much. Every inch of her body was tingling. She could hear his grunts, his mumbled incoherent noises as his hips gave little jerks and his cock bounced inside her. The pleasure rippling through her, the hand on her breast pinched down on her nipple and made her gasp as he froze for a moment, grinding his hips in circles as her legs trembled.

He grabbed her hips and slammed deep, his grunting as his cock jerked and jumped inside her. Natasha couldn’t move, her body was weak and trembling from her climax and she could only lay there and moan. Her wall clamped down on his hard length and he went still. She moaned when she felt the forceful jets of cum spurted out.

He kissed her back and gently rocked his hips through their orgasm. Natasha grabbed the side of his face and kissed him tenderly.

“I love you,” She said to him.

Steve caressed her cheek, looking down at her. “I love you too,” He said honestly.

**   
  
**

Steve held his fiancée in his arms as the two laid in bed.

Natasha admiring the ring on her finger, it was so beautiful.

While she was admiring the ring, he was admiring her. Just staring at her so lovingly and in pure adoration. The ring on her finger wasn’t even close to how gorgeous she is. How she makes no attempt to flaunt her appearance and instead her intelligence. The more she infiltrated his thoughts, the more he couldn’t understand why he hated her in the first place. Money? Greed? She single handedly saved his company without him knowing, she was one of a kind, completely priceless. He’d make it his personal duty to be the best husband to her, treat her right, love her unconditionally everyday. Just like he’d be the best step-dad he could be to Tatiana.

He leaned in, tenderly pecking her lips, looking over her eyes, running his fingers through her hair. “I can’t believe I used to call you my enemy.”

Natasha smirked, caressing his chin, “Don’t tell me you’re going soft, Rogers.”

“How could I not?” He chuckled. “It’s still surreal that I get to call you my fiancée,” he said, she was the best thing that’s ever happened to him.

“Trust me, I still can’t believe I’ll be calling you my husband.” 9 months ago, If you told her she’d be marrying Steve Rogers, she’d think you were crazy. “It’s a good thing I said yes.” It’s not like he’d actually be able to stay out of her life, which was good for the most part.

“Why’s that?”

“Because..” Natasha reached over, picking something up and handing it to him. “We’ll be busy the next couple of months.”

Steve opened the envelope, pulling out a Christmas card that had a paper in it, his heart skipping a beat upon reading it. “Y-you’re-“ he was cut off by his own laugh, a few tears welling in his eyes. “Are you serious?”

“Completely.” She smiled and pecked his lips. “Merry Christmas, daddy.”

Steve’s eyes brightened, not only at finding out she was pregnant, but also from what she just called him. “You said it,” He whispered.

They were going to be having a child together and that’s what he was focused on? “Because you’re gonna be father.”

“No, no, no, don’t try and change it, you just called me daddy.”

“Oh my god, Steve-”

“Hey, daddy’s proud of you.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss her future husband.

  
  



	39. Epilogue

_ ** One Month Later ** _

  
Steve paced back in forth in his office, looking over the list of things he had written on a notepad.

“Ok, ok,” he said, tapping the paper with his pencil. “So far, we’ve got a changing table, bassinet, rocking chair or glider, humidifier or vaporizer, dresser/chest, hamper, and a babymonitor,” he read over the list and scratched the side of his head with the writing tool. “Mmm,” Steve hummed now looking over the list doubtfully, “Still feels like we’re missing a couple items.”

“How about the actual baby?” Bucky asked, tossing a mini basketball in the air as he laid on the couch Steve had in his office.

“He’s right,” Sam chimed in. “You just found out Nat was pregnant, what? A month ago? She isn’t even showing.”

“Oh, but she’s showing quite a lot in this photoshoot,” Grant said pervertedly, looking at Vogue’s latest issue that featured Natasha on the front cover. He had his feet kicked up on Steve’s desk. “Damn...Is this why you never introduced me to her-“

“Out,” Steve said sternly as he snatched the magazine from Grant’s hands. That’s exactly why he keeps his work life and personal separate...now. His employee rolled his eyes groaned as he got up from his seat and exiting the room.

Right as Grant was leaving, Coulson was coming in skimming through the magazine that featured the red haired woman as well. Grant swiped it from Coulson’s hand, before he got the chance to protest, he quickly closed the door.

“Luckily that wasn’t my only copy.”

Steve sighed and shook his head, he’s got to get Natasha to stop doing photo shoots that shows the slightest bit of her skin. 

“Did you do that thing for me?” Steve asked, pushing towards another subject.

“Look who you’re talking to here, of course I got it. Although, I will say this, after months of your horrible plan-“

“You agreed to it-“

“I can finally say you’re using your wealth for good...which is surprising. I never imagined seeing you donate money to charity foundation, less alone 2 billion dollars.”

Yeah..Natasha was definitely a major influence on his recent decisions of giving. She doesn’t force him, she doesn’t even bring it up, but something about her brought out this generosity in people. Maybe it was her energy, or the look in her eyes, but all he knew was that he only wanted her giving those looks to him.

2 billion might’ve seemed like a lot to some people, but to Steve it was basically loose change at this point. Ever since Natasha had signed his shares back over to him he was able to invest in more stocks and double its profits.

“What can I say, I’m a changed man,” Steve said in a humored voice, even amusing the other men in the room. Steve looked at his watch, it was nearing that time of day, the time that he ends work and finally go home to see his fiancée and soon to be step-daughter. “I should probably start heading out before traffic gets bad, will I be seeing you guys tomorrow right? You’ve got the address from last time right?”

Bucky saluted Steve while still laying on the couch. “Yes sir, boss man.”

“Make sure the food isn’t too fancy. I’m bringing my girlfriend and wouldn’t want her to be overwhelmed by caviar on a stack of gold shavings,” Coulson informed. He also wouldn’t wang her to be impacted by the financial worth of all the people that’d be in attendance.

“Can’t really tell if you’re lying or not,” Steve quickly organized the papers on his desk and straightened his folders. “I hope you know it’s never ok to refer to your mother as your girlfriend.” He then turned his computer off and pat Coulson’s shoulder. “But if you’re not lying, then that whole Natasha and Magazine thing is gonna be a really rough conversation to have.”

* * *

Steve softly kissed the inside of his fiancée’s neck, sliding his arms around her waist to hug her from behind. His hand gently pressed against her flat stomach that would soon swell with their new baby. “How’s our little Rogers doing? He ok in there?” He loved having her in his arms, he loved the idea of securing her and having her find comfort in how much he enjoyed being protective.

Natasha smiled at his words, leaning into his kisses. “Why are you so fixated on our child being a boy?” Not that she had anything against having a son.

He felt this catered happiness on hearing the term “our child”. The thought of having a baby with this woman still made him excited and was enough to get his heart pumping.

The thought of having a child period was already mind boggling itself. While it was true he did consider Tatiana to be his own child, this would be his first actual kid. Like, his own kid that he helped in the process of conceiving and one that held his DNA and genes.

“Because every time we engaged in such shameful acts that would be frowned upon by my childhood church pastor, I had you in the positions that would most likely create a boy.”

“Mhm, sure.” If by any chance they were to have a boy, it’d be out of pure luck, not whatever positions he searched up on Google.

“So,” he quickly pecked her lips. “Who should we tell first?” Her parents were coming in tonight and Steve’s parents would be coming in the following morning. Neither sides knew about their engagement and were completely unaware that Natasha was the slightest bit pregnant. Not even Yelena knew about it, and being that her and Natasha are sisters, the woman would obviously get offended.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure how either of them are gonna take the news to be honest.”

“Well, I know for a fact that my mother will probably shout ‘finally’ and suggest that we get married next week. And my dad...we’ll be lucky if he even shows up. We’ll also be lucky if he doesn’t.”

Natasha wrapped her arms around his neck. “Almost sounds like your mom is a big fan of us being together.”

Steve chuckled lowly. “Baby girl, you have no idea.” He awkwardly scratched the side of his head as he came to his next statement. “Wish I can say the same thing for your father.” He might’ve talked over some things with her dad, but there was still the slightest bit on tension that Steve could sense when they left. Nothing was definite but there was still a bit of problems between the two. 

Natasha hummed in response. “If it makes you feel any better your father’s not exactly fond of me either.” The first and last time she’s seen his dad, she told him off and basically said ‘screw you’ in his own home. “Looks like neither of us are good at first impressions.”

Steve smirked at her, leaning down slightly to capture her lips again, right when their lips touched, they heard light padding of footsteps coming to where they were, causing them to pull away upon hearing a little person clearing their throat.

Tatiana ran into the room, already wearing her pj’s. “Mommy, Stevie, come on it’s time to go night night,” she said impatiently with a dramatic groan, plopping down on the couch, she’s been waiting for them to come tuck her in, read her a bedtime story and kiss her goodnight. “What’s taking you guys so long?” she said, voice muffled by the couch cushion, it was a little beyond her bedtime and she had a long week of school.

Natasha wasn’t sure what tiring activities happened at a daycare, but apparently it took a toll on the little girl. 

Natasha picked her daughter up, sitting her on her lap. “You remember how I said mommy and and Steve had gotten back together? And how you wanted Steve to be your new daddy?”

Tatiana nodded, “I didn’t mean to hurt daddy’s feelings mommy.” She remembers Steve showing her the ring, but it wasn’t on her mom’s finger.

“It’s ok sweetheart, he’ll be alright, he moved back to Russia..and we are moving somewhere else too.”

“Really?” She asked happily. “With you too Stevie?”

“Yeah, me too,” Steve answered in his own amusement at the girl’s happiness.

“Is it the place where we had my biwthday?”

“Mmm, no not that one, but I promise you’ll love it our new one. There’s a big backyard where you can make a snowman when it snows, have your own playground set-“

“But why can’t we stay here?” She didn’t mind the move, but this place was home to here. Her best memories were here.

Steve lightly winced. “It’s a bit noisy in the heart of the city, princess.” They’d still travel by car to get to work and Zanders would have to pick her up from daycare and then her new kindergarten when she starts a new semester. “Plus it’ll be nice to live in a house like a family.”

Tatiana looked at the both of them questioningly, piecing the words together, before a light appeared at the top of her head.“Stevie’s gonna be my daddy!”

Natasha smiled, “Well your step-daddy, because he and I..are getting married, which you probably already knew, but...You’re also getting a little brother or sister.” Her daughter’s jaw dropped, excitement radiating in her eyes as she start to bounce joyfully, standing up on her mom’s lap.

“When are they coming?” She looked around, expecting someone to come into the room carrying her baby sibling. “Are they here now?”

Natasha gave her a comforting look, knowing she wouldn’t be particularly happy over the wait time. “In about..8 months, maybe 7 depending on if they really can’t wait to get here.”

Tatiana dramatically whined, and plopping back down on the couch, her head laying on her mom’s lap as she looked up at her. “Why so long, mommy? Doesn’t he wanna meet me?” She asked.

“Sweetheart it’s already been a month—wait, he? You want a baby brother too?”

“Yeah, Stevie said I can boss him awound when he gets big.”

“Of course he did,” Natasha sighed with a grin. “Well we won’t be able to tell whether it’s a boy or girl just yet.”

“Why didn’t you order a girl then mommy?”

Natasha was really not looking forward to giving her daughter  that talk sometime in the future, maybe when she’s 8 or 9, but telling her where babies actually came from at 4 was just too early. 

“They were out of them,” Steve answered. “Plus it’s too late to go back and order a new one, he’s already growing in mommy’s tummy.” 

“It’s gonna take forever,” Tatiana yawned, being picked up by her mom.

“You don’t know the half of it,” Natasha said, kissing her cheek. It’ll seem like she’d be pregnant forever, but then, once their child is born, he or she would grow up so quick before either she or Steve could get to blink.

Once they were able to put Tatiana down to bed, they came back into their bedroom, Steve took the opportunity analyze Natasha’s face and try and pry into her thoughts to see what’s on her mind.

When Natasha caught the feeling that Steve had been eyeing her, his strong arms had gently made their way around her waist again, pulling her closer into him until she felt some light kisses being placed along her neck.

“What’s wrong?” He asked gently against her neck.

“It just dawned upon me that I’m pregnant and we’re not married yet.”

Steve lightly chuckled against her neck. He didn’t find her distress to be funny, but the fact that she’s just now realizing they’re not officially married just yet and she’s already one month pregnant. “And that’s just coming to your mind why?” 

“Because when I was pregnant with Tati the first thing I did when I found out was tell my parents and then the rest of my family the following week.” And by that time, she was already married for about 10 months or so to Alexei. It feels so late even though it’s only been a month and they still haven’t decided who’d they tell, when they’ll tell them, or set a date for their wedding. “I already know my dad’s gonna be disappointed to know that I got pregnant and had a baby out of wedlock.” 

Needless to say, her father was a pretty old-fashioned kind of man. He was also a man that wasn’t too fond of her fiancé that didn’t even know Steve was now her fiancé. He’d completely be against the idea of them having a child knowing they’re not married, but given she was already in her first trimester. Seeing how busy they can be, they had no option but to have their baby and  then get married.

Steve’s thumb tenderly caressed a part of her stomach in a rhythmic motion. He understood where she was coming from. Coming from wealthy families with a high rep, getting pregnant and having a baby while not being married could potentially do some damage. Not to mention both their dads had quite a bit of a disliking towards their relationship.

“How about this,” Steve began to speak in a caring and attentive tone. He didn’t want her to stress or worry about anything. “Tomorrow..instead of the house warming party we were planning to have, why don’t we make it an engagement party, hm?” He lightly nibbled on her ear, turning her around in his arms, coming face to face with her sparkling green eyes. “While we’re at it, let’s just kill two birds with one stone and announce the pregnancy as well.”

Natasha gave him a look that showed she was kind of 50/50 on his idea. “You sure?”

“Yeah, why not? Both of our families will be there, including some of our friends who do know the news yet. It’s better to just get it out of the way now, before he starts to wonder why his daughter’s stomach seems to swell a little bit more every time he sees her.”

“And what about your dad?”

Steve scoffed, please that man was barely his father. He was moments away from calling him by his first name. “What about him?” Seriously, fuck that man.

“You aren’t the slightest bit concerned he might cause a little scene?”

“Babe, I can assure you, if that many voices his disapproval over anything? He’s out of here like that,” Steve said, snapping his finger. He brought a hand to comb through her hair. “Don’t pay him or any comments he may have any attention. You held your own with him last time and you can do it again.” If he’s being honest, he believes his father is kind of intimidated by how well Natasha’s able to take him on and be able to bite back. “So? What do you think? Tomorrow?”

They both shared a little smile as Steve was able to read her answer before she voiced it. “Tomorrow it is.” 

Both moving in to gently leave pecks to the other’s lips that ended up with Natasha nudging Steve to the bathroom. He hoisted her up, carrying her to the area and closing the door behind them.

Tomorrow..they’d come clean and let everyone close to them know they were engaged and Natasha was pregnant.

* * *

Steve took a deep breath, seemingly shaking his arms as if he was getting ready to fight someone. 

He and Natasha were in their new bedroom in their new house. Things were already furnished, and last night was their final night in Natasha’s penthouse, and of course they made sure to put their final night there to good use.

“You nervous?” He asked her.

Everyone was already downstairs admiring the scenery and decorations. It was styled in a way Steve had seen in that dream he had. Big, yet homey. Spacious, so Tatiana and their future baby had running and playing room. Modernly furnished. A big backyard like they had promised. Also placed in a friendly yet secluded neighborhood so there was quite a bit of distance between them and their neighbors.

“No—why is it that every time I’m about to encounter your family you ask me that?”

“Because this isn’t just my mom and dad we’re talking about. You’re getting the whole extensive Rogers family package.”

“Yeah, I know, I already got that.” This thing has been going on for at least an hour, she’s already got her fill from the “Rogers Family Package”. She believes that he’s overreacting, it’s not only his mom and dad that she’s met. She had in fact met a few other of his family, including his grandmother and grandfather on his mother’s side, and a few of his aunts and uncles. If there was anyone she hasn’t met, they must’ve been a cousin or a friend of the family. “Even if I was, seems a little late to back out now.” Both their families were currently downstairs mingling, neither of them really knowing how things were going at the moment while preparing to tell everyone the news.

Nobody was screaming so that must’ve been good. Tatiana wasn’t crying, so her sister must’ve been doing a pretty good job of watching over her. Gunshots weren’t heard so her father..or maybe his father..were actually being tamed and pleasant.

They both gave each other a look as Natasha was straightening his collar. Tenderly smiling at one another before mutually going in for a soft kiss.

“You ready?” Steve whispered against her lips.

“Are you?” The only reason they were up here was to calm  his own nerves and prepare to tell everyone.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” He sighed, shortly kissing her again before straightening his posture. 

If he was acting like this to make an announcement, he’d hate to imagine how he would act on their wedding day, probably a nervous wreck as well. Just picturing her walking down the aisle was enough to get his heart racing.

* * *

Steve and Natasha came back downstairs, making their way into the living room. 

A few eyes were already on the couple as they returned from their disappearance, wondering where they had wandered off to.

“Uh, excuse me everyone, I’d like to make a quick announcement,” Steve stated, immediately grabbing the attention of everyone else that was in the room. Natasha had a hand wrapped on her fiancé’s arm, smirking at him as he started to make the announcement. She could tell that even he was trying to conceal his excitement to try and sound mature and respected in front of both his and her family’s. The room going quiet as Steve started to speak.

“I’m sure many of you think that the reason we invited you here was for only a house warming party. While that’s not actually incorrect, that was our original plan, but there’s a reason we have caterers here and believe it or not they’re not only here to pass out free drinks to Darcy and Yelena.”

Laughs were scattered across the room, Darcy holding her mimosa up and shrugging . “Worth it!” She clinked glasses with her best friend’s sister, Tatiana drinking from her juice box.

Steve chuckled, continuing on with his announcement. “No but seriously, Nat and I may have only been dating for 4 months, but it feels like we’ve loved each other for an eternity.” 

Steve could feel his dad rolling his eyes some place in the crowd. Even Clint awkwardly averted his gaze, still not truly and officially over his best friend. 

They already acted like a married couple, his father shouldn’t overreact too bad, should he? Not like Steve cared, but he didn’t want the man causing a scene in front of Natasha, her daughter and the rest of her family. “I deeply love both her and her daughter who I consider to be my own child at this point, and I only wish that they were in my life sooner.” Steve didn’t care about the harsh look from the man. He was not letting that man ruin this announcement, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to let him ruin his happiness, and more importantly, Natasha’s happiness. “Which is why I’m happy to announce that on December 24th Nat and I had officially got engaged.”

There were a few gasps in the room, others voicing ‘awe’ as they stared at the couple adoringly, seeing Steve place Natasha’s engagement ring back on her finger, kissing her cheek in the process.

“Not a word, you hear me?” Alaina whispered to her husband, unconsciously making him fix his annoyed face in the process. The man cleared his throat, fixing his stance. Alaina turned back to the couple, pleased and happy with the news, her heart swelling at her daughter’s engagement with a man that made her happy.

“Don’t you dare ruin this for them,” Sarah had discreetly said to her husband, seeing he was trying to bite back on his words, clenching his jaw before downing the rest of his scotch, rubbing a hand along jaw, while he kept his eyes up front as their son spoke again.

“As if our engagement was enough to make me excited for our future together, I couldn’t be more proud and very honored to share with you all that my beautiful future wife...is also pregnant, with our very first baby. And there’s no one else I’d rather help raise another little one with.” He grinned down at his fiancée, gently pecking each other’s lips.

Their families had started clapping and voicing how excited and appreciative they were over the news. No one in the room would ever imagine Steve would be a husband a father, not even Steve himself.

There was something that made the room go slightly quiet, and noticed by Steve. The only factor of that noise being from the old fashioned glass that was broke barehandedly by Joseph who only made direct eye-contact with his son before walking out of the room, other occupants in the room looking at him in question as well. 

Steve sent a questioningly look towards his mother, but the only thing the woman could do was give an apologetic look. They should’ve expected him to act that way, but while Sarah was elated over the news of her first official grandchild, and that Tatiana and Natasha would become apart of her family, she only wished her husband wouldn’t act the way he does.

Steve nodded at his mother, that mishap didn’t stop him from throwing his arm around his fiancée’s shoulder, as long as she was by his side that’s all that mattered to him.

As they were making their go arounds, accepting congratulations over the announcements, and giving vague answers on when they’d get married and what’s their bridesmaids and groomsmen lineup would be, they were finally able to reach Natasha’s parents.

Alaina hugging her son in law to be, Ivan tenderly kissing his daughter’s cheek, letting her know that as long as she was happy, that’s all that mattered to him. No wonder he and Clint got along so well, they had the same mindset.

Her mother then tightly wrapped her arms around her daughter. “поздравляю дорогая, я так горжусь тобой. я надеюсь, что он того стоит?”

“спасибо мама, он,” Natasha answered her back.

Steve felt the intense need to learn Russian. He didn’t know why he hadn’t made it a priority, considering he was marrying a Russian woman with a Russian background. He felt himself become anxious when Alaina had pulled Natasha over to the side to have a private word with her, leaving him with her father.

“Rogers..congratulations on the engagement and getting my little girl pregnant without being formally married.”

Little girl? She was a grown woman and already had one child, did Alexei get that kind of treatment too when Natasha told her father she was pregnant with Tatiana? “Right..um, thank you?” Was that a compliment or...

“So, who was that man that stormed out of here earlier?” Ivan asked the newly engaged man. He looked a lot like Steve so if the answer was what he was thinking, he wouldn’t even be surprised 

“Oh him?” Steve shrugged, “Just my father.” 

“You don’t seem particularly phased by him smashing a glass with his bare hands after you announced your fiancée is pregnant, that doesn’t concern you?”

“Not really. Nat’s safety, along with Tatiana will always remain my number 1 precedence, but I don’t even know that man well enough to truly know what breaking a glass means.”

“Well for starters, normally it means unhappiness and rage,” Ivan informed with a hint of sarcasm.

“I figured.” Any conversation about his father and the man’s actions was enough to put him in a bad mood. It’s why he didn’t like talking about him.

Thankfully, Natasha had came back to his side, this time with Tatiana in her arms, resting her head on her mom’s shoulder, seemingly taking a nap.

“So, Steven, where is your father? I haven’t gotten the chance to meet him yet,” Alaina asked, glancing around.

“He uh, had to go.” Truth he told, he wasn’t sure if his father was still here or not, and he couldn’t give a shit if he was or wasn’t. 

Alaina dropped the topic, nodding at his reluctancy to answer. “Very well then. I suppose your father and I must be heading on our way as well dear, we have to start early on the baby shopping and shamelessly planning your baby shower.”

Natasha couldn’t help but smile at her parents knowing they were being 100% serious. They didn’t even know the baby’s gender and they still went into grandparent mode.

Alaina kissed her daughter’s cheek upon her and her husband’s departure, “Remember what we talked about,” she whispered in her ear, moving to place a soft kiss on her sleeping grandchild’s forehead. 

Steve overheard a bit of what her mother had whispered to her, but was sidetracked by his own mother coming up to them wearing a smug look.

“Well it’s about damn time,” Sarah said, coming up to her son who groaned embarrassingly.

“Ma,” Steve said with a light blush on his face.

* * *

“And then Auntie Yelena said she was gonna be something called the maid of honor,” Tatiana informed, rubbing her eye. 

“Is that so?” Natasha asked interestedly, pulling the covers up to her daughter. 

“Yeah, but Auntie Darcy said it was gonna be her, and she was gonna take me away if you didn’t pick her, so you have to pick her mommy, ok?”

Natasha laughed lightly at her daughter’s apprehensiveness, caressing her cheek in reassurance. “I promise you she’s just joking, you know how she gets.” That sounded exactly like something she would say and her way of manipulating the little girl into actually getting Natasha to choose her.

“So then whose gonna do it?”

“Mmm, I’m not sure.” That was a pretty legit question. Both Yelena and Darcy were both top contenders and when she and Alexei married, it was untraditional.

Despite her obvious tiredness, Tatiana’s eyes still lit up in excitement. “Can I do it?”

“I have a different and much much much more important job for you, like almost as important as being the bride.”

Tatiana brought her hands to her mouth, almost as if she couldn’t believe what her mom was telling her. “What is it?” She asked lowly.

“You have to promise not to tell anyone ok?”

“I pwomise.”

Natasha glanced around a bit before leaning towards her daughter’s ear. “It’s a secret,” she whispered, kissing her daughter’s cheek.

“That’s not fair mommy,” Tatiana whined.

Natasha smiled and ran a hand through her daughter’s hair. “You’ll get over it.” Quickly pecking her cheek again before leaning away to turn the light off, but turn her night light on. “Mommy loves you.”

“I love you too,” she answered, already drowsy with sleep.

Natasha entered her and Steve’s bedroom, finding him coming fresh out the shower with a towel around his waist..damn, she’d never get tired of seeing drops of water drip down his so very muscular body.

“Looks like today was a success, you should start listening to me more.” He smirked at her. “My mind is filled with good ideas.”

“Let’s not even go down that road.” His “good ideas” resulted in them almost breaking up for good.

Steve shrugged, “Fair enough.” He came closer to her, his arm wrapping around her body and pulling her closer. He couldn’t put a finger on to why he felt the need to remove any doubts she might’ve been having, but he did. Could it be his husband material instincts kicking in? Hell yeah it was. “No matter what drama might draw out from this,” Steve brushed a hand through her hair, cupping her face in his hands. “Just know that I absolutely can not wait to be married to you and for our little one to come.”

“If that the case then...maybe our moms are right,” She said to him.

Steve gave her a slight look of question, when did she talk to either of their parents? He knew she stepped away for a bit to have a little talk with her mom, but when did his mom join them? The fact that their mothers were conversing at all was kind of surprising..not really though. “Right about what?”

“Pushing our wedding to a closer date.”

“Is that a good idea? The last time we rushed things in our relationship, I almost got arrested for disrupting the peace.”

“I know,” That was purely his own call, if he would’ve proposed to her without a microphone she and climbing onto a stage, she would’ve still said ‘yes’. “But our original wedding date isn’t until we have our baby. And I just don’t think that’s the most ideal to plan for a wedding considering that’s when things will start to get a little more crazy and we’ll be busier with a newborn and a 4 year old.”

Steve listened to his fiancé attentively, making sure he understood everything she was saying. The last thing he wanted was for her to stress about anything. He knew there’d be stress on both ends, no matter when they decided to officially have their wedding. But whatever she wanted, he’d easily go along with only for her sake and happiness.

“Is that what  you want? For us to push the date and having it earlier?” He asked gently, caressing her cheek. Making sure she wasn’t being persuaded into anything by anyone else and all her choices were on her own account.

Natasha nodded. Not only did she agree with both his and her mom, but she also couldn’t wait to be married to him.

Rushing everything between them in the past could be seen as a mistake, but rushing things now just seemed so perfectly right.

She wanted to be his wife and for him to be her husband.

“Alright, if that’s what you want,” Steve hooked a finger under his chin. “We’ll marry in...11 weeks?” He grinned. Which would be 2 months and 3 weeks. “Sounds good?” She wouldn’t start showing until the 14th or 16th week, so she wouldn’t have to worry about fitting into her dress.

“Think we can make it work?” 

“Babygirl, look who you’re talking to here. I’ll make this work in 1 week if you’d ask.” That’s how much he wanted to please her. How much he’s wanted to show that he’s changed and would put her needs and wants first. “Just say the word and anything you want, I’ll give it to you,” he said softly.

Natasha smirked when she felt his lips press against hers.

They weren’t sure how their families would take the news, and whether they’d be happy or not. But that didn’t matter to them, all that mattered to them were being married to each other and creating a new life together.

And they were gonna fulfill that new found dream whether their family members, more noticeably their fathers, liked it or not.

Either way, this wedding was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course there’s gonna be a sequel, but I’m gonna finish “it’s completed” first and I have another story in development


	40. NEW STORY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEW STORY

NEW STORY ALERT, I UPLOADED A NEW STORY, IT'S REALLY GOOD AND YOU SHOULD GO AND READ THAT SHIT.

https://archiveofourown.org/works/22519183/chapters/53811106


End file.
